D'un rêve ou d'un sourire
by Alounet
Summary: UA - YAOI : Viktor Krum, jeune sportif Bulgare, rencontre Cédric Diggory, un étudiant anglais. Une rencontre qui pourrait faire basculer le reste de sa vie.
1. Je n'ai pas de pyjama

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T (pour le moment…)

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

_Notes : Cette histoire m'a était inspirée alors que je suis en train de relire tous les Harry Potter. Je viens de terminer le Tome 4 et comment ne pas craquer devant des personnages comme Viktor ou Cédric ? Aussi, j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire une fiction sur ce couple. Mais comme la mort du personnage de Cédric laisse peu de champ d'action dans l'univers des sorciers, je me suis dit que je les transposerais dans un monde un peu plus réel. J'essayerais de respecter au mieux la personnalité de chaque personnage, ainsi que les caractéristiques. _

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, (c'est ce qui me rend plus productif !)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 - « Je n'ai pas de pyjama. »**

Viktor détestait les soirées d'après match. A 18 ans, il était l'un des plus jeunes joueurs de football et il faisait la fierté de son pays, la Bulgarie. Fils unique, élevé par des parents bien trop souvent absent, ce jeune adolescent plutôt solitaire avait trouvé un certain réconfort dans la pratique du sport. Il se changeait les idées, pensait à tout, sauf à ce qui le tourmentait. Il extériorisait la colère qu'il pouvait éprouver, tentait de faire ce dont il était le plus doué. Et il y parvenait, sur tous les points.

Après quelques années passées au sain de l'équipe de son école, il fut rapidement convoité par l'équipe nationale du pays. Un joueur comme Viktor Krum, il n'en apparaissait qu'une fois tous les dix ans d'après son nouvel entraîneur, Igor Karkaroff.

Le coach Karkaroff l'avait approché près d'une année plus tôt, à la fin de son année scolaire. Il venait juste d'apprendre qu'il devrait replongé une année supplémentaire dans les études, n'ayant pas obtenu son Bac. Karkaroff était impressionné par la maîtrise du grand brun sur le terrain, et de l'agilité déconcertante dont il pouvait faire preuve malgré son physique imposant.

Viktor était imposant, pour son âge du moins. Il mesurait près d'1m90 et représentait plus 85 kg de muscle, en somme, une véritable armoire à glace. Son visage, souvent renfrogné et froid, rajoutait ce qu'il manquait à son physique pour faire de lui un jeune homme à l'image plutôt dur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Kararoff lui avait alors fait une proposition des plus alléchantes : celle de rejoindre son équipe nationale avec, en parallèle, la possibilité de repasser son diplôme en candidat libre. Viktor n'eut même pas le besoin d'en parler avec ses parents, il accepta presque aussitôt cette offre tombée du ciel. Non seulement il allait pouvoir exercer sa passion continuellement, mais cela lui permettrait également de gagner suffisamment d'argent pour prendre son indépendance.

Seulement, il y a une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas : devenir une star. Car depuis ses premiers pas sur le terrain de la Bulgarie, il était devenu la coqueluche des Européens. Enchaînant victoire sur victoire, but après but, il était souvent invité sur des plateaux télévisés ou courtisé afin de répondre à différentes interviews, principalement dans des magazines sportifs.

Principalement car, depuis quelques semaines, la nouvelle idole des jeunes adolescentes passionnait aussi la presse people. Beaucoup voulaient savoir si le cœur du bel apollon bulgare était pris, ou si le brun était tout aussi solitaire qu'il paraissait l'être. Mais professionnel et désirant être le plus discret possible, Viktor n'abordait jamais sa vie privée avec qui que ce soit. Pas même avec ses co-équipiers.

Bien qu'il s'entendait bien avec la totalité de l'équipe, il n'était proche de personne, préférant rester seul et ne sortir que très rarement avec ses condisciples. Karkaroff appréciait l'attitude de son nouveau champion. Il savait que plus Viktor se montrerai mystérieux aux yeux du public, plus sa côte de popularité augmenterait.

Cependant, par moment, Viktor était contraint et poussé par son coach à se présenter en public, surtout après une victoire, voir même une défaite. C'était le cas, lors du match qui opposait l'équipe Bulgare à l'Irlande. Bien que les Irlandais furent meilleurs sur le terrain, il n'en restait pas moins que Viktor Krum avait étonné tous ses supporters par ses différentes techniques. Tous jugeaient que si la Bulgarie avait perdu, c'était à cause du niveau plutôt moyen des co-équipiers de Viktor, et beaucoup le plaignait de devoir jouer avec des gens bien inférieur à son niveau.

Krum n'était pas d'accord. Il jugeait son équipe très compétente et ce genre de commentaires l'agaçait profondément, même s'il ne laissait rien dévoiler.

Le match s'étant déroulé en Irlande, Viktor se retrouvait donc dans un grand pub de la région, non loin du terrain de football, en compagnie de ses équipiers, de différents organisateurs, des médias télés et papiers, ainsi que de plusieurs autres personnes en tout genre.

Alors qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'au bar, il ne cessait d'être mitraillé en photo, ou importuné par différentes personnes qui voulaient le saluer, l'encourager ou simplement un autographe. Viktor essayait d'être poli. Il répondait – souvent par des monosyllabes – et s'efforçait de faire plaisir, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie : être dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

De plus, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, plusieurs filles restèrent à glousser face à lui, totalement charmée par son accent bulgare et sa façon de rouler les R. Dans ces cas là, Viktor ne savait comment agir et prétexté souvent une envie d'aller aux toilettes.

La soirée s'éternisa de plus en plus. Ses camarades ne semblaient pas vouloir partir, bien trop ravit de profiter du champagne et du buffet. Son coach parlait encore avec différents journalistes. Viktor décida alors de partir, quitte à prendre un taxi, pour regagner son hôtel.

Il quitta la soirée discrètement, en passant par la porte de derrière, après avoir posé son verre sur une petite table. La soirée étant bien avancée, un léger brouillard masquait le bout de la rue. Viktor ferma son long manteau noir, mit un bonnet et une écharpe, avant de s'éloigner le plus possible du pub.

Heureusement pour lui, il maîtrisait l'anglais correctement. Ainsi, il pouvait se déplacer librement dans un pays anglophone. Et sa tenue d'hiver lui permettait d'être aussi discret qu'il le souhaitait.

Seulement, il n'apercevait aucun taxi aux alentours. Il continua à descendre la rue, ne sachant pas trop dans quelle direction il allait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il aperçut sur le même trottoir que le sien, un couple en train de se disputer.

Les deux jeunes gens devaient avoir son âge. La jeune fille était blonde, avec de long cheveux lisse lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Elle portait une belle robe de soirée sous un épais manteau. Elle était penchée sur son sac à main, qu'elle avait posé sur le capot de la voiture, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Vu son attitude, elle avait l'air très agacée.

A ses côtés, posé contre un poteau, se tenait un jeune homme plus petit que lui, et beaucoup plus mince. Il avait un look assez bon chic bon genre, avec une écharpe en soie. Ses cheveux d'un blond foncé étaient coupés courts, mais en pagaille. Le jeune homme semblait fatigué d'entendre son amie se plaindre.

Viktor pensa passer à côté d'eux comme si de rien n'était, mais la jeune femme l'aperçut et l'arrêta :

- Excusez-moi !

Viktor se retourna vers elle, espérant bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était son accent, visiblement français. Maintenant qu'il la regardait de face, il pouvait confirmer qu'elle était d'une grande beauté, la peau parfaite, sans aucun défaut. Elle était attirante, il fallait le reconnaître.

Viktor attendit de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait :

- Vous n'auriez pas de la monnaie ?

Le bulgare semblait soulagé d'entendre la jeune blonde lui demandait quelque chose qui n'était pas en rapport avec le football. Sans lui répondre, il sortit de la poche intérieur de son manteau un porte feuille qu'il examina. Outre ses deux cartes bancaires, il avait quelques billets mais aucune monnaie. Il songea sur le moment que cela risquait peut-être d'être fâcheux pour payer le taxi.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas vous aider, répondit-il de son accent bulgare.

La jeune femme sembla d'avantage énervée, et referma son sac à main avant de regarder de haut son ami qui était toujours accoudé sur le poteau.

- La prochaine fois que tu décide de me faire visiter le pays, accroche ton porte feuille à ta ceinture !

Le jeune blond leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible à ses oreilles. Viktor était amusé. Bien qu'il soit célibataire, l'idée lui vint qu'être en couple ne devait sans doute pas être de tout repos.

- Fleur, si nous continuons de descendre la rue, nous tomberons sur un distributeur automatique.

- J'ai mal aux pieds, mes chaussures me font horriblement mal et je n'aime pas me promener la nuit dans une ville que je ne connais pas.

En écoutant le jeune homme parlait, Viktor réalisa que lui devait être britannique. Il parlait correctement, avec un léger accent qu'il avait toujours envié aux anglais. Il remarqua alors que le garçon était plutôt séduisant.

- De plus, tu t'en vas demander de la monnaie à quelqu'un sans avoir de billet à lui donner en échange.

- Je pensais lui faire un chèque, rétorqua la jeune blonde agacée par l'argument de son ami.

Viktor ne savait pas s'il devait reprendre sa route ou s'il devait rester là. Ils ne semblaient plus faire attention à lui.

- Les réservations ! cria soudainement la française. Elles étaient dans ton porte feuille !

Elle se prit sa tête dans les mains avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement.

- Mais de toute manière, ça ne change pas grand chose, vu que nous n'avons pas d'argent pour prendre un taxi et nous emmener à l'hôtel.

Le jeune homme ne faisait rien pour calmer son amie. Viktor se retrouva désolé pour les deux jeunes gens. Soudain, il vit les phares d'une voiture arriver au loin. Nul doute, il s'agissait d'un taxi. Le sportif se hâta de se diriger sur le bord de la route et de faire un signe à la voiture pour qu'elle s'arrête.

Viktor ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture et regarda les deux jeunes gens qui le regardait avec envie.

- Vous montez ?

Le jeune homme blond se décolla de son poteau, et lui répondit tout en s'approchant :

- Mais nous n'avons pas d'argent liquide.

- Montez, ajouta simplement Viktor avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

La dénommée Fleur regarda son compagnon puis retrouva le sourire. Elle se précipita vers le taxi et poussa son ami à l'intérieur avant d'y entrer et de refermer la porte.

Le chauffeur demanda à quel endroit ils souhaitaient se rendre et Viktor lui donna le nom de son hôtel. Le chauffeur se mit à nouveau en route.

- Si ça peut vous aider, j'ai une suite qui m'attend. Elle dispose de deux chambrrrres.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent intrigués, se demandant pour quelle raison cet inconnu venait à les aider. Fleur demanda :

- Vous n'êtes pas un pervers sadique qui va nous tuer ou me violer pas vrai ?

Viktor sourit. Cela lui arrivait très rarement, mais l'attitude de la jeune femme le faisait sourire. Elle était vive, franche et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Ce que Viktor considérait comme une qualité. Tout en enlevant son bonnet, son écharpe et en ouvrant légèrement son manteau, Viktor répondit :

- Je ne pense pas. Mais si vous souhaitez rrrefuser, c'est votrrrre drrrroit.

Le jeune homme dont Viktor ne conaissait toujours pas le nom sembla amusé de son accent et de la façon dont il roulait les r. Il prit à son tour la parole :

- On accepte. Moi c'est Cédric et la fille qui ne sait pas montrer sa reconnaissance, c'est Fleur.

Fleur le tapa du coude, affichant un sourire boudeur.

- Moi c'est Viktorrrr.

Fleur le regarda plus en détail maintenant qu'il était découvert. Elle ne le trouvait pas spécialement beau, loin de là, mais il l'intriguait. Vu sa carrure, il pouvait les attaquer à tout moment. Mais malgré son visage plutôt froid, il semblait dégager une certaine gentillesse. Et pour cela, elle se trompait très rarement.

Le dénommé Cédric, lui, souriait toujours. Fleur réalisa alors qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir plus différent que les deux garçons qui partageaient le siège arrière de ce taxi. Cédric était blond, plutôt mince et très enjoué, tandis que Viktor était brun, grand, costaud et au visage neutre.

- Tu es ici en vacances ? demanda Cédric soudainement.

- Non, pour le trrrrravail, répondit Viktor qui ne voulait pas trop engager la conversation sur le football.

- Tu travaille ? Tu paraît si jeune ! s'exclama Fleur.

- J'ai 18 ans.

Comme pour afficher une certaine fierté à l'idée d'être tout aussi majeur, Fleur renchérit :

- Moi aussi. Cédric, lui, n'a que 17 ans.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était un crime d'être plus jeune que toi, s'amusa son ami.

Mais Fleur ne fit pas attention à lui et reporta son attention sur leur sauveur d'un soir, plus curieuse que jamais :

- De quel pays tu viens ?

- Bulgarrrrie.

- Tiens, nous étions censé voir un match de foot avec la Bulgarie opposée à l'Irlande, ajouta Cédric.

- Fort heureusement, nous étions coincé à la police pour déclarer le vol de son porte feuille. Mais pour éviter toutes ces galères, j'aurais volontiers passait deux heures à regarder des abrutis courir après un ballon.

- Elle n'aime pas le football, précisa Cédric à son voisin tout en souriant.

La voiture du taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôtel réservé par Karkaroff pour ses joueurs. Fleur ouvrit la porte, remercia le chauffeur et sortit. Viktor sortit son porte feuille et tendit un billet au conducteur en lui indiquant de garder la monnaie.

- On ne pourra vous rembourser que demain, voir après demain, lui dit Cédric, mal à l'aise d'avoir recourt à la gentillesse d'un étranger.

- Laissez, de toute manièrrrre je devais prrrrendre un taxi pourrrr venirrrr jusqu'ici.

Fleur resta ébahit devant l'hôtel. Il était immense et devait au moins comporter quatre étoiles. Soudain, elle regarda leur nouvel ami d'une manière différente. Elle et Cécric le suivaient alors qu'il montait les marches pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Elle murmura tout bas à l'attention de son ami :

- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas de problème avec l'argent.

Cédric souffla et ne répondit pas à son amie. Il avait beau adorer la jeune fille, celle-ci était incorrigible et ne changerait pas. Elle adorait l'argent – et encore plus les hommes qui en avaient.

Viktor salua l'accueil après avoir précisé que deux personnes occuperaient sa chambre avec lui avant de monter jusqu'au deuxième étage. Dans les couloirs, Viktor leur demanda :

- Vous êtes en vacances ?

Il supposait déjà que la jeune femme était originaire de France, et le garçon sans doute d'Angleterre. Mais il était surpris de ne les voir qu'avec un sac à dos – que Cédric tenait d'une épaule – sans prendre compte du sac à main de Fleur.

- Nous venons de Londres. Je partage un appartement avec Cédric, répondit la jeune femme. Mais je viens de France, dit-elle fièrement, j'étudie le commerce international.

Contrairement à l'impression que Viktor avait eu au départ, il ne semblait pas que les deux soient en couple, sinon Fleur l'aurait précisé. Ils semblaient plutôt être des amis en colocation.

- Je suis arrivé à Londres au début de l'été, précisa t-elle. Cédric cherchait un colocataire pour l'appartement.

- Mes parents vivent dans un petit village, intervint Cédric. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de me payer un loyer plein, donc la collocation s'est imposé à moi.

- Et pour fêter mes un mois de présence, mon charmant colocataire s'est proposé pour me faire visiter l'Irlande.

Viktor qui les écoutait toujours arriva devant la porte de sa chambre. A l'aide de sa carte magnétique, il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Fleur et Cédric de le suivre.

Les deux colocataires n'en revenaient pas de la superficie de la chambre qui disposait d'un petit salon, d'une cuisine, une salle de bain ainsi que deux chambres.

- On dirait un petit appartement.

Viktor se débarrassa de son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet qu'il déposa dans un fauteuil.

- Faites comme chez vous.

Fleur ne se fit pas prier et enleva son manteau et posa son sac à main sur la table de salon. Cédric, lui, semblait plus réservé à l'idée de profiter de la générosité d'un jeune homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il concéda tout de même à poser son sac à dos – qui contenait leurs affaires de rechange – près du sac à main de son amie.

- Je vais prrrendrre une douche, précisa Viktor qui s'éloignait déjà vers la salle de bain. Installez-vous.

Viktor disparut dans la salle de bain laissant les deux colocataires dans la pièce principale.

- Il n'est pas charrrrrmant ? demanda Fleur à son ami en souriant.

- Ne te moque pas de son accent, je trouve qu'il le porte plutôt bien.

Fleur fit la moue boudeuse :

- Je plaisantais. Je sais que nous lui devons une fière chandelle. Sans lui, nous étions à la rue !

Cédric regarda sur la table de salon quelques cartes et plans du pays. Il se saisit de l'un d'eux et l'observa avant d'annoncer, très heureux :

- La gare se trouve à une dizaine de minutes d'ici. On pourra repartir demain midi.

- Je t'avoue que je n'en suis pas mécontente.

Fleur venait de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil ou Viktor avait laissé ses affaires. Elle observa son manteau et se rapprocha pour le sentir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? paniqua le blond.

- Relaxe-toi, lui dit-elle en reposant le manteau, je trouvais qu'il sentait plutôt bon… Et c'est le cas.

Fleur se mit à sourire, d'un sourire que Cédric lui connaissait bien. Ca ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il vivait avec elle, mais il la cernait déjà beaucoup mieux qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il croisa les bras :

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de mecs.

Fleur croisa les jambes en lui répondant :

- J'avoue, les grands baraqués, les étrangers, les regards mystérieux… C'est pas mon truc. Mais il est sympa, il sent bon et…

- Il a l'air d'avoir de l'argent, termina Cédric pour montrer qu'il la connaissait déjà très bien.

Dans la salle de bain, Viktor sortait de sa douche, l'eau ruisselante le long de son corps. Il prit une serviette et commença à se frotter le visage, les cheveux puis le torse. A travers le miroir, il pouvait se regarder.

Viktor était bien bâti, les muscles saillants, un léger duvet de poils noirs en bas du ventre et sur le torse, les jambes musclées et les pieds plats. Lui par contre, ne se trouvait pas particulièrement attirant.

Il enfila un boxer avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas de pyjama. Il n'aimait pas ça. Seulement, il n'était pas seul. Deux autres personnes l'attendaient dans le salon et il ne se voyait pas sortir en sous vêtement hors de la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un exhib, ni pour quelqu'un de fier de lui. Aussi, il prit une seconde serviette dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. La première tenait sur ses épaules, comme une couverture, la seconde était attachée autour de sa taille.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il vit Fleur, sur le canapé, discuter avec Cédric, qui était toujours debout. Bien qu'il avait fait le nécessaire pour cacher le maximum de sa peau, il vit au regard de Fleur – et à sa langue qui passait le long de ses lèvres – que ce n'était pas suffisant.

- La place est libre si vous le désirrrrez,

Il songea alors à un autre problème. Les chambres. La première disposait d'un grand lit double. La seconde d'un petit lit d'une personne. Il exposa alors la situation en expliquant que ça ne le dérangeait pas de devoir partager son lit en compagnie de Cédric, si Fleur voulait dormir seule. Il pouvait comprendre que si la jeune fille ne sortait pas avec Cédric, elle pouvait se trouver embêté de devoir partager le même lit.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec toi, dit Fleur à l'attention de Viktor.

Ce dernier sembla surpris par l'audace de la jeune femme. Cependant, cela cadrait bien avec sa nature spontanée. Il essaya de ne pas montrer sa gêne, mais Cédric intervint presque aussitôt :

- Très mauvaise idée !

Il se tourna alors vers Viktor :

- Ecoute, c'est déjà super généreux de ta part de nous accueillir. On ne va pas en profiter d'avantage. Je dormirais avec Fleur.

- Certainement pas ! répondit-elle en se levant du canapé. Vous n'aurez qu'à dormir ensemble, en tant que jeune fille, je préfère l'intimité.

Elle prit le sac à dos dans lequel se trouvait ses affaires de rechange.

- Bien. Je vais prrréparrrer les lits, conclut Viktor en se dirigeant dans la première chambre.

Cédric s'approcha de sa colocataire qui se dirigeait dans la salle de bain. Chuchotant, il demanda :

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Tu as peur de céder sous son charme ? lui demanda t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Ne t'en fais pas, si c'est le cas, Cho n'en sera rien.

- N'importe quoi ! s'indigna le jeune homme en reprenant son attitude britannique.

Fleur entra dans la salle de bain qu'elle referma derrière elle. Cédric se tourna vers les chambres et vit Viktor en sortir. Il était torse nu et ne portait plus que la serviette autour de sa taille.

- Par contrrrre, je n'ai pas de pyjama, l'informa le sportif, quelques peu gêné.

Cédric regarda son hôte en souriant.

- Moi non plus.

Viktor lui rendit son sourire. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, Cédric se sentit extrêmement bien face à cet inconnu qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personnes à sourire facilement, il prit donc le sourire qu'il venait de voir sur le visage de son interlocuteur comme une sorte de compliment.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Fleur avait insinué une chose pareille, c'était ridicule. Il n'avait jamais était attiré par aucun garçon, pourquoi en serait-il autrement maintenant ? S'il avait su, jamais il ne lui aurait raconté le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente, celui dans lequel il était en fâcheuse position avec un de ses camarades de classe. Un rêve, ça ne voulait rien dire.


	2. je partage mon lit avec un Bulgare

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T (pour le moment…)

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : Second chapitre. Très peu d'action… Ceci est un chapitre de découverte pour les deux personnages principaux. Je pense qu'il est important de faire aller les choses doucement… Concernant la personnalité des deux personnages, j'essaye d'être au plus proche de ce qu'ils sont dans les romans... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, que je sache ce qu'il faut que j'améliore. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, je recherche aussi un bêta lecteur._

_Aussi un grand remerciement aux quelques lectrices qui ont déjà commentées le premier chapitre... Je ne le dis pas assez je pense, mais Merci !  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 –"Ce n'est pas souvent que je partage mon lit avec un Bulgare"  
**

Viktor regarda sa montre : il était déjà 1h30 du matin. La soirée qui avait débuté par le match de football opposant son équipe – celle de la Bulgarie – à celle de l'Irlande lui paraissait déjà loin. La fête qui suivit dans le pub aussi. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Karkaroff, son coach, lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'il avait déguerpit dès que l'occasion lui fut donnée.

Viktor retira sa montre qu'il posa sur la table de chevet à côté du grand lit de deux personnes. Il enleva la serviette qu'il tenait toujours autour de la taille – par pudeur envers les deux invités – et il s'assit sur le bord de lit tout en se frottant les yeux. Il commençait à fatiguer. Le voyage, le match… Il n'avait pas dormit beaucoup.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le beau Cédric – l'une des deux personnes qu'il avait rencontré en cherchant un taxi au cours de la soirée.

Viktor devait le reconnaître, Cédric était un beau garçon. Séduisant, ses cheveux blonds foncés en bataille, il avait une gueule d'ange. Il était plus petit que lui, certes (Viktor approchait le mètre 90), plutôt mince mais il développait un certain charisme. Le sportif restait étonné que Fleur – la française qui accompagnait Cédric – ne soit pas sa petite amie, mais juste sa colocataire.

Cédric avait pris sa douche à la suite de Fleur. Il avait ensuite remis ses vêtements pour regagner la chambre qu'il allait partager avec son hôte – la blonde souhaitant avoir un lit à elle toute seule.

- Fleur est partit se coucher.

Viktor acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il se mit à défaire les draps pour s'installer dans le lit.

- Tu vas dorrrrmir habillé ?

Cédric sembla gêné par la question du bulgare. Le rouge lui montait légèrement aux joues, mais il ne se décontenança pas :

- Non… Enfin, si ça ne t'embêtes pas.

- Nous sommes deux mecs, j'ai déjà vu d'autrrrres hommes sans vêtements dans les vestiairrres.

Cédric sembla surpris que l'autre garçon lui parle de vestiaire. C'était donc un sportif, ce qui expliquait la carrure imposante et le corps musclé qu'il voyait devant lui.

L'étudiant enleva son t-shirt, puis son pantalon, avant de se retrouver lui aussi en boxer. Une fois déshabillé, la gêne sembla s'en aller et il se posa également sur le lit, tout en enlevant les draps du côté ou il dormirait.

Du coin de l'œil, Viktor le regardait. Son corps était imberbe, lisse, bien dessiné. Sa peau semblait aussi douce que celle d'un bébé et vu ce qu'il voyait, le jeune étudiant ne devait pas prendre beaucoup le soleil. Sans avoir une peau blanche, elle n'était pas non plus bronzée. De ses origines, Viktor, lui, avait une peau plutôt mat.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent sous les couvertures et s'allongèrent, la tête sur l'oreiller.

- Je peux éteindrrre ?

- Bien sûr.

Viktor appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet qui se trouvait à côté du lit. La pièce se retrouva dans le noir, simplement éclairée par les lueurs de la lune que l'on apercevait au travers de la fenêtre.

- Tu fais du sport ? demanda Cédric, piqué par la curiosité.

- Oui.

Comme à son habitude, Viktor répondit d'une façon brève. Ce n'était pas un grand bavard. Il allait droit au but, sans faire de détours. Détail que Cédric avait relevé.

- Quel genre de sport ? reprit le blond.

Viktor qui était sur le dos changea de position pour se retrouver de côté, la tête regardant du côté de Cédric, mais toujours posée sur l'oreiller. L'autre jeune homme en fit autant. Même s'ils ne se voyaient pas distinctement, ils savaient qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre pour discuter.

- Du football.

Cédric appréciait beaucoup la façon de parler de son partenaire d'infortune. Outre son accent qui était plus qu'adorable – Cédric s'étonna de penser ça – il était calme et posé. Cédric était souvent à l'inverse, enjoué et plutôt bavard.

Né dans un petit village de l'Angleterre, Cédric était un enfant modèle pour ses parents. Fils unique, il fit ses études dans les écoles de son village. Sans être un excellent élève, il n'était pas non plus mauvais. Disons qu'il aimait s'amuser et faire le pitre en classe, ce qui lui apportait parfois quelques ennuis. Mais même s'il jouait au cancre, ses professeurs s'accordaient pour dire qu'il était un enfant adorable, très apprécié de tous.

Cela ne fit que s'accentuer à l'adolescence. Son physique devenait de plus en plus avantageux, et la puberté faisait de lui un très beau jeune homme. Au collège, toutes les filles de son école étaient unanimes là dessus : il était le beau gosse. Bien que gêné – au début – le jeune collégien en profita légèrement et enchaîna de nombreuses conquêtes.

Au lycée, ce fut bien pire. Heureusement pour lui, c'était terminé depuis un mois et demi. Son physique de playboy lui accordait pas mal de privilèges, notamment d'être parmi les élèves les plus populaires et aussi, d'être l'un des chouchous des professeurs.

Côté cœur, il avait eu quelques copines avec qui ce n'était pas plus sérieux que cela, jusqu'à Cho Chang, une jolie asiatique d'un an plus jeune que lui. Mais même s'il appréçiait la compagnie de la jeune fille, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Raison pour laquelle il mit fin à leur histoire en même temps qu'il quittait le lycée pour s'installer à Londres et tenter une école de journalisme.

Mais secrètement, Cédric aurait aimé faire comme son interlocuteur, du football. Il avait un bon niveau lorsqu'il en pratiquait à l'école et était le capitaine de son équipe au lycée.

- C'est grâce au football que tu t'es bâti un corps de dieu grec ?

Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, Cédric aurait juré avoir vu Viktor se mettre à rougir. Mais il devait avoir rêvé. Il imaginait très mal un garçon comme Viktor se mettre à rougir pour un simple compliment.

- Merrrci. Mais je ne me considèrrre pas comme un dieu grrrrec.

- En plus d'être généreux et aimable, tu es aussi modeste ? Vous êtes tous comme ça en Bulgarie ?

Viktor était surpris d'entendre Cédric dire cela de lui. Il devait reconnaître que la Bulgarie n'avait pas bonne réputation. Lui même paraissait souvent froid et distant avec les gens. Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était qu'une carapace qu'il montrait pour éviter le plus possible le contact avec les autres. Mais Cédric semblait voir au delà de la carapace qu'il jugeait utile d'utiliser face aux autres personnes.

- Je ne peux pas parrrler pour les autrrres.

Le sportif se mit à bailler, Cédric se rendit compte qu'il était sans doute fatigué et qu'il désirait sûrement dormir – et non papoter avec un pauvre adolescent qu'il avait ramassé dans la rue pour l'aider.

- Désolé. Je vais arrêter de t'embêter avec mes questions et te laisser dormir.

Viktor sourit. Oui c'était rare de le voir ainsi, mais la prévenance du jeune homme face à lui le faisait sourire. Il le trouvait attendrissant.

- J'aime bien parrrler avec toi.

Le joueur de foot était sincère. Il était très rare qu'il trouve des personnes avec qui discuter ne lui posait pas de problème. La plupart des gens qu'il fréquentait depuis un an étaient tous des arrivistes, des filles écervelées ou des hypocrites. Cédric était peut-être la première personne normale qu'il rencontrait depuis des mois.

- Pourtant, je suis loin d'être quelqu'un d'intéressant, dit-il en riant.

- Pourrrquoi ?

Cédric fit mine de réfléchir avant d'ajouter, en gardant son sourire :

- Je viens d'un petit village paumé de l'Angleterre. Je suis fils unique. Mon père est dans la politique – ma mère dans le bénévolat. Et au lycée je me suis retrouvé avec l'étiquette du beau gosse populaire sur le front sans aucune possibilité de la décoller. Tu vois, y'a rien eu de très passionnant dans ma vie.

Viktor était étonné de la facilité avec laquelle Cédric arrivait à se confier et comment il parvenait à faire un résumé de sa vie.

- Tu aurrrais voulu quelle étiquette ?

L'étudiant reprit son sourire. Personne ne lui avait jamais posé la question de savoir ce qu'il aurait aimé être. De ce fait, il n'y avait jamais songé non plus. Il répondit après quelques secondes de réflexion :

- Celle du gars bien qui se bat pour ses convictions ou pour la vérité.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas l'êtrrre en étant un beau gosse populairrre ?

Cette expression dans la bouche du bulgare, était vraiment drôle. Sans doute à cause de l'accent songea Cédric.

- Si. Mais personne ne le remarquait. Aucun de mes amis ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi je partais faire une école de journalisme sur Londres.

Viktor sembla émettre un bruit. Cédric ne s'y attarda pas, cependant, Viktor demanda :

- Quel genre de jourrrnalisme tu veux fairrre ?

- D'investigation, se précipita t-il de répondre. Du vrai journalisme. Pas dans un magazine people à poursuivre des pseudos stars. Je pense qu'on a bien mieux à faire que de poursuivre des gens qui ont rien demandés pour étaler leur vie privée à la une des journaux.

Viktor sembla rassuré. Il avait une profonde aversion pour ce type de journalistes, en étant l'une des cibles favorites.

- Mais quand tu dénonces la vérrrrité sur un politicien corrrrrompu parrr exemple, tu étales sa vie prrrrivée à la une des jourrrnaux..

Cédric était impressionné de voir de quelle façon Viktor percevait les choses.

- Le jourrrnalisme – dans n'imporrrte quel forrrrmat – exploite la vie prrrivée. Ce n'est pas corrrect.

- Mais tu ne penses pas que le public a le droit de savoir ? Le droit à l'information est primordial.

- Tout dépend comment l'inforrrrmation est apporrrrtée.

Cédric tourna à nouveau sur lui même pour se retrouver sur le dos. Il était rarement confronté à un avis différent du sien. Personne ne le contredisait jamais – hormis Fleur (qui elle ne le faisait que par plaisir d'avoir toujours raison) – il était donc satisfait d'avoir un tel débat avec Viktor.

- Est-ce que tu aimerrrais que des jourrrnalistes te suivent parrrtout pour mettrrre des photos de toi et des détails surrrr ta vie prrrrivée dans la prrrresse ?

- Non. Mais les gens qui apparaissent dans la presse, ont souvent fait un choix de carrière qui implique ce genre de choses. Les hommes politiques, les chanteurs, les acteurs, les sportifs, les meurtriers, les voleurs… Tous ont fait un choix de carrière ou ils deviennent des personnages publics.

Viktor savait qu'en devenant footballeur professionnel il s'engageait à ce genre de choses. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins difficile à vivre.

Le sportif essaya de trouver une nouvelle position plus confortable dans le lit, et en gesticulant, son bras toucha le torse du jeune anglais. Le sportif s'excusa. Cédric essaya de trouver une nouvelle position et cette fois-ci, c'est sa jambe qui toucha celle de Viktor.

- Désolé.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire. Pas d'un grand éclat, mais d'un petit rire sincère qui les réjouit l'un et l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai l'occasion de partager mon lit avec un Bulgare, informa Cédric qui riait toujours.

- Je n'avais jamais dorrrmit avec un anglais non plus, précisa Viktor à son tour.

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur calme et le sportif reprit la conversation :

- Alors toi et Fleurrrr…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que Cédric l'interrompit brusquement :

- Non ! Jamais ! Du tout ! Juste amis !

Viktor se mit à sourire à nouveau, la façon dont il se défendait d'avoir une once de sentiments amoureux pour la jeune fille était assez touchante.

- Tu as une petite amie à Londrrrres ?

Cédric était surpris par la question du grand brun. D'ordinaire, si n'importe qui lui posait cette question là, ça ne le troublait pas particulièrement. Mais venant de la part de Viktor, c'était différent. Il songea à nouveau à ce que Fleur lui avait dit avant de prendre sa douche et au rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente.

Pour Cédric, il n'y avait rien de tabous dans la sexualité. Il se sentait parfaitement hétérosexuel et avait d'ailleurs eu plusieurs petites copines. Sa seule et unique relation sexuelle fut avec Cho Chang, son ancienne petite amie. Mais il n'en gardait pas un fabuleux souvenir. A force d'avoir voulu tout préparer, le résultat fut catastrophique et les deux jeunes gens étaient plus gênés qu'autre chose. De plus, Cédric n'était pas amoureux, il ne pouvait donc pas en garder un très bon souvenir.

Cependant, la nuit précédente, il fit un drôle de rêve érotique. Le premier du genre. Dans son rêve, il se trouvait en compagnie d'un autre garçon et ils avaient des rapports sexuels. Dans son rêve, il n'était pas dégoûté, bien au contraire. Le lendemain matin, Cédric aborda le sujet avec Fleur, qui depuis, était persuadée qu'il était homosexuel refoulé. Cédric n'avait rien contre les gays, certaines des personnes qu'il avait fréquenté au lycée étaient homos, mais lui ne l'était pas.

Cependant, ce rêve lui trottait dans la tête alors que Viktor lui demandait s'il fréquentait une fille. Et les paroles de Fleur résonnèrent aussi.

- Non. Et toi ?

- Pas de petite amie à Londrrrres.

Cédric se détendit devant la plaisanterie du grand brun et ajouta :

- Ni en Bulgarie ?

- Non. Peu de personnes s'intérrrressent à moi pourrr ce que je suis vrrrraiment. Je crrrrois que je souffrrrre aussi d'une étiquette.

Il faisait évidemment référence à son statut de joueur de foot professionnel.

- Quelle étiquette t'a t-on collé ?

- Ca n'a pas d'imporrrrtance.

Viktor avait changé d'attitude. Cédric savait que la conversation était close et qu'ils allaient s'endormir.

- Bonne nuit Cédrrrric.

L'anglais ressentit quelque chose d'étrange lorsque Viktor lui souhaita une bonne nuit en prononçant son prénom. C'était la façon dont il prononça le Cédric, en roulant des r, avec son accent bulgare et sa voix rauque mais douce. C'était bête à dire, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel sentiment. Cédric tourna la tête de l'autre sens et répondit :

- Bonne nuit Viktor.

Quelques minutes après, les ronflements du bulgare se faisait entendre tandis que Cédric était à nouveau en train de rêver.

Son rêve n'était pas très différent de celui qu'il avait fait la veille. Sauf une chose : la personne avec qu'il partageait ses ébats érotiques. Ce n'était plus un vague camarade de classe, mais Viktor.

En ouvrant ses yeux, le lendemain matin, Cédric avait oublié la moitié de son rêve. Les seules choses dont il se souvenait précisément, c'était Viktor, complètement nu, qui lui susurrait certaines choses à l'oreille.

Alors qu'il voulut regarder autour de lui, Cédric se rendit compte qu'il avait la tête posée sur le torse de Viktor, qui lui, dormait toujours. L'anglais se recula précipitamment, manquant même de tomber du lit. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette position ? Comment sa tête avait-elle pu se retrouver sur le torse du bulgare ? Pourquoi s'était-il sentit si bien la tête reposée sur lui ? Pourquoi Viktor n'avait même pas réagit ? Avait-il vraiment bon sommeil ?

Cédric se leva précipitamment et sortit du lit.. Ne prenant aucune précaution pour ne pas faire de bruit, Viktor se réveilla à son tour.

Il avait un bras sous l'oreiller, l'autre en dessous de la couette. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Cédric, debout dans la chambre, qui tentait de s'habiller rapidement.

- Tout va bien ? se sentit-il obligé de demander.

- Oui, répondit-il avec hâte.

Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Viktor avait les yeux fixés sur le bas du corps de Cédric – plus précisément, son entrejambe. Bien que recouvert par le boxer de l'anglais, l'érection qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ne faisait aucun doute. Etait-ce dû au rêve érotique ou simplement au petit matin ? Cédric ne voulait pas le savoir, il se retourna précipitamment en s'excusant.

- Je sais ce que c'est, rassura Viktor qui semblait être dans le même état, bien que la couverture soit encore sur lui.

Cédric enfila son pantalon et resta torse nu. Viktor attrapa sa montre sur la table de chevet et regarda l'heure. Il était près d'onze heures du matin. Karkaroff allait le tuer.

- Allons prrrrendre un petit déjeuner, proposa Viktor.

Viktor sortit le premier de la chambre, toujours vêtu d'un simplexe boxer. Il était suivit de près par Cédric qui tenait son t-shirt à la main.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principale, ils virent que Fleur était déjà debout, toute souriante. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle discutait en compagnie d'un homme d'environ 35 ans, les cheveux noirs, un bouc et des petits yeux noirs aussi. Igor Karkaroff.

Fleur s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons les rejoindre :

- Et bien. Vous avez l'air d'avoir bien dormit tous les deux, dit-elle en insinuant certaines choses.

Cédric s'empressa de remettre son t-shirt et de regarder son amie, ainsi que l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Viktor, j'étais en train de faire la connaissance de ton invitée. Mais je vois, qu'il était inutile pour moi de m'inquiéter à ton sujet cette nuit.

Son regard se posa sur Cédric qu'il détailla de long en large. Le jeune anglais ne se serait pas sentit plus mal s'il était complètement nu face à une centaine de personnes.

- Je voulais te prrrrévenir de mon déparrrt, mais je ne t'ai pas trrrrouvé hierrrr soirrrr. Tu connais Fleurrrr, voici Cédrrrric.

- Oui, coupa le coach sportif, cette charmante demoiselle m'a fait le récit de votre soirée. Je suis ravit de voir que tu es toujours prêt à aider ton prochain, mais n'oublie pas que nous avons une interview à donner à 14 heures.

Cédric semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi Viktor allait devoir donner une interview. Il lui sembla qu'il n'était pas complètement réveillé.

Igor se leva, embrassa la main de la jeune française et se dirigea d'un pas net vers la porte.

- Bon retour en Angleterre.

Cédric savait que ça lui était adressé. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cet homme ne semblait pas l'apprécier alors qu'il ne le connaissait à peine. Peut-être Fleur avait-elle dit certaines choses sur lui qui lui donnèrent une mauvaise impression.

- Désolé.

Viktor s'était retourné vers Cédric. Il avait l'air sincère. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette scène se produise. L'anglais avait l'air mal à l'aise.

- Ton coach sportif est très sympa, annonça Fleur comme si elle était en train de présenter la météo, il était très inquiet pour toi. Je pense qu'il a eu peur que son joueur vedette ne disparaisse ou se fasse kidnapper…

Elle posa sa tasse de café dans l'évier de la cuisine et se dirigea vers Cédric pour lui faire la bise. Une attitude typiquement française.

- Par contre, fit-elle à l'attention de Viktor, ça ne change pas ce que je pense. Je déteste toujours le foot. Je vais me changer.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre afin d'enlever son pyjama et de passer une tenue un peu plus convenable pour qu'elle puisse sortir.

Cédric attendit que Viktor lui explique ce qu'il ignorait visiblement. Cela ne tarda pas.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'étais ici pour le trrrravail… Et je t'ai dit que je jouais au foot… Et je suis Bulgarrre…

Cédric se sentit soudainement bête de ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt. Tout devenait évident. Le match de la veille, leur rencontre…

- Tu es l'un des joueurs de l'équipe bulgare ? demanda pour confirmation l'anglais.

- Karkarrrroff, que tu viens de voirrrr, est mon entrrrraîneur…

Cédric réalisa autre chose qui le fit sourire :

- Je comprends mieux ton point de vue envers les journalistes.

Viktor sourit timidement. Il était vraiment embêté de ne pas avoir tout dit à Cédric dès le début, comme s'il lui devait quelque chose. Mais il avait surtout peur que le regard du jeune homme ne change. Que désormais, il ne le voit plus que comme une célébrité a qui l'on pouvait demander un autographe.

Aussi, fut-il surpris de voir Cédric lui demander :

- Et ce petit déjeuner ?


	3. Une nouvelle nuit avec moi

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T (pour le moment…)

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : Troisième chapitre… Je continue de développer la relation de nos deux personnages. Ils apprennent à se connaître – et nous avec – je pense que l'histoire deviendra plus intéressante à partir du prochain chapitre._

_Tout peut paraître un peu longuet à se mettre en place… Mais comme je le disais, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps et d'installer une véritable relation… Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ah et j'ai trouvé une bêta lectrice en la personne de MCL, que je remercie ! D'ailleurs merci encore et encore à tous vos messages (en reviews ou en mp !)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 – " Je ne penses pas que Cédric apprécierait une nouvelle nuit avec moi "  
**

Viktor Krum était dans la salle de bain de la suite qui lui était réservée dans un hôtel quatre étoiles de l'Irlande. Alors qu'il était encore en boxer, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de s'habiller. Il enfila un jean noir, un t-shirt et un sous pull. Bien que ce fût l'été, le temps n'était pas propice aux débardeurs. L'Irlande, comme à son habitude, était recouverte de nuages.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans son sac de sport, il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se raser depuis deux jours, et quelques poils noirs étaient en train de faire leurs apparitions sur le visage du joueur de foot. C'était sans doute dû à ses origines, mais il était évident qu'il avait une pilosité plus développée que celle de Cédric par exemple. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient deux carrures complètement différentes. Lui était grand, brun, baraqué et au visage renfrogné. Pas comme Cédric.

Cédric était l'étudiant anglais qu'il avait proposé d'héberger dans sa suite la veille au soir, tout comme sa colocataire Fleur. Il avait partagé son lit avec Cédric la nuit précédente et avait donc eu tout le loisir d'observer le jeune homme vêtu d'un simple et unique boxer. Viktor enviait la beauté du jeune homme. Blond, mince, bien dessiné, une peau parfaite, imberbe. Anglais de surcroît. Viktor ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'anglais – en fait il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis tout simplement – mais il était toujours fasciné par la classe et le bon chic bon genre des britanniques

Cédric ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il avait revêtu une chemise, ainsi qu'un sous pull à carreaux, lorsque Viktor regagna la pièce principale. Fleur s'était aussi changée. Elle avait troqué son pyjama rose contre une robe estivale. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de l'Irlande, car ses cheveux lâchés étaient tenus par un énorme chapeau, comme si elle s'apprêtait à se rendre à la plage.

Elle tenait toujours son grand sac à main rouge qui ne cadrait pas trop avec sa robe jaune pâle.

- Vu l'heurrre, il s'agirrra plutôt de brrruncher.

En effet, il était déjà plus de 11h30. Non seulement les garçons s'étaient levés tard – ce qui était dû en partie à leur conversation tardive la nuit dernière – mais en se levant, Karkaroff, le coach sportif de Viktor, se trouvait dans la suite. Il s'était inquiété de ne pas avoir revu Viktor lors de la soirée qui faisait suite au match que la Bulgarie avait cependant perdu.

- Tu as mis toutes tes affaires dans le sac ? demanda Cédric à l'attention de Fleur.

Pour seule réponse, elle lui tendit le sac à dos qu'il pouvait à nouveau porter.

- Vous rrreprrrenez le trrrain aujourrrd'hui ?

Viktor essaya de ne pas laisser paraître dans sa voix le fait qu'il aurait aimé passer d'avantage de temps en compagnie de Cédric. Par sa joie de vivre, son enthousiasme et sa simplicité, Viktor en était venu à l'apprécier.

- Oui. Cédric doit refaire quelques papiers, ceux qui étaient dans son porte feuille lorsqu'on lui a volé.

Il était vrai que leur rencontre à tous les trois était en partie dû au vol de ce fameux porte feuille.

Viktor referma la porte de la chambre à l'aide de sa carte magnétique et entraîna ses deux compagnons jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. En passant devant une fenêtre, Fleur vit que le temps était plutôt nuageux dehors.

- J'espère que Londres disposera d'un peu plus de soleil. J'en viens à regretter le Sud de la France.

Viktor qui ne savait quasiment rien de Fleur, lui demanda plus de détails de là ou elle venait.

- Mes parents habitent un petit village à côté de la ville de Grenoble, mais j'ai fait ma scolarité lycéenne à Montpellier. Autant dire que le mauvais temps, c'était très rare.

Les trois nouveaux amis arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Cédric et Fleur, qui avaient appris le matin même que Viktor était un grand joueur sportif connu de façon internationale, purent se rendre compte à quel point il était célèbre. Le personnel de l'hôtel ne cessait de le saluer avec de grands sourires ou de le féliciter de différents exploits. S'ils avaient pu développer un tapis rouge, ils l'auraient fait.

- Est-ce moi ou suis-je la seule à ne pas regarder le football ? murmura Fleur à son colocataire.

Fleur détestait ce sport de macho. Par conséquent, elle ne connaissait aucun joueur, hormis les plus célèbres de son pays. Elle était soulagée de voir que Cédric – en tant qu'amateur de ce sport – ne connaissait cependant pas Viktor.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui mais sous son nom de famille, Krum, répondit-il en chuchotant à la française. Et la seule équipe qui m'intéresse, c'est Manchester United.

L'hôte d'accueil du restaurant, qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, arriva le costume impeccable et les cheveux retirés en arrière. Il leur offrit son plus beau sourire avant de les emmener vers une table, au fond du restaurant. Cédric était quelques peu gêné des regards des différents clients. Il savait qu'ils ne le regardaient pas lui, mais c'était assez intimidant. Fleur, elle, était fière de marcher aux côtés d'une célébrité.

Une fois installé, Viktor aperçut à une table un peu plus loin ses co-équipiers qui se trouvaient en compagnie de Karkaroff.

- Tu ne préfères pas manger avec ton équipe ? demanda Cédric par politesse. On pourra se débrouiller.

- Non. Vous êtes mes invités.

Chacun des trois prit la carte et commença à choisir ce qui leur feraient envie. Fleur – qui malgré sa taille toute fine – avait un appétit d'ogre et commanda l'équivalent de ce qu'avait pris les deux garçons réunis.

Cédric savait que dans quelques heures, il reprendrait le train en compagnie de Fleur pour rentrer chez lui, et qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus Viktor. Il se dit à lui même qu'il ferait d'autant plus attention à la presse people ou sportive, pour voir ce que devenait le bulgare. Mais il regrettait presque de devoir partir. Depuis la nuit dernière – et en particulier cet étrange rêve – il se sentait tout patraque. Viktor le troublait. Son attitude, sa carrure, son accent, sa bienveillance. Peut-être pourraient-ils rester en contact ? Mais sous quel prétexte ? Aussi lui vint une idée :

- Il faudra que tu me laisses tes coordonnées pour que je puisse te rembourser les frais.

Ils avaient profité du taxi, de la chambre et du petit déjeuner.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Viktor en avalant une brioche qui se trouvait face à lui.

Cédric sembla déçu. Il se doutait que Viktor refuserait qu'il le rembourse, et par conséquent, ne lui donnerait pas ses coordonnées. Fleur agit tout autrement. Cédric aurait parié qu'elle avait lu dans ses pensées, bien que cela lui semblait impossible.

- Tu as facebook ? demanda t-elle. Ou une messagerie instantanée ?

Viktor sourit à nouveau. Cédric aimait le voir sourire. Parce que le bulgare n'avait pas un visage fort souriant, et quand il offrait la possibilité de voir ses belles dents blanches, cela le rendait tout euphorique. Son sourire était contagieux.

Viktor, lui, était amusé par le naturel et la spontanéité de la jeune française.

- J'ai une page facebook mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'utilise. Je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'aller sur interrrnet.

Cédric sembla tout aussi déçu par cette réponse. Peut-être était-ce une façon poli de leur indiquer qu'il ne souhaitait pas rester en contact.

Mais contre toute attente, Viktor sortit de sa poche deux cartes qui semblaient être des cartes de visite. Il en tendit une à chacun d'eux. Cédric attrapa celle qui lui était destinée et vit qu'il y avait l'adresse de Viktor, son mail mais aussi un numéro de téléphone.

- Le coach nous offrrre à chacun de nous un abonnement téléphonique. Je trrrouve que c'est la meilleurrre façon de rrrester en contact.

C'était plus que Cédric ne l'aurait espéré. S'il le souhaitait, il pourrait toujours appeler ou envoyer un sms à Viktor. Même si Cédric ne savait pas encore ce qu'il aurait bien à lui dire.

Fleur, elle, était toute souriante. Cédric se doutait que la jeune femme n'hésiterait pas, elle, à se vanter d'être l'une des amies d'un grand joueur de foot. Cependant, il savait aussi que jamais elle ne se permettrait de diffuser les informations privées du bulgare à d'autres. Même si elle avait l'air d'une garce, elle n'en était pas une, elle était loyale et sincère.

Cédric prit une serviette en papier sur la table et sortit un stylo du sac à main de Fleur. Il nota sur la serviette son prénom ainsi que son numéro de téléphone portable. Il tendit ensuite la serviette à Fleur pour qu'elle fasse de même.

Durant une seconde, il se demanda s'il était juste de laisser Fleur rester en contact avec lui. Mais cette pensée lui échappa aussi vite qu'elle lui était arrivée.

Viktor les remercia et rangea la serviette en papier dans son porte-feuille. Les trois jeunes gens continuèrent à prendre leur brunch, tout en discutant.

Fleur avait expliqué à Viktor en quoi le commerce international l'intéressait. Elle aimait la diversité que pouvait offrir les autres pays et se sentait l'âme d'une aventurière. De plus, son assurance était un grand atout dans le commerce, ses charmes féminins encore plus d'après ce qu'elle pensait.

Viktor explique brièvement comment il s'était retrouvé à faire partie d'une équipe de football professionnel. Mais Cédric comprit assez vite qu'il ne voulait pas développer le sujet.

Enfin, les deux colocataires enchaînèrent sur plusieurs anecdotes constituant leur cohabitation depuis maintenant un mois.

- Si jamais tu es de passage à Londres, n'hésite pas à nous rendre visite, proposa Fleur. Nous avons un très bon canapé… Et Cédric pourra toujours te proposer de partager son lit, dit-elle avec amusement.

Cédric, lui, n'était pas amusé. Il se mit à devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se cacha derrière un grand verre d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite. Viktor aussi semblait gêné, mais il ne le montre pas.

- Je pense pas que Cédrrric apprrrécierait une nouvelle nuit avec moi.

Sa phrase semblait étrange sortit du contexte, Fleur ouvrit grand ses yeux pour en savoir d'avantage, ce qui inquiéta Cédric. Avait-il remarqué sa gêne le matin lorsqu'il s'était levé ? Avait-il deviné le rêve qu'il avait fait ?

- Je rrrronfle beaucoup, précisa Viktor, toujours aussi sérieux.

Fleur se mit à rire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponses. Cédric sembla soulagé. Le reste du repas, fut beaucoup plus calme.

Vers 13h00, Karkaroff se dirigea vers la table des trois jeunes gens

- N'oublie pas que dans une heure, la presse nous attendra dans la salle de réception.

Viktor indiqua à son coach qu'il y serait, et l'homme quitta le restaurant. Viktor eut soudain une idée qu'il proposa à Cédric d'emblée :

- Tu ne veux pas venirrrr assister à la conférrrrence ?

- Moi ? demanda t-il surpris. Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu veux être jourrrnaliste me disais-tu hierrr, je pensais que tu serrrais peut-être intéressé d'y assister.

Cédric réfléchit quelques instants. Il est vrai que démarrant une école de journalisme dans près d'un mois, il aurait bien aimé commencer à se faire des contacts. Car l'un des atouts premiers d'un bon journaliste, c'était son réseau. Plus il connaissait de monde, mieux c'était. Aussi, il allait devoir effectuer des stages. Une conférence de presse pourrait lui permettre d'entrer en contact avec différents journaux qui pourraient, peut-être, lui proposer un stage.

Il se tourna vers son amie qui venait d'engloutir une seconde part de tarte.

- Ca t'embête si l'on reste un peu plus ? On pourra attraper le train de 17h00, s'empressa d'ajouter l'étudiant.

Fleur fit une petite moue boudeuse avant d'annoncer :

- Il paraît qu'il y a une galerie marchande à côté de l'hôtel. J'irais faire du shopping.

La question était réglée. Les trois amis prirent le temps de digérer. Cédric s'éclipsa quelques instants pour passer un coup de téléphone. Il changea sa réservation et annula les billets qu'il avait pour 14h00. Il décala donc leur départ de trois heures, et la conseillère au téléphone lui indiqua qu'il pourrait récupérer ses billets à l'accueil de la gare en donnant simplement son nom et son prénom.

Fleur abandonna les deux garçons un quart d'heure avant le début de la conférence. Elle avait sympathisé avec la petite-amie d'un des joueurs de l'équipe de Viktor, qui elle aussi, n'était pas enchantée d'assister à la conférence de presse. Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent ensemble faire du shopping.

Viktor se dirigea vers la salle de réception. Cédric le suivait de près. Les autres joueurs de son équipe étaient déjà assis derrière les tables qui longeaient la salle. Face à eux, plusieurs chaises vides devaient accueillir les journalistes. Le coach sportif, Igor Karkaroff, était assis au milieu de ses joueurs. La place à sa droite était libre, c'était celle destinée à Viktor.

- Tu peux t'installer dans la salle. Tu n'aurrras qu'à m'attendrrre à l'accueil une fois que tout serrra terrrminé.

Cédric acquiesça. Une fois encore, Viktor lui souriait. Ce dernier se sentait rassuré de savoir qu'une présence amicale se trouverait dans la salle. Il s'installa sur la chaise qui lui était réservée. Son coach lui demanda alors en murmurant :

- Ton ami n'est toujours pas partit ?

Il était étonnant de constater que Karkaroff n'avait plus l'accent bulgare, contrairement à ses joueurs.

- Il veut êtrrre jourrrnaliste. Je lui ai prrroposé d'assister à la conférrrence.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir t'entourer de jeunes gens. La presse aurait vite fait de déclencher un scandale.

- Je le sais, Igorrr.

Viktor ne souriait plus du tout. D'ou il était installé, Cédric le remarqua. Il était devenu froid, glacial et avait perdu la joie qu'il avait trouvé durant le repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une douzaine de journalistes, trois caméramans et quelques personnes entrèrent dans la pièce.

Karkaroff fut le premier à prendre la parole, afin de faire part de son communiqué. Il revenait notamment sur la défaite de la Bulgarie face à l'Irlande et se voulait rassurant. Cédric apprit par la même occasion qu'ils auraient d'autres matchs à disputer durant l'été en Angleterre et en Ecosse. Karkaroff fit taire également quelques rumeurs qui sous-entendaient que deux joueurs de l'équipe devaient faire face à un problème de drogues et parla notamment de leurs très bons résultats lors de la saison passée.

S'en suivit durant plus d'une heure, différentes questions à l'attention du coach ou des joueurs. Celui qui était le plus sollicité n'était nul autre que Viktor Krum.

Cédric observait attentivement l'attitude du grand brun lorsqu'il répondait. Il était bref, parlait d'un ton neutre et ne souriait pas. Visiblement, il voulait entretenir l'image d'un garçon distant et inaccessible pour la presse. En somme, cela reflétait bien ce qu'il lui avait dit la nuit dernière au sujet des journalistes.

Parmi les questions, certains lui demandèrent ou il en était dans sa vie privée, quels étaient ses projets, ou bien encore s'il pensait avoir des enfants un jour. Les trois quart des questions ne concernaient donc plus le sport, mais sa vie privée.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Karkaroff mit fin à la conférence et remercia tous les journalistes. Suivit de ses joueurs, ils sortirent par la porte arrière de la salle de réception, laissant les journalistes discuter entre eux.

Cédric était impressionné de se retrouver face à tant de professionnels. Il hésita à les aborder pour expliquer qui il était et d'entamer des démarches pour se trouver un premier stage. En effet, son école exigeait qu'il ait cours la moitié du temps, et qu'il soit en entreprise durant l'autre moitié.

Fort heureusement pour lui, une femme en tailleur noir, les cheveux relevés en chignons, lunettes sur la tête et bloc notes à la main vint vers lui pour entamer la conversation. A vu d'œil, elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années.

- Vous êtes Cédric ?

Le jeune anglais ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme lui demander de confirmer son prénom.

- Oui.

Elle lui tendit la main. Cédric la lui serra intrigué de savoir qui elle était.

- Amanda Lovegood, Le Chicaneur, répondit-elle toute souriante.

Cédric connaissait le Chicaneur qui était un magazine de faits divers en tout genre. Sa mère le lisait mais son père était persuadé que tout ce qu'on y lisait n'était pas digne de confiance.

- Je viens de m'entretenir avec Monsieur Krum qui m'a indiqué que vous vous prépariez à entrer dans une école de journalisme ?

Voilà la réponse. Viktor lui avait parlé de lui. Sans doute voulait-il l'aider, mais cela embarrassa un peu Cédric qui n'en demandait pas temps.

- Oui. Celle de Londres, précisa Cédric qui essayait de retrouver une certaine confiance en lui.

- Formidable !

La journaliste sortit une carte d'une de ses poches et lui tendit.

- Voici mes coordonnées du bureau et personnelles. Mon mari est le rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur. Il me semble que l'école de Londres propose une sorte d'alternance c'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait.

- Si vous n'avez pas encore trouvé le journal ou le magazine en question, n'hésitait pas à m'appeler. Nous pourrions nous rencontrer lors d'un entretien d'ici à la fin de l'été ? L'adresse de nos bureaux à Londres est indiquée au bas de la carte.

Cédric regarda la carte, stupéfait de voir qu'il pouvait intéresser un magazine. Cela grâce à Viktor, bien sûr.

- Votre ami nous a loué vos mérites, lui dit-elle avant de s'éloigner et d'ajouter en mimant un téléphone. Appelez-moi !

Cédric rangea la carte dans sa poche ou se trouvait déjà celle de Viktor. Il était impatient de le retrouver pour lui indiquer qu'il était gêné qu'il est prit cette initiative. Cédric n'aimait pas se sentir redevable, et il avait l'impression qu'il devrait lui rendre à son tour un service pour être quitte.

En passant devant l'horloge du hall, il réalisa qu'il était déjà 15h45. Heureusement, la gare ne se trouvait qu'à dix minutes de l'hôtel. Son sac sur les épaules, il se dirigea au lieu de rendez-vous qui lui avait donné Viktor. L'accueil. Il vit quelques membres de l'équipe de football de son ami passer devant lui, mais il n'osa pas les aborder pour savoir ou se trouvait Viktor. Il préférait attendre.

Un quart d'heures plus tard, Fleur était de retour. Elle avait deux sacs supplémentaires dans les mains. Elle avait du faire des folies. En apercevant Cédric dans le hall, elle prit congé de sa camarade et lui fit la bise avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son colocataire.

- J'ai oublié que nous étions dimanche ! Beaucoup de boutiques étaient fermées, mais j'ai quand même trouver de quoi me consolait de ce mauvais temps !

Elle agita ses paquets devant Cédric avant d'ajouter :

- Irina n'était pas très bavarde, mais très gentille cependant. Elle n'a pas osé faire de folies. Tu sais que ça fait déjà deux ans qu'elle est avec son joueur ? Je lui ai parlé de Viktor, elle ne semble pas l'apprécier plus que ça. Elle dit qu'il est très discret. D'ailleurs ou est-il ? La conférence s'est bien passée ?

Cédric avait l'habitude de voir son amie parler sans s'arrêter, mais elle touchait un point sensible. Ou était Viktor ? Dans une demi heure il devait partir pour la gare, et il ne le voyait pas.

- Il m'a dit de l'attendre ici.

L'étudiant en profita pour expliquer à son amie le contact qu'il venait d'avoir avec une journaliste du Chicaneur ainsi que ce qui s'était dit durant la conférence. Mais tout cela ne semblait pas l'intéresser. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils de l'accueil, fatiguée.

Vers 16h30, l'homme qui se tenait à l'accueil reçu un coup de téléphone et se dirigea vers Cédric et Fleur :

- Mademoiselle, Monsieur. Votre voiture vous attend devant pour vous conduire à la gare.

- Notre voiture ? s'étonna Cédric. Nous n'avons pas loué de voiture.

- Quelqu'un l'a fait, répondit agacé le Stewart qui n'aimait pas que l'on mette sa parole en doute, quelqu'un a réglé la note du taxi par téléphone.

Cédruc et Fleur se regardèrent tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Viktor. Cédric était agacé par la générosité du bulgare. La chambre, le déjeuner, l'entretien et maintenant une voiture pour les amener à la gare. De plus, Cédric était énervé de ne pas voir Viktor arriver. Au lieu de ça, il leur envoyait une voiture.

- Merci.

Fleur tira Cédric par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte de l'hôtel. Ils descendirent les marches et virent qu'un homme était sortit de son taxi, regardant à droite et à gauche ou pouvaient bien se trouver ses clients. Fleur en conclut qu'il les attendait et se dirigea vers lui :

- Vous êtes notre voiture pour la gare ?

- Monsieur Diggory ? demanda t-il à l'adresse de Cédric.

Celui-ci confirma et ils montèrent à l'arrière de la voiture. Fleur laissa ses sacs sur le siège du milieu et la voiture démarra.

- Comment savait-il mon nom de famille ? Je ne lui ai pas donné.

- Moi je l'ai fait. Quand tu étais au téléphone avec la gare, je lui ai noté nos noms de familles pour qu'il puisse nous retrouver sur Facebook.

Ce mystère étant résolu, Cédric se demandait maintenant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas rejoint à l'accueil comme il lui avait indiqué. Peut-être avait-il eu un empêchement ou autre chose. En tout cas, il avait tout de même pensé à eux en leur envoyant une voiture.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le train qui le ramena à Londres, Cédric ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Viktor. Il ne l'avait rencontré que depuis la veille au soir, mais il lui avait laissé une impression comme jamais personne ne lui avait laissé. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur ce qu'il ressentait.


	4. Le canape ou la chambre ?

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T (pour le moment…)

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : Le quatrième chapitre – avec un titre un tout petit peu révélateur. Mais seulement, l'un des deux personnages ira t-il jusqu'à tenter ce qu'ils ont tout deux envie ? Merci à celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire… Les choses avancent… Progressivement… Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, positifs ou négatifs. Je suis content de voir que cette histoire est en train de plaire à de plus en plus de personnes (filles et garçons...).  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 – Tu préfères le canapé ou bien ma chambre ?  
**

Quelques jours après son week-end en Irlande en compagnie de Fleur, Cédric avait repris des activités normales pour tout étudiant en vacances : ne rien faire. Fleur s'était inscrite dans une troupe de théâtre estivale afin de rencontrer de nouvelles rencontres. N'étant sur Londres que depuis peu, elle n'avait pas tellement d'amis. Il y avait Cédric bien sûr, mais elle avait aussi besoin de passer du temps avec d'autres filles. Après une après midi shopping ou de répétitions, elle rentrait fatiguée, des tas d'histoires à raconter avant de se brancher sur son ordinateur pour converser au minimum une heure avec sa petite sœur, Gabrielle.

Par moment, Cédric l'enviait. Elle avait la chance d'avoir une petite sœur, lui aussi aurait aimé avoir un frère par exemple, dont il aurait pu s'occuper ou avec qui il aurait pu passer du temps.

Pendant que Fleur sortait, Cédric restait toute la journée à l'appartement à lire ou à regarder des séries qu'il venait de télécharger. Lui non plus ne connaissait pas grand monde à Londres, et contrairement à Fleur, il appréhendait les nouvelles rencontres. Par moment, lorsqu'il tombait sur une publicité annonçant un match de foot ou sur un magazine qui parlait de ce sport, Cédric repensait à Viktor et à cette courte rencontre

Même s'il se forçait à y penser le moins possible, il lui arrivait de se demander s'il était retourné en Bulgarie et ce qu'il avait fait par la suite. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi il ne l'avait pas rejoint après la conférence de presse.

Lorsque son téléphone vibrait lui annonçant un nouveau message, il se précipitait dessus pensant recevoir des nouvelles du sportif. Mais ce n'était souvent que ses parents ou des amis d'enfance.

Un soir, alors qu'il était en train de regarder la dernière saison de la série Lost, Cédric sentit vibrer son portable dans sa poche arrière de son jean. Il mit en pause le lecteur de vidéo, déplaça son ordinateur portable sur son lit et sortit son téléphone. Il s'agissait d'un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Bonjour Cédric. Je serais de passage à Londres demain. Je resterais quelques jours. Viktor. »

Il était tout aussi bref par message que face à face. Quoi qu'il en soit, Cédric était ravit d'enfin recevoir des nouvelles du grand brun. Il s'empressa de lui répondre en lui indiquant son adresse dans le message et en précisant.

« Ne réserve pas d'hôtel, tu dormiras chez nous. Je dois encore te remercier. »

Cédric faisait notamment référence au déjeuner, l'hébergement et surtout, le contact que lui avait permis Viktor avec Amanda Lovegood, du Chicaneur, un grand magazine anglais. D'ailleurs, il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas contacté cette femme pour prendre rendez vous. Il se promit de le faire du lendemain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cédric reçut un nouveau message.

« Merci à toi. Salue Fleur pour moi. »

Le jeune anglais eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer à nouveau sur l'épisode qu'il était en train de regarder. Si bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le personnage de Sun, la coréenne, avait perdu l'usage de parler anglais. Il décida d'arrêter son visionnage et de reprendre plus tard..

Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Fleur n'était pas encore rentrée de son rendez-vous. Elle avait sympathisé avec un garçon visiblement. Cédric ne l'avait toujours pas vu, mais elle l'avait décrit comme un grand roux à long cheveux, avec une boucle d'oreille et habillé d'une façon rebelle. Il se doutait qu'elle finirait bien par l'amener jusqu'à l'appartement tôt ou tard si cela devenait sérieux.

Dans la salle de bain, Cédric referma la porte et mit le verrou de sécurité. Si Fleur rentrait, elle aurait bien l'idée de passer par la salle de bain, et il ne souhaitait absolument pas que la jeune française le découvre dans son plus simple appareil.

Après s'être déshabillé, il enclencha la douche et attendit que l'eau devienne tiède avant d'y entrer. Heureusement pour eux, la douche était grande (il s'agissait en réalité d'une baignoire). Il tira sur le rideau de douche et laissa l'eau couler. Il se plaça en dessous du jet et commença à se laisser mouiller tout en se frottant le visage et les cheveux.

Il repensa bêtement au rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit ou il avait dormi dans la chambre de Viktor. Il n'avait plus fait un tel rêve depuis cette nuit là. Et rien que d'y penser, il se mit soudainement à avoir plus chaud qu'il ne l'aurait dû sous la douche.

Son sexe commençait à se soulever, et bientôt, il était en pleine érection. Il réalisa que c'était de penser à ce rêve érotique – dans lequel il était nu en compagnie de Viktor – qui l'avait mis dans de pareils états.

Il posa sa main sur son engin, afin de le frotter et se décida alors à se satisfaire de lui même, tout en continuant à penser à son rêve. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal là dedans, ce n'était pas bizarre songea t-il. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait réellement passer à l'action avec Viktor ou faire quelque chose de moralement dégoûtant. Il se masturbait, simplement, et c'était normal de penser à… Viktor. Alors qu'il approchait la jouissance, il réalisa que jamais il n'avait était aussi secoué de spasmes qu'à cet instant. Pas même lorsqu'il eut sa première relation avec Cho. Certes, c'était un désastre et il n'avait ressentit aucun plaisir.

L'anglais tenta de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il passait sa main et son sexe sous l'eau afin de se nettoyer… Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand la version réelle de Viktor Krum serait dans l'appartement ? Il avait peut-être eu tord de lui proposer de venir loger chez lui le temps de son séjour.

Des bruits dans le hall de l'appartement lui firent comprendre que Fleur était de retour. Il termina de prendre sa douche, s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain. La jeune française avait du passer une très bonne soirée.

Elle fit la bise à son colocataire avant d'enlever sa veste et de tomber dans le canapé, laissant son sac à main sur la table basse.

- Bill est incroyable ! Il m'a emmené voir un concert – un étrange groupe de musique je dois dire – mais qu'est-ce qu'il est drôle. Surtout quand on sait qu'il travaille dans une banque, c'est amusant pas vrai ?

Cédric avait prit place sur le rebord du canapé. Fleur posa sa tête sur le bras du jeune homme et lui demanda :

- Et toi ? Les survivants de Lost ont quitté leur île ?

- Pas encore. J'ai encore une dizaine d'épisodes à voir avant la fin de la saison.

Cédric s'arrêta tandis que Fleur s'emparait de la télécommande pour allumer la télévision. L'anglais lui annonça :

- Viktor arrive demain. Ca ne t'embête pas s'il dort ici ?

Fleur semblait ravit d'apprendre cette bonne nouvelle et s'exclama :

- C'est formidable ! Bill ne me croyait pas quand je lui ai raconté notre week-end avec Viktor.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Viktor apprécie que tu dévoiles tous les détails à toute la population de Londres.

Fleur le regarda vexée :

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Bill n'ira pas le crier sur tous les toits enfin. On devrait peut-être penser à débarrasser un peu. Qu'est-ce que nous allons lui faire à manger ?

- Doucement. Ce n'est pas la Reine d'Angleterre qui débarque.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle en se levant pour se calmer. Cette journée était épuisante. Tu penses qu'il sera encore là pour voir notre pièce à la fin du mois ?

- Je doute qu'il reste aussi longtemps, ajouta Cédric en éteignant la télévision que Fleur avait allumé pour rien.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le frigo, sortit une briquette de jus d'orange et se remplit un verre avant de ranger la briquette.

- A toi de lui donner une bonne raison de rester…

Là encore, il aurait parié qu'elle émettait plus d'un sous-entendu dans sa phrase. Il la regarda boire son verre de jus d'orange et se mit à rire :

- Si tu me disais clairement à quoi tu penses ?

Elle rangea son verre vide dans le lave vaisselle et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

- Tu as fait de nouveaux rêves depuis samedi dernier ?

Là, Cédric savait très bien qu'elle faisait allusion à son tout premier rêve érotique, dont il avait fait la bêtise de lui en parler. Cédric détestait mentir. Aussi, il ne voulait pas lui dire non. Mais en même temps, s'il lui parlait de ce second rêve, qui sait ce que Fleur aurait été capable de dire ou de faire en présence de Viktor.

- Bonne nuit Fleur, lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre et qu'il refermait la porte, il entendit Fleur rire en criant une chose du genre « Je m'en doutais ».

L'anglais ne voulait pas y prêter attention. Il préféra se coucher et s'endormir le plus rapidement possible. Mais à l'idée de voir Viktor le lendemain, il ne fit que s'agiter toute la nuit. Il s'endormit trois heures plus tard, fatigué.

Cédric avait oublié de fermer ses volets la veille au soir. Si bien que le lendemain matin, les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent par sa fenêtre et le réveillèrent. Il émergea difficilement de son lit, ne se sentant pas reposé du tout, et passa par la case toilettes et salle de bain.

Fleur devait encore dormir. Il s'empressa de déjeuner – des œufs, du bacon et du jus d'orange – avant de se souvenir de sa promesse. Il devait impérativement contacter Amanda Lovegood. Il retourna dans sa chambre, récupéra la carte de la journaliste qu'il avait déposé sur son bureau avec celle de Viktor, et prit son téléphone.

Il était plus de 8h00 et espérait ne pas la déranger de si bonne heure. A l'autre bout du fil, quelqu'un décrocha presque aussitôt :

- Amanda Lovegood, j'écoute.

- Bonjour, commença timidement l'anglais, ici Cédric Diggory. Je vous ai rencontré dimanche dernier à la conférence de presse…

- L'étudiant en journalisme ? s'exclama ravit son interlocutrice. Je me souviens très bien. Vous êtes matinal !

Cédric ne sut quoi répondre, ne sachant pas si c'était une critique ou non.

- Je plaisante, c'est une qualité d'être du matin. J'imagine que mon offre vous intéresse ?

L'étudiant lui indiqua qu'en effet, il était plus qu'intéressé, et commença à se vendre le mieux possible. La journaliste semblait apprécier le jeune homme et convint d'un rendez-vous le lundi suivant à son bureau. Après l'avoir remerciée plus que nécessaire, Cédric raccrocha, satisfait de lui même.

La journée commençait plutôt bien. Cédric en aurait presque oublié l'arrivée prochaine de Viktor.

Le reste de la matinée, Cédric décida de faire quelques courses. Non pas que le frigo soit vide, mais Cédric était prévoyant et aimait pouvoir faire face à toutes sortes de situations. A son retour, Fleur était en train de préparer le déjeuner. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de remplir le lave vaisselle, la jeune femme lui demanda :

- Tu penses que je pourrais inviter Bill un soir de la semaine ? Je suis sur qu'il aimerait rencontrer Viktor.

- Tu ne vas pas faire défiler tous les gens que tu connais chaque soir pas vrai ?

- Juste Bill, supplia presque Fleur de son beau regard bleu.

Elle savait vraiment y faire avec lui. Malheureusement, Cédric restait un homme faible et ne savait pas résister bien longtemps devant Fleur.

Lorsque celle-ci avait proposé sa candidature pour la colocation, personne n'avait trouvée l'idée excellente. Ni les Diggory, ni les Delacour, ni Cédric. La raison pour laquelle il cherchait à avoir un colocataire masculin était toute simple : si c'était une fille, il y avait des risques qu'ils entament une histoire et que ça finisse mal. Surtout que chacun des Diggory était d'accord pour affirmer que Fleur était très belle. Le jeune étudiant lui même le reconnaissait.

Mais Fleur parvint rapidement à se faire accepter. Elle même trouvait que Cédric était plutôt séduisant, mais l'appartement était tellement beau et si bien situé qu'elle fit tout pour être acceptée comme colocataire.

Rapidement, les deux jeunes gens constatèrent qu'au delà du physique, leurs deux caractères ne pouvaient pas s'accorder dans une relation amoureuse. D'emblée, ils avaient pris la décision de se considérer plus comme des frères et sœurs, pour éviter toute ambiguïté.

Viktor Krum était impatient de se retrouver chez Cédric et Fleur. Il se sentait un peu honteux de ne pas leur avoir dit au revoir, quelques jours auparavant en Irlande. De plus, il pensait qu'une petite coupure loin du sport lui ferait le plus grand bien. Karkaroff n'était pas d'accord, rien d'étonnant là dedans. Le dimanche de la conférence de presse, Karkaroff l'avait amené à l'écart des joueurs et de la foule dans une pièce individuelle pour qu'il puisse se faire prendre en photo par les journalistes du Chicaneur. Karkaroff faisait tout pour que la vedette de son équipe soit le plus possible – et à son avantage – dans les magazines.

Alors que Viktor avait consenti a poser pour une série de photos, il avait indiqué à Amanda Lovegood – une des rares journalistes qu'il appréciait – qu'un de ses amis voulant étudier le journalisme se trouvait dans la salle.

Aussitôt, Amanda proposa de le rencontrer, étant toujours à la recherche de nouveaux stagiaires. Viktor avait espéré qu'une fois les photos terminées, il pourrait retrouver Cédric – et Fleur – avant qu'ils ne repartent, mais la séance s'éternisa Viktor était prêt à parier que Karkaroff n'était pas indifférent à tout ça.

Il réussit cependant à s'éclipser deux minutes pour faire venir une voiture jusqu'à l'hôtel afin de les déposer jusqu'à la gare.

En fin d'après-midi, Karkaroff fit prendre l'avion à ses protégés pour retourner en Bulgarie se reposer quelques jours. Leur prochain match aurait lieu en Angleterre deux semaines plus tard.

Le coach sportif souhaitait que l'équipe s'entraîne directement sur place et avait prévu de les faire repartir jusqu'en Angleterre le week-end qui suivrait. Mais s'ennuyant fermement, seul dans son appartement, Viktor décida de lui même de partir avec un peu d'avance.

Aussi, il envoya un message par texto à Cédric pour être sûr que cela ne leur poserait aucun problème – ni à lui, ni à Fleur – de l'héberger quelques jours. Sachant que Karkaroff désapprouverait cette idée, il ne lui laissa un message seulement lorsqu'il arriva à l'aéroport. Il appréciait beaucoup le coach et ses conseils, mais par moment, il avait l'impression qu'il le couvait un peu trop. Viktor restait un être humain avant tout, pas une machine comme semblait le supposer tout son entourage.

Le mercredi, il arriva à l'aéroport à midi. Il appela un taxi à qu'il donna l'adresse de l'appartement de ses amis – au centre de Londres. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva – avec beaucoup de mal à cause de la circulation – jusqu'au pied de l'immeuble.

Il prit sa valise dans le coffre du taxi, régla la course avant de se diriger vers le hall de l'immeuble. Il y avait quatre noms inscrit sur les différentes sonnettes. L'appartement numéro 4 correspondait à Diggory – Delacour.

Cédric et Fleur étaient devant la télévision lorsque l'interphone retentit. Fleur s'empressa de se lever – sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait de Viktor – pour lui ouvrir en lui indiquant que c'était l'appartement du dernier étage.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et attendit sur le porche l'arrivée de Viktor.

Ce dernier ne passait pas inaperçu. A chaque pas dans l'escalier, on l'entendait, tout comme son énorme valise. Fort heureusement, c'était l'après-midi et aucun voisin n'irait se plaindre du bruit.

Après être passé devant le premier étage ou se situait trois des appartements, il arriva au dernier étage ou Fleur et Cédric vivaient seuls.

Les deux colocataires possédait un appartement de plus de 80 m², chose qu'ils pouvaient se permettre grâce à la générosité de leurs parents. Il était sans conteste le plus grand de l'immeuble.

- Viktor !

Lorsqu'il arriva face à elle, Fleur se jeta presque au cou du sportif, en lui faisant la bise, une sur chaque joue. Elle était semble t-il plus que ravie de le voir.

- Découvre toi un peu, il y a du soleil à Londres tu sais ?

Comme à son habitude, Viktor était bien couvert. Un manteau et un chapeau. Cédric songea qu'il était charmant dans cette tenue, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se diriger à son tour vers la porte.

Alors qu'il était resté égal à lui même face à Fleur, il adressa un léger sourire envers le jeune britannique. Toujours ce sourire que Cédric ne s'expliquait pas et qui le faisait également sourire.

Viktor fit une chose qui étonna Cédric. Il lui fit la bise également. Le blond y répondit bien volontiers – feignant de ne pas être surpris. Le jeune anglais n'était pas très tactile et démontrait très rarement des signes d'affection – au contraire de Fleur. Cédric aurait pensé que Viktor était comme lui, mais visiblement non.

Fleur qui refermait la porte s'empressa de prendre le manteau et le bonnet de son ami en lui indiquant de s'installer.

Alors que Viktor prenait place dans un petit fauteuil, Cédric resta debout à côté du canapé. Les deux garçons se regardèrent – sans rien dire – tandis que Fleur était en cuisine à préparer sur un grand plateau du thé glacé.

Cédric finit par regarder ses pieds, n'arrivant plus à tenir face au regard perçant du bulgare. Ce dernier ne souriait pas mais… Ses yeux, on aurait dit que ses yeux souriaient.

Le silence fut interrompu par le retour de Fleur qui posa le plateau sur la table basse et se mit à servir trois grands verres de thé glacé.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien contre le thé ? Avant de finir ici, je n'en buvais pas, mais maintenant, j'en raffole !

- C'est parfait.

La situation était assez comique. Qui aurait pensé que Viktor Krum, sportif célèbre, puisse se nouer d'amitiés avec de jeunes gens rencontrés par hasard dans la rue.

- Cédric ne t'a pas encore dit la bonne nouvelle ? Il a décroché un entretien grâce à toi avec l'épouse du rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur.

Fleur était très fière de ses réussites, mais d'avantage de celles de ses amis. Cela se sentait dans sa voix. Son côté arrogant en ressortait d'avantage.

- Merci à toi, bafouilla t-il à l'attention de Viktor avant de boire une grande gorgée de son verre.

- Je n'ai pas fait grrrand chose.

Son accent. Il n'avait pas changé songea Cédric.

- Je me suis toujourrrs trrrrès bien entendu avec les Lovegood. Ils ne s'intérrrressent qu'à mes exploits sporrrrtifs, pas à ma vie prrrivée.

Viktor expliqua alors qu'il connaissait le couple depuis près d'un an. Xenophilius, le rédacteur en chef, avait perdu sa première épouse cinq ans plus tôt. Leur fille de 14 ans – âgée à l'époque de 9 ans – avait assisté à son assassinat dans un métro londonien. Il s'était remarié avec Amanda trois ans auparavant. Elle semblait, d'après ce que Viktor en disait, s'occuper à merveille de la jeune Luna Lovegood.

Et comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années, les trois amis enchaînèrent les discussions sur à peu près tout et rien. Viktor présenta ses excuses pour ne pas leur avoir dit au revoir, en expliquant la séance photos. Il leur parla brièvement de son prochain match, dans dix jours.

- Tu nous laisseras y assister ? demanda Fleur, toujours souriante.

- Je crrroyais que tu n'aimais pas le foot, fit remarquer Viktor.

- Moi je n'aime pas, mais je fréquente un garçon qui adore ça. Je crois que je tiens suffisamment à lui pour l'accompagner.

- Je pensais que tu viendrais plutôt pour me voir jouer moi, répondit Viktor en riant.

Il était très rare de l'entendre rire, et le son que sa voix rauque émettait en riant rendit Cédric dans un drôle d'état. Il essaya de le dissimuler en se mettant aux rires des deux autres.

- Cédric te servira de supporter fidèle. Je suis sûr qu'il ira même jusqu'à porter une pancarte ou une banderole.

- Hors de question.

L'anglais ne souhaitait pas se ridiculiser dans des tribunes devant des centaines de personnes.

- Si vous tenez vrrrraiment à venirrrr, je peux vous obtenirrrr trrrrois places dans le carrrré V.I.P.

Fleur fut enchantée de la proposition, contrairement à Cédric :

- Tu ne nous dois rien, précisa t-il, bien au contraire.

- Pour vous rrrremerrrcier de l'héberrrrgement.

Cédric savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, Fleur était déjà toute excitée à l'idée d'en parler à Bill. Aussitôt, elle expliqua à Viktor que Bill était son banquier et qu'il participait également à une troupe de théâtre qui montait une pièce de théâtre. Elle raconta dans les moindres détails l'histoire de cette pièce – Le Magicien d'Oz.

Aucun des trois ne se rendit compte à quel point l'après midi venait de défiler.

- Je dois retrouver Bill à la répétition, annonça Fleur un peu avant 17h00, on passe vous chercher en voiture vers 19h30 ?

- Peut-être que Viktor souhaite ne pas bouger ce soir.

Fleur se retourna vers lui pour lui faire part du programme qu'elle avait prévu :

- Bill a réservé dans un petit restaurant français, à 20h00. Ensuite nous pourrions aller à la séance du cinéma à 22h00. C'est un film fantastique.

- Trrrès bonne idée Fleurrr.

Enchantée que cela lui plaise, Fleur se précipita de prendre ses affaires et de filer en toute hâte de l'appartement, laissant Cédric et Viktor seul à seul.

- Tu préfères dormir sur le canapé ou bien dans ma chambre ? demanda Cédric qui était en train de ramener la valise du bulgare dans sa chambre.

Intérieurement, Cédric espérait que Viktor choisirait sa chambre, mais il savait qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il prenne le canapé.

- Si tu n'as pas peurrr que je t'écrrrase en dorrrrmant, je peux dorrrmir dans ta chambrrre.

La remarque fit rire Cédric. C'est vrai que Viktor – étant fort et musclé – aurait pu l'écraser s'il en était venu à se retourner contre lui. Mais Cédric s'amusa à imaginer comment il réagirait si Viktor se retrouvait au dessus de lui, en train de dormir.

- Suis-moi, que je te montre notre chambre.

Viktor souriait. Encore. Cédric s'empêcha de songer au rêve qui le perturbait depuis quelques jours.

Le sportif pénétra dans la chambre de son ami et regarda autour de lui. Le grand lit de deux places était disposé au fond de la pièce, avec des couvertures bleu. Il y avait un ordinateur portable sur un bureau, une pile de dvd et de livres sur différentes étagères, une garde robe, quelques cadres comportant des photos. Le tout, impeccablement rangé.

- Ma chambrrrre n'est pas aussi bien rrrrangée que la tienne.

Cédric posa la valise de Viktor à côté de la garde robe, mais la valise tomba. Le bulgare s'approcha de lui, pour l'aider. Les deux garçons se retrouvaient maintenant proche l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux accroupis, tenant la valise d'un côté. Seul, quelques centimètres séparaient leurs deux visages lorsqu'ils se regardèrent.

- Désolé, murmura Cédric qui s'excusait d'avoir laissé tomber la valise.

- C'est moi. J'aurrrais du t'aider.

Ils restèrent là plusieurs secondes, à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Chacun pensant à la même chose, sans oser l'exprimer ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Cédric pensait à son rêve, à l'envie qu'il avait de franchir cette barrière, les centimètres qui séparaient sa bouche de la sienne. Il avait plongé son regard dans ses yeux foncés et profond qui exprimaient quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux d'une autre personne.

Viktor avait les poils qui se dressaient, ressentant une certaine gêne – une certaine chaleur – se demandant s'il devait oser faire l'impensable. Mais Cédric lui en voudrait certainement s'il se permettait d'aller aussi loin, de l'embrasser. Afin de rompre ce moment – intense – mais dangereux, Viktor se releva :

- Je devrais prendre une douche avant de partir.

Cédric acquiesça en se relevant. Il se sentait bête. Il n'avait pas su saisir l'occasion qui s'était présentée à lui. S'il avait osé franchir le pas, il se serait rendu compte qu'en réalité, il n'en avait pas envie. Tout ça était dû à un rêve que n'importe qui aurait pu faire.

L'anglais décida de montrer la salle de bain au bulgare.


	5. Je suis très doué pour les massages

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Bêta lectrice** : dobbymcl

**Rating** : T (pour le moment…)

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : Voici le cinquième chapitre. Il est un chouïa plus court que les précédent, mais un tout petit rapprochement physique s'opère entre les deux personnages principaux. J'essaye au mieux d'inclure des évènements de notre monde réel pour rendre tout cela crédible. Notamment la série Lost. Pour l'anecdote, le visionnage de cette série a permis à deux de mes amies de se mettre en couple… A, première apparition d'un Weasley aussi ! N'oubliez pas de donner vos avis :)Et un grand merci à ma bêta lectrice qui fait un formidable travail !  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5 – « Je suis très doué pour les massages »**

A dix-sept ans, Cédric Diggory se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie, incapable de contrôler ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il lui semblait éprouver quelque chose de très étonnant – et de frustrant – pour quelqu'un. Le seul petit problème voyait-il, c'était que cette autre personne était lui aussi un homme. Du moins, un jeune homme.

Viktor n'était pas plus vieux que lui, un an tout simplement. Mais malgré son jeune âge, le grand brun jouait déjà comme joueur professionnel dans une équipe de football.

L'étudiant anglais se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre tandis que son invité était en train de prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. Pour penser à autre chose, le jeune Diggory décida de se connecter sur Internet afin de lire ses e-mails. Installé su sa chaise de bureau, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il se connecta machinalement. Si ses gestes savaient ce qu'il fallait faire, Cédric n'était pas du tout concentré. Du moins, si. Il écoutait attentivement le son qui lui parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il écoutait l'eau sortir du pommeau de douche et retomber sur le corps – sans doute nu – de Viktor.

La salle de bain se trouvant juste à côté de sa chambre, il entendait tout. Il essayait de se représenter mentalement le sportif en train de prendre sa douche. L'image de son corps – qu'il avait pu découvrir en partie la nuit ou ils partagèrent la même chambre – flottait dans son esprit. Ce corps musclé. Ce torse recouvert d'un duvet noir. Des cuisses de sportif. Et son sourire. Tout avait commencé par un sourire. Sourire qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'enlever de la tête et qu'il espérait à chaque fois revoir.

Sans même prendre le temps de lire le mail qu'il avait reçu de la part de Cho – son ex petite-amie – il referma son ordinateur lorsqu'il entendit le son de l'eau s'arrêter.

Il regagna le salon, attendant patiemment que son ami sorte de la salle de bain. Tout en agitant bêtement sa jambe alors qu'il était assis dans le canapé, il réfléchissait au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas être attiré par les hommes. Cette étrange chose ne se produisait que lorsqu'il était en contact avec Viktor. Pour le reste, il en était sûr, il n'était attiré que par des filles.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et le bulgare en sortit. Prendre une douche lui avait fait du bien. Volontairement, il régla au début l'eau pour qu'elle soit froide. Il devait absolument faire retomber l'excitation qu'il avait ressentit dans la chambre, lorsque sa bouche ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de son ami.

Le sportif était honnête avec lui même. Cédric Diggory lui plaisait. Certes, physiquement c'était un très beau garçon. Mais il n'était pas que ça. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser les anciens camarades de l'anglais, ce n'était pas qu'une image, il avait aussi une personnalité. Et c'est cela qui plaisait à Viktor. Il avait des idées, de l'humour et surtout, il était très différent de lui. Chose qui semblait très importante pour Viktor.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était attiré par quelqu'un du même sexe. Cela lui arrivait même plutôt souvent depuis sa jeune adolescence. Il connut ses premiers émois alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans. A l'époque, il fréquentait un garçon beaucoup plus vieux que lui, qui devait avoir au moins une vingtaine d'années. Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, l'autre prenait ce qu'il voulait, sans s'attarder.

Suite à cela, Viktor n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il pensait que les rapports entre hommes ne pouvaient qu'être bestiaux, sexuels, sans qu'une once de sentiments ne puisse intervenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il intègre l'équipe de football de son pays, il n'hésitait pas à enchaîner les conquêtes. Discrètement. Parfois, il était brutal. Souvent sans le vouloir. Et chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, il se dégoûtait un peu plus à chaque fois. Il ne supportait pas l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans sa salle de bain. Jamais il n'avait pleuré. Viktor était fier, une fierté que l'on pouvait retrouver chez son père d'ailleurs.

Igor Karkaroff comprit très rapidement l'attirance que Viktor pouvait éprouver pour les hommes. Cependant, il était hors de question pour le coach sportif de laisser faire les choses. Aussi interdisait-il à son jeune protégé tout rapprochement avec d'autres garçons. Il ne voulait pas qu'un scandale éclate. Un joueur homosexuel n'était pas bien vu, encore aujourd'hui. Se jetant à corps perdu dans le sport, les entraînements et les matchs, Viktor n'y songea plus et pensa que tout cela était derrière lui. D'ailleurs, il ne prenait même plus la peine d'attarder son regard sur d'autres hommes comme il aurait pu le faire étant un peu plus jeune. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Cédric. Au début, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu dans la rue, il n'y pensa pas de suite. C'était à l'hôtel, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à faire connaissance que Viktor ressentit une certaine attirance pour l'anglais. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il devait reconnaître une chose : c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait attiré par quelqu'un avec qui il voulait que rien ne se passe. Car Cédric était gentil et sincère, pas comme tous les autres.

- Tu veux regarder la télévision en attendant Fleur ? proposa l'anglais toujours assis sur le canapé.

Viktor s'était changé. En perspective de la soirée, il avait revêtu un bon pantalon noir – qu'il ne mettait que trop rarement – et une chemise bleu nuit. Il avait laissé sa barbe de trois jours, ce qui lui donnait l'air un peu plus adulte, et mit du gel dans ses cheveux, même s'ils étaient trop courts pour qu'on puisse s'en rendre vraiment compte.

- Oui.

Viktor s'installa à la gauche de Cédric, sur le canapé, et fixa l'écran de la télévision. Cédric était en train de zapper de chaîne en chaîne, ne trouvant rien d'extraordinaire. Vu l'heure qu'il était, ils avaient droit à différents jeux télévisés ou des magazines peu intéressants.

- Tu veux peut-être regarder un dvd ? Une série ?

- Ne change pas tes habitudes parrrce que je suis là, insista le bulgare.

Cédric sourit. Il sentit que Viktor ne voulait pas s'imposer et que l'on se mette en quatre pour lui.

- D'ordinaire je serais en train de regarder une série sur mon ordi, probablement Lost.

Viktor semblait intéressé.

- C'est l'histoirrre de l'avion qui s'écrrrase ?

- Oui, tu n'as jamais vu cette série ?

Cédric semblait surpris. La plupart des gens qu'il rencontrait connaissaient le phénomène Lost et avaient au moins regardé des épisodes de la première saison.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps librrre. Mais j'aimerrrais bien que tu me fasses découvrrrir cette sérrrie.

L'anglais semblait enchanté de pouvoir initier une nouvelle personne au phénomène de la série américaine et quitta le canapé :

- Okay. On peut se faire le pilote maintenant ? Par contre j'ai branché le lecteur dvd sur la télé qui se trouve dans ma chambre, ça ne t'embête pas si on s'installe dans mon lit pour regarder ?

- Non.

Viktor se leva à son tour et suivit son ami jusqu'à la chambre. Cédric referma la porte derrière lui et ouvrit la porte d'une des armoires qui faisait face au lit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une télévision et le lecteur dvd. Il prit sur l'étagère le coffret de la première saison et tout en installant le programme, il dit à Viktor :

- Vas-y, installe toi.

Viktor enleva ses chaussures et s'assit sur le lit. Il n'osait pas se mettre à son aise, attendant que Cédric le rejoigne pour cela. Quelques secondes plus tard, se fut chose faite. L'anglais plongea comme il en avait l'habitude sur son matelas et positionna plusieurs coussins au fond du lit afin qu'ils puissent l'un et l'autre s'allonger correctement face à la télévision.

Alors que Cédric était déjà tout affalé, Viktor semblait attendre son approbation pour faire la même chose. Cédric le regarda longuement, sans rien dire, ce qui fut tout de même une sorte de signal. Le bulgare s'installa dans la même position que son ami.

C'était très étrange pour le sportif. Lors de leur première rencontre, Viktor avait beaucoup plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait maintenant qu'il était chez Cédric.

Cédric mit en route le premier épisode pilote qui durait au moins une heure et demie. Ils auraient tout juste le temps de finir avant l'arrivée de Fleur.

Viktor regardait attentivement la série, écoutant de temps à autres les commentaires de Cédric qui lui indiquait à le noms des personnages ou leurs rôles dans l'histoire. Jack, le médecin, Sawyer le bad-boy, Charlie le junkie, Claire la femme enceinte ou encore Shannon la blonde écervelée.

Les bras des deux garçons se touchaient, l'un contre l'autre. Cédric avait du mal à se concentrer sur l'épisode tellement ce bras contre lui pouvait l'émoustiller. Il se sentait stupide de penser ça et n'avait qu'une peur, que son ami se rende compte de quelque chose. A un moment de l'épisode, Viktor posa machinalement sa main sur celle de Cédric. Un monstre venait d'attaquer le pilote de l'avion, chose à laquelle le bulgare ne s'attendait pas. Il sembla surpris du contact de la main de son ami, mais ne dit rien et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

De son côté, Viktor s'aperçut seulement quelques secondes plus tard qu'il avait attrapé la main de l'anglais. Il se sentit tout d'abord un peu con d'avoir eu légèrement peur devant une série, mais était surtout surpris que Cédric n'ait pas enlevé sa main. Au contraire, il ne disait rien, les yeux toujours fixés sur la télévision.

De ce fait, Viktor se risqua à laisser sa main là ou elle se trouvait. Ce fut seulement lorsque l'épisode prit fin – c'est à dire au moment ou Shannon venait de traduire un message français qui tourne en boucle depuis plus de seize ans sur une radio – que le sportif enleva sa main, pour se redresser un peu.

Cédric, tout en éteignant le dvd, s'empressa de demander à son ami ce qu'il en avait pensé :

- J'ai beaucoup aimé. J'ai envie de voirrr la suite.

L'anglais semblait satisfait d'avoir fait adhérer un nouveau fan. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait qu'il était plus de 19h00.

- Plus le temps. Fleur va arriver. Mais on pourra continuer demain.

Alors que Cédric se releva pour éteindre la télévision, il fit une légère grimace en passant une main sur son dos.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce durant une heure et demie. J'ai le dos tout engourdi.

La vérité n'était pas très éloignée. Il n'avait pas voulu bouger de peur que Viktor n'enlève sa main, ce qu'il avait tout de même fini par faire.

- Je peux te masser, proposa alors le bulgare.

L'étudiant venait juste d'éteindre la télévision lorsque son camarade lui fit cette proposition. Il n'en revenait pas que Viktor lui propose un massage – ce qui sous entendait qu'il devait être un minimum doué dans ce domaine.

- T'en fais pas, je vais m'en remettre.

- Je suis trrrès doué si c'est ça qui te fait peur, insista le sportif qui semblait avoir lu dans les pensées de l'autre.

- Okay…

Cédric s'approcha à nouveau du lit – plus timidement. Il était anxieux à l'idée que Viktor lui fasse un massage. Il avait surtout peur d'apprécier peut-être un peu trop le contact de ses mains sur sa peau.

Après s'être assit sur le lit, il attendit les instructions de Viktor.

- Allonge toi sur le ventre, ça sera plus pratique.

Cédric n'objecta pas et se positionna, la tête sous ses bras qui eux même étaient sur les coussins. Il sentit Vikor bouger dans le lit pour avoir une meilleure position. Il se tenait à genoux, à côté du corps de Cédric. Il entreprit tout d'abord de relever le sous-pull de son ami. Il le releva jusqu'aux épaules pour avoir la peau nue directement sous ses doigts.

A peine le sportif avait-il posé ses mains dans le haut du dos du jeune homme que ce dernier se sentit apaisé. Viktor n'avait pas menti, il était très doué. La délicatesse de ses mains jurait complètement avec le physique imposant du grand brun. Cédric ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux caresses de Viktor.

Ce dernier tentait de s'appliquer la maximum. Ses doigts massaient doucement, puis de plus en plus fermement, les épaules de Cédric, le haut de son dos, le milieu et le bas du dos. Il regardait de temps à autre l'expression du visage de Cédric. Bien qu'il avait les yeux fermés, il affichait un sourire qui ne trompait pas. Il indiquait clairement qu'il aimait ce qu'était en train de lui faire Viktor. Ce dernier sourit aussi, ravi de lui faire plaisir.

A un moment donné, Cédric se sentait tellement bien qu'il se laissa échapper un léger bruit. Une sorte de murmure indiquant à l'oreille le plaisir qu'il avait à se faire masser. C'est à ce moment là que Cédric se rendit compte que les caresses du bulgare provoquaient un autre effet inattendu, dans son pantalon. Son sexe indiquait clairement qu'il aimait ça. Fort heureusement, sur le ventre, Viktor ne pouvait pas s'en apercevoir.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua. Signe évident du retour de Fleur. Prenant tout à coup peur que sa colocataire puisse le trouver dans une telle position – même s'il ne faisait rien de mal – il se releva subitement, manquant de faire tomber Viktor du lit. Il relâcha son sous-pull qui recouvrit à nouveau son corps au même instant ou la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur la rayonnante française.

- Alors, quelles bêtises étiez-vous en train de faire ? demanda t-elle malicieusement.

- Rien du tout !

Cédric s'était relevé à toute vitesse et la jeune blonde vit bien que son teint plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire indiquait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

- Quand vous aurez terminé votre rien du tout, j'aimerais bien vous présenter Bill.

Elle sortit de la chambre – un grand sourire sur les lèvres – en faisant un truc avec sa langue que Cédric connaissait bien. Elle sous-entendait quelque chose d'indécent.

Le jeune blond se frotta la tête en regardant timidement Viktor qui était en train de quitter le lit à son tour.

- Merci, bredouilla t-il.

Les deux garçons regagnèrent le salon où Fleur était en train de faire une petite visite à un homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Il devait sans doute avoir 22 ans, il était grand et comme elle l'avait décrit. Roux, ses longs cheveux attachés en catogan, un percing à l'oreille droite, un jean à trous et une tenue un peu désinvolte. Pas du tout l'image que l'on aurait d'un banquier.

- Bill, voici mon colocataire, Cédric Diggory.

Les deux garçons échangèrent une poignée de main.

- Et un ami que je ne te présente pas je pense, Viktor Krum.

Viktor prit la poignée de main du banquier tandis que ce dernier semblait un peu impressionné :

- Ravit de te rencontrer. Je suis un grand fan.

Fleur venait de lui donner un coup de coude. Cédric pensa que la jeune femme avait sans doute précisé qu'il ne devait pas jouer les fans en délire en présence de Viktor car il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça.

- Les garçons voici donc Bill Weasley.

Les trois garçons étaient tellement différents les uns des autres qu'ils songèrent tous au même instant qu'ils avaient de la chance d'avoir Fleur, qui s'efforçait de rendre tout le monde le plus à l'aise alors qu'elle terminait sa visite de l'appartement.

- Bill est mal stationné. Nous devrions nous dépêcher de partir, j'aime arriver à l'avance en plus.

Personne ne fit d'objection. Fleur s'était changée à son cours de théâtre et portait une belle robe de soirée bordeaux. Cédric se précipita quelques instants dans la salle de bain pour passer une chemise blanche en dessous d'un sous pull noir.

Fins prêts, les quatre jeunes gens quittèrent l'appartement.


	6. J'ai envie de toi

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Bêta-lectrice **: dobbymcl

**Rating** : T (pour le moment…)

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : J'en suis déjà au chapitre 6… Je suis content de mon avancée. Bon, choses sérieuses oblige, la fin du chapitre révèle un événement qui va faire un peu bousculer tout ce petit monde. Jusqu'à présent je voulais poser les personnages (ce qui est fait), établir une certaine attirance entre nos deux amis… Maintenant, on va essayer d'avancer. Une très bonne lecture à vous ! (Vous verrez que tous les personnages, aussi secondaires soient-ils, sont tous issus de l'univers d'Harry Potter.). Une fois encore, n'hésitez pas les commentaires ! ça touche toujours autant ^^  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 – « J'ai envie de toi »**

Au volant de sa voiture, Bill Weasley était en train de parcourir les rues de Londres. Nous étions mercredi soir et la circulation était beaucoup moins affluente que lors des week-ends. Le grand rouquin roulait depuis déjà près de vingt minutes lorsqu'une voix féminine – assise sur le côté passager – lui indiqua :

- A l'allure où tu roules, nous n'arriverons jamais à temps.

C'était Fleur Delacour qui lui fit ce reproche. Elle s'était occupée des réservations la veille. Pour faire honneur à son pays, elle avait choisi un restaurant typiquement français, pouvant ainsi faire découvrir sa culture à ses amis.

Car même si Fleur était sa petite-amie depuis quelques jours, ce n'était pas du tout un rendez-vous romantique. Elle avait emmené avec eux son colocataire – Cédric, une couverture de magazine ambulante, avec ses cheveux blonds en pagailles, ses yeux noisettes et son allure BCBG – ainsi qu'un ami qu'elle s'était fait récemment – Viktor, un grand brun baraqué, très connu pour ses prodiges dans son équipe de foot en Bulgarie.

- Regarde, tu viens de manquer une place juste là !

Fleur se plaignait à nouveau de Bill. Sur le siège arrière, Cédric et Viktor pensèrent au même instant qu'il faudrait beaucoup de courage à Bill s'il souhaitait continuer cette relation avec la jeune femme.

- Le restaurant est encore à cinq minutes de là. Avec tes chaussures, tu n'aurais pas tenu.

Comme à son habitude, Fleur aimait être jolie. Aussi, ses hauts talons rouges qui se mariaient très bien avec sa robe bordeaux, étaient plus esthétiques que pratiques.

Fleur n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment que le banquier à ses côtés avait raison. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bill trouva enfin une place pour se garer, tout en désignant le restaurant choisit par Fleur de l'autre côté de la rue.

Ils se trouvaient dans une rue commerçante plutôt active qui comprenait majoritairement des restaurants, des bars et quelques magasins fermés vu l'heure tardive.

Les quatre jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers Le Gavroche et Fleur s'annonça à l'accueil comme étant une réservation pour quatre personnes.

Durant le trajet, Cédric et Viktor étaient restés plutôt silencieux. Déjà parce que Fleur occupait une grande part de la conversation, mais aussi qu'ils étaient encore en train de penser l'un et l'autre à ce court moment dans la chambre de l'étudiant : le massage. Lorsqu'il apercevait le regard de Fleur de temps à autre, Cédric aurait parié qu'elle savait tout. Ce qui était bête car, à moins de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, elle ne pouvait rien savoir.

Viktor lui avait adopté son attitude d'à l'ordinaire : renfermé, peu bavard et sans sourire. S'il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise en compagnie de Cédric, et il devait se l'avouer en présence de Fleur, celle de Bill qu'il ne connaissait pas le gêna.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à table à regarder les menus, le rouquin expliqua aux deux garçons qu'il était donc banquier et leur parla de différentes affaires qui l'occupaient en ce moment. Il raconta également qu'il était l'aîné d'une très grande fratrie – sept enfants – que son père travaillait au Ministère et que sa mère était femme au foyer.

Fleur plaisanta également sur le fait que dans sa famille, ils étaient tous roux, sans exception. Une jeune femme noire, très jolie portant un tablier arriva à leur table pour prendre leurs commandes, notamment pour l'apéritif. Fleur regarda le prénom sur le badge : Angélina.

- Pour moi ce sera un cocktail sans alcool.

Angélina nota la commande de la jeune femme avant d'indiquer celle des garçons, chacun désirant prendre une bière.

- Tiens, c'est plutôt rare de te voir prendre un verre d'alcool, fit remarquer Fleur à son colocataire.

Cédric lança un regard noir à son amie. C'est vrai qu'il buvait très rarement, ça lui était peut être déjà arrivé deux ou trois fois lors de soirées au lycée, mais en présence de Bill et Viktor, il ne voulait absolument pas passer pour un gamin – même s'il n'avait que dix sept ans.

Assis sur la table ronde, dans un coin reculé de la salle, la discussion reprenait sur le travail de Bill avant de revenir inévitablement sur la pièce de théâtre dans laquelle lui et Fleur jouaient prochainement. Si le banquier avait un petit rôle, ce n'était pas le cas de Fleur qui jouait l'héroïne, c'est à dire Dorothy. La représentation avait lieu le dernier samedi du mois d'août, soit une semaine après le match que disputerait l'équipe du bulgare face à l'Angleterre.

Bill, curieux de connaître les coulisses de ce sport, posa quelques questions au sportif alors qu'Angelina revenait pour servir les apéritifs. Viktor répondit poliment et expliqua qu'il reprenait l'entraînement la semaine suivante.

- Quel film tu as choisit pour ce soir ? demanda Cédric qui voulait que les questions sur la carrière du sportif cessent.

Krum lui jeta un coup d'œil, avec un léger sourire, afin de le remercier. Cédric répondit par un léger sourire alors que Fleur enchaînait :

- Knight & Day, un film avec Tom Cruise et Cameron Diaz. Des filles du groupe l'ont vu il y a quelques jours et nous en ont fait de très bons échos.

La conversation reprit alors sur les différents films qu'ils avaient tous appréciés cette année. Une fois encore, Viktor resta en retrait de la discussion tandis que Cédric y entrait pleinement. C'était un grand amateur de cinéma et un très bon critique comme pouvait le constater le Bulgare en l'écoutant donner son avis.

Puis la serveuse revint prendre leurs commandes et le tout enchaîna. L'entrée, puis le plat, le tout typiquement français. Fleur conseillait à chaque fois aux trois garçons ce qu'elle préférait.

Viktor et Bill prirent du vin en mangeant, tandis que Fleur ne buvait que de l'eau, afin de garder la ligne. Cédric se laissa tenter par le vin que lui proposait Bill, toujours dans l'optique d'être le plus adulte possible face à ses amis.

Mais rapidement, l'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête. Il buvait très rarement, contrairement à tous ses camarades de classe. Olivier Dubois, l'un de ses amis au lycée, lui disait souvent qu'il était beaucoup trop sage et trop lisse. Bien qu'il resta maître de lui même, il semblait plus enjoué, ce qui fit rire Fleur.

L'alcool montrait alors un nouvel aspect de la personnalité du beau blond, un grand comique qui fit rire toute la table – Viktor compris.

Alors qu'il écoutait Fleur se plaindre de l'été pourri qu'ils devaient tous subir, Cédric sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe. C'était Viktor. Le grand brun avait tendu ses jambes afin d'être plus à son aise, et l'une d'elle frôla la jambe droite de Cédric qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Tandis qu'il faisait mine d'écouter sa colocataire, Cédric regarda du coin de l'œil le sportif, afin de voir si ce n'était qu'un accident, ou si c'était fait exprès. Aidé par l'alcool consommé, Cédric prolongea le frottement des deux jambes en insistant avec la sienne. Cette fois-ci, c'est Viktor qui regarda d'un air décontenancé le blond. Il répondait clairement à « l'accident » qu'il avait provoqué. Les deux jambes restèrent ainsi en contact l'une contre l'autre, tandis que les deux garçons écoutaient toujours la jeune femme, en se jetant de temps à autres des regards.

Soudain, Fleur se leva ce qui fit sursauter Viktor et Cédric au même instant. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient à nouveau dressés sur leurs chaises, les jambes de nouveau éloignées.

- Je vais juste aux petits coins, ne vous affolez pas.

Fleur ne semblait pas avoir réalisé ce qui était en train de se produire sous la table, fort heureusement pour les deux garçons.

Lorsque la française revint, tous prirent commande de leurs desserts. La plus étonnante des commandes revenait à Fleur, qui même si elle ne voulait pas prendre un seul kilo, avait quasiment prit tout ce qui était à base de chocolat sur la carte.

Le dessert englouti, Fleur regarda sa montre. 21h30. Ils avaient encore une demi-heure pour rejoindre le cinéma à deux pâtés de maisons du restaurant et acheter leurs billets.

Ils quittèrent tous la table pour se rendre à l'accueil et régler l'addition. Bill invita tout naturellement Fleur, chose qu'elle espérait qu'il fasse.

- Nous allons chercher la voiture et nous vous prenons à l'entrée.

Bill trouvait cela plus simple, ce qui leur ferait gagner du temps étant donné que les deux autres devaient encore régler leurs notes. Fleur suivit le rouquin et Viktor se présenta à la serveuse :

- Je voudrrrais rrrégler le rrreste.

Cédric prit le bras de Viktor pour qu'il puisse lui faire face :

- Ca me gêne beaucoup, murmura t-il pour que seul le sportif l'entende.

- J'insiste. Pourrr te rrremerrrcier.

Mais Cédric ne céderait pas cette fois-ci. Certes, il pouvait comprendre que Viktor avait l'argent un peu plus facile que lui grâce à son métier. Mais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne cessait de régler les choses pour lui. Durant un bref instant, Cédric eut même l'impression d'être entretenu.

- On ne va pas passer notre vie à se remercier ?

Puis pour conclure ce débat qu'il voulait gagner, Cédric tourna ses yeux vers la serveuse en sortant sa carte bancaire. Il indiqua à la jeune femme ce qu'il avait consommé et paya sa part, suivit de Viktor.

Les deux jeunes hommes remercièrent la serveuse et sortirent du restaurant. L'air était plus frais qu'à leur arrivée. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas pris de manteaux, ce qu'ils commencèrent à regretter alors qu'ils attendaient la voiture.

- Tu n'es pas énerrrvé ?

Viktor s'était appuyé contre un mur en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

- Non. Mais j'aime m'assumer seul. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligé de me faire plaisir en payant pour moi.

Cédric ne semblait pas énervé mais sa phrase laissait sous entendre qu'il attendait des explications de la part du bulgare. Celui-ci regarda l'anglais. Son visage était comme à son habitude – dénué d'expression. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Certes, il désirait faire plaisir à Cédric. C'est toujours ce qu'il souhaitait faire quand il appréciait quelqu'un et en général, personne ne refusait cela. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Cédric lui plaisait. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Voyant que Viktor ne répondait pas, Cédric reprit, d'une voix plus douce :

- Tu sais, si je t'ai proposé de nous rendre visite quand tu serais sur Londres, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un joueur célèbre et riche. D'une part, c'était pour te remercier de ton aide car sans toi, on était un peu dans la merde…

Viktor regardait Cédric dans les yeux. L'anglais s'était arrêté.

- Et d'autrrre parrrt ?

Mais Cédric ne voulait pas lui répondre que l'autre raison était due à un rêve très gênant et une attirance qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas accepter. Fort heureusement, la voiture de Bill arriva à leur niveau et Fleur leur fit signe de monter.

Cédric fut le premier à monter, suivit de près par Viktor.

Les quatre jeunes gens arrivèrent au cinéma, prirent leurs billets et entrèrent dans la salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, sans doute à cause de l'heure tardive en semaine. Le film se termina peu avant 0h00 et lorsqu'ils sortirent tous du cinéma, il faisait encore plus frais que tout à l'heure.

Tous s'empressèrent de regagner la voiture et Bill les déposa jusqu'au devant de leur immeuble.

- Montez, je vous rejoins.

Fleur voulait rester quelques minutes, seule avec Bill. Elle expliquerait plus tard à Cédric qu'elle n'avait pas osée l'embrasser devant lui et Viktor. Cédric comprendrait alors que si elle avait mis plus d'une demi-heure à remonter, c'était qu'il embrassait très bien.

Une fois à l'appartement, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent dans la cuisine. Cédric ouvrit le frigo :

- Un dernier verre ?

Viktor refusa poliment, ce qui soulagea Cédric. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus frais qu'au restaurant et ne se voyait pas boire à nouveau sous peine de finir dans les toilettes. Il se servit un verre d'eau puis proposa au grand brun de regagner la chambre.

La porte fermée, Cédric alluma la lumière et commença à enlever son sous-pull, puis ses chaussures.

- Le film était un peu tiré par les cheveux mais c'était une bonne soirée, confia Cédric alors qu'il était en train d'enlever son t-shirt.

Viktor s'était assis sur la chaise de bureau et le regardait. Il aurait vraiment beaucoup de mal à résister s'il devait dormir plusieurs nuits en compagnie du beau blond. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait attiré d'une telle façon envers quelqu'un. Puis sans savoir pourquoi il avait choisit ce moment, il lui demanda :

- Quel était l'autrrre parrrt ?

Cédric se figea un court instant avant d'enlever son pantalon et de se retrouver en boxer. Il attendit d'être assis sur son lit pour lui répondre.

- Ce n'est pas très important.

- Ca l'est peut-êtrrre pourrr moi.

Viktor était toujours assis sur la chaise de bureau, les yeux fixés sur l'étudiant. Mais ce dernier resta muet dans un étrange silence et il s'allongea sur le lit, la tête tournée dans l'autre sens, regardant la fenêtre.

- Tu pourrais fermer le rideau avant de te coucher s'il te plaît ?

Viktor comprit qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Il se déshabilla à son tour. Cédric ne pouvait pas le voir, lui tournant le dos, mais il imaginait parfaitement le jeune homme déboutonner sa chemise, l'enlever, la déposer sur la chaise, puis ouvrir la boucle de sa ceinture, laisser son pantalon tomber au sol, s'en extirper. Il l'entendit s'approcher et le vit alors se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il tira sur le rideau pour le fermer et Cédric le voyait maintenant de dos. C'était la première fois qu'il regarda aussi attentivement les fesses musclés du sportif, moulées dans son boxer noir. Il le vit ensuite retourner près de la porte et éteindre la lumière.

Le bulgare parvint à se diriger jusqu'au lit en utilisant la lumière de son téléphone portable. Puis peu à peu, les yeux des deux jeunes hommes s'habituèrent à l'obscurité.

Viktor se posa dans le lit, entra sous les draps à son tour et posa son téléphone au sol, à côté du lit. Il chercha sa position et se mit de côté, ses yeux observant la nuque de son ami. Aucun des deux ne parlait, mais aucun n'arrivait à dormir.

Viktor fit alors quelque chose qu'il espérait ne pas avoir à regretter et qui ne mettrait pas en colère l'anglais : il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cédric, puis la fit descendre le long de son bras avant de remonter à nouveau. Il continua ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans que Cédric ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Au contraire, ce dernier, bien trop troublé par ce qui était en train de se produire, ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Il trouvait la caresse de la main ferme mais douce du sportif assez excitante. La chaleur de sa main, la façon dont il s'y prenait, lui procurait un certain plaisir auquel il n'avait jamais était habitué. Sauf lors des massages de la fin d'après midi.

Aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot, de peur de gâcher ce moment d'intense sensualité. Il flottait dans l'atmosphère une drôle d'ambiance. Mais les deux jeunes hommes savaient que pour rien au monde, ils n'auraient voulu être ailleurs.

Soudain, Viktor sentit Cédric bouger. Il eut tout de suite peur de le voir s'énerver ou se reculer, mais il fit tout autre chose. Il rapprocha son dos du torse du bulgare, avant d'attraper la main droite du sportif de sa main gauche, et de la poser sur son ventre.

C'est ainsi que l'anglais s'endormit, protégé, au chaud, dans les bras du bulgare. Quelques minutes plus tard, Viktor rejoignit l'autre jeune homme dans son sommeil.

Cette nuit-là, Cédric rêva à nouveau de ce qui l'avait perturbé durant plusieurs jours. Ce fameux rêve érotique dans lequel il était dans les bras de Viktor Krum. Des bras puissants lui procurant un plaisir si intense qu'il aurait pu en hurler de plaisir. Des caresses douces mais enivrantes. Des baisers passionnés aussi fougueux que leur jeunesse leur permettait.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il se rendit compte que rien de tout cela n'était réel. Contrairement à la fois précédente, il aurait bien voulu plonger à nouveau dans cet autre monde, refermer les yeux et se trouver à nouveau dans les bras de Viktor.

Cédric fit volte face dans son lit et vit que son ami ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés dans le lit, il était seul. Durant un court instant, l'étudiant se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé de tout cela, si le grand brun n'était pas un pur produit de son imagination. Mais le bruit qu'il entendit venant de la cuisine lui fit comprendre que tout était réel.

Cédric s'étira et enfila rapidement le même pantalon que la veille ainsi qu'un t-shirt qui se trouvait dans son armoire – sans se rendre compte que c'était un t-shirt rose qui résultait d'une mauvaise manipulation avec la machine à laver.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il vit Viktor penché au dessus de la gazinière. Le grand brun portait un short et un débardeur blanc, qui moulait à la perfection le trait de ses muscles et de ses abdos. Le jeune blond eu l'envie de se mordre la lèvre, mais sortit de sa stupéfaction en signalant sa présence.

- Bonjour.

Viktor se tourna vers lui, tenant la poêle d'une main, affichant un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Bonjourrr Cédrrrric.

Ca recommençait. Le ventre du jeune anglais était en train de le torturer à nouveau lorsqu'il aperçu le sourire sur les lèvres du sportif. Il quitta son regard du sourire de Viktor et vit que le jeune homme était en train de faire des crêpes. Il y avait du chocolat, de la confiture et du sucre en poudre sur la table.

- Je viens juste de terrrminer. Tu as envie de quelque chose ?

- Oui. J'ai envie de toi, voulut répondre Cédric mais il s'abstint. Ce n'était pas approprié.

Il préféra lui demander :

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais doué en cuisine.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, fit remarquer le bulgare qui déposait la dernière crêpe sur l'assiette qui en comportait déjà une vingtaine.

Viktor posa la poêle dans l'évier et s'installa sur la chaise face à celle de Cédric.

- Tu as d'autres talents cachés ?

Cédric se rendit compte, une fois sa phrase prononcée, qu'elle pouvait disposer d'un autre sens. Mais Viktor ne le releva pas, ou fit semblant de ne pas le relever.

- Je sais voler surrrr un balai, répondit-il en plaisantant.

Cédric était surpris de le voir sortir une plaisanterie, ça ne semblait tellement pas entrer dans le personnage.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent leur petit déjeuner, avalant crêpe sur crêpe. Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, Viktor demandant s'il était possible qu'ils continuent de regarder la série d'hier. Cédric accepta avec grand plaisir.

Alors qu'ils en étaient chacun à leur troisième crêpe, Fleur émergea de sa chambre, un pyjama en soie sur le dos et les cheveux en pagaille. Elle lança un bref :

- Lut' !

Avant de réaliser le festin qui l'attendait. Lorsque Cédric lui indiqua que Viktor s'était levé tôt pour leur préparer des crêpes, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Tu ne veux pas rester vivre ici ?

Ni elle, ni Cédric, n'étaient de fins cordons bleus. Bien sûr, ils savaient faire à manger, comme tout le monde, mais ça n'était pas spécialement un véritable plaisir pour eux, alors qu'il apparaissait clairement que Viktor adorait ça.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois en train de débattre du programme de la journée, le portable de Cédric se mit à sonner. Il le sortit de sa poche et vit que le nom affiché sur son cadran était ce lui de Cho. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Fleur avant de répondre tout en s'éloignant.

- Allo ?

- Cédric ? C'est Cho. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, répondit-il plus par politesse. Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien, répondit la voix enjouée de la jeune fille à l'autre bout du téléphone. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je t'appelais juste pour te prévenir que je serais à Londres ce week-end.

Cédric semblait surpris qu'elle l'appelle pour lui indiquer cela. Certes, ils étaient restés en contact depuis leur rupture, s'étant promis d'être amis. Il se souvint alors soudainement qu'il n'avait pas lu le mail qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as lu mon e-mail ?

- Non, répondit-il désolé, j'étais pas mal occupé.

- Je comprends, rassura la japonaise. Il se trouve qu'avec Marietta nous avons décidé de visiter la capitale. Mais comme tout notre budget passe déjà dans les activités que vous avons prévu, je me demandais s'il te serait possible de nous héberger durant la nuit de samedi à dimanche ?

Cédric n'en revenait pas, la jeune fille était culottée de lui demander une telle chose. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié Marietta – ce qui était réciproque – vu qu'il la considérait comme une petite sotte manipulatrice et dévergondée.

- Je voudrais bien, reprit-il en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible, mais Fleur et moi hébergeons déjà un ami.

- Fleur ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais précisé qu'il partageait son appartement avec comme colocataire, une fille et non un garçon.

- Ma colocataire, précisa Cédric, qui s'imaginait déjà Cho se faire tout un tas de films. Ecoute, le mieux c'est que j'en parle avec Fleur et je te tiens au courant dans la journée ?

- Entendu, répondit la voix de Cho avec l'entrain du début. J'attends ton appel.

Les deux jeunes gens se saluèrent et raccrochèrent. A peine s'était-il à nouveau assis à table qu'il entendit la française toute curieuse :

- Que dois-tu me demander ?

Elle avalait un bout de sa crêpe, les yeux remplis de curiosité.

- Cho veut que je l'héberge avec sa meilleure amie samedi soir.

- La fameuse Cho Chang sera à Londres ? s'étonna Fleur qui semblait tout connaître de la vie privée de Cédric.

- Je l'appellerais tout à l'heure pour lui dire que tu refuses.

Fleur semblait scandalisée, depuis le temps qu'elle voulait rencontrer la fameuse Cho qui fut la petite amie durant près d'un an de son colocataire, elle n'allait pas se refuser ce plaisir.

- Je ne vais certainement pas laisser ces deux jeunes filles dormir dehors, se révolta la française.

Cédric qui avait peur de la voir réagir d'une pareille façon, prépara son argument :

- Et ou comptes tu les faire dormir ? Dans ta chambre ?

- Mademoiselle Tonks, celle qui habite au numéro deux tu sais qui change toujours de couleur de cheveux ? J'ai discuté une fois avec elle, il se trouve qu'elle s'était proposée si nous en avions le besoin, de nous prêter un matelas. Et il reste le canapé pour la meilleure amie de Cho.

Cédric détestait Fleur. Elle souriait, ravit d'avoir trouvé une solution à cet épineux problème dont il n'avait pas besoin.

- J'irais voir Mlle Tonks demain.

- Tu as pensé à Viktor ? demanda soudainement Cédric qui cherchait à tout prix une raison pour qu'elle refuse.

Viktor n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Il ne comprenait pas réellement qui allait dormir là du samedi soir, mais ne voulait pas que sa présence soit un problème.

- Tu peux accueillirrr tes amies, ça ne me dérrrange pas.

Cédric maudissait la générosité de Viktor. Sachant qu'il était vaincu d'avance, il se résigna en débarrassant la table. Viktor le regarda, sans vraiment comprendre, puis demanda à Fleur tout bas :

- Il ne semble pas content d'aider son amie ?

- C'est parce qu'elle est plus que ça, c'est son ex petite copine, lui confia Fleur semblable à une commère révélant un grand scoop.

Viktor n'en demanda pas plus. Il se maudissait lui aussi d'être trop généreux et de ne pas avoir refusé la présence de cette fille qu'il détestait déjà sans la connaître.


	7. On devrait dormir

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Bêta lectrice** : dobbymcl

**Rating** : T (pour le moment…)

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : Le calme avant la tempête ! Vous le savez, Cho va débarquer sous peu dans l'histoire… Donc en attendant, Cédric s'aperçoit que Fleur n'est pas qu'une blonde, une soirée sympa se programme et… Surprise à la fin du chapitre, je pense que vous allez aimer ! Comme d'habitude, les commentaires me font toujours plaisir. Je sais que beaucoup ne pensent pas à en laisser, mais même si c'est négatif, c'est important pour moi ! De savoir ce que les gens en pensent... Alors n'hésitez pas avec le bouton review :)  
_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 7 – « On devrait dormir »**

Depuis qu'il savait que Cho arriverait deux jours plus tard à Londres – et qu'elle dormirait chez lui – Cédric était particulièrement de mauvais humeur. Fleur regrettait presque d'avoir accepté la proposition de la japonaise pour enfin pouvoir la rencontrer. Elle n'aimait pas que d'autres qu'elle puissent bouder et envoyer de mauvaises ondes. Jusqu'à présent, Cédric n'avait jamais montré cet aspect de sa personnalité. Là encore, ce qu l'exaspérait c'est qu'il puisse oser faire sa tête de boudin alors qu'ils avaient Viktor en leur compagnie.

En début d'après midi, tandis que le sportif était dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Cédric pour ranger quelques affaires dans sa valise, Fleur prit à part Cédric dans sa chambre à elle.

L'espace personnel de la française était à son image. Élégant. Les murs étaient d'un rose très clair, tout comme ses draps. On pouvait avoir l'impression d'être dans une chambre de princesse, mais pas de petite fille. La décoration était faite avec beaucoup de goûts et le plus incroyable était sans doute son énorme penderie qui regorgeait de tenues toutes aussi différentes les unes des autres.

Cédric souffla lorsque son amie referma la porte de sa chambre.

- Tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues ?

- Quoi ? rétorqua le jeune homme sur un ton de défi.

- Comment le mec le plus loyal que je connaisse en vient à faire la tête à l'idée d'aider l'une de ses amies ?

Cédric était agacé. Pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la position dans laquelle il était. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour Cho, n'aimait pas l'amie de la jeune fille et aurait voulu passer du temps avec Viktor, sans que des parasites viennent interrompre tout ça.

Fleur donna un coup dans l'épaule du jeune homme pour le faire réagir.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas ! Elle ne restera qu'une nuit, c'est pas la mer à boire ? Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu réussis c'est à plomber l'ambiance et à mettre mal à l'aise Viktor.

- Il n'est pas mal à l'aise, tenta de se rassurer l'anglais.

- Je te signale qu'il est partit ranger ses affaires dans sa valise ! Y'a pas plus évident comme signe qu'il était gêné…

L'étudiant devait reconnaître que la jeune femme avait raison. Il était tellement préoccupé à penser que Cho pourrait gâcher le séjour de Viktor que c'était lui qui était en train de le foutre en l'air.

- Je dois aider Madame Maxime avec les déguisements pour la pièce, reprit la française. Je peux te laisser t'occuper de Viktor tout seul ?

Cédric se mit à sourire bêtement. La jeune blonde semblait rassurée. Avant de sortir, la jeune femme indiqua :

- Ton attitude montre clairement que tu n'en as pas totalement fini avec Cho. Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de clarifier la situation.

Puis tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle ajouta :

- A moins que tu ne l'ai déjà remplacée et que tu ai peur qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ?

Fleur n'attendit pas la réponse de son colocataire et sortit de sa chambre. Le beau blond resta quelques instants stupéfaits par les paroles de son amie. Qu'insinuait-elle par là ? Avait-elle remarqué quelque chose chez lui qui pourrait lui laisser penser que… Non, c'était impossible. Mais Fleur était intelligente, il le savait.

Il entendit son amie prendre son sac à main et souhaiter une bonne après-midi à Viktor. Bien décidé à changer d'attitude et à faire plaisir à son invité, Cédric sortit de la chambre de la jeune femme et proposa au bulgare lorsqu'il fut face à lui :

- Lost ?

Viktor sourit – ce qui fit naître en Cédric ce même sentiment étrange – et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Comme la veille, ils s'installèrent dans le lit, affalé contre les coussins, tandis que l'anglais était en train de mettre en route le troisième épisode de la série.

Ils enchaînèrent ainsi quatre épisodes durant l'après midi. Viktor posait de temps à autres des questions auxquelles le blond répondait s'il jugeait que ça ne lui révèlerait pas trop de choses d'un coup. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir visionné l'épisode centré sur le personnage de Sun, l'étudiant proposa une pose goûter.

Viktor accepta. Le bulgare avait indiqué qu'il devait manger énormément de protéines, pour garder la forme physique qu'il avait, Cédric lui prépara donc des œufs tandis qu'il se servait du pain d'épice pour lui même.

Le goûter engloutit, ils reprirent leur marathon Lost et s'enfermèrent à nouveau dans la chambre. Ils avaient vu déjà deux épisodes de plus lorsque Fleur entra dans l'appartement. Elle passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre pour signifier sa présence.

Cédric mit en pause l'épisode numéro 9.

- Me dites pas que vous êtes restés allongés toute la journée à regarder cette série ?

- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Cédric qui n'appréciait pas qu'elle les dérange pour se plaindre.

- Non. On se fait livrer des pizzas ce soir ?

- Si tu veux.

- On pourrait jouer à un jeu de société aussi ? Histoire de vous donner bonne conscience ?

- J'imagine que tu ne vois pas Bill ce soir.

Si Fleur proposait un jeu de société, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à passer la soirée toute seule. Elle n'avait ni répétitions, ni rendez-vous galant.

- Allez un Time's Up ?

Cédric accepta mais il voulait terminer l'épisode qu'ils avaient commencé. Fleur les laissa tranquille et retourna dans sa chambre pour se plonger sur son ordinateur. Elle allait appeler sa petite sœur maintenant pour être tranquille le reste de la soirée.

Les deux jeunes hommes terminèrent l'épisode – centré sur le personnage de Sayid – et Cédric éteignit la télévision.

Durant toute la journée, aucun des deux n'avait fait allusion à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Pas grand chose, certes, mais il y avait tout de même eu un geste d'affection de Viktor pour Cédric, et ce dernier s'était carrément collé dans les bras du sportif. Ce dernier souhaitait en parler, contrairement à l'autre qui faisait tout pour éviter le sujet.

- Tu n'as pas mal au dos ?

Le joueur de foot espérait pouvoir proposer un massage à Cédric. Il aurait pu ainsi toucher à nouveau la peau douce du jeune étudiant et créer un nouveau contact physique.

- Non. Fleur va nous attendre.

Cédric avait répondit froidement – plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Viktor n'insista pas et se leva à son tour pour rejoindre son ami qui sortait de la chambre.

- Et en plus vous avez passé la journée en pyjama, leur fit remarquer Fleur qui elle, portait une robe orange.

Cédric redevint aussi chaleureux qu'à l'ordinaire avec Viktor et les trois amis évoquèrent Bill. Fleur voulait absolument savoir ce qu'ils en avaient tous deux pensé.

- Ca m'a l'air d'être un chic type. Sérieux. Posé. En fait, qu'est-ce qu'il te trouve ?

Cédric s'était mis à rire tandis que Fleur lui jetait une serviette au visage.

- Il doit certainement voir mes innombrables qualités, lui !

- Je te taquine, continua Cédric qui passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Elle détestait ça, qu'on la décoiffe, elle se mit alors à courir après Cédric, son essuie-main de vaisselle à la main qu'elle avait roulé pour le frapper.

Viktor se joignit aux rires des deux autres devant ce petit spectacle et Fleur se vengea en jetant un verre d'eau au visage de son colocataire.

Après les rires, tous reprirent leur sérieux tandis que Fleur passait la commande pour les pizzas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un serveur monta jusqu'à leur étage pour lui apporter la commande. Fleur régla le jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans et tous les trois commencèrent à manger.

- Au fait Viktor, tu as une petite copine ?

Le sujet semblait venir de nul part. Les deux autres la regardèrent un peu étonnés puis elle continua :

- Je vous ai présenté Bill, ton ex petite copine débarque ce week-end, je trouve tout à fait normal de m'intéresser à la vie privée de notre ami.

Elle avait regardé Cédric en disant cela. Sauf que l'anglais avait bien remarqué qu'elle engageait délibérément la conversation sur la vie privée de Viktor. Cette fois il en était sûr, elle avait remarqué quelque chose.

- Non, répondit très sincèrement le bulgare Le coach Karrrrkarrrof n'aime pas trrrop cette idée là. Il pense que ça nous déconcentrrre.

- Pourtant j'ai rencontré la petite copine de l'un des joueurs de ton équipe. Irina je crois ? J'ai fait du shopping avec elle !

- Mais il n'apprrrrouve pas. Et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps librrre.

- Tu veux dire, reprit d'un ton plus malicieux la jeune femme, que tu n'as jamais eu de petite copine ?

- Non.

C'était vrai. Il n'avait eu des relations qu'avec des hommes, jamais avec une femme. Mais il ne semblait pas disposé à aborder ce sujet plus longtemps :

- Comment on joue à votrrre jeu ?

Cédric qui comprit ce que Viktor désirait expliqua les règles du Time's Up. Il fallait faire deviner le nom d'une personnalité fictive ou réelle que l'on trouvait sur une carte dans un premier temps en le décrivant, puis durant la seconde moche à l'aide d'un seul mot et enfin, en imitant la personnalité pour la troisième manche.

- Je ne suis pas doué en mime.

- C'est ça qui est drôle ! ajouta Fleur en débarrassant les cartons des pizzas.

Elle prit le jeu dans sa chambre et les trois amis commencèrent à jouer. Durant plus d'une heure ils enchaînaient les personnalités, les crises de fous rires et les incompréhensions. Cédric avait tenté d'imiter La Belle et la Bête en dansant de droite à gauche, puis en montrant les dents tout en sortant les griffes. Ce qui n'était rien à côté de Fleur, décidée d'imiter une voiture à chaque mime. Ainsi, elle fit signe qu'elle conduisait et qu'elle se prenait un poteau en pleine tête afin de faire découvrir Lady Diana. Mima a nouveau la voiture, et le mime d'un revolver pour imiter James Bond. Et enfin, le mime de la voiture jumelée avec un battement d'ailes pour imiter Batman.

- Je n'y peux rien si chacune de ses personnes a une voiture d'une importance capitale dans son histoire !

Le plus drôle revenait à Viktor. Il n'avait pas menti. Il n'était pas très doué en mime mais y mettait vraiment tout son cœur. Le top étant sans doute à l'imitation du mixeur ou du monstre de Tchernobyl.

Le jeune homme n'étant pas un grand expert de la littérature, il confondit « Zola » avec un panda de dessin-animé, ce qui créa l'hilarité chez les deux autres.

D'un avis collectif, tous s'amusaient comme des petits fous ce qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Ils décidèrent alors de jouer au Jungle Speed, le fameux jeu ou il fallait attraper un totem.

Là aussi, au bout d'une heure, il y eut beaucoup de dégâts. Fleur manqua de crever l'œil de Cédric en attrapant le totem, Viktor tomba de sa chaise et la pauvre française n'eut plus beaucoup d'ongles en bon état à la fin de la partie.

Fleur servit une nouvelle tournée de jus de fruits alors qu'ils avaient cessé de jouer depuis vingt minutes :

- Tu sais, tu es très différent de ce que j'avais imaginé, avoua Fleur à Viktor.

Le bulgare avait presque rougi et attendit que la française développe ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- En France, nous avons une image des Bulgares – sans doute identique à celle que l'on a des anglais –je vous imaginais très froid, pas très drôles…

Puis en attrapant une main de chacun de ses amis elle continua :

- Et vous êtes une preuve bien vivante que j'avais tord

Elle regarda le plafond en lâchant les mains :

- Et ça me tue de dire une telle chose ! Je n'ai jamais tord !

Elle se leva et posa son verre dans le lave vaisselle avant de revenir vers les deux garçons pour les embrasser tour à tour sur la joue :

- Je dois réviser mon texte. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard tous les deux.

- Bonne nuit.

Les deux jeunes hommes lui souhaitèrent en même temps et la virent disparaître derrière sa porte de chambre.

- D'habitude, je ne sympathise jamais avec des filles, avoua Viktor, la pluparrrt sont toujourrrs hystérrriques ou ne s'intérrressent à moi que pourrr ma popularrrité.

Cédric comprenait. Il avait plus ou moins connu ça au lycée. Toutes les filles ne s'intéressaient à lui que parce qu'il était populaire et qu'il serait préférable d'être élu reine de beauté avec un mec comme lui pour cavalier.

- Fleur peut-être hystérique parfois. Mais elle est entière, elle ne joue pas un personnage et je pense qu'elle t'apprécie pour qui tu es, pas pour la notoriété.

- Toi aussi.

Cédric acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- On continue sur Lost avant de dormir ?

Viktor accepta. Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent dans la chambre. Contrairement aux nuits précédentes, il faisait plutôt chaud cette nuit là. L'été commençait à revenir – il était temps en plein mois d'août – ce qui fit que les deux garçons se dévêtirent avant de se jeter sous les draps.

Ils n'étaient plus gênés de devoir se retrouver en boxer l'un envers l'autre, au contraire. Ils ne se l'avoueraient pas, mais les deux attendaient ça. Cependant, Cédric commençait à regretter d'avoir été froid avec le sportif tout à l'heure. Ce qui était en train de lui arriver était tellement bizarre, qu'il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Il avait peur que Fleur s'en rende réellement compte, que tout le monde découvre les idées qu'il avait en tête en pensant à Viktor. Il voulait être normal et – égoïstement – continuer à être apprécié. Depuis qu'il était petit, il avait tellement l'habitude que les gens l'aiment bien qu'il avait peur que cela change. Et s'il avouait publiquement ses pensées les plus intimes, il savait que ça changerait.

Alors qu'ils regardaient le dixième épisode de la série, Cédric osa un rapprochement un peu plus direct avec Viktor. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule, comme pour s'en servir d'oreiller. Viktor passa sa main par dessus le jeune homme et la posa contre l'autre bras de Cédric.

Aucun des deux ne bougea durant le dixième épisode, ni durant le onzième. Mais la fatigue se faisant sentir. Cédric éteignit la télévision à l'aide de sa télécommande et s'éloigna du bulgare.

- On devrait dormir.

- La prrrroposition pourrrr le massage tiens toujours.

Cédric ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se retourna dans le lit afin de se mettre sur le ventre, la tête posée sur les oreillers regardant vers la fenêtre. Viktor comprit par là qu'il était d'accord. Le fait que Cédric ne lui réponde pas de vive voix mais le démontre était encore plus troublant. Le sentiment étrange qui se dégageait dans la pièce était électrique. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus chaude et surtout très sensuelle.

Contrairement à la veille, Viktor adopta une autre position. Il s'assit directement sur les fesses de Cédric, en bas du dos, sans y mettre tout son poids. Il savait que sa musculature imposante le rendait très lourd et pour rien au monde il aurait voulu écraser le beau blond qui était plus mince que lui.

Cédric ne dit rien et le laissa faire. Viktor commença son massage, en commençant en haut des épaules, puis en descendant tout doucement, faisant des allers retours. Le blond ressentit les frissons que pouvaient procurer de telles caresses et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller doucement à ce que le sportif était en train de lui faire. Durant plusieurs minutes, on entendait que le souffle rauque de Viktor qui allait et venait avec ses mains sur la peau douce du jeune Diggory. Les quelques murmures indiquant que l'étudiant aimait ça restaient inaudibles. Mais son corps le trahissait. Une fois encore le bulgare ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se cachait en dessous, au bas ventre de son ami Mais ce dernier pouvait sentir la généreuse satisfaction de son camarade. Il la sentait grandir contre son corps, mais là encore, il était tellement dans un état de bien-être qu'il ne réagit pas.

Viktor qui ne semblait pas fatigué s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il entendit le doux souffle de l'autre jeune homme qui indiquait qu'il avait plongé dans le sommeil. Le sportif se posa alors de l'autre côté du lit et s'allongea tout en contemplant le beau jeune homme qui dormait à ses côtés, toujours sur le ventre.

Pensant qu'il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, Viktor se colla contre son corps et, allongé de profil, il tenait dans ses mains l'une des mains de Cédric qu'il garda contre lui avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Cédric se leva le premier. Sa main était toujours tenue par Viktor qui dormait toujours profondément. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et paraissait paisible. De la main qui lui était encore libre, il caressa la joue de Viktor qu'il trouvait particulièrement beau. Mais réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, l'étudiant interrompit son geste tout comme l'autre qui était encore prisonnière des mains puissantes du sportif.

Cédric resta cependant dans son lit à contempler le corps endormit de son ami. Certes, il ne voulait pas s'avouer ses pensées intimes, mais deux soirs d'affilés, il avait laissé le joueur le caresser – non le masser – et dormir dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait signifier ? Qu'il était en manque d'affection sans doute.

Mais ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsque Viktor ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

- Bonjourrr Cédrrric.

Sa voix, son accent, sa façon de rouler les R, le sourire qu'il avait en se réveillant et en le regardant. Tout ça était trop. Son ventre allait exploser. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que le grand brun sans faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, il se leva précipitamment et se mit à courir en direction de la salle de bain.

Dans le lit, Viktor était surpris du comportement du jeune homme. Il perdit aussitôt son sourire alors qu'il se relevait et qu'il regarda machinalement son téléphone portable qu'il avait laissé au sol. Trois appels en absence. C'était son coach – c'était toujours lui. Le sportif reposa son téléphone, ne voulant se préoccuper de cela pour le moment.

Il se leva, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller et sortit de la chambre. Il toqua tout doucement à la porte de la salle de bain qui était entre ouverte et entra en refermant derrière lui.

Cédric se tenait face au miroir du lavabo. Il venait de se passer de l'eau sur le visage et regardait son reflet sans bouger.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta le bulgare.

- Non, répondit honnêtement Cédric.

Viktor hésita un court instant puis se décida à s'approcher de lui. Il était derrière et voyait son reflet également dans le miroir. Il posa doucement sa main droite sur l'épaule de Cédric. Ce dernier se tendit avant de laisser faire l'autre jeune homme.

- C'est à cause de moi ?

- Oui, répondit l'étudiant en regardant Viktor au travers du miroir.

- Tu veux que je parrrte ?

- Non.

Leurs regards ne se fixaient qu'au travers du miroir.

- Tu veux qu'on en parrrle ?

- Je sais pas.

Viktor descendit sa main et cette dernière passa devant le corps de Cédric. De son autre main, il commença à enlacer le jeune homme et à se rapprocher de lui. Son torse était contre le dos de Cédric. Ce dernier ressentait contre lui les poils de son ami qui le chatouillait. Mais il aimait ça. Viktor posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Comme il le dépassait de plus d'une dizaine de centimètres, il se pencha légèrement :

- Cédrrric…

Ce dernier leva rapidement la main pour mettre son doigt sur la bouche de Viktor. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parle ou qu'il lui dise quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste profiter de cet instant ou il était bien dans ses bras. L'étudiant le fixait toujours en regardant le miroir, puis il décida de le regarder de face.

Délicatement, il s'extirpa des bras puissants du joueur de foot et lui fit face. Les bras de Viktor maintenaient maintenant le bas du dos de Cédric, Celui-ci leva les yeux pour regarder le visage du bulgare. Il ne s'était toujours pas rasé – ce qui lui donnait un charme fou – et ses yeux respiraient le bonheur. Son sourire… Il s'attarda dessus. Sur ses lèvres qui lui faisaient envie.

Doucement – comme s'il imaginait qu'un moindre mouvement brusque le ferait exploser – Cédric se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher son visage de celui de son ami.

Viktor qui comprenait, baissa la tête. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient les yeux fermés au moment ou les deux bouches entrèrent en contact. Humidifiés par les lèvres de l'autres, une pulsion électrique parcouraient leurs corps à tous les deux. Cédric posa ses mains sur les épaules de Viktor pour trouver une certaine stabilité et prolonger ce baiser.

Même s'il était très chaste, le baiser s'intensifia et Viktor tenta de passer le barrage des lèvres de l'anglais en poussant l'entrée avec sa langue. Cette dernière entra alors en contact avec la langue du beau blond et elles se mélangèrent dans une danse effrénée.

C'était différent d'avec Cho ou d'avec n'importe qu'elle fille. C'était plus… bestial, même si le mot ne convenait pas vraiment. Mais Cédric aimait ça.

Cependant, le bruit provenant du salon – et indiquant la présence de Fleur dans les parages – décolla presque instantanément les lèvres des deux garçons. Le blond regarda presque surpris – comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois – son ami et restait stupéfait de l'audace qu'il avait eu en échangeant un baiser – qu'il désirait depuis quelques jours – avec un autre homme.

Cédric balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses et il sortit presque en trombe de la salle de bain, laissant un Viktor désarçonné. Celui-ci se mordait les lèvres, tout en essayant de se rappeler le goût qu'avait son ami. Il se maudissait d'avoir cédé à son envie envers lui. Comme si ça ne pouvait pas être plus compliqué que ça. Il devenait évident pour le joueur de foot que c'était la première fois que l'autre jeune homme embrassait un garçon. Il espérait avoir été à la hauteur et que l'autre aurait envie de recommencer cette danse qu'ils avaient commencé avec leurs langues.


	8. Je ne suis pas gay

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : Ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à arriver, je m'en excuse. Ma bêta lectrice vient de commencer un nouvel emploi ce qui fait que son temps pour la correction est beaucoup moins important. Mais pour ne pas trop, trop faire attendre les lecteurs, je vous propose le huitième chapitre (qui risque de comporter quelques fautes...) et j'éditerais à nouveau le chapitre lorsque ma bêta m'aura fait parvenir la correction (en fait mon principal soucis se pose dans les répétitions des prénoms la plupart du temps... Et ma bêta est une pro pour les déceler !)._

_Concernant l'histoire, sachez qu'elle sera très longue. La première partie s'arrêtera au chapitre 20. La je travaille sur la seconde partie (j'en suis au chapitre 26), donc rassurez vous, l'histoire est bien, bien avancée, ne vous inquiétez pas ! _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, nouveau chapitre avec une Fleur qui tente de jouer les marieuses comme elle le peut, beaucoup de réflexion pour Cédric et surtout une arrivée qui risque de détonner à la fin ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, j'adore les reviews xD_

_Ah j'ai changé le Rating en le mettant en M, parce que j'ai écrit une scène de lemon et que j'anticipe donc. (Enfin je vous préviendrais en début de chapitre et tout, rassurez vous ^^)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8 – « Je ne suis pas gay »**

Alors qu'elle était en train de préparer son petit déjeuner, Fleur eut l'étrange surprise de voir sortir de la salle de bain Cédric, qui n'avait pas de pyjama. Elle entendit quelques instants plus tard l'eau de la douche – signe que Viktor était en train de se laver. Alors qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Viktor sortait à son tour de la salle de bain pour entrer directement dans la chambre – il ne portait qu'un simple boxer lui aussi, ce fut Cédric qui sortit de la chambre en toute hâte pour regagner à nouveau la salle de bain.

Ce spectacle d'allées et venues en sous vêtement laissa la jeune française plutôt perplexe. Bien sûr, elle était loin d'être bête. Elle avait clairement compris qu'une certaine attirance physique régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Mais vu l'attitude gêné des deux garçons, tout ne semblait pas se passer sur des roulettes.

Durant un court instant, elle songea qu'il leur valait peut-être mieux de se débrouiller seuls, mais se rendit compte qu'ils avaient inévitablement besoin de l'aide d'une gentille copine. Ce serait elle par conséquent.

Elle attendit que Cédric sortit de la salle de bain, fraîchement douché, pour l'attraper par le bras et l'emmener de force jusqu'à sa chambre ou elle se mit à chuchoter – de peur que Viktor ne l'entende. Elle abordait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe entre vous ?

Cédric se renferma. Il s'attendait à ce que tôt ou tard sa colocataire en vienne à lui poser des questions. Et il ne voulait absolument pas y répondre.

- Je comprends pas.

- Je t'en prie, souffla la française, j'ai très bien compris que toi et Viktor.

Elle fit un signe avec ses mains pour essayer d'imiter une relation amoureuse. Cédric lui baissa les mains et s'emporta plus qu'il n'aurait dû – en prenant garde de toujours chuchoter :

- Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs pervers ! Il n'y a rien du tout entre lui et moi ! Ou tu as était cherché ça ?

Fleur croisa les bras, agacée qu'il ne veuille rien reconnaître :

- Il n'y a rien de pervers à aimer un garçon.

- Quand tu es un mec, si !

Cédric voulait quitter la pièce, oublier cette conversation et ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain le matin même.

- On est en 2010, tu crois que tu es le premier mec qui se sent attiré par un autre homme ? J'avoue que même s'il n'est pas du tout mon genre, Viktor est un garçon plaisant et…

- Stop ! l'arrêta brusquement le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi.

- Tu reconnais donc que j'ai raison !

Fleur semblait plus que satisfaite. Cédric – essayant d'être le plus discret possible – rétorqua :

- Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre lui et moi, et pour ta gouverne il n'y a quasiment rien eu, il n'y aura plus rien du tout. Je ne suis pas…

Cédric s'interrompit un instant, comme s'il avait peur qu'on puisse l'entendre et dit à voix si basse que Fleur l'entendit à peine.

- Gay.

Fleur réalisé d'ou venait le problème. Cédric avait très certainement une attirance pour son nouvel ami, mais une attirance qu'il n'était pas du tout prêt à accepter. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Il avait grandit dans un petit village, était fils unique, fut chouchouté durant des années par les filles de son école. Se découvrir homosexuel a 17 ans pouvait être effrayant, surtout si l'on souhaitait préserver une image irréprochable. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en cherchant les mots qu'elle pourrait lui dire, puis reprit :

- Cédric, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est gay qu'on est pervers, ou mauvais ou je ne sais quoi encore que tu peux penser.

- Je n'ai rien contre les gays, ajouta Cédric qui souhaitait que cette conversation se termine – c'est juste que moi je ne le suis pas.

- D'accord. Tu n'es pas gay. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Viktor ?

Cédric détestait mentir. Certes, il ne se sentait absolument pas gay du tout, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher le fait que Viktor l'attirait d'une manière très étrange. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé le masser, le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras et un peu plus tôt, l'embrasser.

- Je l'apprécie, c'est tout.

Fleur attrapa le bras de Cédric pour l'empêcher de sortir :

- Cédric. Je sais que l'honnêteté est un de tes traits de caractère alors ne te mens pas à toi même.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais, on ne vit ensemble que depuis un mois.

Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il s'en aperçut aussitôt qu'il prononça ces quelques mots. Fleur ne souriait plus, au contraire, dans ses yeux on pouvait apercevoir la peine qu'elle avait à entendre son ami l'envoyer clairement sur les roses.

- Bien, reprit-elle.

Elle s'était redressée, d'un air hautain et le regarda :

- A l'avenir j'éviterais de vouloir te venir en aide. C'est très bien. Pourrais-tu sortir de ma chambre ?

Cédric voulait s'excuser, ou dire quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, mais au lieu de cela, il se contenta de sortir de la chambre de la jeune femme.

Dans le salon, il contempla les deux portes qui menaient aux chambres. Il venait de se mettre à dos son amie et craignait d'être face à son autre ami. Ne voulant pas faire face à cela directement, Cédric s'empara de ses clés sur la table de salon et sortit de l'appartement. La journée s'annonçait chaude, il ferait donc bien de se balader pour se changer les idées.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Fleur avait quitté sa chambre après s'être habillée d'une nouvelle robe – rouge cette fois-ci – et d'une fleur dans les cheveux. Elle vit de suite Viktor, les yeux posés sur son portable, qui était seul attablé à la cuisine.

- Bonjour.

Elle avait reprit le sourire qui l'avait quitté lorsqu'elle voulut aider Cédric. Elle s'approcha de la table et s'assit sur la chaise face à Viktor.

- Cédric n'est pas là ?

- Il est sorrrtit tout à l'heurrre.

Fleur vit de suite que la situation ne devait pas être évidente pour Viktor non plus. Il y avait une once de tristesse dans la voix du sportif. Mais du peu qu'elle connaissait de lui, elle ne l'imaginait pas se confier. Aussi décida t-elle de prendre les devants :

- Il te plaît ?

Viktor écarquilla grand les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien tendu ce que venait de lui dire la jeune française face à lui. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait jamais deviné une seule fois qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes. Seulement, Fleur semblait tout savoir. Aussi demanda t-il :

- Cédrrric t'a parrrlé ?

- Il n'a pas eu à le faire. Votre petit numéro de ce matin de la salle de bain à la chambre. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis blonde qu'il faut penser que je ne suis pas une lumière.

Viktor émit un léger sourire. Il se sentit mieux tout à coup, sachant qu'il pouvait se confier à la jeune femme.

- Je ne pensais pas que je serrrrais aussi attirrré parrr lui. Au début, je ne le voyais que comme un ami.

- Déjà, il est inutile de s'emballer. Vous ne vous connaissez que très peu en réalité. Depuis presque une semaine.

- Mais j'ai beaucoup parrrlé avec lui.

Fleur comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas une chose qu'il faisait très régulièrement avec les autres. Ce qui d'une manière, était plutôt touchant.

- Je pense qu'il est probablement attiré par toi aussi mais… Qu'il ne sait pas ou il en est. Ca doit être tout nouveau pour lui. J'imagine que ça doit être effrayant, surtout qu'il vient d'un petit village ou… Un garçon ne sort pas avec un autre garçon.

- Je comprrrends. Je ne voulais pas le blessé. Tu penses que je devrrrais parrrtir ?

- Certainement pas.

Fleur était bien catégorique sur ce point là.

- J'ai vu comment il était quand tu es là. Je sais que moi non plus je ne le connais pas depuis des lustres mais… Je pense qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup.

- Pourquoi il est parrrtit ? On aurait pas du s'embrrrasser.

Fleur écarquilla les yeux à son tour. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils en étaient allé jusqu'à s'embrasser. Impatiente de connaître les détails, elle demanda :

- Qui a fait le premier pas ?

Viktor semblait gêné de devoir parler de cela face à quelqu'un.

- Moi. Lui. Je ne sais pas trrrrop.

La française n'en obtiendrait pas d'avantage de la part du bulgare, elle ne devait pas compter là dessus.

- Tu devrais lui laisser du temps. Peut-être que quand il reviendra… Vous pourrez discuter.

Viktor prit la main de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas du tout tactile est très peu démonstratif, mais il fit comprendre par ce simple geste qu'il la remerciait. Fleur lui sourit et se leva :

- Prends des lunettes soirées et une casquette, je t'emmène manger dehors et il est hors de question que des midinettes cinglées nous arrêtent à tous les coins de rues pour avoir un autographe.

Fleur prit son sac à main et alla dans la chambre de Cédric. Elle lui prit dans sa garde robe une vieille casquette beige et des lunettes noires qu'elle donna à son ami. Elle semblait donc très sérieuse.

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. Elle comptait bien lui changer les idées.

En vile, Cédric parcourait les rues sans réellement savoir ou il était en train de se diriger. Il voulait changer d'air, penser à autre chose. Pourquoi était-il autant effrayé à l'idée de pouvoir être gay ? Peut-être qu'il était simplement bi. Les filles aussi lui plaisaient, du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de penser à tout prix. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas encore prêt à rentrer chez lui tout de suite. Il était peiné de s'être fâché avec Fleur alors qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, l'aider. Mais surtout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire à Viktor. Même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il était très attiré par lui et qu'il avait apprécié le baiser qu'ils échangèrent au matin, il n'était pas prêt à se l'avouer publiquement. Il aimait sa vie. Il allait intégrer une grande école de journalisme, obtiendrait un stage au Chicaneur si son rendez-vous de lundi se passer correctement. Il avait une belle vie. Et que diraient ses parents s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'il avait osé embrasser un autre garçon. Ils le déshériteraient. Il n'aurait alors plus les moyens de faire ses études, ni d'avoir l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Fleur. Sa vie serait fichue.

Alors qu'il passa l'angle d'une rue très fréquentée, il fut confronté à un spectacle qui le désappointa. Une quinzaine de filles totalement sur excitées étaient en train d'agiter leurs appareils photos, des papiers et des stylos autour de quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il entendit clairement un prénom familier émaner de la foule en délire. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas que des adolescents, il y avait aussi des adultes – sans doute des journalistes – qui mitraillaient de photos non pas une, mais deux personnes.

Devant lui, Cédric vit Viktor en compagnie de Fleur. Ils sortaient d'un petit snack dans lequel il avait aussi l'habitude d'aller. Malheureusement, il était impossible pour les deux jeunes gens de sortir tellement la foule en délire leur barrait le passage.

Quelque chose agaça Cédric. Comment ces gamines pouvaient se permettre de courir après Vikor et de lui faire de telles déclarations d'amour ? Il eut une furieuse envie de tous les frapper en leur criant qu'elles n'avaient pas à le toucher et que Viktor était à lui.

Sans penser à rien d'autre, Cédric se précipita dans la petite foule et força les filles à s'écarter pour avoir un passage et atteindre Fleur et Viktor.

La jeune française semblait exaspérée et ne cessait de crier qu'on les laisse passer. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Cédric, elle parut soulagée et ravit de le voir face à elle. Sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le moment, elle lui dit tout de même :

- Je suis contente de te voir. Je sais que…

- Plus tard.

Cédric attrapa la main de Fleur qui elle même prit celle de Viktor. Il les entraîna dans le petit snack jusqu'à l'autre bout, près des cuisines. Il s'excusa poliment avant de passer dans les cuisines et de sortir précipitamment par la porte arrière qui menait dans une rue opposée.

- Comment tu savais ? demanda Fleur.

- Aucune importance. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Mon fan-club Londonien. Quelqu'un a du leurrr dirrre que j'étais sur Londrrres plus tôt que prrrévu.

- On devrait se dépêcher avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Les lunettes et la casquette n'ont servit à rien ?

Cédric regarda Viktor et vit en effet qu'il portait une casquette lui appartenant.

- Tu veux que je te la rrrende ? demanda Viktor qui remarqua Cédric regarder la casquette.

- Non, je te l'offre.

- Surtout, ne courrons pas, indiqua Cédric qui avait reprit la marche dans la rue en s'éloignant le plus possible des avenues fréquentées. On risquerait d'attirer l'attention.

Les trois amis gardèrent le silence et se trouvèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, dans un petit parc non loin de leur immeuble. Le parc était complètement désert et caché des rues aux alentours. Les trois amis se posèrent dans l'herbe, afin de profiter des rayons du soleil et du bon air de la nature.

Fleur était allongée tandis que Cédric, assis, regardait Viktor qui lui était assis également à ses côtés. Les deux ne disaient rien. Sachant très bien qu'ils ne diraient rien tant qu'elle serait là, Fleur se leva et prétexta quelque chose :

- Je vais passer un coup de fil à Bill.

Elle s'éloigna et disparut derrière un arbre. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et se mirent à sourire bêtement.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'être célèbre impliqué d'être poursuivit par des hystériques.

- Et encorrre, dans mon pays c'est bien pirrre.

- Tu as bien mangé ?

- Oui.

Leur conversation semblait surréaliste, complètement hors de propos après ce qu'ils avaient vécu le matin même. Leur baiser. Mais sachant qu'il devait percer l'abcès avant que Fleur ne revienne, Cédric se lança :

- Ecoute Viktor… Je… Je t'aime bien tu sais… T'es un mec sympa, t'es cool…

Viktor perdit tout sourire. Il s'attendait très bien à ce qui allait suivre. L'anglais s'en voulait terriblement de faire subir une pareille chose au bulgare. Mais il continua :

- Sincèrement, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais… Je veux que tu sache qu'il est important pour moi qu'on reste amis.

- J'ai comprrris Cédric.

Viktor essaya au mieux de ne pas laisser paraître ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Cédric se détestait.

- Je suis désolé de te faire de la peine.

- Non, ne le sois pas. J'ai était trrrop loin, c'est de ma faute.

Cédric savait que c'était faux, il l'avait encouragé à aller plus loin, il ne lui avait pas dit d'arrêter ses massages ou ses caresses. Il aurait du lui dire stop bien plus tôt.

- J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien qui… pourra partager tes sentiments.

Mais Viktor ne voulait pas entrer dans ce genre de discours. Il se leva, pour mettre un terme à la conversation. Cédric le suivit.

- Une soirée Lost, ça te dit ?

- Avec plaisirrr.

Cette fois, Viktor était parvenu à sourire. Les deux jeunes hommes retrouvèrent Fleur, derrière l'arbre, qui n'était pas du tout au téléphone mais qui était en train de jouer avec une fleur. Elle souriait pleinement, s'attendant à ce que l'un des deux annonce quelque chose de génial, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers l'appartement, elle réalisa que la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'avait pas débouché sur ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle en était triste pour les deux garçons.

- Je vais à la répétition et je sors avec Bill ce soir, ça ne vous embête pas ?

- Non. Soirée Lost en prévision.

Fleur contacta la France via son ordinateur pour donner quelques nouvelles à sa petite sœur puis quitta l'appartement. Les deux garçons ne la revirent plus durant le reste de la journée.

De leur côté, ils s'étaient à nouveau affalé dans le lit, devant la suite de la série Lost. Seulement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenta plus aucun rapprochement. Au contraire, ils étaient chacun de leur côté.

Cédric continuait de répondre aux questions au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les épisodes. Ne faisant qu'une simple pose pour manger un morceau, ils finirent la soirée en terminant la première saison de la série. Il était 0h00 passé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du premier coffret.

Ils ne dormirent pas juste après pour autant, s'étant lancé dans une discussion endiablée. Viktor énumérait différentes théories sur ce qu'il se trouvait dans la trappe, sur qui avait enlevé Walt, sur l'avenir de différents personnages, sur sa surprise à la mort de Boone, etc…

Fatigués, le blond et le brun finirent par s'endormir un peu plus tard, là encore, sans reproduire les évènements des deux premiers soirs.

Le lendemain matin, c'est le cœur anxieux que Cédric se leva. La journée serait dure étant donné que Cho et Marietta lui imposerait leurs présences. La japonaise était folle de joie lorsque le blond lui avait annoncé qu'il était d'accord pour les héberger. Elle lui indiqua qu'ils arriveraient à son appartement pour déposer leurs affaires vers 10h00 du matin et qu'elles ne reviendraient qu'au soir vers 22h00.

En quittant sa chambre après avoir revêtit un t-shirt et un pantalon, Cédric remarqua un matelas dans le salon, puis Viktor en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Le sportif semblait avoir trouvé ses petites habitudes.

- Bonjour Cédrrric.

- Salut Viktorrr.

- Qu'est-ce qui sent si bon ?

Fleur venait de quitter sa chambre, un sourire de folie sur le visage, puis alla embrasser tour à tour ses deux amis.

- Tonks a était adorable, fit-elle en désignant le matelas à Cédric. Je lui ai dit que tu irais le rendre demain, parce que le monter ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Elle l'avait laissé dans le couloir quand je suis partit hier après midi en lui indiquant que je le monterais quand je reviendrais, mais à 1h00 du matin c'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu que je les héberge.

- Allez, je suis sûr que Cho Chang est super sympathique.

Les trois jeunes gens étaient attablés autour du petit déjeuner. Les trois étaient vraiment habitué à cette petite cohabitation. Depuis que Viktor était arrivé, il y avait une nouvelle fraîcheur dans l'appartement, une joie supplémentaire.

Pour le sportif qui était habitué à vivre tout seul ou à passer son temps avec le reste de son équipe dont il n'était pas particulièrement proche, c'était aussi quelque chose de très exaltant. Il regrettait presque de devoir reprendre l'entraînement le lundi suivant.

Les trois jeunes gens allèrent à tour de rôle dans la salle de bain, tandis que le petit déjeuner continuait dans la joie.

- Le garçon qui joue Le Lion a encore beaucoup de travail, par contre je suis ravit que l'épouvantail s'améliore de jour en jour. On a ajouté des chansons aussi. Je suis déçue, je voulais chanter Defying Gravity mais ce sont les deux sorcières qui l'interprètent.

C'est à ce moment là – tandis que Fleur parlait à nouveau de sa pièce de théâtre – que l'interphone retentit. Cédric se leva, se doutant bien qu'il s'agissait de Cho qui venait d'arriver.

Il décrocha le téléphone et lui indiqua de monter au dernier étage.

- Tu ne va pas les aider pour les valises ?

Cédric lança un regard noir à son amie en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il n'allait certainement pas les aider alors qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elles soient là. De plus, pour une nuit, il espérait bien qu'elles n'auraient pas une valise chacune.

Il était sur le seuil de la porte lorsqu'il vit arriver tout d'abord Cho. La japonaise abordait de longs cheveux noirs – lisses – jusqu'en bas du dos. Ses petits yeux en amandes indiquaient la joie qu'elle avait de se trouver là. Elle était plus féminine que jamais, ce qui sembla surprendre Cédric qui l'embrassa sur la joue pour la saluer.

- Salut Cho. Marietta.

Cédric fit la bise à l'amie de son ex. Marietta était une grande blonde aux cheveux bouclés – anglaise – aux allures de pimbêches. Ses hauts talons, sa mini jupe, la façon dont elle avait de tenir son sac. Tout chez elle énervait Cédric, et il savait que ce serait pire pour Fleur.

Cédric laissa entrer les deux jeunes filles – toutes deux âgées du même âge que lui – avant de refermer la porte pour ensuite faire les présentations.

- Cho, Marietta voici Fleur, ma colocataire.

Les filles se firent la bise.

- Et Viktor.

Impressionnées, les filles le saluèrent sans se rapprocher. Marietta donna un coup de coude à sa complice avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Cho examiné alors attentivement Viktor avant de retourner son regard sur Cédric.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Cédric.

- C'est Viktor Krum ? demanda tout en murmurant la japonaise à son ex petit ami.

Cédric savait qu'il allait regretter ce long week-end. Et il ne savait pas encore à quel point.


	9. Tu veux prendre une douche avec moi ?

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Bêta **: dobbymcl

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ :Le voici, le voilà, le neuvième chapitre. Avant tout sachez que vous y trouverez (comme dans le précédent) sans doute des fautes d'orthographe. Ma bêta ne m'a pas encore envoyé les nouvelles corrections (mais ne la blâmons pas, tout le monde a une vie ^^). Cependant, j'ai peur de faire trop attendre les lecteurs (si j'en crois les statistiques, vous êtes nombreux, donc n'hésitez pas à vous manifester dans les reviews, positivement ou négativement). Pour cela, je poste tout de même le neuvième chapitre (et tout comme pour le huitième, j'éditerais la page avec la version corrigée, surtout pour les répétitions des prénoms qui est moins grand point faible dans l'écriture!)._

_Concernant l'histoire, comme je l'avais déjà annoncé, la "Première Partie" se finira au chapitre 20. Je suis actuellement dans l'écriture de la seconde partie, mais entre les deux, j'envisage de publier une sorte d'intermède sous forme d'O.S. qui se concentrerait sur les personnages secondaires de la fic. Principalement, j'ai envie d'écrire un O.S. sur la rencontre Fleur/Bill dans cet univers alternatif. _

_En attendant, beaucoup vont être content de l'avancée de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! ^^  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9 – « Tu veux prendre une douche avec moi ? »**

L'arrivée des deux adolescentes ne se fit pas sans bruits. Fleur avait proposé aux jeunes filles de déposer les affaires dont elles n'auraient pas l'utilité durant leur séjour dans sa chambre – le salon étant déjà bien encombré par le matelas. La française en profita pour sortir des draps propres, deux couvertures et des taits d'oreillers qu'elle laissa sur le bord de son lit en indiquant aux jeunes filles qu'elles n'auraient qu'à les prendre ce soir en rentrant.

La française savait pertinemment bien que lorsque l'on proposait à quelqu'un de dormir chez soit, on ne leur demandait pas de faire les lits eux même. Mais la jeune blonde était déjà exaspérée par le comportement des jeunes filles. Elles étaient tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Des pimbêches superficielles, arrogantes et prétentieuses. Du moins, Fleur était peut-être… ce qu'elle était, c'est à dire elle même, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi exaspérante que les deux amies de Cédric.

Dans la chambre, Marietta continuait :

- Mais vous êtes amis avec LE Viktor Krum ? Il est plus séduisant en vrai que sur des photos.

Fleur devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'elle finirait par regretter. Elle laissa donc Marietta continuer :

- Il est célibataire ? J'ai une chance si j'utilise mes meilleurs atouts ?

Cho semblait comprendre en voyant les yeux pleins d'étincelles de la française que Marietta commençait peut-être à dépasser les limites. Elle fit sortir son amie de la chambre de la blonde pour regagner le salon.

Alors qu'elles sortaient, Cédric entra dans la chambre en laissant la porte contre, afin de ne pas être entendu :

- J'ai l'impression que tu les aime déjà, se moqua l'anglais en regardant son amie s'asseoir dans son lit.

- Elle est fatigante ! Et Viktor ceci, et Viktor cela ! fit-elle en imitant la voix désagréable de Marietta. Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une nuit.

Cédric ouvrit grand la bouche et enchaîna pour lui rappeler :

- Qui a donné son accord alors que moi même je ne le voulais pas ?

Ne voulant pas donner raison à son colocataire, Fleur se leva de son lit en jetant un coussin au passage au visage de Cédric qui se mit à rire. Elle passé à côté de lui – d'un air boudeur – en sortant de la chambre.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le salon, Cédric et Fleur se stoppèrent net devant le spectacle affligeant d'une Marietta collée contre Viktor. Elle avait laissé tomber sa veste pour afficher un petit haut sexy et souriait comme une cruche au bulgare en touchant les bras de ce dernier.

- Je crois que je vais vomir, dit Fleur d'un ton dégoûtée en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

- Moi aussi, murmura Cédric plus à lui même afin qu'on ne l'entende pas.

L'anglais avança vers les autres et fit exprès de passer entre Marietta et Viktor pour décoller la jeune femme – pourtant aussi résistante que de la super glue – afin d'atteindre Cho.

- Vous avez prévu quoi ?

Cédric ne lui demandait pas cela parce qu'il était intéressé par leur programme mais juste parce qu'il était pressé de les voir partir. Mais Cho n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, c'est Marietta qui avait reprit la parole de cette même voix cinglante :

- Cet après midi on va visiter le musée de cire et quelques monuments importants, mais ce matin on est libres.

En disant cela, elle avait regardé Viktor du même regard que celui d'une lionne envers sa proie. Pourtant, ce dernier ne faisait rien pour attirer l'attention. Il était calme, regardait plus souvent ses chaussures qu'autre chose, et n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

De son côté, Cédric était exaspéré. Il ressentait la même chose que la veille, lorsque des fans en délire voulaient à tout prix sauter sur le sportif. Ça l'agaçait et le rendait plus jaloux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ce qui était stupide. Cédric ne voulait pas que Viktor soit à lui, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le voir de ses propres yeux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Nous on ne l'est pas, reprit Cédric d'un ton plus froid en passant à nouveau devant Marietta pour se mettre entre elle et Viktor.

La jeune blonde était en train de lancer un regard assassin à l'anglais et les deux se toisaient comme deux ennemis prêts à se jeter dessus pour un combat acharné. Cho, qui était resté à l'écart, regardait la scène en se demandant pourquoi Cédric essayait tant de protéger Viktor. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle réalisa que peut-être Londres l'avait changé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La japonaise devait être honnête avec elle même. Si elle était venue à Londres, ce n'était en aucun cas pour faire du tourisme, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : reconquérir Cédric. Il était son tout premier et il comptait énormément à ses yeux. Elle regrettait la rupture et espérait réellement qu'ils pourraient reprendre leur histoire là ou ils l'avaient laissé.

Marietta trouvait cette idée ridicule. La blondinette ne se gênait pas pour critiquer ouvertement l'anglais devant la japonaise. Elle le trouvait stupide, sans intérêt et insipide. Mais même si Cho adorait son amie d'enfance, elle savait aussi qu'en matières d'hommes, elle n'était pas une référence à suivre.

Fleur sortit des toilettes, sa joie de vivre complètement envolée, et rejoignit le petit groupe dans le salon.

- Fleur !

Marietta s'était retournée vers la blonde comme si elle était sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

- Tu voudrais nous accompagner ? Cédric et Viktor vont nous faire visiter la capitale !

La blonde ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Ce qu'elle lui disait lui paraissait tellement invraisemblable. Un rapide coup d'œil aux deux garçons et elle comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Aussi, Fleur décida de piéger la petite pimbêche à son propre jeu. Il était évident que depuis qu'elle avait mit un pied dans l'appartement et découvert la présence de Viktor, son objectif était de le draguer – voir plus.

Mais Fleur avait bien trop de sympathie et d'amitié pour Viktor pour le laisser dans une situation délicate avec cette espèce de folle furieuse qu'elle voulait étouffer avec un coussin. Bien que ce qu'elle allait faire allez lui coûter une bonne semaine de thérapie, elle lança du sourire le plus faux qu'elle avait en réserve :

- Inutile. Les garçons sont ennuyeux à mourir. Je vous emmène plutôt faire du shopping, ça, c'est un truc de filles !

Elle prit son sac à main et poussa les filles vers la sortie de l'appartement. En passant devant Viktor, Fleur lui murmura :

- Tu me revaudras ça.

- Merrrci, lui répondit-il tout bas.

Aussi surpris que soulagé, Cédric regarda Fleur entraîner les deux autres adolescentes de force vers la sortie de l'appartement, puis la porte se refermer sur elles. Alors qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire, Viktor intervint :

- J'ai besoin d'un verrre de whisky.

Cédric le regarda étonné. Une telle remarque de la part du sportif n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Même s'il se doutait qu'il contrôlait bien mieux l'alcool que lui, il était tout de même 10h30 du matin.

- Je plaisante, ajouta Viktor devant le regard consterné de son ami.

Cédric se mit alors à rire, il était tellement rare de voir le joueur faire des plaisanteries qu'il avait du mal à s'y habituer.

- Nous ne sommes pas librrres donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu as prrrévu pourrr nous ?

Cédric qui avait reprit son calme et son naturel, débarrassa ce qui trainait encore sur la table et répondit :

- Tu te doutes que j'ai dit ça pour se débarrasser de ces deux là.

- Elle est plutôt jolie.

L'anglais s'arrêta un instant et regarda Viktor pour savoir ou il souhaitait en venir.

- Cho. Ton ex petite amie.

Le blond se doutait bien qu'il parlait d'elle. Contrairement à Marietta, elle s'était faite plus discrète.

- J'imagine, oui.

L'étudiant reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami lui parlait d'elle de cette façon. Peut-être que Viktor pensait qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas du tout. Ou alors essayait-il de le caser avec une fille, dans l'espoir de s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé entre eux…

Viktor se posa devant la télévision, laissant Cédric vaquer à ses occupations.

- Tu veux faire du sport ? proposa Cédric alors qu'il le rejoignait dans le canapé. Il y a un terrain de football derrière, personne n'y va jamais.

- Tu veux que je t'apprrrrends à jouer au foot ? se moqua Viktor.

- Je te rappelle que j'étais le capitaine de mon équipe au lycée. J'étais un très bon joueur, se défendit le jeune blond.

- Je te crrrois. Tu me montrrres ?

- D'accord. Je vais préparer des sandwichs et des bouteilles d'eau.

Viktor décida de donner un coup de main à son ami. Lui prépara les sandwichs au fromage tandis que Cédric ajoutait deux pommes et des bouteilles d'eau dans le sac en bandoulière qu'il allait prendre. Puis les deux garçons allèrent se changer pour enfiler un short et un débardeur. Viktor ajouta une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, accessoires indispensable lorsqu'il sortait dans la rue. Cédric récupéra son ballon de foot qui datait du lycée dans son armoire et tous les deux étaient fin prêt à partir.

Un peu plus tard ils étaient sur le petit terrain de football. Comme Cédric s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne. Ils se posèrent sur un banc, à l'ombre, en dessous d'un arbre, et les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent leur casse croûte.

- Le soleil tape drôlement fort, remarqua Cédric. Ça change de ces derniers jours.

Et ainsi, ils reprirent une conversation des plus banales, tout en songeant à la pauvre Fleur qui devait se coltiner Cho et Marietta afin que cette dernière laisse Viktor tranquille.

Une fois leur déjeuner avalé, les deux garçons se mirent à s'échauffer en courant autour du stade. Cédric devait reconnaître quelque chose, ils n'étaient pas du tout au même niveau. Alors que cinq tours de stade n'avaient pas fatigué d'une once le bulgare, lui ressentait qu'il était déjà un petit peu essoufflé. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée, il avait cessé tout entraînement.

Ils se mirent ensuite à faire quelques dribbles, puis se postèrent chacun leur tour devant le but afin d'arrêter le ballon qu'envoyait l'autre. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant près de deux heures, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Cédric se défendait plutôt pas mal, mais Viktor devait faire attention de se retenir dans son jeu afin d'être au même niveau que l'anglais. Ce dernier s'en aperçu et s'excusa d'être un pauvre boulet. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas le bulgare, tout ce qui lui importait à lui c'était de passer un bon moment avec son ami.

En début d'après midi, alors que le soleil chauffait considérablement, Cédric s'écroula dans l'herbe, à l'ombre, épuisé. Il était essoufflé, ses joues rougies par la chaleur, des gouttes de sueur sur le front, sous les bras, dans le dos et sur le ventre. Le t-shirt de Viktor n'était pas mieux. Bien que lui semblait en parfaite forme, on distinguait clairement qu'il avait lui aussi dû faire des efforts, le soleil n'aidant pas.

- Je suis mort ! déclara Cédric. Je n'arriverais jamais à rentrer à l'appartement.

- Je peux te porrrter, dit avec amusement Viktor.

- Même pas capable ! défia l'autre.

Comme pour relever le défi, Viktor posa sa bouteille d'eau et attrapa Cédric qui était toujours au sol. Le blond n'ayant même pas la force de se débattre, Viktor réussit rapidement à soulever l'anglais et à le mettre sur son dos.

Cédric était complètement écroulé de rire, essoufflé, et ne cessait de demander à Viktor de le poser :

- Tu vas me faire tomber ! Arrêtes !

Mais Viktor qui s'amusait tout autant que son ami commença à courir sur le terrain et à faire le tour du petit stade. Il voulait montrer et prouver à son ami qu'il était capable de bien des choses s'il le lui demandait :

- Je peux te porrrter jusqu'à l'apparrrtement !

- Non ! Pose moi ! Je ne veux pas que les gens dans la rue pensent je ne sais quoi.

Viktor posa Cédric sur le sol et reprit son visage habituel, c'est à dire beaucoup moins souriant. Il avala une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau et demanda :

- C'est si imporrrtant que ça pourrr toi le rrregard des gens ?

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Cédric pensait à ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Il n'avait pas tord, depuis toujours, afin d'être le plus apprécié possible et de ne pas qu'on le déteste ou qu'on le juge, Cédric s'état efforcé de se convenir convenablement, comme la société le voudrait. Ce qui était stupide se dit-il, vu que ce désir de vouloir plaire – à ses parents, à ses amis ou aux autres – le conduisait à manquer des dizaines d'occasions d'être heureux.

- Ça ne l'est pas pour toi ? Que direz le public et tes fans si tu sortais avec un homme ?

La conversation sortait un peu de son cadre, Cédric le savait, mais il devait reconnaître que quoi qu'il voulait, il serait toujours question de cela. Viktor qui semblait gêné – mais aussi content – qu'ils en viennent à discuter de cela ne se démonta pas :

- C'est Karrrkaroff qui contrrrôle mon image. Je m'en fiche de ce que pensent les autrrrres de moi. Être avec un autrrre homme ne changerrra pas ma façon de jouer au football. Si les gens pensent que ça pourrrraît êtrrre le cas c'est qu'ils n'ont rrrien comprrris au sporrrt.

C'était la première fois que Cédric entendait Viktor faire une aussi longue phrase. Et les sentiments qu'il avait refoulé jusqu'à présent étaient en train de lui revenir en plein visage. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas penser comme Viktor ? Lui ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres pensaient.

- Et si… Si Karkaroff te virait de l'équipe à cause de ce que tu es ? Tu ferais quoi ?

- Autrrre chose. J'aime le football. Mais je ne pourrrais pas en fairrrre toute ma vie. Si ça devait s'arrrrêter, je rrreprrrendrais des études parrr exemple.

Cédric réalisa quelque chose. Le coach Bulgare avait bien plus besoin de Viktor que lui n'avait besoin de lui. Le courage du sportif était admirable. Mais il lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de se sentir stupide à l'idée de ne pas se laissez aller dans ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour lui.

Viktor s'approcha de Cédric. Ce dernier essayait de voir le regard de son ami, mais les lunettes noires et la casquette ne le lui permettait pas. Lorsque l'anglais voyait ses yeux, il se sentait rassuré comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais il vit quelque chose qui le bouleversa tout autant. Son sourire. Ce fameux sourire qui l'avait troublé depuis la première fois, il y a une semaine. Alors qu'il reprenait une respiration plus normale, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade une fois encore, comme la veille au matin dans la salle de bain.

Il ne devait pas. Ils étaient dehors, même si le terrain était désert, ils étaient en public. Quelqu'un pourrait les surprendre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait s'agit simplement de Fleur. Mais il en avait tellement envie. Il voulait goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres, sentir sa bouche contre la sienne, avoir son odeur sur lui.

Oubliant toutes ses craintes, Cédric avança de lui même plus près de Viktor et agit beaucoup plus rapidement que la veille. D'un bond, il embrassa Viktor. C'était plus fougueux que le baiser de la veille, il y mettait d'avantage d'envie et de passion. Bien que surpris, le bulgare y répondit bien volontiers, mélangeant à nouveau sa langue avec celle de celui pour qu'il craquait complètement depuis quelques jours.

Ce baiser – au goût de fromage, de pomme et à l'odeur bien masculine d'hommes qui venaient de faire deux heures de sport – s'arrêta brusquement lorsque Cédric dégagea ses lèvres et enleva sa main qui s'était posée sur l'épaule de Viktor.

Ce dernier s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne à nouveau la fuite ou qu'il s'excuse en disant qu'il ne voulait pas ou toute autre réaction similaire. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Me regarde pas comme ça. Tu peux porter le sac ?

Cédric lui tendit le sac en bandoulière et ramassa le ballon de football qui était toujours sur le stade.

- On devrait rentrer et établir un plan pour éviter Cho et Mademoiselle-je-veux-me-faire-Viktor-Krum.

Viktor se mit à rire en rejoignant Cédric qui marchait à l'envers et il se retrouva à la même hauteur que lui :

- Tu dis ça comme si tu étais jaloux.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être, pas vrai ?

Attribuant son plus beau sourire, Viktor le rassura :

- Aucune.

Les deux jeunes hommes regagnèrent l'appartement en une dizaine de minutes, profitant du trajet pour établir milles et une façons de ne pas devoir être à l'appartement le soir venu.

A l'appartement, fort heureusement pour eux, les filles n'étaient pas rentrées. L'appartement était donc très calme. Cependant, l'odeur de transpiration que dégageaient les deux jeunes hommes se ressentaient vivement une fois enfermé dans l'appartement.

Cédric ouvrit la fenêtre de la pièce principale pour laisser entrer l'air frais. Il regarda ensuite Viktor :

- On devrait prendre une douche.

Viktor était d'accord avec cette idée. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'anglais il lui demanda très naturellement :

- Tu veux prrrendrrre ta douche avec moi ?

Cédric était gêné par la proposition tentante – mais surprenante – de son ami. Il baissa les yeux et Viktor aussitôt ajouta :

- Je ne voulais te gêner… Désolé…

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça c'est…

- J'ai comprrrris.

Viktor qui pensait qu'il allait devoir subir un nouveau discours sur l'amitié et la non attirance de Cédric se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais l'anglais le rattrapa rapidement. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux devant la porte de la salle de bain. Cédric reprit la parole, mais si bas que Viktor devait tendre l'oreille pour l'écouter :

- On pourrait se doucher tout en gardant nos boxers… Un peu comme à la piscine…

Cédric se sentit honteux de proposer une telle chose. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Du moins, il n'était pas prude, surtout en matière de sexe. Il lui était déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois de parler librement de ce sujet avec d'autres potes à lui. Mais ça concernait surtout le sexe avec des filles. Alors que là il indiquait clairement à un autre homme qu'il voulait partager sa douche – en tout bien tout honneur, certes – mais c'était une douche.

- Je te frrrroterrrais le dos.

Viktor semblait approuver l'idée de Cédric et les deux garçons entrèrent dans la salle de bain qu'ils fermèrent à clé. Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de Cédric :

- Et si les filles rentrent pendant qu'on est dans la douche ? Si Cho pense que j'étais en train de faire quelque chose avec toi et qu'elle le répète à d'autres ? Si ça vient aux oreilles de mes parents ?

Comme pour faire taire toutes les interrogations – inutiles – de Cédric, Viktor posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un simple baiser chaste, mais il fit taire toutes appréhensions de la part du jeune anglais. Viktor tira le rideau de douche et enclencha le robinet qui laissa tomber du pommeau accroché au mur l'eau dans la baignoire.

Le sportif enleva son débardeur qu'il laissa tomber au sol, puis ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et enfin son short. Le boxer du grand brun moulait à merveille ses attributs. C'est du moins la pensée que se fit Cédric alors que Viktor avait prit l'initiative de lui enlever son débardeur. Cédric – bien que timidement – enleva le reste de ses vêtements pour ne garder que ce qui cachait encore sa virilité aux yeux de son ami.

L'anglais fut le premier à entrer dans la baignoire. Viktor lui demanda de patienter deux petites secondes et il s'empara de son téléphone dans la poche de son short. Il écrivit rapidement un texto qu'il envoya aussitôt à Fleur.

« Fais en sorte de ne pas rentrer tout de suite. Laisse nous encore au moins une heure. »

S'il avait fait cela, c'était pour éviter que les craintes de son ami ne se réalisent. Plus que tout, il voulait protéger au mieux celui pour qui son cœur était en train de battre actuellement. Il pouvait comprendre la situation dans laquelle il serait si Cho venait à découvrir quoi que ce soit.

Il posa son téléphone près du lavabo et rejoignit sous l'eau son camarade qui lui demanda :

- Un sms ?

- Rien d'imporrrtant.

Viktor passa ses mains dans le bas du dos de Cédric et le serra contre lui. Les deux torses étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre tandis que Viktor déposait de chastes baisers le long du cou de l'anglais. Ce dernier fermait les yeux, appréciant les caresses des mains douces et fermes de son ami, tout comme les baisers enivrants le long du cou. L'eau tiède continuait à couler sur leurs deux corps. Cédric posa ses mains à son tour sur le corps du sportif. Il explorait son dos, ses épaules mais aussi son torse. Il restait fasciné par le corps de l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Même s'il n'avait que 18 ans, il avait tout d'un homme. Les abdos bien dessinés, les muscles saillants, les poils noirs qui recouraient son torse.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ses lèvres se frottant contre les siennes, ressentant le picotement de sa barbe non rasée depuis trois jours et son haleine si enivrante jusqu'à ses narines. Les différentes sensations que Cédric étaient en train de découvrir ne pouvaient le faire regretter son choix d'avoir accepté cet instant qui leur appartenait.

Viktor, lui, essayait d'être le plus délicat, ne voulant absolument pas brusquer les choses de peur que Cédric ne s'alarme. Il était tellement attiré par l'autre jeune homme que le respecter n'était en aucun cas un problème.

Ils se saisirent deux gants de toilettes et du savon, pour entreprendre de se laver – but premier de leur petite escapade dans la douche. L'un et l'autre s'amusaient à se frotter. Le dos. Le ventre. Le torse. Les épaules. Les jambes. Cependant, ils faisaient bien attention à ne pas toucher ou dériver vers la partie centrale de leurs corps, leurs entre-jambes.

Cédric n'était pas prêt à aller jusque là, il lui fallait tout d'abord du temps pour assimiler le fait qu'il aimait être en présence d'un homme et échanger caresses et baisers avec lui.

Les minutes défilèrent si vite qu'aucun des deux ne réalisa depuis combien de temps ils étaient entrés dans la salle de bain. Leurs peaux commençant à se friper au contact de l'eau, Viktor arrêta le jet d'eau et enlaça une nouvelle fois Cédric dans ses bras en lui déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, puis sur le front :

- Tu es trrrès beau Cédrrric.

- Tu dis ça à tous les anglais que tu emmène sous la douche ?

- Non.

La réponse de Viktor était des plus sincères.

- On devrait sortir.

Cédric se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et attrapa deux grandes serviettes qui pendaient à côté de la baignoire. Il en tendit une à Viktor, garda l'autre pour lui, et ils sortirent de la douche pour avoir les pieds au sol, sur l'un des tapis de la salle de bain.

- Est-ce que tu veux en parrrler ?

- Non.

Cédric ne souhaitait pas qu'ils gâchent ce moment qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié en entamant une discussion. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de discussion. L'un habitait en Bulgarie, l'autre en Angleterre. Le premier était un joueur de football connu, le second un simple étudiant. De leurs physiques à leurs vie, tout les opposait.

Une fois qu'ils furent séchés, Cédric donna un dernier petit baiser à Viktor et il sortit de la salle de bain pour regagner sa chambre et s'habiller – ainsi que changer de boxer. Viktor attendit qu'il eut terminé et regarda son téléphone portable. Il avait un message de Fleur qu'il lut :

« Si je n'ai le droit à aucun détail, je vous trucide tous les deux. Bises. »


	10. Je ne sors pas avec lui

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Bêta **: Farfadette

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ :Nouveau chapitre, et l'on arrive à la moitié de la première partie. Alors, soirée en prévision avec l'ex petite amie et son insupportable de meilleure amie. Là encore, il risque d'avoir quelques petites fautes qui trainent par ci par là. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'insiste encore, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews... Ça fait toujours très plaisir et encourage à poster la suite plus rapidement ! _

_Les choses se déroulent toujours lentement ici. Cho et Marietta, inconsciemment, permettent quelques évidences pour Cédric. Fleur est vraiment géniale dans tout ça et la suite sera d'autant plus intéressante ! _

_Nouvelle bêta pour ce chapitre ci, je vous demanderais d'applaudir et d'accueillir ma petite farfadette à moi ! Merci pour le temps passer sur les chapitres ^^  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 – « Je ne sors pas avec lui »**

Le reste de l'après-midi – c'est à dire une fois que Cédric et Viktor se changèrent pour adopter une tenue plus correct – les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de cuisiner. Bien que l'envie de fuir loin de l'appartement pour éviter à passer encore du temps avec Cho et Marietta se voulait grandissante, les deux amis décidèrent que la fuite n'était pas la meilleure solution. Si Marietta se faisait trop insistante, Viktor avoua qu'il la remettrait à sa place et si Cho abordait quelques sujets qui pourrait fâcher Cédric, celui-ci avait décidé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour bouder.

Afin de satisfaire le plus de monde possible, Viktor proposa de faire un gratin de pâtes aux gruyères. Tandis qu'il se chargeait de la sauce et de la viande bolognaise, il proposa à Cédric de s'occuper de la cuisson des pâtes. Le bulgare – aidé de son fidèle assistant – prépara ainsi trois plats. Chacun d'eux comportait une couche de parmesan au milieu et une couche de gruyère sur le dessus. Il posa tout dans le four, prêt pour une cuisson le soir venu.

Comme dessert, Viktor prépara un Kozonuak, spécialité bulgare que l'on sert notamment à Pâques et qu'il jugea correct pour que le plus de personne apprécie. C'est ainsi que l'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle.

Sans qu'aucun des deux n'entament une discussion sérieuse, les gestes et petites attentions ne trompaient plus entre les deux garçons. De temps à autres, Cédric passait sa main dans le dos de Viktor ou bien celui-ci déposait un doux baiser sur la joue de l'anglais. Seulement, l'un et l'autre savaient que lorsqu'ils seraient en présence des filles, ils reprendraient une attitude plus distante, pour éviter qu'elles ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit.

En fin d'après midi, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur les trois jeunes femmes. Fleur, en tête, semblait exténuée et de mauvais poil. Visiblement, pour compenser d'avoir à passer la journée avec les adolescentes, elle ne lésina pas sur les achats dans les boutiques de vêtements. Les deux autres pouffaient de rire mais n'avaient pas autant d'achats que la française.

Fleur embrassa Viktor, qu'elle gratifia d'un clin d'œil, puis Cédric avant de déposer ses paquets dans sa chambre. Cho et Marietta avaient reprit leur calme et s'étaient installées dans les fauteuils du salon.

- Vous avez cuisiné ? sembla surprise Marietta.

- Surtout Viktor. C'est un vrai cordon bleu.

Fleur venait d'apparaître derrière Cédric.

- Ca ne vous embête pas si je propose à Bill de se joindre à nous ce soir ? Tu comprends, j'ai grandement besoin de le voir après cette journée éreintante.

Seul Cédric avait entendu la fin de sa phrase.

- Oui, bonne idée.

Fleur sortit son téléphone de sa poche et repartit en direction de sa chambre pour être au calme lors de sa conversation téléphonique avec son petit-ami.

Viktor se tenait toujours droit dans la cuisine tandis que Cédric avait les bras croisés, ne tenant plus, il demanda :

- Vous n'aviez pas quelque chose de prévu en début de soirée ?

- Si, répondit Cho de sa voix douce, mais c'est annulé. Ca ne t'ennuie pas que l'on reste avec vous ?

- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, lança joyeusement sa meilleure amie qui était en train de feuilleter un magazine qu'elle avait trouvé sur la petite table de salon.

- Mais vous n'aurez pas eu l'occasion de visiter grand chose, c'est dommage.

Marietta leva les yeux de son magazine et regarda Cédric avant de poser les yeux sur Viktor en gardant ce même sourire de pimbêche :

- Viktor peut me faire visiter sa chambre s'il le veut…

Cho semblait gênée pour son amie tandis que Cédric serrait les poings. Seul Viktor le remarqua, il décida alors de faire comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, remettre la jeune fille en place pour éviter une crise de nerfs de la part de son ami.

- Je ne suis pas intérrressé. J'apprrrécie ton interrrêt pourrr moi mais c'est déplacé.

Il était extrêmement rare que Viktor remette en place une jeune fille qui lui faisait des avances. En général il préférait ne pas y faire attention. Cependant, il savait très bien que vis à vis de Cédric, ce n'était pas correct. Même si l'anglais se refusait à assumer ou avouer quoi que ce soit quand à leur… relation – si telle était ce qui pouvait définir ce qu'ils partageaient – il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine en ne réagissant pas face à l'attitude de Marietta.

- Il n'y a rien de déplacé. Je suis jeune, jolie, tu sais, j'ai de l'expérience.

Elle était en train de faire quelque chose avec sa langue de répugnant pensa Cédric. La voir agir ainsi était au-dessus de ses forces, il préféra se rendre dans la cuisine pour se verser quelque chose à boire. Le voyant s'éloigner, Cho se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre.

Cédric la regarda et lui demanda :

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Un jus d'orange, s'il te plaît.

Cédric ouvrit le frigo, attrapa un verre propre dans le lave vaisselle et servit ce que demandait la jeune femme. Il prit un second verre pour se verser également du jus d'orange.

- Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Cédric se doutait bien que si elle s'était précipitée à la cuisine, c'était pour se retrouver plus ou moins isolés par rapport aux autres.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'imagine que je suis curieuse.

Cédric ne voulait pas lui répondre. Déjà, pour ne pas avoir à mentir, et ensuite parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il aborde le sujet Viktor.

- Et toi ? demanda par politesse le jeune homme.

- Non. Il y a bien un garçon qui s'intéresse à moi mais… Ce n'est pas toi.

Cédric manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer cette phrase. Il retrouva son souffle avant de la regarder ébahit :

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Cédric, tu ne trouve pas qu'on a fait une erreur en se séparant. Je sais que… Tu es à Londres maintenant mais… On s'entendait bien tous les deux ?

Il est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Ils avaient quelques points communs, elle était intelligente – au contraire de sa meilleure amie – elle était plutôt jolie et possédait une parfaite éducation. Ce qui plaisait à ses parents.

- Ce serait une erreur.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je veux dire… Quand nous avons…

Cho ne continua pas plus loin mais Cédric comprit qu'elle parlait de leur première fois, qui fut une catastrophe, tout du moins pour lui. Il n'avait pas réussit à… Se contrôler très longtemps, avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'excitation nécessaire et… Tout lui laissa un goût amer. Ce qui était clairement différent de ce qui s'était produit le jour même dans la salle de bain. Bien que rien de compromettant n'ait eu lieu,, Cédric réalisa que sa petite parenthèse avec Viktor lui faisait plus d'effet que l'événement dont lui parla Cho.

- Pas du tout et… Ca me gêne de parler de ça…

Cédric essaya de s'éloigner pour rejoindre le salon, mais Cho l'arrêta :

- C'était très important pour moi. J'ai l'impression que ça t'amuse d'avoir…

- Non. C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on le fasse je te rappelle. Je t'ai dit que je pouvais attendre et tu savais très bien à ce moment là que je songeais à une séparation.

- Cela aurait dû nous rapprocher d'avantage.

- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

Comme pour mettre un terme à cet échange, Cédric reposa son verre de jus d'orange qu'il avait vidé. Tandis qu'elle le regardait regagner le salon où se trouvaient toujours Marietta et Viktor, Cho eut l'infime conviction que quelqu'un d'autre était entré dans la vie de Cédric. Ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, elle se promit de découvrir l'identité de cette autre fille et de se battre s'il le fallait.

Marietta était en train de faire du rentre dedans de plus en plus précis envers Viktor lorsque Cédric fut de retour dans le salon. Le sportif restait impassible, ne souriant pas au contraire, ses yeux exprimant à quel point il était agacé. S'il le pouvait, il irait se réfugier dans une immense bibliothèque, au calme, loin de cette fille.

Fleur était elle aussi de retour, le sourire retrouvé grâce au coup de fil qu'elle venait de passer :

- Bill arrive d'ici une demi heure.

Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour Cédric. Même s'il n'avait vu le banquier qu'une seule fois, il lui laissa une très bonne impression. Toute aide était la bienvenue pour les aider à surmonter cette soirée ou Marietta serait certainement encore plus agaçante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

La française alluma la télévision et laissa un jeu télévisé qui, elle l'espérait, occuperait les deux invitées. Mais Marietta continua sa lecture tout en jetant des regards suggestifs à Viktor et Cho était en train de jouer avec son téléphone portable.

Un peu plus tard, l'interphone sonna, signifiant la présence de Bill. Fleur lui ouvrit et le rouquin arriva quelques instants plus tard dans l'appartement.

Les présentations d'usage faites par Fleur, cette dernière réalisa que Marietta était pire qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. La jeune pimbêche était en train de faire de grands sourires à son petit-ami tout en lui indiquant d'où elle venait.

- Je précise que Bill est MON petit-ami, au cas ou l'information t'aurait échappée, précisa la blonde qui était en train d'éloigner le banquier de la jeune femme.

- Je voulais juste vérifier sa fidélité, répondit l'incongrue. Tu serais surprise de savoir combien d'hommes ont osé dépasser certaines limites avec moi alors qu'ils étaient déjà engagés.

- Je ne crois pas, non, rétorqua Fleur qui imaginait très bien de quoi elle pouvait être capable. Mais je suppose qu'ils sont tous retournés auprès de leurs compagnes après avoir obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient ?

Marietta se sentit vexée. L'allusion de la française était on ne peut plus clair. Elle n'était qu'une simple maîtresse de passage dont personne ne voulait pour se stabiliser. Ne voulant pas se laisser faire, elle demanda innocemment :

- Tu as connu beaucoup d'hommes avant Bill ?

- Pas assez pour rivaliser avec toi.

Fleur ne se laissait pas faire et si la jeune brunette voulait à tout prix déclencher une guerre, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

- Je n'ai aucun problème pour assumer le fait que j'aime les hommes et qu'ils me le rendent bien, ajouta Marietta. Il faut arrêter de jouer les hypocrites, à nos âges, les mecs ne veulent qu'une seule chose.

Viktor, Bill et Cédric se mirent à sourire tout en se regardant. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas le genre d'hommes que Marietta avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

- C'est vrai ? fit mine de réagir Fleur faussement étonnée. Cédric, Viktor, Bill, vous avez envie de coucher avec Marietta ?

La question était tellement surprenante qu'aucun des trois jeunes hommes ne répondit. Fleur tourna à nouveau son regard vers la brune :

- Je crois bien que tu as tord. Mais on ne peut pas plaire à tous les coups. Un apéritif ? demanda t-elle subitement pour changer de sujet.

Marietta resta muette et se plongea à nouveau derrière son magazine. Fleur l'avait profondément agacée. Elle détestait ce genre de filles ayant réponses à tout et dont elle ne pouvait pas contrôler la parole ou le mouvement.

La française servit une bière à chaque garçon et un cocktail sans alcool à Cho, puis à elle même. Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon. Marietta dans son fauteuil, Cho dans un autre, Fleur sur les genoux de Bill dans le canapé, tandis que Viktor et Cédric se tenaient à leurs côtés.

Cho s'intéressa au métier de Bill, pensant peut-être partir dans la finance une fois ses études au lycée terminé. Tandis que la discussion était surtout animée par Fleur, Bill et Cho, les deux autres garçons se concentraient sur la télévision. Le peu de place sur le canapé les forçant à se serrer le maximum, Cédric et Viktor tenaient sur eux les nombreux coussins que l'on trouvait d'ordinaire sur le divan. Si bien qu'en dessous des coussins, leurs deux mains étaient en train de jouer l'une avec l'autre sans que personne d'autre ne le réalise.

Alors qu'ils en étaient tous à leur second verre, Fleur intervint :

- Je commence à avoir faim.

Cédric se leva, posant les coussins là ou il était assis juste avant, pour se diriger vers la cuisine et s'occuper du four. Fleur jeta un regard vers Viktor et lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil. Ce dernier se demanda si son amie avait remarqué le petit jeu que les deux jeunes hommes avaient entreprit sous les coussins, puis se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux être discret à l'avenir.

Marietta sortit de son mutisme lorsque Fleur se leva pour dresser la table en cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu trouve à Fleur ? avait-elle demandée à Bill.

Gêné, le rouge monta aux joues du banquier, mais celui-ci se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

- Elle est spontanée. Directe. Vive. Elle ne se prend pas la tête, est très sensible. Elle est franche.

- Tu ne la trouves pas jolie je vois ?

- Si ! protesta Bill. Mais le physique n'est pas ce qui compte le plus dans une relation.

- Pour jouer les gentils Bisounours dans un cinéma, d'accord. Mais si l'on veut un peu d'action… Le physique est primordial. Je n'irais jamais coucher avec un mec comme Cédric.

- Pourrrquoi ? demanda Viktor d'une voix froide.

Il regretta presque d'être intervenu. Certes lui trouvait que Cédric était un très beau garçon, mais il n'avait peut-être pas à intervenir de cette façon.

- Il ne fait rien pour s'entretenir. Ses cheveux sont en pagaille, jamais coiffé. Il n'a pas la carrure d'un vrai sportif. Je ne vois pas pourquoi toutes les filles du lycée lui couraient après.

- Parce qu'il est mignon quand même, ajouta Cho qui se sentit vexée, étant elle même sortit avec lui.

- Le côté gentil garçon, premier de la classe, loyal et honnête, c'est pour les contes de fée. Dans la vraie vie, il faut bien plus que ça. Du charisme, du sex-appeal, une grande notoriété. Comme Viktor.

Elle était à nouveau en train de faire quelque chose de déplacé avec sa langue. Elle profita de la place vacante de Cédric pour se lever et s'asseoir à côté de Viktor. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et commença à le caresser :

- Je suis sûre que tu es un très bon coup.

- Marietta…

Cho savait que son amie était en train d'aller trop loin. Bill qui ne savait pas s'il devait réagir, resta muet, espérant que Viktor dise quelque chose. Mais alors que celui-ci voulut protester, Cédric était de retour dans le salon et remarqua la scène.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, la brunette était en train de dépasser les bornes. Il contourna le canapé, attrapa Marietta par le bras et la força à se lever pour l'éloigner le plus possible de Viktor.

- Je préfère t'avertir.

Bill, Cho, Viktor et Fleur – qui était également de retour dans le salon – restèrent sans voix. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Cédric passablement énervé. Sa voix n'avait plus rien de doux ou de chaleureux.

- Quand tu es chez toi ou n'importe ou ailleurs, tu peux jouer les pimbêches aguicheuses autant que tu veux, mais pas ici. Si j'ai accepté que tu dormes chez moi ce soir c'est uniquement par amitié pour Cho.

Il se retourna alors vers son ex petite amie, toujours aussi énervé.

- Et toi, si tu n'es pas capable de tenir en laisse ta copine, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous trouviez un hôtel pour ce soir.

Il regarda ensuite Viktor, qui était toujours assis dans le fauteuil et qui ne vit rien venir :

- En ce qui te concerne, si tu as envie de te laisser peloter par Ca, ne réagis surtout pas !

N'arrivant pas à calmer sa colère qui se transformait presque en rage, Cédric quitta la pièce pour regagner sa chambre dont il claqua la porte violemment.

Durant un instant, tous restèrent muets sans bouger d'un cil. Fleur vit que Viktor s'apprêtait à se lever, sans doute pour rejoindre Cédric. Ne voulant pas que la situation s'aggrave d'avantage, elle lui demanda :

- Tu peux t'occuper de servir le repas ? Je m'occupe de Cédric.

Viktor s'apprêtait à protester, mais Fleur lui fit comprendre par son simple regard qu'il ne valait mieux pas en rajouter, sous peine que d'autre qu'elle comprenne de quoi il en retournait.

Elle frappa timidement à la porte de son colocataire avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Cédric était allongé à plat ventre dans son lit, la tête enfouit sous les oreillers. La blonde se rapprocha de son lit et s'assit à ses côtés, posant délicatement sa main sur le dos du jeune homme.

- Ca va aller ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Je crois que tu viens de vivre ta première crise de jalousie.

Cédric se tourna pour que sa tête puisse faire face à sa colocataire. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son calme bien que ses mains tremblaient toujours légèrement. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et souffla un bon coup :

- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.

- Viktor va très bien comprendre que tu ne lui en voulais pas à lui. Cette Marietta est insupportable.

- Pas ça.

L'anglais se redressa et fit une pause avant de reprendre :

- J'ai embrassé Viktor.

Il vit que Fleur s'apprêtait à crier de joie, mais il l'arrêta aussi vite :

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais non. Ce n'est pas génial. Je n'ai fait que suivre une stupide envie provoquée par des hormones d'adolescent. Ca ne me ressemble pas. Je suis si pragmatique, tellement sérieux. Et là à cause d'un stupide rêve… Je m'en vais embrasser un autre homme.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu ressens ou de ce que tu pourrais être, tu le sais bien.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi. Tu sors avec un banquier, tout te réussit.

- Tu sors avec un sportif international, tu as fait mieux que moi ! riposta Fleur sur la plaisanterie.

- Je ne sors pas avec lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Fleur s'allongea à côté de Cédric en le prenant dans ses bras, sa tête posée sur l'épaule du garçon.

- On devrait les rejoindre pour manger, avant que cette folle furieuse ne se jette sur Bill.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Moi non plus, mais tu me dois bien ça. Je te rappelle que j'ai passé toute la journée avec elles pour te laisser le champ libre avec Viktor.

Cédric regarda son amie en comprenant quelque chose :

- Le texto de Viktor, c'est à toi qu'il était adressé ?

Fleur se redressa pour sortir du lit et répondit à son colocataire :

- Il ne voulait pas que les filles arrivent et découvrent quelque chose qui aurait pu te gêner ou te mettre mal à l'aise. Il est plus attentionné que tu ne le penses.

Fleur attrapa la main de Cédric et l'obligea quasiment à se lever et à sortir de son lit. Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue, comme pour l'encourager, et tous deux regagnèrent le salon, puis la cuisine.

Viktor était en train de servir les six assiettes, dans un calme des plus effrayants. Cho, Marietta et Bill étaient déjà assis d'un côté de la table, les yeux fixés sur leurs assiettes.

Cédric croisa le regard du bulgare et tenta de le rassurer par un simple sourire. Ce qui fonctionna, Viktor adressant à son tour un sourire discret à l'étudiant et ils prirent place à la table.

Fleur tenta de rompre le silence gêné en lançant une nouvelle discussion :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le dessert ?

Tous semblèrent soulagé que la française ait prit l'initiative de couper ce silence des plus gênants et Viktor répondit à la jeune femme. Il expliqua d'où venait la tradition du gâteau qu'il avait préparé.

- C'est plutôt rare de voir des hommes doués en cuisine, réalisa Bill. Chez moi ma mère s'occupe de tout.

- Peut-être que Viktor est gay, lança Marietta qui était en train de jouer avec sa fourchette.

- Serais tu homophobe par hasard, en plus d'être bête comme tes pieds ? demanda Fleur qui soutenait son regard.

- Je ne voulais pas lancer une nouvelle dispute, s'excusa Bill qui baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, rassura Cédric dont le rouge montait aux joues.

- Pour te répondre, je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, rétorqua Marietta, même si je trouve leurs pratiques répugnantes.

- Aussi rrrépugnant que de sauter surrrr n'imporrrte quel garrrçon à seulement seize ans ? demanda Viktor qui semblait aussi agacé que Fleur.

- J'en ai dix sept et je suis une fille, c'est dans ma nature d'être charmante pour les hommes.

Elle laissa tomber ses couverts sur la table et se leva.

- J'ai perdu l'appétit.

Elle se leva et disparut dans la chambre de Fleur avant d'en ressortir, sa veste et son sac sous le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Cho qui paraissait surprise.

- Je m'en vais, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Mais pour aller où ?

- Loin de cette bande de dingues. Entre l'hystérique de blondasse, le gay refoulé et le psychopathe dégénéré, j'ai eu ma dose.

- C'est moi l'hystérique de blondasse ? se demanda Fleur à haute voix en regardant Bill.

Cédric, qui essaya de prendre tout ça à la rigolade, plaisanta :

- Je me suis pourtant bien contrôlé durant la soirée, jamais je n'aurais crû qu'elle découvrirait ma vraie nature.

- Cédric, fais quelque chose, supplia Cho qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seule et qui, sans doute, avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Marietta si elle sortait seule dehors.

- Tu as raison.

Cédric se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit et dont il tenait fermement la poignée, attendant que Marietta s'en aille. Cho se leva à son tour, se rapprochant de Cédric pour lui murmurer :

- Marietta ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'elle disait. Et de toute manière, Viktor n'est pas vraiment gay.

Cédric aurait voulu lui balancer clairement qu'il l'était et qu'il était fier d'avoir un ami homosexuel, mais il se mordit la langue pour ne rien faire. Le dire aurait donné une arme importante à Marietta contre son ami, ce qui aurait finit par détruire la carrière sportive de Viktor. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il mentit délibérément, afin de protéger Viktor, et il s'en ressentit d'autant plus fier :

- Non. Mais si Marietta veut partir, je ne la retiendrais certainement pas. C'est pareil pour toi si tu veux la suivre.

Cédric soutint le regard de la jeune japonaise et la vit s'éloigner jusqu'à la chambre de Fleur et en ressortir, veste et sac sous la main. Alors que Marietta s'avança vers la sortie, elle regarda Cédric en lui disant :

- J'avais réservé une chambre d'hôtel de toute manière. J'ai dit à Cho qu'elle se faisait une mauvaise idée de toi, une fois encore, j'avais raison.

- Tu n'as même pas idée, souffla Cédric qui paraissait le plus serein du monde.

En sortant, Cho regarda une dernière fois Cédric, espérant peut-être qu'il la retiendrait. Mais il n'en fut rien. Elle sortit à son tour et Cédric referma la porte.

- Qui veut plus de pâtes ? demanda Fleur d'un grand sourire, sa joie étant revenue aussi vite que les filles avaient quitté l'appartement.


	11. Pas de promesses

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Bêta** : Farfadette

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel.

**Notes** : _Je suis triste ! Je n'ai plus beaucoup de reviews sur cette histoire. Si la direction que l'histoire prend ne plaît pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire xD. Sinon, je me rends compte que cette histoire me touche de plus en plus. J'ai vraiment beaucoup d'affection pour Viktor et Cédric. Ce chapitre ci clore la soirée, sans très grandes avancées, on peut dire quand même qu'il y a un peu de progression dans cette drôle de relation qu'aucun des deux garçons n'arrive à qualifier. _

_Donc nous en sommes au onzième chapitre (pour rappel, cette première partie se terminera au chapitre 20). Actuellement je travaille sur de potentiels one-shots mettant en scène les personnages secondaires de cette histoire (qui seront bien plus nombreux d'ici le chapitre 13 je crois). D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à faire des propositions ! Sur qui voudriez vous que je raconte quelque chose ? Fleur et son adolescence ? La rencontre de Bill et Fleur ? Ou tout autre personnage ?_

_Prochainement, (attention ne lisez pas ce qui suit si vous ne souhaitez pas savoir ce qui se déroulera), des personnages comme Luna ou Ginny prendront de l'importance dans l'histoire. Mais ils ne seront pas les seuls ! _

_Allez, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre... Très bonne lecture, un petit commentaires fait toujours plaisir ^^  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – « Pas de promesses »**

Le reste de la soirée fut totalement différente comparée aux premières heures du début. Le départ de Cho et Marietta avait soulagé les autres jeunes gens qui étaient toujours attablé autour du gratin préparé par Viktor l'après-midi même.

Bien qu'il semblait soulagé, Cédric tremblait encore lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir à table. Viktor essaya de croiser son regard, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le blond le comprit rapidement et lui adressa un sourire plutôt timide, mais qui signifiait simplement qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'une fille comme elle puisse exister, avoua Fleur qui terminait sa deuxième assiette de pâtes.

Tout le chahut de la soirée ne semblait pas avoir coupé son appétit, contrairement à Cédric qui mangea à peine ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Viktor lui demanda :

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si c'est très bon, le rassura l'étudiant.

Comme s'il cherchait à lui faire plaisir – peut être pour se faire pardonner l'attitude qu'il avait eu avec lui un peu plus tôt en lui criant dessus – il termina tant bien que mal son assiette. Bill changea de sujet – fort heureusement pour tous – en proposant à tout le monde de sortir dans un pub ou dans un club un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

- C'est une idée formidable ! se réjouit Fleur.

Cédric ne semblait pas tellement motivé à faire la fête, tandis que Viktor détestait tout simplement ce genre d'endroit où il y avait toujours beaucoup trop de monde à son goût.

- Vous nous accompagnez les garçons ? Ca sera beaucoup plus drôle si on y va tous ensemble !

Bien qu'ils avouèrent tous deux être réticents à l'idée de sortir, Fleur réussit à être très convaincante. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre en train de dévorer le succulent dessert de Viktor – Fleur en reprit deux fois – ils finirent par céder en indiquant qu'ils ne rentreraient pas trop tard.

- Dans quel club tu veux aller ?

Cédric qui sortait de temps à autre – bien souvent avec Fleur – connaissait quelques endroits sympathiques. Bill lui en cita quelques uns et bientôt, ils se mirent d'accord sur un club qui diffusait de la musique en tout genre et dont la moyenne d'âge variait entre vingt et trente ans.

Les derniers préparatifs d'usage enfin bouclés, notamment pour leurs tenues, ils se mirent en route passé 22 heures.

Comme la fois précédente, ils prirent la voiture de Bill et arrivèrent dans le club alors que celui-ci était déjà bondé. Fleur semblait de très bonne humeur et insista pour que chacun des trois garçons lui accorde une danse. Cédric fut étonné de découvrir que le rouquin n'avait pas l'air jaloux à l'idée de laisser sa petite-amie danser avec d'autres hommes. Il se demanda si elle lui avait parlé du truc qui était en train de se passer entre lui et Viktor. Mais il se dit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas du genre à faire ça.

Alors que chacun payait son entrée et recevait un tampon, Viktor espérait qu'il serait le plus discret possible. Dans un club pareil, il ne pouvait pas porter de casquette ou de lunettes noires. Mais il se rassura vite lorsque Bill lui indiqua qu'il avait peu de chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui le reconnaîtrait. En effet, il y avait tellement de monde que l'on ne faisait pas forcément attention aux autres.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'établissement, les jeunes devaient parler beaucoup plus fort pour se faire entendre tellement la musique résonnait fort. Sur la piste de danse, des dizaines de personnes étaient en train de se trémousser sur le dernier tube de Lady Gaga.

Tandis que Bill s'occupait de prendre les consommations, les trois autres s'installèrent un peu plus loin de la piste de danse, sur des poufs autour d'une petite table.

- Tu ne te sens pas trop mal à l'aise ? demanda Cédric en collant sa bouche à l'oreille de Viktor pour être sur qu'il l'entende.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête. Bill revint alors avec un cocktail sans alcool pour Fleur et trois verres pour lui et les deux autres.

- J'ai pris de la vodka, ça vous ira ?

Viktor fit un signe de remerciement indiquant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Alors que Bill se lançait dans une discussion avec Fleur, Cédric prit timidement son verre ce que remarqua Viktor qui lui demanda :

- Tu n'aime pas ?

Cédric se tourna à nouveau vers l'oreille de Viktor pour lui répondre.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire. Du moins, pas de la vodka.

Viktor sourit à son ami. Il le trouvait si mignon qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de sourire bêtement. Il trouvait ça vraiment adorable que Cédric, d'une certaine manière, soit encore aussi… jeune.

Cédric sentit l'odeur de l'alcool – plus fort qu'une simple bière – et trempa ses lèvres dans le verre. Viktor, lui, but d'une gorgée plus ferme.

- Nous allons danser.

Un nouveau son de pop se diffusait dans le club et les deux amoureux se levèrent pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent assis, leurs verres à la main, regardant brièvement les autres danser.

- Tu ne vas pas danser ? demanda Viktor à Cédric qu'il imaginait plutôt fêtard dans ce genre de soirées.

- Non. J'imagine que tu n'iras pas, donc je reste avec toi.

Viktor fut touché, non pas qu'il souhaite rester avec lui, mais qu'il en vienne à le connaître plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. En effet, Viktor n'était pas du tout un danseur. Du moins, pas dans ce genre d'endroit et sur ce genre de musique. Il pouvait à la limite se débrouiller en danse de salon.

Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Cédric pour lui demander :

- Je suis sûrrrr que pleins de jolies filles voudrrraient danser avec toi.

Puis il désigna d'un geste de la main un groupe de filles d'une vingtaine d'années qui regardaient dans leur direction.

- Pas intéressé.

Cédric avala une nouvelle gorgée – un peu plus facilement – de sa boisson.

- Tu devrrrais t'amuser un peu. Tu n'as pas eu une jourrrnée facile.

Viktor faisait bien évidemment référence à Cho, mais aussi à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et dont ils ne devaient pas discuter.

Cédric regarda Viktor pour savoir s'il n'était pas en train de le tester par hasard. Comme s'ils étaient en couple et qu'il devait lui rendre des comptes. Tout ça le mit mal à l'aise. Même si principalement c'est lui qui ne voulait pas discuter, il savait qu'une discussion arriverait tôt ou tard.

Fleur revint avec Bill alors qu'une nouvelle musique était en train de se jouer. Bill s'assit sur le pouf en face des garçons et la blonde attrapa le bras de Cédric qui manqua presque de renverser son verre.

- J'adore cette chanson !

Cédric se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse. Bill et Viktor ne discutèrent pas durant ce temps, ils avaient les yeux fixés chacun sur l'une des deux personnes. Les deux danseurs ne s'étaient pas mis en plein milieu de la piste et restaient donc visible pour eux.

Le nouveau tube d'Enrique Iglesias permettait aux couples sur la piste de se déchaîner et de danser d'une manière un peu plus sexy. Cédric posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa colocataire et celle-ci se trémoussa contre lui sur le rythme de la musique. Les deux amis étaient vraiment en train de s'amuser, Cédric se lâchant aussi un peu grâce à l'alcool qui commençait à faire son effet.

La complicité des deux amis sauta directement aux yeux de Bill et Viktor. Et le plus jaloux des deux ne semblait pas être le petit-ami de Fleur, mais le grand brun. Intérieurement, il aurait aimé être à la place de Fleur et pouvoir sentir le corps de l'anglais contre le sien à chaque rythme de la musique.

Alors qu'ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre, Fleur demanda à son ami :

- Tu n'invites pas Viktor à danser ?

Cédric qui savait clairement que de toute manière, il n'avait plus rien à cacher à la jeune femme lui répondit :

- Il n'aime pas danser. Et trop de monde. Quelqu'un pourrait le reconnaître.

- Et alors ? Tout ce qu'on verrait c'est un joueur de foot qui s'amuse avec des amis.

Cédric regarda étonné la jeune femme qui lui demanda de ne pas bouger un instant. Elle disparut quelques secondes et il la vit clairement en train de faire se lever Bill et Viktor. Bien que ce dernier cherchait à se faire tout petit, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix et les poussa de force sur la piste de danse. Tandis que Bill dansait gaiement sur le rythme de la musique, Viktor semblait beaucoup moins à l'aise. Il regarda Cédric d'un air désolé en cherchant du réconfort.

Touché de le voir se lever et se joindre à eux, Cédric lui sourit et s'approcha de Viktor. Fleur resta près d'eux tandis que Cédric tentait d'apprendre à son ami à bouger son corps. Bien qu'au début le résultat ne semblait pas très concluant, Viktor se rattrapa sur la chanson suivante.

Bientôt, les quatre amis dansèrent tout en riant et plaisantant de leurs différents pas de danse. Bill semblait le plus amusette des quatre. Cédric restait bien à proximité de Viktor, la foule sur la piste lui permettant de se serrer contre lui sans aucune ambiguïté. Le sportif semblait satisfait de la chose.

Sur la musique suivante, qui était un madison, c'est Viktor qui étonna tout le monde en apprenant rapidement les pas aux trois autres. Puis ils continuèrent à s'amuser comme cela sur plusieurs titres.

Rapidement, ils étaient tous morts de chauds, la transpiration apparente sur leurs vêtements. Ils regagnèrent leurs places et terminèrent leurs consommations. Comme il l'avait présagé, Cédric avait la tête qui tournait, l'alcool ne lui étant pas commun.

Beaucoup plus détendu qu'à l'ordinaire, il racontait quelques plaisanteries et passa plusieurs fois sa main sur la cuisse de Viktor qui ne réagit pas, bien au contraire.

Ils reprirent ensuite le chemin de la piste de danse. Cette fois-ci, Cédric se collait clairement et sans grande équivoque à Viktor. Fleur en était satisfaite mais prenait bien garde de vérifier que personne ne les regarde d'une manière trop étrange. Bill, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour sa petite amie et ne réalisa même pas combien les deux autres hommes étaient proches.

Alors qu'il était presque une heure du matin, Cédric semblait légèrement malade. Après avoir vomit une première fois dans les toilettes, Viktor proposa de le raccompagner jusqu'à la voiture pour lui faire prendre l'air.

- On vous rejoint dans pas longtemps.

Viktor aida Cédric à sortir en le maintenant et ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de regagner la voiture de Bill. Viktor l'ouvrit à l'aide des clés que lui avait confié le banquier. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et installa Cédric avant de le rejoindre.

L'anglais semblait fatigué et avait le teint pâle. Il essaya de sourire :

- Je ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool.

- Tu n'aurrrais pas du boirrre si tu ne voulais pas.

- Je voulais pas que tu me prennes pour un gamin.

C'était donc pour cela. Viktor sourit et posa la tête de Cédric contre son épaule.

- Tu es bête.

- Toi aussi, murmura Cédric d'un air vague.

Viktor passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Cédric pour le serrer d'avantage contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand tu repartiras ?

Ce n'était pas du tout le moment propice pour une discussion sérieuse. En pleine nuit, à l'arrière d'une voiture, Cédric en train de décuver. Puis en constatant l'heure, Viktor réalisa qu'il y a une semaine de cela, ils se rencontraient et étaient ensemble dans un taxi en direction de l'hôtel du bulgare.

Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrrrais qu'il se passe ?

- Sais pas.

Cédric s'installa plus confortablement, enfouissant sa tête sur le torse chaud de Viktor. L'odeur de la transpiration arriva jusqu'à ses narines, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. C'était l'odeur du sportif et il aimait ça.

- Je ne suis pas obligé de dorrrmir à l'hôtel avec les autrrres, confia dans un premier temps Viktor.

- Ca ne ferait qu'une semaine supplémentaire.

- Je peux prrrendrrre des vacances.

- Ensuite ?

- On irrra voirrr Fleurrr surrr scène.

La chose amusa Cédric.

- Et ?

- Et tu irrras à l'école pourrr étudier le jourrrnalisme.

- Et j'écrirais sur le grand joueur de foot.

- Je viendrrrais trrrrès souvent à Londrrres pourrr te voirrr.

- Non.

Viktor fronça les sourcils, cherchant à savoir pour quelle raison il avait répondu cela.

- Tu m'auras oublié. La distance c'est dur.

- Pas si tu veux que je vienne pourrrr êtrrre avec toi.

- Ca compte pas. Ce que je veux.

Cédric parlait doucement, évitant soigneusement d'éventuelles remontées d'alcool.

- Je pourrais pas te donner ce que tu veux. Et toi non plus.

- Pourrrquoi ?

Cédric ferma les yeux et respira à nouveau l'odeur de Viktor avant de répondre :

- Tu ne peux pas être avec un garçon. Et moi non plus. J'ai pas envie de souffrir.

- J'ai envie d'êtrrre avec toi.

- Je sais.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant d'oser ajouter :

- Moi aussi.

Viktor embrassa tendrement le front de Cédric et se sentit obliger de le serrer plus fort contre lui, comme s'il allait soudainement disparaître ou qu'on lui retirerait le droit d'être avec lui.

- Ton cœur. Il bat vite.

L'oreille collée contre le torse de Viktor, l'anglais pouvait en effet ressentir le rythme cardiaque du bulgare s'accélérer. Signe de son trouble. De ses sentiments. Son attirance.

Cédric attrapa la main de Viktor et la posa sur son propre torse, à l'endroit ou se trouvait son cœur. Viktor sourit.

- Le mien également, murmura Cédric avant que les portes avant ne s'ouvrent.

Fleur et Bill entrèrent dans la voiture, la jeune femme riant à une blague du rouquin.

Ni Viktor, ni Cédric ne bougea d'un centimètre. Fleur jeta un regard rapide sur les deux garçons et sourit à Viktor – sourire que ce dernier lui rendit. Bill les observa au travers du rétroviseur et ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils rentèrent tous les quatre jusqu'à l'appartement, où Viktor aida Cédric à monter, se déshabiller et se coucher.

Le dimanche matin, Fleur se leva alors que le soleil commençait déjà à chauffer. Elle retrouva Bill qui était encore allongé dans le canapé du salon. La française avait proposé à son petit-ami de dormir sur place. Seulement, étant encore vierge et absolument pas prête à sauter le pas d'une relation plus approfondie, elle avait proposé le canapé et non sa chambre.

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'enlacer dans le canapé.

- Ils dorment encore les deux zigotos ?

- Je pense que Cédric a la gueule de bois.

- Je pense aussi.

Bill était en train de caresser les cheveux en pagaille de la jeune femme. Celle-ci portait toujours son pyjama rose et jouait avec la main encore libre de son compagnon.

- Ils se sont bien trouvés.

Fleur ne put s'empêcher de rire :

- Tu as compris.

- Je ne suis pas si bête.

- Ca ne t'embête pas ?

- Je sors avec toi, c'est bien plus bizarre non ?

Fleur fit la moue – faussement vexée – et enleva la queue de cheval de Bill afin de détacher ses cheveux. Elle s'amusa ensuite à lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant que l'homme ne la pousse et qu'ils tombent tous les deux au sol.

Alors qu'elle était en train de rire, Fleur jeta un œil sur le matelas qu'elle avait emprunté à sa voisine, Mademoiselle Tonks.

- Tu m'aides à descendre le matelas ?

Ne prenant pas la peine de s'habiller ni l'un ni l'autre – Bill ayant dormit en t-shirt et avec un short que lui prêta Viktor – ils attrapèrent le gros matelas et entreprirent de le descendre d'un étage. En le faisant glisser, ils y arrivèrent sans peine mais non sans bruit.

A l'étage du dessous, Mademoiselle Tonks était déjà réveillée. Les cheveux mauves et coiffés d'une manière des plus étrange, elle accueillit joyeusement les amoureux et leur proposa même d'entrer prendre le petit déjeuner. La trouvant fort sympathique, les deux amoureux acceptèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Viktor était réveillé mais toujours allongé dans le lit. Il regardait dormir Cédric tandis que celui-ci avait posé sa tête sur le torse et sa main sur le ventre du sportif. Viktor lui caressait affectueusement ses cheveux blonds en pagaille.

Puis l'anglais émergea, en faisant une très vilaine grimace à la vue du soleil. Un mal de tête le força à garder les yeux fermés et il émit un léger grognement :

- Bonjourrr Cédrrric.

Il ne put qu'émettre un vague son signifiant bonjour puis il releva le drap afin de se retrouver en dessous.

- Tu veux une aspirrrine ?

- Après, bredouilla Cédric qui se remettait mal de sa gueule de bois. J'ai rien fait de bizarre ?

Viktor souleva le drap et regarda Cédric qui était complètement affalé sur lui. La tête au milieu du torse, un léger filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

- Si. Tu as chanté toute la nuit.

- Menteur !

Cédric lui donna un léger coup de poing sur le ventre, mais cela ne fit que remettre de meilleure humeur le joueur de football.

- J'ai pas envie de sortir du lit.

- On n'est pas obligé.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant toute la matinée allongés dans le lit du jeune Diggory, ne parlant quasiment pas, juste heureux d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Viktor redoutait de plus en plus le lendemain ou il reprendrait ses entraînements de football avec son équipe. Déjà Karkaroff lui ferait certainement une leçon de morale quand à son départ précipité. Puis il lui indiquerait combien il était mécontent qu'il ait revu Cédric. Et surtout, ils avaient un match prévu dans moins d'une semaine. Un match qu'ils devaient gagner.

Mais rien ne lui paraissait plus important que Cédric et ses craintes concernant le reste de sa vie s'envolèrent, attendant simplement le lendemain pour ressurgir.

Fleur ne dérangea pas ses amis lorsqu'elle revint de chez Tonks. Le couple en profita pour se doucher, se changer et déjeuner. Le temps étant propice à une ballade, Bill proposa à la française de l'emmener faire un tour à la mer. La jeune blonde laissa un mot sur la table – en indiquant à Bill qu'elle appellerait sa petite sœur depuis la voiture.

Viktor quitta le lit pour se rendre aux toilettes, puis se fut Cédric qui se leva pour avaler son aspirine, et se rendre à son tour aux toilettes. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant faim, ils reprirent leurs places dans le lit.

Cédric se sentant un peu mieux proposa à son ami de continuer sur la série Lost. Viktor était enchanté et ils regardèrent les premiers épisodes de la saison 2. Alors qu'ils venaient d'assister à la mort de Shannon dans les bras de Sayid, Cédric proposa de faire une pause en employant un ton sérieux.

Viktor sut tout de suite qu'ils allaient entamer une vraie discussion – sérieuse – bien plus importante que celle qu'ils eurent la nuit précédente dans la voiture.

- Bien qu'il m'est difficile de l'admettre… Je suis bien avec toi… C'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vécu avant… Surtout avec un mec… Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible que je sois attiré par un autre homme… Et…

Cédric faisait quelques pauses, prenant son temps pour être sûr de ne pas dire de bêtises et que ses mots soient les bons. Viktor l'écouta, ne l'interrompant pas une seule fois.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tout s'arrête… Mais je n'ai pas envie non plus d'aller trop vite… Il y a des choses… Pour lesquelles… Je ne suis pas prêt…

Cédric était assis en tailleur face à Viktor qui se tenait contre les oreillers. Cependant, l'anglais tenait les deux mains du bulgare pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Le bulgare – de son simple regard – indiqua qu'il comprenait tout à fait Cédric et jamais il ne le forcerait à faire quoi que ce soit dont il n'avait pas envie s'il ne se sentait pas prêt.

- Pour le moment… On devrait garder tout ça pour nous…

- Et Fleurrrr, dit-en souriant le grand brun mal rasé.

Cédric posa sa main sur la joue du bulgare en touchant sa barbe naissante.

- Mais je ne me sens pas prêt à…

- Je sais.

- Alors… On est d'accord ? On… On voit où tout ça nous mène… On fait notre bout de chemin… Si jamais… L'un ou l'autre a envie d'arrêter pour une raison ou une autre… On se le dit…

- D'accorrrrd.

- Autre chose. On ne se fait pas de promesses.

Viktor était surpris par cette étrange demande. Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi il ne fallait pas se faire de promesse.

Bien que le bulgare l'ignorait, Cédric voulait en réalité surtout éviter de souffrir. Il n'était pas sûr de lui quand à ce qu'il décidait avec Viktor. Il pouvait très bien d'ici une semaine décider que ce n'était qu'une passade et indiquer à Viktor que tout était finit. Tout comme Viktor pouvait faire une autre rencontre et l'oublier. Ainsi, s'il n'y avait pas de promesses à tenir, il y aurait beaucoup moins de dégât lorsque cette étrange histoire se terminerait pour lui. Car même s'il lui en coûtait d'y penser, il ne songeait pas un seul instant que l'histoire puisse en résulter d'une autre façon.

Il ne se voyait pas assumer aux yeux de tous une liaison avec un autre homme – par principe, et pour sa famille et ses amis – il ne se voyait pas mentir à tout le monde – il était honnête et loyal – il ne voulait pas être connu comme étant le mec d'un joueur de foot – il perdrait toute crédibilité – et ne voulait pas se dire qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux d'un autre homme – parce que ce serait contraire à ce qu'il était.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent le reste de la soirée au lit à regarder de nouveaux épisodes de Lost, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tendrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	12. A ce soir

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Bêta **: Farfadette

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ :Voici le douzième chapitre ! Déjà, un grand merci à mes fidèles revieweurs ! Lyly, Koi, PoisoneAnnah et les autres. Ainsi que celles et ceux qui ajoutent mon histoire dans leurs favoris ou leurs Alerts à suivre. Tout ça me touche évidemment, et... n'hésitez pas à continuer ! Egalement, il y a ces revieweurs anonymes, que je ne peux pas remercier et à qui je ne peux pas répondre car ils ne sont pas inscrits, donc je vais le faire ici. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos mails que je puisse vous remercier !_

Lushiita : Un énorme merci ! Ta review m'a bien touché ! C'est vrai que comme tout auteur, j'aime les reviews et je m'imagine en avoir des centaines, mais en avoir comme j'en ai déjà maintenant c'est déjà incroyable pour moi. Je suis content de voir que l'histoire te plaise, que la direction que je prends également. J'essaye de m'appliquer au mieux et je suis content que ça marche :) Viktor oui, c'est un peu l'idéal masculin de beaucoup de personnes... Mais, personne n'est tout beau, tout parfait dans la vie. C'est aussi ça que j'essaye d'amener dans l'histoire. Que tout le monde a ses blessures et ses défauts. Sinon, je t'encourage à lire du Digimon ! Bon je prêche un peu pour ma paroisse étant donné que c'est mon animé préféré (les épisodes sont en vost sur le net je crois ^^), mais certaines de mes autres histoires remontent d'il y a quelques années je crois. Donc ce n'est peut être pas aussi bien que cette histoire ci qui est pour moi, ma préférée et ou je me débrouille le mieux je crois. En tout cas, j'espère te relire sur les prochains chapitres ^^

Shaabynh : Une lectrice de l'ombre ? Génial ^^ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a donné le sourire ! Je suis content que la relation te touche et qu'elle te convienne comme je la décris. Merci à toi :)

Amy : Merci à toi et une bonne lecture :)

Koi ING : Bon je te cite aussi bien que je t'ai répondu à tes reviews génialissimes et trop gentilles ! Merci à toi d'être un lecteur fidèle et assidu et de m'encourager comme tu le fais... Et merci aussi pour la correspondance :p

Lyly-chan : Ah ma fidèle de chez fidèle ! Merci à toi de me donner tes impressions sur les chapitres et de me suivre aussi ! Pleins de bisous !

Farfadette : Merci à toi de me relire quatre fois par chapitre xD

_Dans ce chapitre, nous aurons la première apparition d'un personnage féminin qui aura sa petite importance dans notre histoire. Elle est jeune et blonde, de qui s'agit-il ? Sinon, de nouveaux rebondissements dans la vie de nos trois amis. Chacun avance dans son petit bout de vie. Une bonne lecture à tout le monde, en espérant vous retrouver de plus en plus nombreux dans les reviews ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12 – « A ce soir »**

Du lundi matin, la journée s'annonçait fortement chargée pour les trois jeunes gens dans l'appartement. Pour commencer, Fleur qui prenait de plus en plus de responsabilités dans la pièce de théâtre, avait promis de s'occuper des décors avec Madame Maxime. Après cela elle devait répéter ses chansons, la pièce devenant de plus en plus musicale au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Fort heureusement, Fleur possédait un beau filet de voix, une bonne justesse et une puissance qu'elle pouvait obtenir en travaillant.

C'est naturellement qu'elle fut la première levée. Elle expliqua brièvement le contenu de sa journée aux garçons qui émergèrent de leur chambre en les embrassant, leur souhaitant bonne chance et en quittant l'appartement une tartine dans la bouche.

De la chance, ils en auraient bien besoin songèrent-ils au même instant. Cédric avait son rendez-vous au Chicaneur l'après midi même. Il pensait aux différents conseils que Viktor avait pu lui donner. Ce dernier connaissait assez bien la famille Lovegood. Bien qu'ils soient un peu loufoques, c'était de braves gens.

Même s'il partait avec un avantage certain – du piston – Cédric ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. Il ignorait ce qu'ils lui demanderaient exactement et si son profil conviendrait bien maintenant que Madame Lovegood aurait l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

Viktor – lui – n'allait rien subir de comparable. C'était sans doute pire. Son équipe de football et leur entraîneur – Igor Karkaroff – arrivaient le matin même. Dans quelques jours, ils devraient disputer un match les opposant à l'équipe de l'Angleterre. Cette dernière avait proposé aux Bulgares de s'entraîner la semaine même sur le terrain ou ils s'affronteraient, au Wembley Stadium, qui était géré par l'équipe locale.

Bien que la perspective d'enfiler à nouveau son maillot et de se retrouver sur le terrain le réjouissait, celle d'entendre les reproches de Karkaroff quand à son départ avancé en Angleterre pour rejoindre ses amis, le fit déchanter.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent leur petit déjeuner dans le plus grand silence, l'un et l'autre songeant à ce qui les préoccupaient. Puis chacun leur tour ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain avant de se changer.

- Je vais prrrendre un taxi et me rrrendre dirrrectement au stade, avait répondu Viktor lorsque son ami lui demanda par quel moyen il partirait.

- Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

- 13 heures. Et toi ?

- 14 heures.

Le reste de la matinée, ils visionnèrent deux épisodes de Lost avant de déjeuner. Ils engloutirent rapidement le reste des pâtes de la soirée de samedi et bientôt, le taxi de Viktor se trouvait juste en bas.

Le sportif s'empara de son sac de sport dans lequel se trouvait tout son matériel et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Cédric le suivit, d'un pas hésitant.

- On se voit ce soirrr ?

Cédric approuva d'un signe de tête mais n'arrivait pas à sourire. Après avoir passé toute la journée de la veille collé à Viktor, il lui paraissait étrange de devoir s'en séparer. Durant un bref instant, il eut même l'impression qu'il le perdrait ou que quelqu'un voudrait lui voler sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, étant donné qu'il ne voulait dévoiler leur relation à personne. Même le mot relation lui paraissait étrange pour les définir.

- Un sourrrirrre ?

Viktor en avait besoin. Voir le visage lumineux de son ami lui donnait de la force et du courage pour affronter cette journée de retour à la réalité. Cédric montra ses belles dents au sportif et s'approcha de lui pour lui déposer un petit baiser.

- A ce soir.

Viktor se mordit les lèvres. Lorsqu'il sentait la bouche de Cédric contre la sienne ses sens se développaient et il voulait à chaque fois prolonger le baiser. Mais il devait partir sinon la voiture en bas s'impatienterait. En lui adressant un bref signe de la main, le joueur s'en alla.

Seul dans l'appartement, Cédric en profita pour débarrasser la table et bientôt, ce fut à son tour de partir.

Le Chicaneur se trouvait à une bonne demi heure de l'appartement en transports en communs. N'y étant jamais allé, il voulait prévoir large. Il fut ravit de découvrir que l'école dans laquelle il entrerait se trouvait dans le même secteur géographique. Étant donné qu'il devrait jongler d'un endroit à l'autre – s'il était embauché – tout lui parut fort pratique.

Bien qu'il n'y fit pas attention au tout début, il se rendit compte en sortant du métro que quelques personnes lui jetaient des drôles de regards. Juste quelques personnes. Mais le blond sembla penser que c'était le fruit de son imagination et il n'y songea plus.

Le Chicaneur était un étrange bâtiment. Vu de l'extérieur, la façade très coloré ne semblait pas indiquer qu'on tenait un magazine à l'intérieur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall, il se rendit compte que le bâtiment était plus grand qu'on ne pouvait le penser. Il y avait un tas de personnes dans les locaux, mais une très bonne ambiance semblaient régner. Cédric entendit distinctement des rires et des plaisanteries provenant des différents bureaux. Du hall, on pouvait apercevoir les deux étages supplémentaires que l'on gagnait à l'aide d'escalier se trouvant à gauche de la standardiste.

Cédric arrêta son regard sur cette fameuse jeune fille qui se tenait derrière un bureau, un exemplaire du magazine à l'envers. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, il se rendit compte qu'elle était drôlement jeune – plus jeune que lui. Elle avait de grands yeux ronds, un air ahurit qui semblait indiquer qu'elle provenait tout droit d'une autre planète, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et surtout – ce qui le fascina – de très longs cheveux blonds emmêlés – presque sales – et un crayon à l'oreille.

Alors qu'il resta quelques secondes à la scruter, la jeune fille leva ses yeux vers lui et annonça d'une voix très douce :

- Bienvenue au Chicaneur. Si vous souhaitez révéler l'existence d'une créature inconnue, vous pouvez prendre un formulaire et le remplir. Pour toute autre demande, vous pouvez vous adresser à moi.

La jeune fille lui semblait être complètement folle. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une blague. La véritable standardiste devait se trouver ailleurs et cette gamine se voulait peut être drôle.

Essayant de ne pas se décontenancer, Cédric se racla la gorge, changea son dossier de main et s'annonça :

- Cédric Diggory. J'ai un entretien avec Madame Lovegood à 14 heures.

La jeune fille se leva si rapidement de sa chaise que Cédric en sursauta. Elle laissa tomber son magazine sur le bureau – et Cédric constata qu'une partie était écrite à l'envers.

- Tu es la groupie de Viktor ?

Cette fois, le garçon se sentit offensé. Il n'était pas la groupie de Viktor et surtout, comment cette fille pouvait savoir qu'il connaissait Viktor.

- Amanda dit que tu es très drôle. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas. Tu es bien trop sérieux. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais était infesté par un Nargol. Ils parasitent le cerveau plus rapidement qu'on le croit, je l'ai dit à papa l'autre jour.

Cédric se demanda ce qu'était un Nargol avant de réaliser que tout ce que disait cette fille n'avait ni queue ni têtes. Il commençait à s'impatienter, d'autant plus lorsque la jeune fille prit un objet sur le bureau. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de loupe, avec laquelle elle scruta le visage de Cédric tout en s'approchant de lui.

- Tout semble aller pour le mieux. Viktor a dû te faire boire un antidote de désinfection. Il m'a aidé à en préparer l'autre jour.

- Luna ! Ma chérie, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenu que Monsieur Diggory était arrivé ?

Face à lui, descendant l'escalier, Amanda Lovegood arriva, une tasse de café à la main. Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur la jeune blonde. Luna. Viktor lui avait en effet parlé d'elle, elle était la fille du rédacteur en chef et donc la belle fille de Madame Lovegood. Seulement, le bulgare avait oublié de lui préciser l'étrangeté de la jeune fille. Surtout que visiblement, ils leur arrivaient de concocter des choses ensemble.

Cédric tendit sa main vers Amanda qui lui serra très chaleureusement en lui offrant son plus beau des sourires.

- Vous avez rencontré ma belle-fille, Luna. Elle est charmante, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne voulant pas répondre et dire qu'elle était surtout effrayante, le blond se contenta de sourire poliment en acquiesçant.

- Notre standardiste est en vacances. Comme il n'y a pas foule en août, Xenophilius a trouvé qu'il serait sympathique pour notre petite Luna de garder le fort. Vous me suivez ? Nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau.

- Au revoir Cédric !

Luna était en train de lui faire de grands signes de la main, que Cédric lui rendit plus discrètement alors qu'il montait l'escalier.

Rapidement, le jeune homme se retrouva dans le bureau de la femme du grand patron. Son bureau était désordonné. Un tas de documents traînait en tout coin, les murs étaient recouverts de différentes articles ou photos et même la chaise sur laquelle il finirait par s'asseoir était pleine de bric à brac.

Amanda enleva rapidement le bazar, puis prit place devant son ordinateur en indiquant à Cédric de s'asseoir.

Après son étrange rencontre avec Luna, le rendez-vous lui sembla moins inquiétant. Durant près d'une heure, il discuta avec Madame Lovegood. De son envie d'écrire, depuis son enfance, à son ambition de devenir journaliste. De sa future école, la façon dont il l'avait choisit, ou encore ses passions et son intérêt pour toutes sortes de choses. Amanda semblait ravit d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le jeune homme et Cédric lui indiqua :

- Vous savez, si je ne conviens pas pour le poste, j'espère que vous ne me ferez pas une faveur parce que je suis un ami de Viktor.

- Pour être franche avec vous…

Amanda croisa les bras et posa son regard sérieux sur l'étudiant :

- Je vous aurai engagé même si vous ne faisiez pas l'affaire, par sympathie pour Viktor. Nous sommes le seul magazine à qui il accepte de donner des interviews. Mais… Vous serez ravit d'apprendre que votre profil est parfaitement celui que nous recherchons.

Cédric remercia la franchise de sa nouvelle patronne, et ils continuèrent de discuter des différentes modalités. Cédric ouvrit sa pochette et donna les conventions qu'il faudrait faire signer ainsi que l'emploi du temps tel qu'il était prévu par l'école.

- 9h00 – 13h00 pour vos cours, puis 14h00 – 18h00 comme horaires fixes au bureau. Ça vous convient ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vous vous doutez qu'en tant que journaliste, certaines soirées ou différents week-ends devront passer aux oubliettes ?

- Bien entendu. J'ai parfaitement conscience de cela.

Amanda indiqua qu'elle contacterait l'école à la fin du mois pour indiquer sa fréquence de compte rendus puis demanda à Cédric de lire chaque semaine le Chicaneur en détail pour le reste du mois. Ainsi il se ferait une idée plus globale du magazine et pourrait réfléchir à quelles rubriques il souhaiterait s'intéresser en particulier.

Alors qu'il quittait les bureaux, il repassa à l'accueil ou Luna l'arrêta :

- Tiens. Le Chicaneur. Tu devrais le lire.

- Merci.

Il prit le magazine des mains de la jeune fille et vit sur le bureau l'exemplaire d'un autre magazine, celui-ci plutôt spécialisé dans les scandales et les peoples. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la couverture…

Viktor arriva au Wembley Stadium à 13 heures tapante, il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. Il demanda son chemin pour rejoindre les vestiaires à l'un des vigiles et retrouva quelques minutes plus tard quelques co-équipiers dans l'un des couloirs.

- Viktor ! Alors, tu t'es prrris des vacances ? demanda Nikolaï, un beau brun ayant le même accent que lui.

- Oui.

Viktor lui serra la main – ainsi qu'aux autres qui se trouvaient dans le couloir.

- Karkaroff avait l'air furieux, ajouta Andreï, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. T'aurais pas dû le mettre en colère ?

- Non.

Viktor ne voulait pas épiloguer là dessus et il retrouva rapidement son calme habituel. Il ne discutait jamais vraiment avec les autres. Il s'entendait bien avec chacun d'entre eux, mais ne voulait pas s'en faire des amis.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, tous les joueurs se changèrent pour revêtir leurs t-shirts aux couleurs de la Bulgarie : blanc, rouge et vert. Quelques instants plus tard, Karkaroff arriva à son tour dans les vestiaires. Il n'adressa pas un seul regard à Viktor, préférant de suite enchaîner sur un discours. Il était important pour toute l'équipe de donner le meilleur de soi même. Ils auraient le stade chaque après midi de la semaine, l'équipe d'Angleterre préférant s'entraîner le matin. Puis il ordonna à toute l'équipe de faire cinq tours de terrains pour s'échauffer.

Alors que Viktor était le dernier à sortir, Karkaroff l'arrêta d'un mouvement brusque de la main. Le sportif ne baissa pas les yeux, défiant le regard de son coach. L'homme claqua de son autre main quelque chose sur le ventre du grand brun. Ce dernier se saisit du magazine qu'il lui tendait, et le déplia pour jeter un œil à la couverture.

Rien n'aurait pu être pire. Une photo de lui, dansant gaiement avec Cédric et Fleur autour de lui, faisait la Une du magazine. Nul doute que ce cliché provenait de la soirée du samedi dans le club. L'amateurisme de la photo indiquait qu'elle fut prise à l'aide d'un téléphone portable. L'article signé Rita Skeeter – une horrible petite femme blonde à lunettes et aux lèvres pincées a qui il eut déjà plusieurs fois à faire – donnait pour titre « Viktor Krum, le briseur de ménages ».

- Tu as une explication ?

Viktor ouvrit le magazine et se rendit dans les premières pages à la double page qui lui était consacrée. Plusieurs clichés le montrait en train de danser, entouré de Cédric et Fleur. Il semblait très proche du garçon sur certaines photos, puis de la jeune fille sur d'autres clichés.

Tandis qu'il parcourait l'article, il vit rapidement que Rita Skeeter dénonçait le fait que le sportif bulgare ait délibérément dragué une jeune fille prude – Fleur – sur le point de se marier avec un beau blond séduisant – Cédric – afin de mettre la discorde dans ce petit ménage en s'installant chez les jeunes amoureux qui vivaient paisiblement au centre ville de Londres.

Rita rappelait aussi dans son article les prétendues fiancées a qui on l'avait déjà casé et se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas tout simplement en train de fonder un ménage à trois, vu l'attitude troublante du bulgare envers le jeune anglais. Rita n'oublia pas de mentionner une amie très proche du couple d'où elle tenait les informations, Marietta, la fameuse photographe amateur.

Le grand brun n'entendit même pas Karkaroff lui poser une nouvelle question. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était de savoir comment réagiraient Fleur et Cédric en découvrant tout ça. Lui avait l'habitude d'être exposé de la sorte, mais pas eux. Surtout si les proches et la famille de ses amis tombaient sur ce magazine, ils se retrouveraient avec des dizaines de questions.

- Viktor ? Tu m'écoutes !

La voix froide et sévère de Karkaroff parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du joueur qui sortit de ses pensées. Son coach ne semblait toujours pas avoir décoléré :

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ne plus revoir ce garçon, continua t-il en murmurant énervé, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende.

- Cédrrric est un ami.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! scanda l'homme. Je veux que dès ce soir tu nous rejoigne à l'hôtel et que tu cesse de te comporter comme un adolescent. J'ai investit bien trop d'argent sur toi pour que tu viennes tout gâcher avec tes enfantillages.

- Et si je rrrefuse ?

De mémoire, c'était la première fois que Viktor s'opposait à une décision – ou un ordre – de son coach. Jusqu'à présent, il l'avait toujours laissé régir sa vie sans trop objecter. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'attaquait à quelque chose qui lui était précieux.

- Ne me pousse surtout pas à bout.

Igor venait de fermer la porte des vestiaires et fusilla Viktor du regard.

- Je te signale que la saison arrive à son terme. Si tu veux que ton contrat soit renouvelé à la fin du mois, je ne veux plus de ça !

Il venait d'arracher violemment le magazine des mains de Viktor.

- Je vais devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour arranger cette connerie. Tu peux me remercier. Il me reste des amis influents.

Le sportif n'avait pas songé un seul instant que son contrat avec l'équipe de Bulgarie se terminait sous peu. Pourtant, à la fin du mois, il devrait négocier son nouveau salaire et s'engager une année supplémentaire avec le coach Karkaroff. Mais pour l'instant, c'était son dernier soucis. Une fois encore, seule la pensée de Cédric lui trottait dans la tête.

- Je rrreste chez Cédrrric et Fleurrr, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Je dois te rrrappeler que d'autrrres clubs m'ont fait des prrropositions de contrrrats. Je pourrrais trrrès bien en accepter à la fin de la saison.

Viktor se surprenait lui même de défier de la sorte son coach qu'il avait pourtant toujours respecté et admiré. Le Bulgare l'attrapa par le bras et le fusilla à nouveau :

- C'est une menace ?

Le sportif dégagea son bras et ouvrit la porte des vestiaires en tenant toujours le regard de Karkaroff. Puis il lui répondit :

- Nous verrrons bien.

Puis il se dirigea vers le terrain ou ses co-équipiers étaient toujours en train de continuer leur entraînement. Tandis qu'il entreprit de les rejoindre en courant autour du stade, il aurait voulu crier pour évacuer sa rage. Cédric et Fleur allaient peut-être lui en vouloir d'avoir était exposés ainsi dans les médias. Tout ça à cause de cette Marietta et cette Rita Skeeter. Mais pire que tout, il songeait à abandonner l'équipe, les quitter à la fin de la saison. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ne serait-ce qu'y réfléchir. Mais Karkaroff allait de plus en plus loin. Si ces derniers mois il avait tenu lorsqu'il le privait de sa propre vie, il ne continuerait pas en interférant dans ses relations avec Cédric.

Alors qu'il trottait toujours le long du stade, il songea à ce que serait sa vie, s'il n'était pas connu, ni sportif. Peut-être qu'il lui serait permis d'être avec Cédric beaucoup plus facilement, sans qu'il n'ait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Peut-être aussi qu'il pourrait se permettre d'aider Cédric à s'accepter et à s'assumer aux yeux de tous.

Le soir venu, chacun des trois jeunes de l'appartement attendaient leur retour avec impatience. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, Fleur passa une horrible journée. Beaucoup de gens l'avaient reconnu via le magazine qui fut publié le matin même. Si durant toute la matinée, Fleur ignora constamment les commentaires à son passage, elle déglutit lorsqu'elle se prit une pause déjeuner avec Madame Maxime. Sans savoir comment ils s'y étaient pris, le fan club de Viktor avait retrouvé sa trace alors qu'elle déjeunait sur la terrasse d'un café. Les midinettes lui avaient jeté des exemplaires du magazine people à la figure avant de l'insulter.

Madame Maxime dut faire intervenir les forces de police pour calmer le groupe et parvenir à rejoindre le théâtre. Après avoir lu l'article en question, Fleur comprit rapidement pourquoi les personnes qu'elle croisait lui disait qu'elle avait de la chance ou qu'elle était une traînée.

Bill l'appela même durant l'après midi.

- Tu as vu l'article ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne crois pas un mot de ce qui est dit dedans.

- Si je tenais cette pimbêche de Marietta je lui ferais avaler le magazine !

- Tout ira bien. Tu veux que je passe ce soir ?

- Non. Tu dois aller à ton repas avec ta famille. De toute façon, il faut que je discute avec les garçons.

Madame Maxime déposa Fleur chez elle pour être sûr que personne ne l'accoste à nouveau dans la rue.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Cédric était déjà rentré, assis dans le canapé face à la télévision. Un exemplaire du magazine se trouvait sur la table du salon. Fleur se laissa tomber à côté du blond.

- J'ai appelé Cho tout à l'heure, lui dit-il, elle dit qu'elle ne savait pas que Marietta irait vendre les photos.

- Comment a t-elle sût qu'on irait dans ce club précisément ?

- Une coïncidence d'après Cho. Ce qui tombe mal pour nous.

- Je te jure que je n'ai aucune vue sur Viktor. Par contre, j'attends ma bague de fiançailles, dit-elle en plaisantant.

La jeune femme parvint à rendre un petit sourire à l'étudiant qui avait lui aussi passé une mauvaise journée. Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il ne cessait de se demander si les gens le regardaient et s'ils n'avaient pas lu ce fichu magazine.

- Des nouvelles de Viktor ?

- Non.

Ce n'est seulement qu'une heure plus tard que le sportif en question arriva à son tour à l'appartement. N'ayant pas les clés, il sonna à l'interphone et rejoignit les deux colocataires dans le salon.

Il sentait la transpiration à cause de l'entraînement intensif de son coach. Il posa son sac de sport près de la chambre et resta debout face au canapé, attendant la réaction des deux autres. Cédric se leva pour lui faire face. Lui non plus n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Puis le bulgare attrapa son menton avec sa propre main et posa ses yeux dans les siens :

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Pour toi c'était comment ?

- Pas terrrrible.

Viktor jeta un œil à Fleur qui était toujours affalée dans le canapé. La française lui sourit, indiquant qu'elle pourrait faire face.

- Norrrrmalement dans quelques jourrrs, plus perrrsonne n'en parrrlerrra. Karrkarrroff va appeler quelques perrrsonnes.

Cela soulagea un petit peu les colocataires. Comme pour tout le reste, ils n'auraient qu'à subir cela durant une semaine. Mais une horrible pensée vint en tête pour l'étudiant. S'il décidait – sait-on jamais – d'entretenir d'avantage sa relation avec Viktor, le genre d'incident qui venait de se produire serait encore plus fréquent. Il serait alors lui aussi une personnalité publique. Chose qu'il ne se voyait pas assumer.

Mais ses interrogations furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son portable. Il le sortit de sa poche et décrocha rapidement en voyant le numéro :

- Allo ?

Il s'éloigna un petit peu tandis que Viktor s'asseyait à côté de la jeune femme.

- Tu sens mauvais.

Ne faisant pas attention à sa remarque, il demanda :

- Est-ce que tu es amourrreuse de Bill ?

Surprise par la question, la blonde se redressa et chercha ses mots avant de répondre :

- Euh… Oui. Je crois. Du moins… Ca ne fait pas longtemps, mais je l'aime oui.

- Tu t'imagines fairrre ta vie avec lui ?

- Ma vie je ne sais pas. Mais… J'ai envie d'essayer. Je sens que c'est la bonne personne avec qui je peux construire quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je prends mon temps. Du moins que j'ai pris.

Viktor la regarda interrogatif.

- J'aurais sûrement dû en parler à Cédric avant mais… Hier… Bill et moi… Ce n'était pas prévu bien sur. On était chez lui. Enfin, ça c'est fait naturellement.

Le bulgare posa son regard sur ses chaussures, surpris de la facilité avec laquelle son amie s'était confiée à lui.

- Tu l'aimes toi ?

Viktor la fixa à nouveau tout en comprenant qu'elle lui parlait désormais de Cédric.

- Je pense à lui tout le temps. Tout à l'heurrre, je me disais même que s'il me le demandait, je pourrrrais quitter l'équipe.

- Tu as peur que ça aille trop vite ?

- Non. J'ai peurrrr d'êtrrre trrrop attaché à lui. Je ne voudrrrais pas me trrromper.

- Mon conseil va te paraître très idiot mais… Écoute ton cœur. Après, d'un point de vu non objectif, Cédric est une perle rare. Je suis partisane du « profitons de la vie tant qu'on est en vie ». Ce serait bête de passer à côté d'une belle histoire pour un sport débile, sans vouloir te vexer.

Viktor retrouva le sourire. C'est vrai que le football était avant tout une passion pour lui. Tôt ou tard il se devrait de trouver un métier plus sérieux. Peut-être que Cédric serait simplement un moyen de faire aller les choses un peu plus vite. Mais il pourrait toujours à continuer à jouer au foot, même en quittant son équipe actuelle.

L'anglais revint dans le salon, le teint plus pâle que tout à l'heure :

- Tout va bien ? demanda Fleur. Qui était-ce ?

- Mon père. Il vient me rendre visite jeudi.

Fleur écarquilla les yeux et n'eut pas à demander quoi que ce soit :

- Ma mère est tombée sur le magazine en faisant des courses et… Il s'inquiète.

Cédric n'en revenait pas. La veille au soir il avait décidé de tenter l'aventure avec Viktor, et même pas 24 heures après, Marietta s'arrangeait pour rendre les choses difficile et son père ne tarderait pas à s'en mêler.


	13. Ce n'est pas juste

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Bêta **: Farfadette

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cédric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ :Voici le 13ème chapitre. Prémisse d'un week-end riche en rebondissements. Comme vous le découvrirez dans ce chapitre, un dîner se prépare (il aura lieu dans le chapitre 15, mon chapitre préféré), et la longue liste d'invités vous fera sûrement sourire... Sinon, ici nous allons donc surtout nous concentrer sur Amos Diggory qui débarque dans la vie de son fils. Viktor et Cédric, ça n'avance pas, bien au contraire. Le jeune anglais est toujours dans ses doutes._

_Sinon je remercie encore celles ou ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir. Si ça vous intéresse je publie en parralèle une histoire se déroulant dans le monde de Disney et impliquant tous les personnages des grands classiques de Disney. Le niveau n'est certainement pas celui de cette fic, mais c'est une bonne petite histoire à lire sans prises de tête._

_Comme d'habitude, la review est ma meilleure amie. Elle me soutient et m'aime. Donc un petit clic en bas me comblera de joie. Bonne lecture à tous !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13 – « Ce n'est pas juste »**

A partir du coup de téléphone du père de Cédric, les choses devinrent différentes à l'appartement. Pour commencer, l'arrivée de son propre père inquiétait le jeune homme. Il voulait savoir ce qu'en résultait réellement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre dans la presse. Était-il réellement fiancé à Fleur sans que personne ne le sache ? Qui était ce Viktor Krum ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils si proches tous les trois sur les photos ? Autant d'interrogation qui, venant de la part d'Amos Diggory, se transformeraient en véritable réquisitoire.

Amos Diggory travaillait au ministère, dans l'immigration. Bien que son fils unique soit ce qu'il ait de plus précieux à ses yeux, il avait une grande tendance à le mettre en avant lorsqu'il discutait avec ses collègues, persuadé qu'il était parfait et le meilleur en tout. Cette attitude exaspérait Cédric qui ne se trouvait rien d'extraordinaire.

Mais ce qui tracassait le plus l'étudiant, c'était que son père puisse découvrir l'attirance manifeste entre lui et Viktor. Bien décidé à ne rien laisser paraitre et à faire preuve de grande prudence – maintenant que la presse people s'intéressait aussi à lui – Cédric décida du lundi soir d'interrompre pour l'instant ce que lui et le bulgare étaient en train d'entreprendre.

Viktor ne cacha pas le fait qu'il était contre cette idée. Alors qu'il lui avait semblé faire un pas de géant la veille au soir, Cédric reculait à nouveau. Mais le sportif devait s'y attendre. Le moindre obstacle dans cette relation peu conventionnelle pouvait tout détruire, l'anglais n'étant pas encore vraiment prêt à se faire à l'idée.

Pour couronner le tout, le lendemain, la folie ne s'arrêta pas là. Viktor était toujours en froid avec son coach qui ne lui adressait quasiment plus la parole. Aussi, au lieu de devenir un exutoire dans lequel se défouler, les entraînement s'avéraient devenir une corvée, ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

Cédric, lui, préféra rester enfermé à l'appartement jusqu'au jeudi. Il ne voulait pas devoir affronter des regards insidieux ou le club de fan de Viktor très remonté depuis la parution des photos. Rita Skeeter tenta même de l'interviewer, mais Cédric ne prit pas la peine de lui ouvrir la porte.

Pour Fleur, la situation était aussi délicate. Lorsqu'elle se rendait à ses répétitions, Bill devait venir la chercher et la reconduire. Si Cédric n'était qu'une pauvre victime du tandem Viktor-Fleur selon la presse, la jeune française était une véritable garce. En plus de sortir avec une personnalité, elle était aussi coupable d'infidélité envers son cher et tendre.

Le mardi soir, elle dût expliquer au reste de la troupe qu'il ne s'agissait que de mensonges colporté par une fille jalouse et une journaliste sans scrupules.

Le mercredi ne fut pas plus brillant. Lorsque Viktor rentra après son entraînement, Cédric lui paraissait encore plus distant. Aussi, aucune discussion ne s'engagea. Les deux jeunes hommes se contentant de commencer la troisième saison de Lost.

Enfin, le jeudi, Cédric s'était entiché le matin même à faire le grand ménage. Il ne voulait pas que son père trouve à redire sur quoi que ce soit dans l'appartement. Fleur, bien décidé à le soutenir, annula sa répétition au théâtre et décida de rester avec son ami. Alors que Cédric rangeait sa chambre, Fleur profita d'un instant seule avec le sportif pour discuter :

- Tu verras, demain tout ira déjà mieux.

- Je ne sais pas.

Fleur venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Viktor en signe de réconfort.

- Dans l'esprit de Cédric, mettre le plus de distances entre vous c'est le seul moyen de se protéger de son père. Je ne le connais pas très bien mais… Il n'accepterait pas forcément de savoir que son fils aime un autre homme.

- Comme beaucoup de pèrrres.

Fleur se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne savait rien des parents de Viktor. Aussi lui demanda t-elle :

- Tu ne parles jamais de tes parents. Tu es proche d'eux ?

- Non. On ne se parrrle qu'aux anniverrrrsaires ou à Noël. Ils ne savent rrrien de moi.

- J'aurais pensé qu'ils étaient fier de toi.

- Sans doute. Mais, nous ne sommes pas prrroches.

Cédric arriva à son tour dans le salon et annonça en regardant son téléphone :

- Il est là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'anglais ouvrait la porte sur un homme plutôt grand, brun, habillé d'un élégant costume, des petites lunettes sur le nez. Il étreignit son fils en le saluant, puis regarda Fleur et Viktor.

La française fut dévisagée des pieds à la tête. Contrairement à la première fois ou elle l'avait vu – en emménagent – ou il s'était montré chaleureux, il aborda une attitude complètement différente. Froide.

- Fleur. Et vous devez être Viktor je présume ?

- Bonjourrr monsieur.

Amos ne releva même pas la salutation de Viktor et posa ses affaires dans les bras de Cédric qui s'empressa de les ranger. Monsieur Diggory avança dans l'appartement, comme s'il était en train de l'inspecter et qu'il cherchait quelque chose à dire.

La française et le bulgare restèrent debout, l'un à côté de l'autre, ne sachant pas s'ils avaient la permission de bouger ou non.

- Donc toi et Cédric…

Amos regardait dans leur direction. Mais aucun des deux ne sut qui il regardait réellement. Fleur s'empressa d'intervenir :

- Mensonge. J'ai un petit-ami. Bill.

Fleur semblait aussi tendue que Viktor. Ce qui était rare chez la jeune fille qui manifestait d'ordinaire beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme et de spontanéité.

- Quelque chose à boire Monsieur Diggory ?

- Un jus d'orange. Pressé.

Fleur évita toute remarque et se dirigea précipitamment en cuisine, bien contente d'enfin bouger.

- La Bulgarie, c'est un petit pays ?

- Nous avons plus de 7 millions d'habitants, répondit-il comme s'il devait se défendre.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire chez deux étudiants ? Vous n'avez pas les moyens d'aller à l'hôtel ? Vous êtes célèbre pourtant.

Viktor ne se formalisa pas. Certes, l'attitude du père de Cédric était désagréable au possible, mais il ne lui ferait pas la joie de lui montrer que ça l'agaçait.

- C'était prrrévu. Fleurrr et Cédrrric m'ont invité. J'ai accepté.

Viktor avait décidé de mettre en avant Fleur, afin que Monsieur Diggory pense plutôt qu'il était proche de la jeune femme et non de Cédric.

La française revint avec le jus d'orange pressé tandis que Cédric était toujours dans sa chambre, sans revenir.

- Et ton petit-ami n'est pas contrarié de savoir qu'un autre homme se trouve dans l'appartement ?

- Bill ? s'étonna Fleur. Pas du tout. Il n'est pas jaloux. En plus…

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Idiote comme elle était, elle aurait pu causer une catastrophe en révélant quelque chose. Mais Monsieur Diggory n'eut pas le temps de relever quoi que ce soit, Cédric revint dans le salon.

- Tu restes dormir ici ce soir ?

- Je ne crois pas. Visiblement, cet appartement accueille déjà bien trop de monde. Ton petit-ami dort ici ? demanda t-il à nouveau à Fleur.

- Non.

La française jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus à Cédric, que ce dernier comprit instantanément.

- Je vais devoirrr parrrtir, annonça Viktor.

- Tu ne manges pas ici ?

Fleur lui faisait de grands yeux, espérant que le bulgare ne la laisserait pas seule aussi vite.

- Non. Je mangerrrais quelque chose au stade.

Rapidement, il prit ses affaires et salua Monsieur Diggory avant de partir. Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Amos se permit de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et reprit :

- J'ai vu la petite Cho cette semaine.

Cédric et Fleur échangèrent un regard avant de s'asseoir à leur tour. Monsieur Diggory continua :

- Elle semblait toute retournée. Vous vous êtes disputés ? Tu sais que sa mère travaille au ministère aussi ? Quelqu'un de très bien.

Fleur eut l'horrible impression que le père de son ami était en train de sous-entendre qu'il devrait renouer avec Cho.

- Nous avons rompu, répondit simplement Cédric. Et après ce qu'elle et Marietta ont fait.

Monsieur Diggory regarda d'un œil sévère les deux jeunes gens et reprit :

- La petite Cho n'était pas d'accord avec son amie. Mais au moins, cela m'aura permit de me rendre compte que visiblement, tu ne te débrouilles pas si bien que tu le prétends seul à Londres.

Cédric crispa ses mains sur son pantalon, se retenant de ne pas dire quelque chose par respect pour son père. Fleur intervint, sans aucune gêne :

- Il n'est pas seul. Je suis là. Et je peux vous dire que Cédric se débrouille très bien. Il a même trouvé l'entreprise dans laquelle il effectuerait son stage en alternance.

- Il m'en a parlé. Le Chicaneur c'est ça ? Il se prétend que ce n'est pas un journal très sérieux.

- Vous y avez déjà travaillé ? demanda Fleur sur un ton de défi.

Monsieur Diggory scruta la jeune femme comme un vulgaire insecte qu'il aurait fallut abattre rapidement.

- Je suis un haut fonctionnaire, je pense être plus à mène de juger la qualité d'un quotidien qu'une simple étudiante.

- Mais je n'ai pas jugé un seul instant le Chicaneur, rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix toute aussi calme que si elle discutait de la pluie et du beau temps. Je me demandais sur quelles preuves vous appuyez votre discours.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ton attitude, jeune fille. Je te signale que tu n'es qu'une simple colocataire ici même.

Cédric qui avait laissé malgré lui le dialogue se poursuivre entre son père et son amie se décida à intervenir :

- Papa. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais tu ne devrais pas. Tout va bien.

- Je me demande s'il était raisonnable de t'envoyer étudier loin de la maison.

- La seule école de journalisme qui soit valable se trouve à Londres, comment voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il y a une très bonne école à côté de la maison.

- Une école de droit ! se plaignit l'anglais d'une voix plus forte.

- Le droit est une très noble profession, je te l'ai toujours dit.

Cédric se leva brusquement de sa chaise, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Si tu es venu pour me faire changer d'avis, me faire repartir ou me dire qui je peux ou non fréquenter, je crois qu'il est préférable que tu repartes maintenant.

Amos se leva à son tour s'approchant de son fils du même regard autoritaire.

- Tout ce que je veux fils, c'est ta réussite. Et si je dois intervenir pour la préserver, oui, je n'hésiterais pas. Ta mère et moi t'aimons énormément.

Sa voix paraissait plus douce, ce qui atténua la colère de Cédric.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas passer le week-end à la maison ?

- J'ai déjà des projets.

- Ah ?

Monsieur Diggory attendait de savoir ce qui occuperait son fils.

- Viktor joue son match contre l'Angleterre samedi soir.

- Ce n'est qu'un match, et tu es toujours libre pour venir le dimanche, non ?

- En fait.

Fleur venait à son tour de se lever pour intervenir. Elle avait clairement comprit que Cédric ne voulait pas retourner chez ses parents pour les entendre le sermonner. Aussi inventa t-elle une histoire :

- J'organise un repas dimanche midi avec plusieurs personnes…

Elle cherchait à être le plus convaincante possible et ajouta :

- Il y a une très grande salle dans le théâtre ou je répète et… Cédric y est invité d'ailleurs.

Monsieur Diggory ne sembla pas remarquer que Fleur était en train de broder une histoire à dormir debout.

- C'est un repas important ?

- Oh oui. Cédric a invité son patron à se joindre à nous pour… Voir s'il serait intéressé d'une interview de… notre troupe…

- Fort bien. J'imagine que tu n'y verras aucun inconvénient si mon épouse et moi même se joignons à vous.

Là, Fleur fut prise au dépourvu. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Monsieur Diggory proposerait une pareille chose. Surtout pas lorsqu'il ajouta :

- Je suis sûr qu'Oliver et Cho seraient ravit de venir également. Je leur en parlerais demain.

Cédric fit de gros yeux à la française sans que son père ne s'en aperçoive pour qu'elle cherche une idée pour les sortir de là.

- Bien sûr. Avec plaisir.

La blonde se tût aussitôt et se dirigea vers les fourneaux pour préparer à manger tout en songeant à comment elle parviendrait à monter ce déjeuner de dernière minute en arrivant à convaincre Madame Maxime et les Lovegood.

Cédric qui savait très bien qu'il était impliqué jusqu'au cou dans la pirouette scénaristique de son amie, changea le sujet pour parler des dernières nouvelles de leur village et du travail de son père.

Le déjeuner passa rapidement, puis au cours de l'après-midi Monsieur Diggory indiqua qu'il rentrerait étant donné qu'il reviendrait du dimanche. Fleur lui demanda si la route ne serait pas trop longue – il fallait au moins trois heures en voiture. Il la rassura, ne perdant pas la froideur qu'il avait à son égard, et prit congé.

Alors qu'il venait de franchir la porte, Fleur s'excusa une dizaine de fois auprès de son colocataire :

- Comment je pouvais imaginer qu'il souhaiterait se joindre à nous ? Comment je vais faire ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Annule ce dîner, mon père comprendra.

- Surtout pas. Il se rendrait compte que je lui ai mentit et il pensera que tu n'avais pas envie d'aller chez lui.

- C'est le cas.

- Enfin Cédric, c'est ton père. Et en plus il veut faire venir Cho ! Oh Cédric je suis vraiment…

Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement réalisant quelque chose :

- Mais voilà la solution ! Je reviens !

Fleur disparut dans sa chambre récupérer son téléphone portable et l'anglais l'entendit téléphoner à sa prof de théâtre, Madame Maxime. Puis elle enchaîna en passant d'autres coups de fils. A Bill, entre autres. Un peu plus tard elle rejoignit Cédric dans le salon :

- Madame Maxime est d'accord !

L'étudiant qui ne la comprenait pas attendit des explications :

- Je lui ai expliqué que tu ferais venir ton patron dans l'optique que le Chicaneur fasse un article sur notre représentation, qui comme tu t'en souviens, aura lieu dans un peu plus d'une semaine. S'offrir une publicité pareille elle n'y pensait même pas.

- Et… Tu compte aussi passer un coup de fil à Monsieur Lovegood ?

- Oh non, je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout, j'espère au moins que Viktor me donnera un coup de main pour le repas.

- Je n'appellerais certainement pas mon patron ! Hors de question !

Mais la française étant très persuasive, Cédric se retrouvait une demi heure plus tard avec Amanda Lovegood. Il présenta la chose comme un potentiel article intéressant pour le magazine et que ce déjeuner lui permettrait aussi de rencontrer Monsieur Lovegood et indiqua que Viktor serait présent, sachant que ce serait un élément décisif dans la balance. Après avoir raccroché, il s'en voulait d'avoir impliqué aussi le joueur de foot.

Tandis que Viktor revenait de sa journée d'entraînements, Fleur et Cédric étaient en train de discuter du déjeuner du dimanche et du nombre des invités.

- Ton pèrrre est parrtit ?

Cédric aurait parié qu'il y avait du soulagement dans sa voix. L'anglais lui expliqua alors qu'il reviendrait dimanche pour un déjeuner totalement improvisé de Fleur. Cette dernière lui demandant déjà des conseils pour le repas.

Tandis que Fleur s'enferma dans sa chambre pour discuter avec sa petite sœur en ligne durant la soirée, Viktor et Cédric se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier, seul à seul.

- Le coach a forrrcé le magazine a publié un démentit. Les choses devrrraient se calmer.

Maintenant que son père était partit, l'étudiant se rendit compte a quel point il avait était fuyant et froid avec son ami ces trois derniers jours. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu bien changer alors que du dimanche, ils étaient heureux rien qu'à l'idée d'être ensemble.

- Tu m'en veux ? lui demanda t-il tandis qu'ils étaient allongés côté à côté dans le lit.

- Non.

Cédric tourna la tête pour pouvoir regarder Viktor. Ce dernier fit de même.

- Je déteste ça. Avoir l'impression que je ment à tout le monde. Pourtant, je ne suis pas un menteur.

- Personne ne dit ça.

- Moi je le dis ! Parce que… J'ai envie de pouvoir dire à mon père, à ma mère, à mes amis, à tout le monde que je suis le plus heureux des mecs quand je suis dans tes bras. Et c'est un truc que je ferais jamais.

- Tu n'en sais rrrien. Peut-êtrrre qu'il te faut juste du temps pourrr accepter.

Cédric baissa les yeux et reprit :

- Tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça mais… Le temps n'y changera rien. Jamais je ne pourrais infliger ça aux autres. Ce n'est pas juste.

Cette fois Viktor semblait plus énervé au son de sa voix rauque :

- Tu crrrois que c'est juste que tu sois malheurrreux pourrr leurrr fairrre plaisirrrr ?

Le fait qu'il ait du rouler autant de r dans cette simple phrase rendit son énervement beaucoup plus attendrissant.

- Ce qui ne serait pas juste, c'est que même si j'affichais au monde entier mon bonheur d'être avec toi, tu ne me laisserais pas faire.

Le bulgare se sentit honteux. La vérité n'était pas si éloignée.

- Tu perdrais ta place dans l'équipe.

La discussion fut close et bientôt, les deux amis s'en allèrent dormir. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenta un rapprochement, une caresse ou un baiser.

Le vendredi, la journée se passa comme les autres. Viktor et Cédric se parlaient, riaient, mais comme de simples amis. Fleur qui assistait à cela d'un regard plus objectif était triste pour les deux jeunes hommes.

- J'aimerais pouvoir d'un coup de baguette magique faire en sorte que tout s'arrange pour eux, avait-elle confiée à Bill alors qu'ils sortaient du cinéma le vendredi soir.

- Ma mère dit que dans une autre vie, nous étions tous des sorciers.

Fleur essaya de sourire à la plaisanterie.

- Imagine ce que nous serions si nous étions des sorciers ?

- Je crois que je serais toujours banquier, plaisanta Bill. Mon frère Charlie s'occuperait certainement de dragons.

- Et moi ?

Bill enlaça sa petite-amie et posa son tendre regard sur elle :

- Toi ? Tu deviendrais ma femme et nous habiterions une petite maison sur une plage éloignée de tout.

- Méfie toi, je pourrais prendre au sérieux ce que tu me dis.

Elle l'embrassa délicatement avant de lui dire :

- Je sens que ce week-end va encore être riche en rebondissements !


	14. L'Angleterre ou la Bulgarie

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Bêta** : Farfadette

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ :Nouveau chapitre en ce dimanche ! Merci encore pour votre assiduité dans la lecture, pour mettre des alertes sur mon histoire, me mettre dans vos favoris ou pour les reviews pour celles ou ceux qui en mettent. Nouveau rappel, n'hésitez pas à me commenter si vous me lisez._

_Que dire ici... Ce chapitre est le prémisse de mon chapitre préféré (le suivant ou se déroulera le fameux dîner). Ici, on passe par le match de foot de Viktor et on découvre la fameuse liste des invités. Vous verrez de nombreux visages connus. Je citerais au passage, Ginny Weasley ou Oliver Wood. Très bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – « L'Angleterre ou la Bulgarie ? »**

Du samedi, Viktor se leva encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Même si la veille ils s'étaient endormis tard avec Cédric (pour pouvoir terminer la troisième saison de Lost), il ne ressentit aucune fatigue. Juste une appréhension. Ce soir se déroulerait le match opposant son équipe à celle de l'Angleterre. Le grand brun savait que sa concentration était mise à rudes épreuves ces temps ci.

Pour se changer les idées, il prépara le petit déjeuner et fut bientôt rejoint par Cédric et Fleur qui se levèrent à leur tour.

- Les places sont surrr la table pour ce soirrr.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, dit faussement la jeune femme.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir, lui rappela Cédric.

- N'essaye pas de revendre ma place à quelqu'un d'autre, je viens, un point c'est tout.

Elle engloutit un pan cake et le sujet ne fut plus abordé. Les deux colocataires demandèrent à leur ami s'il allait bien, ce dernier leur assura d'un grand oui.

Tandis que la française était enfermée dans la salle de bain, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient seuls en cuisine pour débarrasser la table. A un moment donné, alors qu'il venait de ranger ce qui se trouvait dans le lave vaisselle, Cédric se sentit le besoin de toucher son ami. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du bulgare qui se retourna sur la surprise.

- Tu vas repartir demain pas vrai ?

Le grand brun se sentit percé à jour. Il n'avait pas encore évoqué la décision qu'il avait prise fermement la veille. En effet, ne pouvant plus rester dans la même pièce que Cédric sans avoir envie d'être plus proche de lui, il s'était résigné à repartir en Bulgarie avec le reste de son équipe. Ainsi, il parviendrait peut-être à oublier l'anglais s'il était loin de lui. Mais il faisait cela surtout pour le jeune étudiant, dont la vie était complètement bouleversée depuis son arrivée.

- Je rrresterrrais au rrrepas de Fleurrr et je parrrtirrrais ensuite.

Cédric n'ajouta rien, il retira simplement sa main et baissa les yeux. Il aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose qui le ferait rester, mais ça ne servirait à rien. Les choses seraient peut-être mieux ainsi. Il reprendrait une vie normale. Ne se soucierait plus d'un autre homme. Peut-être même qu'il rencontrerait une fille très jolie.

Mais Fleur interrompit le cours de ses pensées et bientôt, Viktor attrapa ses affaires et se dépêcha de partir. Il devrait de nouveau s'entraîner et se préparer pour le match de ce soir.

- Au fait, Bill viendra avec sa petite-sœur ce soir. Je pense même qu'elle restera là demain

Cédric s'imaginait déjà la petite sœur de Bill. Rousse, comme lui. Du peu qu'il en avait entendu parlé, il savait que c'était une jeune fille d'à peu près quatorze ans, plutôt franche et qui avait la malchance d'être la petite dernière, et surtout, la seule fille de sa famille.

Tandis que Cédric tentait de s'occuper l'esprit à diverses choses, Fleur décida qu'elle devait lui parler, en ayant assez de le voir tourner comme un lion en cage :

- Si je dois passer le reste de l'été – et plus encore – avec un mec qui se morfond, je préfère le savoir tout de suite.

- Quoi ?

Cédric se retourna vers la jeune femme d'un air incrédule.

- Depuis lundi dernier, tu n'es plus toi même. Je sais que ce que tu vis en ce moment c'est dur.

- Non tu ne sais pas.

- Si. J'ai déjà était amoureuse, alors crois moi, je sais ce que c'est. Viktor s'en va demain, et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il ne reviendra plus.

- Et alors ? rétorqua l'anglais sur un ton de défi.

- Alors ? s'écria la jeune femme qui semblait devenir folle. Alors espèce d'imbécile tu vas perdre la chance de pouvoir être avec quelqu'un de formidable juste parce que tes mœurs te l'interdise ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Cédric voulut s'enfermer dans sa chambre mais la voix de Fleur résonna derrière lui :

- Tu devrais arrêter d'être prudent et loyal envers tout le monde. Tu manque de courage.

Cédric referma la porte de sa chambre et passa le reste de l'après midi à songer à cette discussion avec son amie.

Vers 19h00, quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte de la chambre de Cédric. Il l'ouvrit, c'était Fleur.

- Bill et sa petite sœur sont là. Tu es prêt ?

Cédric attrapa sa veste et sortit de sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas vu l'heure passé. Alors qu'il rejoignait le salon avec Fleur – plus belle que jamais dans sa robe rose – il vit Bill, avec son éternel look un peu étrange – accompagné d'une très jeune fille assez mignonne.

De longs cheveux roux, les tâches de rousseur et une mine plutôt enjouée, elle était habillée tout simplement d'un jean et d'un chemisier. Bill s'empressa de faire les présentations :

- Cédric, voici ma petite sœur, Ginny. Ginny, voilà Cédric.

Tous deux se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et Bill proposa de partir maintenant pour pouvoir se garer et rejoindre leurs places.

Dans la voiture, Ginny ne cessait de répéter qu'elle n'en revenait pas qu'ils avaient pu avoir des places aussi privilégiées. Tandis qu'elle parlait avec fougue de l'équipe de l'Angleterre, Fleur avoua qu'elle défendrait la Bulgarie. Non seulement parce que Viktor y était et surtout qu'en tant que française, elle n'avait pas à s'engager pour l'équipe locale.

Bill était du côté de Ginny. Bien qu'appréciant le bulgare, il ne pouvait pas trahir son pays. Cédric, lui, n'émit aucun avis sur la question, les évènements récent et le prochain départ de Viktor le perturbant énormément.

Arrivé au stade, l'ambiance qui y régnait était une pure folie. De nombreux supporters abordant les couleurs d'une équipe ou de l'autre se bousculaient tout autour des quatre amis. Comme Viktor le leur avait indiqué, ils se présentèrent à l'accueil avec leur place et quelques secondes plus tard, une dame vint les chercher.

Cheveux coupés très court, une mine renfrognée, le nom sur son badge indiquait Madame Bibine.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'aux loges réservées aux familles des joueurs et les y installa. La vue était formidable, la guérite – chauffée – ayant même ses propres écrans qui permettaient de suivre le match d'un peu plus près grâce aux caméras.

Une serveuse s'occupait de leur offrir à manger et à boire. Tous étaient on ne peut plus surpris de ce service quatre étoiles pour un match de foot. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de personnes avec eux. Sans doutes des amis ou de la famille d'autres joueurs.

- Je n'ai jamais était aussi bien installé durant un match de foot.

- Quand je vais dire ça à Ron, il sera vert de jalousie, annonça Ginny à son grand frère.

- Évite de trop en parler devant maman… Elle ne me croirait pas si je lui dis qu'on a était invité.

Fleur les regarda bizarrement, se demandant pourquoi il pensait ça. Bill le comprit et il lui répondit un peu plus bas :

- Tu sais maman aime les choses simples. Pas trop chères.

Fleur comprit tout de suite et ne parla plus de cela. Tandis que Bill et Ginny plaisantaient sur différents joueurs, Fleur regarda Cédric qui était assis à côté d'elle :

- L'Angleterre ou la Bulgarie ?

La question, d'apparence anodine quand au choix de l'équipe qu'il soutiendrait, avait une toute autre consonance pour lui. Il avait l'impression de devoir choisir entre sa famille, ses amis et ses racines – l'Angleterre – ou son attirance pour Viktor – la Bulgarie. C'était bête de raisonner comme ça :

- Aucune idée.

Quelques instants plus tard, les différents joueurs des deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. L'hymne nationale de chaque équipe interprétée, le début du match démarra sous l'acclamation des spectateurs.

Durant près de deux heures, la mi-temps inclus, les deux équipes tentaient de prendre l'avantage l'une sur l'autre. Bill et Ginny s'esclaffaient à chaque but de l'Angleterre tandis que Fleur se rongeait les ongles, stressée par l'issue du match. Cédric, lui, ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de Viktor.

Ce dernier abordait les couleurs de son équipe et était plus qu'extraordinaire sur le terrain. Aux yeux de l'étudiant, il était sans nul doute le meilleur joueur. Le blond le regardait courir, faire des passes, marquer un but. Le bulgare donnait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec le terrain, d'être aussi à l'aise que dans les airs. Et toutes les émotions et les sentiments ressentis depuis deux semaines revinrent à la surface et Cédric ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était en train de faire une belle connerie. La pire connerie de sa vie.

Le match arriva à sa fin peu après 23 heures. La Bulgarie l'avait emporté de justesse, 3 à 2. Ce qui restait tout de même une excellente victoire pour les Bulgares.

Sur le terrain, les joueurs de l'équipe étaient en train de se prendre dans les bras les uns des autres en criant leur joie. Karkaroff lui même souriait, ce qui était plutôt rare. Viktor – grâce à qui deux buts furent marqué – resta en retrait et quitta rapidement le terrain pour se rendre dans les vestiaires.

Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par le reste de l'équipe et par le coach qui les félicita à nouveau grandement de leur victoire :

- Ce n'est pas parce que notre prochain match n'aura pas lieu avant le début du mois de septembre qu'il faudra se reposer. Demain nous rentrons et lundi, l'entraînement reprend.

Les autres joueurs se fichaient de savoir cela, ce qui leur importait c'était la victoire. Avant de sortir, le coach annonça une chose supplémentaire :

- J'ai réservé un restaurant pour fêter notre victoire. Il y aura certainement des journalistes. Tenez vous bien.

Les joueurs acquiescèrent tandis que Viktor s'approcha du coach pour lui faire part d'une chose :

- Mes amis m'attendent.

- Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas douté ? rétorqua Karkaroff avant de reprendre. Tu n'oublies pas que nous partons demain après midi ?

- Je serais là.

- Bien. J'espère bien. Je suis content de voir que tu retrouves la raison mon garçon.

Le coach tapota l'épaule du bulgare et sortit des vestiaires. Le sportif se hâta de prendre sa douche et de se changer pour sortir de là. Il songeait aux paroles de son entraîneur. Il n'avait absolument pas retrouvé la raison, loin de là. S'il rentrait en Bulgarie ce n'était ni pour l'équipe, ni pour le coach, ni pour le foot. C'était pour s'éloigner de Cédric et le laisser tranquille.

Le grand brun retrouva ses amis dans la tribune réservé aux familles. A peine était-il entré que Fleur lui sautait au cou pour le féliciter de sa victoire :

- Je déteste toujours autant ce sport stupide mais… Waouh !

Bill le félicita à son tour en lui serrant la main et lui présenta sa petite sœur Ginny. Cette dernière sembla beaucoup plus intimidée d'un coup et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Enfin, le bulgare se tourna vers Cédric qui à son tour le félicita :

- C'était un très beau match.

- Merrrci.

- Si on rentrait ? proposa Fleur. Il se fait tard et demain, un grand déjeuner nous attend.

Tous avaient presque oublié ce fameux déjeuner improvisé par Fleur dans le but de rendre crédible un mensonge donné au père de Cédric pour ne pas qu'il aille chez lui.

La petite bande sortit des loges et quitta le stade par l'arrière, afin d'éviter le plus possible la foule et les journalistes. Bientôt, ils regagnèrent la voiture de Bill qui déposa ses trois amis à l'appartement. Il indiqua qu'il reviendrait les chercher le lendemain matin pour les conduire jusqu'au théâtre ou se déroulerait le repas.

A l'appartement, Fleur prit rapidement congé des garçons pour aller dormir. Cédric et Viktor se retrouvèrent donc eux aussi très rapidement allongé dans le lit du premier. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre et le lendemain signifierait le départ du bulgare.

Même si les deux jeunes hommes mouraient d'envie que la situation soit différente, il ne pouvait malheureusement en être autrement. Aucun des deux ne prit la peine de dire quoi que ce soit et ils s'endormirent – tant bien que mal – jusqu'au matin suivant.

Le dimanche, l'agitation de Fleur dans la cuisine réveilla Viktor et Cédric assez tôt. Aucune grasse matinée possible. La française attrapa rapidement le bulgare à sa sortie de la cuisine pour qu'il puisse l'aider à préparer différentes choses pour le repas.

- Tu penses qu'il y aura assez de petits fours ?

Le stress qui la gagnait était contagieux et une étrange atmosphère régna dans la pièce. Viktor fut soulagé de s'éloigner de la jeune fille lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Il se rendit dans l'entrée pour ouvrir. Devant lui se trouvait une femme au cheveux roses, plutôt courts, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et des tartes dans les mains :

- Bonjour ! Fleur est prête ?

- Nymphadora !

Fleur arriva précipitamment dans l'entrée, ses cheveux complètement défaits, le visage fatigué et les mains tenant un plat à four.

- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! protesta la femme devant la porte.

- Tonks, excuse-moi. Je te rejoint en bas avec Viktor d'accord ?

Fleur referma la porte sur la femme qui souriait toujours et le bulgare se tourna vers la française attendant des explications :

- Tonks est très douée en pâtisseries ! Elle s'est proposée de s'occuper des desserts donc… Je l'ai plus ou moins invitée.

- Combien de perrrsonnes y aurrra t-il à ce déjeuner ?

- Oh pas grand monde !

Mais Fleur ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, s'emparant de plusieurs plats qui contenaient les petits fours.

- Cédriiiiiiic !

La française cria tellement fort que le blond émergea de la salle de bain rapidement.

- Je vais au théâtre avec Mademoiselle Tonks et Viktor. Bill ne pouvait pas nous conduire. Tu nous rejoint une fois que tes parents sont arrivés ?

- D'accord.

Fleur ne laissa pas le temps à Viktor de dire quoi que ce soit à Cédric qu'il fut entraîné dehors par une française des plus stressantes. Elle lui donna les plats à fours et s'occupa de prendre les crudités :

- Tu n'oublieras pas de prendre les boissons ?

Et avant que l'étudiant ne puisse lui répondre, elle avait refermé la porte, le laissant seul dans l'appartement. Se retrouvant avec ses pensées, il termina de se préparer en se demandant comment se déroulerait ce repas. Tout ça lui paraissait tellement réaliste, surtout lorsque l'on voyait la liste des invités. De son patron et sa famille à son ex petite-amie, en passant par la prof de Fleur, Viktor ou les Weasley. C'était très étrange.

Au milieu de la matinée, l'interphone se mit à sonner. Après avoir indiqué à son père – qui se trouvait en bas – qu'ils pouvaient tous monter, Cédric vérifia rapidement que tout était en ordre dans l'appartement.

Amos Diggory était revenu, mais pas tout seul. Son épouse était également présente. Les cheveux blonds foncés, le visage chaleureux, elle donnait l'impression d'être faussement heureuse, comme si elle devait préserver certaines apparences. Elle prit dans ses bras son fils unique et manqua de lui broyer les os.

Le garçon salua ensuite Cho, son ex petite amie qui avait donc bien accepté de venir. Fort heureusement, elle était seule cette fois-ci, sa pimbêche de copine ne l'ayant pas accompagné. Enfin, ce qui donna d'avantage le sourire à Cédric fut la présence de Oliver, son meilleur ami du lycée.

Oliver Wood était aussi grand que Cédric. Brun, les cheveux plus courts, il était aussi mince que Cédric et resplendissait la sympathie. Cédric avait rencontré le garçon lors de sa première année de lycée. Bien que d'abord rivaux, notamment dans le sport, ils étaient finalement devenus inséparables et de très bons amis.

Ils se prirent dans les bras chaleureusement, heureux de se retrouver.

- C'est donc ici que tu vis ? Ton père m'a dit que tu avais une colocataire. Elle est jolie ?

Cédric savait que Oliver plaisantait et il se mit à rire de bon cœur avec lui.

- Ou se déroulera ce déjeuner mon chéri ?

Madame Diggory semblait aussi inquiète que son époux quand à ce repas. Elle regarda l'appartement pour voir si les invités ne se cachaient pas quelque part et son fils s'empressa de lui indiquer que cela aurait lieu dans un théâtre, dans lequel on trouvait une grande salle à manger aménagé par Fleur pour l'occasion.

Madame Diggory espérait que la jeune française userait de goût, et non pas de son incontrôlable spontanéité. Puis voyant l'heure défiler, Cédric indiqua qu'ils devraient se mettre en route. Il fit descendre ses parents et Cho jusqu'à la voiture tandis que lui et Oliver s'occupaient de descendre les boissons.

- Alors c'est vrai ce que les magazines disent ? Viktor Krum et toi vous êtes potes ?

- Oui.

- Mais y'a rien eu entre lui et ta colocataire ? C'était dit dans le démentit qui est paru hier.

Cédric expliqua qu'en effet, Fleur était déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre et que le sportif lui était célibataire. La conversation dévia naturellement sur les amours du blond, et Cho.

- Elle est toujours dingue de toi tu sais ? Je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as quitté, elle est jolie non ?

- Être jolie ne suffit pas !

- Elle a de la conversation, elle est drôle.

- Mais je ne l'aime pas.

L'étudiant s'était adressé à son meilleur ami un peu plus froidement qu'il n'aurait dû. Heureusement, son ami ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Elle est persuadée que tu as quelqu'un d'autre. C'est le cas ?

- Non.

Ils venaient de mettre les dernières bouteilles dans le coffre du père de Cédric. Il n'avait pas vraiment mentit. Il ne sortait avec personne. Tous deux prirent place à l'arrière de la voiture, Cho se trouvant au milieu étant donné qu'elle était la plus petite.

La conversation reprit et tous donnèrent des nouvelles des différentes personnes que l'étudiant connaissait. Cho et lui discutèrent ensuite de la dernière année d'études que Cho allait entreprendre au lycée, des différentes matières qu'elle allait étudier et de ses futurs professeurs.

Ils arrivèrent au théâtre assez rapidement, la circulation le dimanche étant plutôt fluide. Le bâtiment se trouvait en dehors du centre ville et n'était pas aussi grand que les Diggory l'auraient imaginé. D'ailleurs, il faisait plutôt vieillot. Cho expliqua que c'était un bâtiment historique.

La jeune fille était passionnée par l'histoire, l'art, l'architecture et ce genre de choses. Elle expliqua donc à une Madame Diggory particulièrement intéressée tout ce qu'elle savait. La dame ne put s'empêcher de dire, afin que son fils l'entende :

- Cette jeune fille est charmante. Pas vrai Cédric ?

Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête et entra les bouteilles avec l'aide de Oliver à l'intérieur du théâtre. Une fois dans le hall, Cédric n'avait aucune idée de la façon de se diriger. Il n'était jamais venu et ne savait donc pas dans quelle salle Fleur prévoyait de les faire déjeuner.

Mais il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, la petite tête rousse de Ginny arrivant au détour d'un couloir :

- Ginny !

La jeune fille se retourna sur Cédric et les nouveaux arrivants. Le sourire aux lèvres elle s'approcha d'eux et Cédric la présenta rapidement :

- Ginny, la petite-sœur de Bill, le petit copain de ma colocataire, Fleur.

Cédric aurait juré entendre sa mère dire à Cho que ce repas accueillait vraiment n'importe qui. Il fit mine de rien et suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à la salle du repas.

Oliver et lui posèrent les bouteilles sur une table à l'entrée de la salle à manger et regardèrent autour d'eux. Sa colocataire avait vraiment fait un travail extraordinaire. Une énorme table était dressée, la décoration se trouvant dans des coloris bleu ciel et blanc. Très sobre, le tout paraissait pourtant vraiment très classe.

Une porte à côté d'eux s'ouvrit et Fleur sortit des cuisines suivit de Viktor, Bill et Tonks. Des bonjour fusèrent à droite et à gauche et maladroitement, tout le monde tenta de se saluer en se présentant.

Madame Diggory qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la voisine ou encore le joueur bulgare étaient là, fit part de son étonnement à Cho qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Le pire fut lorsque Madame Maxime arriva dans la pièce à son tour.

Elle revenait de la salle de théâtre. Les cheveux coupés au carré, cette femme était immense. Vraiment très grande. Elle était aussi française que Fleur mais son accent était bien plus prononcé que la jeune blonde. Elle se présenta à tous comme étant le professeur de théâtre de Bill et Fleur, mais aussi la responsable de ce théâtre.

- Charmante, commenta Madame Diggory à Cho. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Les derniers arrivants ne tardèrent pas et trouvèrent leur chemin tout naturellement jusqu'à la salle à manger du théâtre. Ils furent aidé surtout par l'éclat des voix qui résonnaient dans les couloirs.

Les Lovegood au grand complet se trouvaient dans la pièce. Pire encore que la voisine au cheveux rose ou la grande Madame Maxime, ils étonnèrent Madame Diggory qui manqua d'avaler sa boisson de travers. Cette fois ci, elle n'eut pas besoin d'émettre un seul commentaire à Cho qui avait parfaitement compris sa pensée d'un seul regard.

Xenophilius Lovegood – que Cédric n'avait jamais rencontré – avait de longs cheveux blonds, identiques à ceux de sa fille, et portait un costume d'une horrible couleur moutarde. Il avait un tas de babioles autour du cou et semblait posséder ce même regard vague que celui de sa fille.

Cette dernière semblait s'être surpassée. Elle portait une horrible robe à frou-frou, rose, customisée à l'aide de différents badges ou capsules de bouteilles. Ses boucles d'oreilles représentaient des pingouins et un grand nœud semblable à celui de Minnie Mouse se tenait dans ses cheveux.

Seule Amanda Lovegood paraissait « normale ». Enfin, elle était tout de même vêtue d'un ensemble aux couleurs des vaches, c'est à dire blanc à tâche noire. Viktor qui les connaissait mieux que personne fut le premier à s'en approcher pour les saluer. Il les présenta très rapidement et Xenophilius s'attarda sur Cédric qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

- Ma femme et ma fille m'ont dit beaucoup de bien de vous.

Cédric le remercia mais semblait tout aussi gêné que ses parents. Ce repas s'annonçait bien étrange. Avant de retourner en cuisine, Fleur invita tout le monde à prendre place et demanda à Viktor de leur servir à boire.

Autour de la grande table rectangulaire s'essayèrent Monsieur et Madame Diggory, Cho, Oliver, Cédric et Viktor et Tonks d'un côté. Et de l'autre, Bill, qui garda la place à côté de lui vide pour Fleur, Ginny, Luna, les Lovegood et Madame Maxime.

Lorsque Cédric vit que Viktor servait du champagne, il se dit qu'il devrait peut être prendre une bouteille pour lui tout seul.


	15. C'est mon petitami

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Bêta** : Farfadette

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ :Enfin je vous livre MON chapitre préféré. Je suis un adorateur de ces fameux diner ou un tas de personnages aussi improbables les uns que les autres se retrouvent et ou tout par dans tous les sens. Certes, ce n'est pas aussi parfait que je l'aurais voulu, mais j'ai prit du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Déjà parce que certains des dialogues (Luna, pour ne pas la citer), étaient très drôles à écrire et aussi que c'est le grand tournant de l'histoire dans ce chapitre._

_Il est écrit de façon à ce que le lecteur accompagne Fleur durant ce dîner entre ses allers-retours entre la salle à manger et la cuisine. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire._

_Également, je tiens à m'excuser, j'ai mit du temps avant de le poster mais cette semaine on va dire que j'étais pas mal prit... En tout cas, bonne lecture et des reviews s'il vous plaît ! Je vais ma tête du chat potté... :(  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – « C'est mon petit-ami »**

Fleur Delacour n'était pas une excellente cuisinière. Disons que, d'après sa propre mère, elle se débrouillait et savait faire le minimum. Même sa petite sœur, Gabrielle âgée seulement de 11 ans, était déjà plus douée que la jeune femme, c'est pour dire. Aussi, alors que la blonde était en train de positionner sur un plateau les différents toasts et autres petits fours, elle pensa automatiquement à sa mère qui serait très certainement étonnée de la voir en cuisine pour préparer un déjeuner conséquent.

Bien sûr, Fleur avait eu de l'aide. De Mademoiselle Tonks, sa voisine, pour les pâtisseries du dessert et de Viktor Krum, le joueur de foot qu'elle accueillait chez elle en ce moment, pour les plats principaux.

En reprenant le chemin qui la mènerait à la salle ou se trouverait tous les invités, elle songea une nouvelle fois au fait qu'elle était vraiment stupide d'avoir voulu aider son colocataire, Cédric, en inventant ce fichu déjeuner. Bien sûr, Cédric n'avait pas a devoir passer le week end chez ses parents. C'était pire. Ses parents étaient venu jusqu'à eux, en emmenant l'ex petite-amie et le meilleur ami de son colocataire au passage.

Heureusement, elle avait un soutien dans cette pièce. Son petit-ami, Bill, qui était venu accompagné de sa plus jeune sœur, Ginny. Alors qu'elle disposait les plateaux, elle vit que les invités commençaient à discuter entre eux.

Madame Maxime, sa prof de théâtre, exposait sa longue carrière d'actrice, puis de metteur en scène, à Monsieur Lovegood, le nouveau patron de Cédric. L'épouse du directeur du Chicaneur était en grande discussion avec Madame Diggory, alors que Luna paraissait sympathiser avec Ginny.

- N'hésitez pas ! Servez vous !

Les différents convives attaquèrent les premiers plateaux apportés par Fleur qui repartait déjà en cuisine en chercher d'autres. Avant de s'éclipser, elle tendit une bouteille à Viktor :

- Du champagne.

Elle repartit en cuisine pour en ressortir presque aussi vite. Le bulgare était en train de servir les différents verres. Tous – à l'exception de Luna et Ginny – tenaient un verre de champagne. Ils attendirent que Fleur soit enfin assise pour trinquer :

- A Cédric et son nouvel emploi ! lança Bill.

- A notre nouveau stagiaire ! ajouta Amanda.

- Et a la victoire de la Bulgarie hier soir ! renchérit Fleur en regardant Viktor.

- A mes parents, vint ajouter Cédric.

- Aux Ronflaks Cornus ! termina Luna en levant son verre de jus d'orange.

Tous la regardèrent surpris avant de boire leurs coupes. La discussion reprit et ce fut Amos Diggory qui lança le débat :

- Il paraît que le Chicaneur n'est pas un magazine très sérieux.

Comme s'il s'attendait à ce genre de réflexions, Xenophilius ne perdit pas son sourire et répondit :

- Il n'est pas considéré sérieux par certains notables tout simplement car nous parlons de sujets bien plus vastes et enrichissants que La Gazette de Londres, bien trop conventionnel.

- Mon époux a raison, beaucoup de fidèles du Chicaneur nous le disent, l'originalité et la diversité des sujets, c'est ça qui les intéresse.

- D'ailleurs Viktor accepte toujours de nous donner des interviews exclusives, ajouta d'un ton rêveur la jeune Loovegood.

Viktor se réfugia derrière son verre en jetant un regard à Luna, assise sur la rangée d'en face. Monsieur Diggory reprit :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi une interview d'un joueur de football est intéressante. Ce n'est pas comme si ce qu'il avait à dire pouvait être primordial pour la société.

Monsieur Diggory venait de jeter un froid. Très peu de personnes pensaient comme lui autour de la table et le sportif aurait voulu disparaître. Égale à elle même, Fleur ne se gêna pas pour répondre :

- Viktor est une personnalité publique. A ce titre, il est normal que sa parole ait plus d'importance qu'un membre du ministère par exemple.

La blonde savait qu'elle attaquait indirectement Monsieur Diggory dans ses propos. Cédric qui voyait déjà ce repas dégénérer, se servit une nouvelle coupe de champagne.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le champagne ? fit remarquer Cho à son ex petit-ami.

- Seulement dans de rares occasions.

- Quand la tension devient trop intense ? demanda Luna d'une voix égale à celle de tout à l'heure.

- Ma chérie, la tension n'est pas intense. Il s'agit juste d'un débat, répondit Madame Lovegood.

- Le chic dans un repas, c'est l'animation ? Pas vrai ? demanda Oliver en avalant un nouveau toast.

- A la maison, les repas sont toujours très bruyants et agité, confia Ginny.

- C'est parce que Fred et Georges, nos frères, ils sont jumeaux, n'arrêtent pas d'enchaîner des bêtises ce qui provoque chez ma mère de terribles crises de nerfs.

- Famille nombreuse ? demanda Oliver.

- Sept enfants.

- Votre mère doit être épuisée, réalisa Madame Diggory, de plus, l'éducation doit en prendre un coup. On ne peut pas élever correctement sept enfants comme on en élèverait un seul.

Bill et Ginny froncèrent les sourcils et l'aîné intervint :

- Je me considère comme parfaitement bien élevé.

- Vous disiez vous même que deux de vos frères étaient de véritables cancres, rappela la mère de Cédric qui ne touchait, elle, a aucun des toasts.

- Les enfants doivent bien s'amuser, non ? ajouta Fleur qui se lever. Il n'y a plus de petits fours, je reviens.

La française disparut dans la cuisine pour souffler. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. Mettant les derniers petits fours sur son plateau, elle revint en cuisine. Cette fois-ci, la discussion était dirigée sur le look excentrique de Mademoiselle Tonks.

- J'avoue que je change aussi souvent que mon humeur, avouait-elle. Je ne suis pas lunatique, je vous rassure.

- Vous devriez faire du théâtre, lui répondit Madame Maxime pour qui l'originalité était un atout.

- En parlant de théâtre, intervint alors Fleur qui posait le plat au milieu de la table. Si vous expliquiez à Monsieur Lovegood en quoi consiste la pièce ? Cédric serait ravit d'écrire un article là dessus.

Amanda qui terminait sa coupe de champagne prit la parole :

- Je dois avouer que je suis enchantée de votre prise d'initiative mon cher Cédric. C'est exactement cet état d'esprit que nous recherchons au Chicaneur.

Cédric se mit à rougir. Il avait honte de recevoir un tel compliment alors que tout cela était un vague concours de circonstances.

Madame Maxime expliqua quel était la pièce – Le Magicien d'Oz – et commença à partir dans un long discours sur la mise en scène, le choix des acteurs… Certains comme Oliver ou Cho n'écoutaient plus. D'autres, comme Luna, jouaient avec leurs verres.

- J'espère que vous nous garderez trois places pour la première. C'est samedi prochain n'est-ce pas ?

Madame Maxime confirma cela auprès d'Amanda.

- Cédric, vous pensez pouvoir nous écrire un article avant mercredi ? Qu'il puisse être dans le quotidien de la semaine prochaine ?

- Bien sûr, affirma l'étudiant qui avait les yeux plongés dans son verre.

- Viktor, tu m'accompagne en cuisine ?

Fleur s'était levée et débarrassait les plateaux vides ainsi que les bouteilles. Le bulgare l'aida et tous deux se retrouvèrent en cuisine :

- Ça ne se passe pas si mal que ça, tentait de se rassurer la blonde.

- Tu plaisantes ? Les parrrents de Cédrrric sont…

- Chut ! S'ils doivent devenir tes beaux parents, il vaut mieux que tu apprenne à les supporter.

Le sportif était en train de déposer les plats près de l'évier et répondit :

- Tu sais que je parrrs tout à l'heurrrre ?

La française déposa les bouteilles vides dans la poubelle et fit face à son ami :

- Ce qui veux dire que tu laisses tomber ?

Elle semblait indignée.

- Moi qui croyait que tu tenais réellement à lui. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir me tromper autant.

Ne voulant pas qu'elle s'énerve d'avantage, Viktor s'approcha d'elle pour lui confier :

- Je tiens rrrréellement à lui. C'est pourrr ça que je m'en vais. Parrrce que … Je l'aime beaucoup.

Cédric était entré dans la cuisine au même instant pour ramener les coupes à champagnes toutes vides. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il entendit Viktor. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. En fait, si, il s'y attendait mais l'entendre de la bouche du principal intéressé le troublait énormément.

- Tu peux amener les verres qui se trouvent là en cuisine ?

Ne voulant pas que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent troublés, Fleur s'était remise en action et bientôt, ils étaient de retour dans la cuisine avec les nouveaux verres.

- Le repas sera servit dans peu de temps.

- Il paraît que c'est Viktor qui a cuisiné ? demanda Cho.

- Oui. C'est un véritable cordon bleu, en plus d'être un excellent joueur, répondit Fleur.

Elle expliqua alors qu'il avait préparé un poulet bulgare, accompagné de légumes et de pommes de terres saurées avec une sauce typiquement bulgare. La plupart des convives s'impatientaient déjà de pouvoir goûter une telle merveille.

- Cho aussi est une parfaite cuisinière. Tu te rappelles Cédric le repas qu'elle nous avait préparé en mai dernier ?

- Oui.

La tentative de Madame Diggory pour ramener à nouveau Cho et Cédric, comme un couple, dans la conversation eut un grand effet. Allant même jusqu'à une remarque de Luna :

- C'est bizarre. Vous êtes très mal assortit. Vous ne faisiez pas semblant d'être un couple ?

Fleur et Ginny se mirent à rire mais devaient se retenir, étant donné que certains comme les Diggory n'avaient pas trouvé cela drôle du tout.

- Non, répondit fermement Cho. Et j'aimerais assez qu'on évite ce genre de réflexions.

- Et donc vous êtes dans la même école ?

C'était Oliver qui avait reprit la parole en s'adressant à Ginny et Luna. Visiblement, Fleur avait raté un épisode en cuisine.

- Pas dans la même classe mais nous sommes en même année, répondit la rouquine.

- C'est une drôle de coïncidence de vous retrouver ici ensemble, intervint Tonks qui semblait avoir sympathisé avec les deux filles.

Un bip se fit entendre de la cuisine.

- C'est prêt !

Fleur se leva à nouveau, entraînant Viktor avec elle. Ils s'empressèrent de sortir le poulet du four et de préparer le tout dans un énorme plat. Le bulgare en profita pour reprendre leur conversation :

- Cédrrric m'a entendu ?

- Je crois bien, oui.

- Il ne me rrregarrrde pas.

- C'est parce qu'il a bien trop peur que tout dégénère à tout moment. Mais rassure toi. Plus vite tout le monde aura mangé. Plus vite tout sera terminé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux étaient de retour dans la salle à manger. Cette fois-ci la discussion semblait tourner autour du ministère dans lequel Monsieur Diggory travaillait.

- Mon frère Percy est l'assistant du Ministre, Fudge.

- Il m'a l'air pourtant si jeune, répondit Diggory qui semblait surpris.

- Il a 19 ans. Bien sûr il continue des études à côté. Mais il ne nous épargne jamais ces discours plus que pompeux lorsqu'il est à la maison.

Ginny se mit à rire, sachant qu'elle pouvait aussi parler en connaissance de cause. Les compliments fusèrent quand au repas déposé par Viktor sur la table. Ce dernier servit tour à tour les convives qui commencèrent à déguster ce succulent repas.

- Ça manque de sel, avait pourtant critiqué Madame Diggory. C'est assez sec, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Non, ce repas est parfait, rétorqua son fils d'une vive voix.

Tout le monde s'interrompit un instant. Jusqu'à présent, Cédric n'était pas encore réellement intervenu dans la conversation. Cependant, ses joues rouges semblaient démontrer qu'il en avait assez.

- Je te prie de changer de ton avec ta mère, lança Monsieur Diggory qui avait reposé sa fourchette.

- Je ne fais qu'exprimer mon ressentit quand à la cuisine de Viktor.

- C'est vrai que ce repas est parfait, ajouta la voix envoûtante de Luna. Je peux finir votre assiette si vous le voulez, dit-elle alors à Madame Diggory.

Cette dernière la regarda indignée, comme si elle descendait de la lune.

- Que diriez-vous de faire un karaoké tout à l'heure ? demanda Tonks de sa voix enjouée. J'ai vu qu'il y avait le matériel nécessaire à côté.

- Cédric chante bien trop mal ! se mit à plaisanter Oliver qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère. Mais je me débrouille plutôt bien.

- Quand j'étais jeune j'ai pris des cours de chant, avoua Amanda faussement modeste.

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Madame Maxime.

Monsieur Diggory intervint à nouveau, d'une vois plus forte et plus colérique que jamais :

- Ceci est une blague ! Dites moi que c'est un canular !

Il avait reculé sa chaise en contemplant l'ensemble des invités. Madame Diggory, gênée, le regarda d'un drôle d'air :

- Enfin chéri, que dis tu ?

- Cédric, dis moi ce que tu fabriques avec ces gens là ?

Il venait de désigner les invités.

- Tu ne vas pas réellement travailler pour ces gens là ? Et tu ne fréquentes pas ces autres là ?

Monsieur Diggory s'était levé. Cédric posa ses couverts alors que tout le monde s'était tût. Il se frotta la bouche et se leva à son tour, doucement. Son étrange calme était de mauvais augure pensa Fleur :

- Ces gens là, répéta t-il de la même façon dont son père l'avait prononcé, sont à cette table au même titre que toi et maman, parce que ce sont des gens bien, que j'apprécie… Même si pour certains je les connais encore très peu.

- Enfin Cédric, tu as perdu la tête !

C'était Madame Diggory qui avait prit la parole :

- Cho nous avait dit que tu avais changé, mais pas à ce point là !

Cédric fusilla la japonaise qui baissa les yeux instantanément.

- Je n'ai pas changé.

L'anglais avait peur que par « changement » ils entendaient par là qu'il aimait un autre homme. Il se surprit lui même à penser au fait qu'il aimait un autre homme…

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, ajouta Fleur, mais c'est très irrespectueux pour tout le monde de…

- Silence Fleur !

Diggory s'était retourné précipitamment sur la française et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que ce repas était une farce concoctée par tes soins pour empêcher Cédric de venir rejoindre sa famille pour le week-end ? Je sais que tu te sens menacée par Cho, Marietta nous l'a dit.

Il regarda ensuite Bill :

- Je suppose que vous êtes un acteur de cette Madame Maxime engagé pour jouer les faux petits-amis ?

Bill ne savait pas quoi répondre, tellement il était surpris par les commentaires de l'homme en face de lui.

- Je savais depuis le départ que la colocation avec une fille nous mènerait là.

- Mais je ne sors pas avec Fleur, peu importe ce que les gens – il regarda Cho – ou les magazines peuvent dire !

- S'il me l'avait demandé, je lui aurait dit que Fleur et Cédric n'étaient pas assortis.

C'était Luna - qui était toujours en train de manger - qui venait d'intervenir. Monsieur Diggory regarda les Lovegood qui ne semblaient pas vouloir réprimander leur fille pour être intervenue à nouveau de la sorte.

- Et si nous passions au dessert ? proposa Madame Maxime.

- Bonne idée ! lança Fleur mais elle réalisa que certains convives n'avaient pas terminé leurs assiettes.

Mais Monsieur Diggory ne semblait pas vouloir faire attention à eux et ne s'assit pas. Il regardait toujours d'un air déçu son fils unique :

- Si tu avais accepté de faire du droit, rien ne serait arrivé. Tu n'aurais pas eu l'idée idiote de quitter Cho et de venir t'installer à Londres. Tu ne veux donc pas réussir ?

- Vous avez torrrd.

A la grande surprise générale, c'était maintenant Viktor qui était intervenu pour faire face à Monsieur Diggory. Fleur le regarda, tentant désespérément de lui dire de ne pas continuer, mais il était trop tard. Il s'était levé pour être à la même hauteur que Cédric et Amos.

- Vous l'ignorrrez mais vous avez un fils forrrmidable. S'il a choisit de fairrre du jourrrnalisme c'est parrrce que c'est quelqu'un de bien, qui veut trrrravailler pourrrr la justice et la vérrrité. Il a un grrrand cœur, il est loyal, générrreux et prrrêt à tout pourrr rrrendrre serrrvice. Mais il a besoin du soutien de ses parrrents. De savoirrr qu'ils sont derrrrièrrre lui. Il vous rrrespecte beaucoup Monsieur Digorrry. Il serrrrait même prrrêt à sacrrrifier son bonheurrr parrr amourrr pourrr vous. Et ça, trrrès peu de perrrsonnes en sont capable.

Viktor s'arrêta. Durant quelques instants, personne ne parla. Pour Fleur, Bill, Cédric ou les Lovegood, qui connaissaient Viktor, tous restèrent muets de découvrir le sportif capable d'un si long monologue. Comme il s'exprimait d'ordinaire très peu, l'entendre parler autant était saisissant.

Mais le plus surpris fut Cédric. Viktor n'avait pas hésité à se lever, courageux, pour s'opposer à son père pour son bien être. Plus que touché, il réalisa à cet instant même que peu importe les conséquences, il savait ce qu'il voulait.

- C'est une histoire de famille. Qui êtes vous jeune homme pour vous permettre d'intervenir ainsi ?

- Mon petit-ami.

Les paroles furent prononcées si bas que la plupart des invités crurent avoir mal entendu. Monsieur Diggory regarda son fils, perplexe :

- Pardon ?

- Viktor est mon petit-ami. Voilà pourquoi il intervient.

Cette nouvelle laissa tout le monde sous le choc. Même Luna s'arrêta pour dire :

- Si vous me l'aviez demandé, je vous aurait dit qu'ils étaient bien assortis ensemble.

Xenophilius posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille, afin qu'elle n'en dise pas d'avantage. Fleur regardait Cédric, puis Viktor. Elle seule – avec Bill – était au courant de ce qu'il y avait entre les deux garçons.

L'anglais et le bulgare se regardèrent. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils échangèrent un sourire. Ils ne le feraient pas ici mais ils n'avaient qu'une envie, se prendre dans les bras.

- Vient chérie, on s'en va.

Monsieur Diggory lâcha sa serviette et son épouse se leva brusquement, empoignant son sac à main. L'étudiant les arrêta :

- Alors vous prenez la fuite ?

Cette fois la voix du garçon était beaucoup moins assurée. Un léger tremblement fit sentir aux autres qu'il n'était pas loin de craquer.

- Je suis votre fils ! J'ai besoin de mes parents.

Monsieur Diggory regarda son fils. Son épouse aurait voulu parler, dire quelque chose, mais Amos l'empêcha :

- Tu n'es pas mon fils. Cet homme t'a pervertit !

Il venait de tendre le doigt vers Viktor qui restait muet. Intervenir à nouveau n'était pas recommandé pour le bulgare.

- Je sais que la chose est dure à entendre pour un parent.

C'était Monsieur Lovegood qui s'était approché d'Amos :

- Mais c'est encore plus dur pour votre fils. Dans ce genre de situation, les enfants ont besoin de toute l'aide et de tout l'amour de leurs parents.

Monsieur Digorry se retint de frapper Xenophilius. Il se contenta d'un mauvais regard en emmenant sa femme dehors. Cette dernière jeta un œil à Oliver et Cho.

- Tu viens ?

Cho s'était levée à son tour. Mais Oliver restait assis. La japonaise insista à nouveau :

- Oliver ?

- Je reste là. Je rentrerais par mes propres moyens.

- Mais ?

- Mon meilleur ami a besoin de moi, dit-il en souriant à Cédric. Si je veux me montrer digne d'être son ami, je dois rester là et finir ce déjeuner. Tu n'es pas son amie ?

Cho était tiraillé entre deux feux. D'un côté il y avait le choc qu'avait procuré cette annonce. Elle aimait toujours tendrement son ex petit-ami, et elle pensait vraiment pouvoir le reconquérir. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'y pourrait rien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de soutenir Cédric

- Désolée.

Elle prit son sac et quitta la pièce à son tour.

Avoir vu ses parents quitter la pièce en entendant son père lui dire qu'il n'était pas son fils fut la chose la plus douloureuse que Cédric dût endurer dans sa vie. Il ne put éviter ses larmes couler. Même s'il tentait de se contenir, il était abattu. Il se retrouver à pleurer, abandonné par ses parents. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il fut enlacé par Fleur, puis Oliver et enfin Viktor. Les trois le serraient contre lui, essayant de le calmer et d'atténuer sa peine.

Sa vie serait totalement différente, et de bien des manières.


	16. C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ?

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Bêta** : Farfadette

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : Voilà la suite tant attendue je crois ? D'après vos commentaires (merci à toutes !), l'annonce faite dans le chapitre précédent vous a plu et vous attendez tous de voir ou Viktor et Cédric vont se rendre. Ce chapitre nous apportera deux scènes de nos deux amis leur apportant une discussion... Mais la menace n'est jamais loin et tout n'est pas si simple._

_ J'adore Luna. Vraiment. C'est le personnage le plus dingue que je connaisse. Plus ça va, plus la petite bande du "trio Viktor-Cédric-Fleur" va se voir agrandir. Bill, en fait plus ou moins partie. D'une certaine manière, Luna l'intègrera à son niveau. Enfin, je ne donnerais aucun spoilers sur la suite ! Bonne lecture, encore merci pour votre soutien et n'hésitez pas sur les reviews et merci à celles et ceux qui suivent en favoris ou alertes mon histoire !_

_Plus que quatre chapitres avant la FIN... De la première partie (rassurez vous !).  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – « C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ? »**

Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que ce repas prenne une telle tournure. Si trois des invités – en l'occurrence Monsieur et Madame Diggory, ainsi que Cho – étaient partis, les autres attendaient de savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Fleur qui s'aperçut du malaise des invités, proposa à Oliver et Viktor d'emmener Cédric dans une autre pièce pour qu'il puisse souffler. Elle se tourna vers les autres invités :

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Ne t'excuse pas Fleur, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir.

- C'est très courageux de sa part, ajouta Ginny qui avait le regard posé sur la porte par laquelle étaient sortit les trois garçons.

Fleur réalisa soudain que les Lovegood étaient là eux aussi. Ils dirigeaient un magazine, et la révélation de Cédric impliquait aussi Viktor. Aussi demanda t-elle, en s'adressant à tous évidemment :

- J'espère que nous pouvons vous faire confiance pour ne pas divulguer cette information ? Si jamais la presse apprenait… pour Viktor, il risquerait sa place.

- Viktor a toujours pu nous faire confiance, confia Amanda. N'est-ce pas chéri ?

- Bien sûr, approuva Xenophilius. Leurs vies personnelle ne regarde que les principaux concernés. D'ailleurs, ça ne change absolument pas leurs capacités à être de bons footballeurs ou de futurs grands journalistes.

La française ne put qu'être soulagée d'entendre les Lovegood dire cela. Luna, Ginny, Tonks et Madame Maxime indiquèrent également qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de leur part. Mais Bill souleva un argument intéressant :

- Ceux dont tu devrais te méfier c'est précisément Cho et les parents de Cédric.

- Pas vraiment, avait répondu la voix douce de Luna, ils ne pourraient pas dévoiler cela à qui que ce soit. Ils auraient beaucoup trop peur du qu'en dira t-on sur leur fils. Je pourrais avoir un peu plus de poulet ?

Tout le monde avait cessé de manger depuis l'intervention de Monsieur Diggory. Aussi furent-ils tous heureux de retourner à leur repas.

Pendant ce temps, Viktor et Oliver avaient amené Cédric dans une autre pièce du théâtre. Vu les costumes et accessoires qui traînaient tout autour d'eux, il s'agissait probablement des coulisses. Le blond était assis sur un fauteuil, à côté du bulgare qui avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse. Oliver était toujours debout, ne sachant pas s'il devait dire quelque chose. Puis il se décida à intervenir :

- Tu as plutôt bon goût.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Viktor, il ajouta précipitamment :

- Je ne suis pas gay ! J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère…

Cédric sortit de son mutisme. Il avait encore les yeux rouges et la mine déconfit. Bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser aller aussi facilement, l'attitude de ses parents l'avait profondément choqué.

- J'ai jamais… Enfin… J'avais… Avant Viktor…

- Je me doute t'en fais pas, l'arrêta Oliver en s'asseyant à son tour sur une chaise face à lui. Sinon tu m'en aurais parlé pas vrai ?

- Je ne crois pas.

L'étudiant s'était voulu le plus honnête possible. C'était déjà un exploit surhumain d'avoir osé l'annoncer face à tout un tas de personnes dont ses parents, son ex, ses amis et son futur patron.

- Moi tant que t'es heureux comme tu es ou… En fait je sais pas trop ce que je suis censé dire ou ce que t'attends de moi, confia Oliver qui avait retrouvé une voix plus sérieuse.

- Reste toi même. Ne change pas ton regard sur moi.

- Bah, y'a rien qui change. T'es toujours moins drôle que moi, moins beau, moins doué avec un ballon…

- Tu joue au foot ? demanda Viktor.

- Pas aussi bien que toi, répondit Oliver gêné qu'un grand joueur sportif s'intéresse à sa façon de jouer. Mais j'aime bien, oui. J'aurais dû être capitaine à la place de Cédric.

Ce dernier se mit à sourire, retrouvant peu à peu des couleurs.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser discuter à deux…

Oliver tendit son poing en avant vers Cédric. Ce dernier fit pareil et leurs deux mains entrèrent en contact, et tous deux se mirent à sourire. Le meilleur ami sortit de la pièce laissant les deux autres seul à seul.

Le bulgare en profita pour prendre la main de l'anglais. Il n'avait pas osé faire trop de gestes tendre devant Oliver.

- Tu m'as imprrrréssionné.

- Toi aussi. Tu as dit tout ce que je pensais et que je n'arrivais pas à dire à mon père.

Viktor rougit légèrement. Les deux jeunes restèrent quelques minutes sans dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, puis le sportif demanda :

- C'est vrrrai que je suis ton petit-ami alorrrs ?

- C'est vrai que tu m'aimes ?

Cédric avait bel et bien entendu la conversation dans la cuisine entre Viktor et Fleur. Le sportif répondit :

- C'est mal d'écouter aux porrrtes.

Cédric sourit et reprit, d'une voix plus grave :

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles tout à l'heure. Je sais que j'ai agit bêtement ces derniers jours… Mais, même si j'ignore ou tout ça va nous conduire et… quelles en seront les conséquences, j'ai besoin de toi.

Viktor passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'anglais et l'arrêta sur sa joue. De son autre main, il tenait toujours la main du blond avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- Si je rrreste… Le coach serrra furrrieux.

- Il ne peux pas te virer ? s'inquiéta le blond.

- Mais il ne rrrenouvellerrra pas mon contrrrat pourrrr la prrrochaine saison.

- Oh.

Cédric semblait comprendre ou son ami, non son petit-ami, voulait en venir. Si Cédric avait dû faire un choix entre sa famille et le bulgare, ce dernier devait à son tour faire un choix entre Cédric et sa place dans l'équipe.

- Mais il y a de trrrès bonnes équipes en Angleterrre, ajouta Viktor en affichant un tendre sourire à son ami – non, son petit-ami.

- Et si un jour tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Que tu me reproches d'avoir gâché ta vie ?

- On verrrra. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenirrr rrréserrrve.

- Pas de promesses hein ?

C'était justement lui qui avait indiqué à Viktor de ne pas faire de promesses, de peur qu'elles ne soient pas respectées.

- Une seule.

Et pour toute réponse le bulgare posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'anglais. Ils échangèrent un baiser doux, emplit d'affection, avec pour signification de sceller leur relation. Ils sortaient officiellement ensemble. Du moins, l'anglais était prêt à s'accepter comme tel. Leur baiser dura sans que l'un ou l'autre ne veuille l'arrêter. C'est lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte qu'ils se séparèrent pour laisser la personne entrer.

Luna était accompagnée de Ginny. La blonde leur dit en souriant :

- Fleur va mettre le dessert à table. Mais continuez à vous embrasser, ne vous arrêtez pas pour nous.

Ginny fit sortit son amie, gêné pour elle. Luna repartit en sautillant joyeusement vers la salle à manger.

Cédric et Viktor se regardèrent en souriant et le premier avoua :

- Je crois que je l'aime bien cette fille.

Ils se levèrent, main dans la main, et regagnèrent la salle à manger.

Personne n'émit un seul commentaire lorsque Cédric réapparut dans la salle. Fleur était en train de couper les pâtisseries tandis que Tonks expliquait qu'elle travaillait pour la police scientifique. Personne ne s'était attendu à une telle chose. Elle confia alors qu'elle aurait bien voulu arrêter les méchants sur le terrain, mais qu'elle était trop maladroite pour cela. Du coup, elle préférait analyser des informations sur un ordinateur, se sentant utile.

Le dessert fut succulent et bientôt, Fleur débarrassa les dernières assiettes et les derniers plats de la salle à manger.

Les Lovegood s'apprêtèrent à prendre congé et à partir. Ils indiquèrent à Madame Maxime qu'ils seraient présent du samedi lors de la représentation. Luna et Ginny étaient en grande conversation lorsque Xenophilius s'approcha de Cédric :

- N'oublie pas, ton article avant mardi soir.

- Vous l'aurez demain sans fautes, confirma Cédric en lui serrant la main.

Il était étrange pour le grand blond que son futur patron ait apprit quelque chose d'aussi personnel le concernant et de pareille façon. Mais les Lovegood – dans leur étrangeté – ne semblaient pas formalisé. Amanda dit au revoir à Viktor Les deux plus jeunes étant en train de comploter quelque chose, elles allèrent voir Bill et Madame Lovegood pour demander une certaine autorisation.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? demandait Amanda à Bill.

- Non, du tout. Ginny est toujours entourée de garçons à la maison, ça lui fera du bien d'avoir une présence féminine.

- Entendu.

Les Lovegood s'en allèrent laissant leur fille en compagnie de Ginny. Cette dernière avait proposé de passer quelques jours en vacances chez elle. Heureusement, confia Bill, Madame Weasley aimait toujours recevoir les amis de ses enfants.

- Madame Maxime, Bill, Luna et Ginny vont rester avec moi pour tout débarrasser et nettoyer. Tonks va vous reconduire jusqu'à l'appartement tous les trois.

- Tu es sûre ? On peut t'aider.

- Pas la peine Cédric. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Ce fut donc au tour de Cédric, Viktor, Oliver et Tonks de partir. Cette dernière étant venue avec sa voiture, et habitant au même endroit, fut enchantée de pouvoir les aider.

Tandis que Tonks retournait à son appartement, les trois autres regagnèrent l'appartement de Fleur et Cédric.

- Tu peux rester dormir ici, proposa Cédric à son meilleur ami. Par contre, ce sera le canapé, on manque de place.

- Même pas une petite place pour moi dans ton lit ? plaisanta le brun.

- Non.

- Parce que je ne te plais pas ou parce que tu es jaloux ? taquina Oliver.

Cédric s'approcha plus près de son meilleur ami et murmura :

- La jalousie. Mais ne dit rien à Viktor, ça risquerait de lui faire trop plaisir de savoir ça.

Oliver éclata de rire et les trois s'installèrent devant la télévision à regarder un match de foot sur le câble. Soudain, le bulgare réalisa que son coach et le reste de l'équipe devaient l'attendre à l'hôtel avant de partir.

Durant un instant, le sportif se demanda s'il devait prévenir son coach par téléphone ou se rendre sur place. Mais ne voulant pas donner l'impression qu'il se défile, se rendre sur place se révéla être la meilleure solution.

- Il faut que j'aille voir le coach.

- Okay. Mais tu reviens pas vrai ?

Cédric n'était pas inquiet, juste légèrement anxieux. Pour le rassurer, Viktor l'embrassa quelques instants alors qu'il était dans l'entrée.

- Je vais voir si Mademoiselle Tonks peut me prêter sa voiture.

L'anglais le laissa partir et resta seul avec Oliver.

Tonks accepta avec un grand enthousiasme de rendre service au sportif et ce dernier prit rapidement la route en direction de l'hôtel ou séjournait son équipe depuis une semaine. Une fois sur place, il se dirigea vers le hall ou son coach se trouvait déjà là accompagné de quelques joueurs.

- Et bien Viktor, je m'inquiétais. Je n'espérais plus te voir arriver.

- Je peux vous parrrler en prrrivée coach ?

Le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de l'homme s'effaça aussitôt. Il fit signe à son joueur de le suivre et ils se retrouvèrent maintenant dans une petite pièce.

- Je t'écoutes.

- Je ne rrrentrrres pas en Bulgarrrie.

- Tu crois que je n'avais pas imaginé que tu puisses prendre cette décision ?

Viktor haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire son coach.

- J'ai ici quelque chose qui devrait te faire changer d'avis.

Karkaroff sortit de sa poche un magazine. Il s'agissait du même magazine dans lequel travaillait Rita Skeeter.

- Skeeter est une de mes… amies. Vois-tu, il s'agit du magazine que tu trouveras en kiosque demain si jamais tu ne rentres pas en Bulgarie avec nous. Vas-y, je te laisse lire l'article.

Viktor attrapa le magazine dont la couverture tablait, avec une grande photo de lui, « Homosexualité révélée dans le milieu du foot, Viktor Krum au cœur du scandale ».

Il ouvrit les premières pages du magazine ou l'on pouvait trouver différentes photos de lui, dont celles de la soirée de la semaine dernière. Rita expliquait l'erreur commise par ses soins en indiquant sa liaison présumée avec la française. D'après certaines sources, le coach par exemple, elle avait découvert que c'était avec le jeune anglais qu'il entretenait une liaison.

Elle faisait ainsi état de l'homosexualité du bulgare qui avait pour seul confident Karkaroff, qui bien évidemment, ne pouvait garder un tel élément dans son équipe, causant une bien grande panique auprès des autres joueurs.

Si un tel article comme cela paraissait dans la presse, la carrière de Viktor était terminée. En 2010, révéler son homosexualité d'une telle façon était un lynchage en bon et due forme. Pire que tout, même si le prénom de Cédric n'était pas révélé, la photo le mettait en première ligue aussi dans ce scandale.

- Tu es immonde Igorrrr. Comment peux tu t'abaisser à fairrre ça ?

- Je dirige une équipe, Viktor, je me dois d'assurer la protection de mes joueurs et de nos sponsors. Personne ne nous financera si tu t'impliques dans une histoire amoureuse avec un gamin.

- Pourrrtant j'étais un gamin moi aussi. Tu te rrrappelles ? Moi je m'en souviens trrrès bien.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je ne suis pas une folle, moi. Je suis marié.

- Alorrrrs pourrrquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

La rage dans la bouche de Viktor se faisait sentir grandement. Karkaroff ne baissait pas les yeux et gardait ce regard noir :

- Pour te faire comprendre que c'était immoral. Mais la leçon ne t'a pas suffit.

Viktor jeta le magazine sur Igor qui le rattrapa au passage. En cet instant précis, le jeune sportif se sentait capable du pire, comme jamais il ne l'avait ressentit. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais son entraîneur l'arrêta à nouveau :

- Si cet article n'est pas suffisant, je peux très bien m'attaquer à d'autres que toi.

Viktor se retourna à nouveau pour faire face à son coach. Ce dernier sortit de sa poche un papier. Il commença à lire :

- Cédric Diggory, 17 ans. Son père travaille au ministère c'est bien ça ? Et il veut être journaliste ? Si le Chicaneur a accepté de l'engager, aucun autre journal digne de ce nom ne souhaitera entendre parler de lui si je leur explique qu'il n'est pas recommandable. Ensuite nous avons… Fleur Delacour. Une jeune française, elle se lance dans le commerce internationale et elle fait du théâtre ? J'ai connu Madame Maxime autrefois. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas l'appeler. Elle sort avec un dénommé Weasley c'est bien ça ? Banquier, si je ne m'abuse. Son père et son frère travaillent aussi au ministère, son frère est zoologue… Et sa petite sœur fréquente la même école que la fille des Lovegood ?

Viktor ne cachait plus sa rage. Ses yeux, sa bouche. Tout en lui exprimait la fureur. Il s'approcha de son coach et le poussa contre un mur et employa sa voix la plus menaçante :

- Si jamais tu t'en prrrend à l'un d'eux…

Karkaroff le repoussa et remit correctement le col de sa chemise :

- Voyons Viktor, n'emploie pas le menace avec moi, c'est inutile. Tu oublie juste une chose, le pouvoir je le détiens. Je sais très bien que m'attaquer à toi ne t'atteindra pas. Par contre, ces gens qui t'apprécient… Eux… Je doute fort qu'ils souhaitent continuer à te fréquenter s'ils savent que par ta faute, leur vie risque d'être détruite.

Karkaroff s'approcha à son tour de la porte pour sortir de la pièce. Il indiqua une dernière chose :

- Je te donne quinze jours. Dans quinze jours je veux que tu sois rentré en Bulgarie pour signer ton contrat. Si ce n'est pas fait, n'oublie pas cette conversation… Bonnes vacances Viktor.

Le coach claqua la porte derrière lui et laissa le jeune sportif seul avec sa rage. Il essayait de remettre en ordre toutes ses pensées. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? En discuter avec Cédric et les autres ? Il avait encore quinze jours pour se décider.

Mais pourquoi alors que les choses semblaient aller pour le mieux avec Cédric, devait-il avoir cette nouvelle menace au dessus de sa tête ? C'était si injuste. Bien trop énervé, Viktor regagna la voiture de Tonks et décida de rouler, autant de temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se calmer.

A l'appartement, Fleur et les autres étaient rentré les bras chargés de plats et de couverts complètement lavés. La française demanda l'aide de son petit-ami pour tout ranger.

- Ou est Viktor ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, tout comme Luna.

- Voir son coach, répondit Oliver concentré sur sa manette.

Cédric et Oliver s'étaient mis à jouer à la Wii une fois Viktor partit. C'était une chose qu'ils faisaient très souvent lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée. La mère d'Oliver appelait ça du glandouillage. Mais ça leur plaisait énormément.

- Vous saviez que Mario et Luigi étaient plombiers à New York ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune blonde, y comprit ceux de Fleur et Bill qui les avaient rejoint dans le salon.

- Ils se sont retrouvés plongé dans le monde du jeu vidéo en voulant sauver la princesse Daisy.

- Ce n'est pas la princesse Peach qu'ils doivent sauver ? demanda Ginny intéressée.

- Oh, si mais ça c'était bien après qu'ils soient tombé dans le monde magique. Mais alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, la princesse Daisy fut emmenée dans notre monde et confiée à un orphelinat. Puis à la recherche de ses origines, elle fut enlevé par des Kappa qui l'emmenèrent au travers les égouts dans la porte qui menait à son véritable monde. Je crois que Luigi est tombé amoureux d'elle.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils ont réellement existé ? demanda Fleur.

- Ils ont existé, protesta Luna. Mais la société a bien trop peur de voir le roi Kappa assiéger notre monde pour le gouverner pour réellement y croire.

Voyant que sa petite-amie allait répondre, Bill intervint rapidement :

- Si nous faisions une partie tous ensemble ?

Cédric acquiesça. Bientôt il distribua des manettes à tout le monde et les six amis lancèrent une nouvelle partie.

Tout le monde resta concentré lorsque Viktor arriva quelques heures plus tard. Visiblement, chacun des joueurs prenait plaisir et ne se souciait même plus de l'heure qu'il était. Seul Cédric déposa sa manette, laissant les autres continuer la partie. Il se dirigea vers son petit-ami, anxieux de savoir ce qu'il en était :

- Tu en as mis du temps. Ça c'est mal passé ?

- Il n'était pas content.

- Mais tu t'en doutais ?

- Cédrrric…

Viktor parlait bas pour ne pas être entendu des autres. Mais l'inquiétude dans sa voix paralysa le blond.

- Il a menacé de… s'en prrrendrrre à vous tous si je ne rrrevenais pas dans deux semaines.

- S'en prendre à nous ? Comment ça ?

- Il connaît du monde. Il pourrraît trrrrès bien fairrre en sorrrte que tu ne sois engagé dans aucun jourrrnal à la fin de tes études. Se mêler des affairrres de ton pèrrrre ou de la famille de Bill au ministèrrrre. Ou il connaît Madame Maxime.

- Mais tu n'es pas sérieux ? Il n'est pas si puissant que ça !

- C'est un homme d'affairrrres, ajouta Viktor d'un ton grave. Crrrrois-moi, il en est capable.

- Et donc ? Tu vas lui obéir et te laisser faire ?

- Si c'est pourrr vous prrrotéger oui…

- Hors de question.

Cédric posa ses mains sur les hanches de Viktor et il lui adressa un regard que le bulgare ne lui avait jamais encore vu. Un regard emplit de courage et de défi :

- N'oublie pas ta promesse.

Cédric déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Viktor et les deux s'échangèrent un baiser similaire à celui des coulisses du théâtre.

Les autres ne firent pas attention à eux, continuant à jouer à la console vidéo et à faire en sorte de faire gagner leurs personnages..

Cédric mit fin au baiser en reprenant la parole :

- Tu as su affronter mon père, je serais bien capable d'affronter ce que ton coach pourrait me faire.

- Et pour les autrrres ?

- On leur demandera. Mais je parie que Fleur se fera un plaisir de nous suivre.

Viktor retrouva un léger sourire. La rage de tout à l'heure s'était envolée, mais il n'était pas inquiet pour autant. Cédric ne semblait pas comprendre à quel point il pouvait être dangereux d'avoir Igor Karkaroff comme ennemi, mais lui le savait.


	17. Tu veux déménager ?

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Bêta** : Farfadette

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ :Nouveau chapitre, assez calme. On expose un peu la relation des deux garçons. On contre-attaque sur Igor. La relation évolue. Petite discussion... Bref, un chapitre assez sympathique (rien d'extraordinaire), mais je pense qu'il va plaire. Un énorme merci pour votre soutien, vos commentaires, vos favoris, les alertes, bref, pour le suivit de mon histoire. Je suis touché et incroyablement ravit de voir le succès de cette histoire. Merci, merci, merci ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – « Tu veux déménager ? »**

Viktor se mêla aux autres dans leur partie endiablée de Mario Party sur la Wii. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le déjeuner de Fleur s'était transformé en coming-out improbable pour Cédric et que l'après-midi même, il s'était entretenu avec Karkaroff qui employa menaces et chantage. Pour le moment, il s'efforçait de passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de son petit-ami et des autres.

Fleur proposa de manger les restes du midi, ce que tout le monde accepta, puis Bill annonça :

- Demain je travaille et je dois encore raccompagner les filles chez ma mère.

- N'oublie pas les répétitions cette semaine, lui rappela Fleur qui était déjà en train de lui dire au revoir.

Luna, Ginny et Bill saluèrent tout le monde et quittèrent l'appartement. Cédric et Viktor profitèrent de leur départ pour parler à la française de l'entretien du sportif avec son coach. Oliver, le meilleur ami du blond qui dormirait sur place le soir même, écouta attentivement également.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est surtout du bluff ? demanda Fleur. Ce qu'il fait est répréhensible par la loi, tu ne dois pas te laisser faire.

- S'il est aussi influent qu'il le prétend, dit Oliver à son tour, il doit aussi avoir des contacts dans la police tu ne penses pas ?

La française resta dubitative et c'est Cédric qui intervint à son tour :

- De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de spéculer. Fleur, est-ce que tu es derrière Viktor ou pas ?

- Ce Karkaroff ne me fait pas peur. Mais j'en parlerais à Madame Maxime demain, je vérifierais si elle le connaît si bien et j'expliquerais ce qu'il souhaite faire.

- C'est une bonne chose, le prendre de vitesse, approuva Oliver.

- Mais tu devrais utiliser ces méthodes, proposa la blonde à Viktor. S'il tient à utiliser la presse pour te faire du mal, tu devrais l'utiliser aussi.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent, souhaitant savoir ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

- Je m'explique. Il t'a donné quinze jours avant de balancer l'article de Rita Skeeter pas vrai ? Et si tu le prenais à son propre piège ?

- Tu veux que je fasse publier un arrriticle surrr lui ?

- Non, rétorqua Fleur qui s'indignait qu'il ne comprenne pas ou elle voulait en venir. Et si tu publiais toi même une interview de toi ou tu révèlerais ton homosexualité, la pression que t'impose ton coach et les menaces qu'il a profané sur tes proches si jamais tu quittais l'équipe ?

- Tu penses que ça serait perçu différemment ? demanda Oliver.

- Absolument ! Les gens verront cela comme un acte de courage de la part de Viktor et c'est Karkaroff qui passera pour le mauvais dans l'histoire. Je suis persuadée qu'il ne s'attend pas à ça de ta part vu qu'il contrôle la presse et ton image.

- C'est vrrrai. Aucun magazine ne souhaiterrra publier ça sans l'accorrrd de Karrrkarrroff.

- Sauf le Chicaneur, murmura Cédric qui voyait ou sa colocataire voulant en venir. Les Lovevood te soutiennent !

- Exactement ! ajouta fièrement la française. Penses-y, moi je vais me coucher.

Elle se leva, embrassa tout le monde en leur souhaitant bonne nuit et disparut dans sa chambre. Les autres ne tardèrent pas. Cédric apporta des draps et des oreillers à Oliver qui s'installa dans le canapé et les deux autres s'enfermèrent à leur tour dans la chambre du blond.

- Tu penses que je devrrrais le fairrre ?

Le bulgare avait demandé cela à l'étudiant tout en se déshabillant pour se glisser sous les draps.

Cédric lui répondit alors qu'il était déjà dans le lit :

- Si tu es prêt à aller jusqu'au bout et à changer de club… C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Le bulgare éteignit la lumière de la chambre et se glissa sous les draps pour se rapprocher du corps de son petit-ami. Il prit sa main dans celle de l'autre garçon.

- J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoirrr rrrencontrrré.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est de la chance. Tu vas devoir assumer publiquement ton homosexualité, quitter une équipe de renommée internationale et supporter un pauvre étudiant. Y'a rien de chanceux là dedans. Et tu arrives à garder ton calme dans tout ça ?

- Pas toujourrrs. Tout à l'heurrre j'étais trrrrès en colèrrrre. J'ai du rrrrouler longtemps avant de me calmer.

Cédric posa sa tête contre l'épaule du grand brun et continua :

- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en colère. Tu es toujours posé, sérieux, calme. D'une certaine manière tu m'apaises.

- Toi aussi tu es sérrrieux.

Cédric eut un léger rire et reprit :

- Tu as entendu Oliver tout à l'heure ? J'ai fait bien des bêtises à l'école. Un véritable cancre. Mais les professeurs m'aimaient bien.

- Oliverrr est gentil.

- Surtout, ne sois pas jaloux de lui, dit Cédric qui trouvait cette phrase étrange.

- Pourrrquoi ?

Cédric se redressa et positionna sa tête au dessus de celle de son ami. Il lui sourit, éclairé par la lune à l'extérieur.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de lui faire ça à lui.

Et il posa ses lèvres légèrement humides sur celles du Bulgare. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La semaine qui suivit fut des plus chargée pour tout le monde. Pour commencer, le lundi, Oliver devait rentrer chez lui. Viktor proposa au jeune homme de le conduire jusqu'à la gare en empruntant la voiture de Tonks. Cédric ne pouvait pas les accompagner, devant travailler sur son premier article pour le Chicaneur.

Le bulgare et le meilleur ami de son petit-ami s'en allèrent après déjeuner. Oliver promit à son ami de revenir le plus vite possible et il souhaita bon courage pour la suite des évènements.

De son côté, Cédric passa le reste de l'après midi avec Fleur au théâtre en compagnie de Madame Maxime. Il releva tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la fameuse pièce et en fin d'après midi, rentra chez lui pour taper son article et l'envoyer le soir même à Monsieur Lovegood.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de dîner, l'étudiant reçut un appel de son directeur qui le félicita pour l'article. Il appréciait beaucoup le style du jeune homme et était plus qu'enchanté, surtout par la rapidité du garçon. Le blond profita de cette conversation pour exposer l'intention de Viktor de publier une interview.

Monsieur Lovegood fut ravit que le sportif pense à son magazine pour diffuser une telle déclaration. Le rendez-vous fut prit le lendemain au Chicaneur. C'est Amanda, son épouse, qui se chargerait d'écrire l'article.

Alors que Fleur disparut toute la journée pour sa répétition, Cédric et Viktor allèrent au Chicaneur, non pas sans être légèrement stressé.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi ?

Viktor prit la main de l'étudiant et ils se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'au bureau d'Amanda Lovegood. Cédric ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'une véritable standardiste avait reprit son poste.

La femme du directeur, toujours aussi souriante, proposa divers rafraîchissements avant qu'ils ne commencent :

- Avant tout, confia Viktor, je voudrrrais que le nom de Cédrrric ne soit pas cité.

- Entendu. Je respecte cela. Commençons. Depuis toujours, tu es resté discret sur ta vie privée, mais aujourd'hui tu souhaites en parler, pour quelle raison ?

- Parrrce qu'aujourrrd'hui, mon coach, Igorrr Karrrkarrroff pense que ma vie prrrivée est un obstacle à ma vie prrrofessionelle. Il ne me soutient pas dans cerrrtains de mes choix et me forrrce à abandonner la perrrsonne que j'aime si je veux continuer à jouer dans son équipe.

- Quelle est la décision que tu as prise ?

- J'ai décidé de quitter l'équipe de Bulgarrrie. Si jouer pourrr mon pays doit se fairrre sans que je sois en drrroit d'aimer qui je veux, je ne crrrois pas que ce soit la bonne équipe dans laquelle je veuille jouer. Mais Karrrkarrrof s'est montrrré trrrès clairrr. Si je quitte son club, il a menacé mon entourrrage. Igorrr est un homme trrrès puissant qui a de nombrrreuses rrrelations. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en prrrenne à eux et j'espèrrre que les perrrsonnes qu'il tenterrra d'influencer serrront assez intègrrres pourrr ne pas se laisser fairrre.

- Tu l'accuses donc de menaces, d'intimidation, de chantage aussi ?

- Je sais très bien à quoi je m'engage en rrrévélant tout cela. Mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trrrouvé pourrr l'empêcher d'aller trrrrop loin. Il n'a pas le drrrroit d'abuser de sa position de coach pourrr faire ce qu'il veut de ses joueurrrs.

- Mais qui est donc cette personne pour que tu sois prêt à renoncer à ta carrière, à tes rêves et à abandonner ton équipe ?

- Je ne souhaites pas donner son nom. Tout ce que je peux dirrre c'est qu'il s'agit d'un garrrçon.

A cet instant, Viktor et Cédric échangèrent un sourire en se prenant la main. Amanda continua :

- L'homosexualité dans le sport a toujours était très mal perçue. Très peu de joueurs osent s'assumer et faire leur coming-out. Tu penses que ce sera un frein dans ta carrière ?

- Il est évident que j'aime le football, j'aime jouer. Je songe intégrrrer une nouvelle équipe en Angleterrre. Je n'abandonnerrrais pas le football. Il faut que les rrrecrrruteurs et le public apprrrrennent à fairrrre la différrrrence entrrre le joueurrr que je suis, et ce que je fais dans ma vie prrrivée. Aimer un autrrrre homme ne me ferrra pas jouer moins bien que la saison derrrnièrrre.

Cédric tenait toujours la main de Viktor. Connaissant ce dernier, il savait que c'était un véritable exploit pour lui de parler aussi longuement, surtout pour une interview.

- Tu vas donc quitter l'équipe de Bulgarie à la fin de la saison, si jamais aucun autre club ne souhaitait t'engager, as tu une idée de ce que tu entreprendras ?

- Si les clubs considèrrrent que je ne suis pas assez doué pour intégrrrer leurrr équipe, je crrrois que je rrreprrrendrrrais des études.

Amanda continua en posant quelques questions sur les meilleurs moments du sportif dans son équipe, les matchs qu'il avait préféré disputer la saison dernière et deux-trois questions sans grand intérêt. Au bout d'une heure, la journaliste avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

- On passe à la photo ? Je vais chercher Crivey, mon assistant.

Elle fit appel à un jeune homme blond qui arriva, la mine réjouit de pouvoir photographier une célébrité. Ils changèrent de pièce pour regagner le studio photo dans lequel ils passèrent une demi heure supplémentaire. Le sportif ne semblait pas très à l'aise mais se contentait de penser à pourquoi il faisait cela.

- Je crois que le numéro de mercredi sera un grand souvenir pour tous les deux. Cédric, ton premier article, Viktor, ton interview. Je vous enverrais une copie à ton appartement.

Les deux jeunes hommes remercièrent Amanda et quittèrent les locaux du Chicaneur pour retourner à l'appartement. Le reste de la journée, ils décidèrent de se changer les idées en continuant leur visionnage de Lost en débutant sur la quatrième saison.

Le mercredi, les trois jeunes gens de l'appartement attendaient le courrier avec impatience. Lorsque le facteur le déposa, Fleur se précipita pour récupérer les deux enveloppes et le magazine emballé. Elle le déposa sur la table de la cuisine et contempla la couverture, les deux garçons penchaient au dessus de son épaule.

- Tu es plutôt séduisant sur cette photo.

- Entièrement d'accord, taquina Cédric, dommage que tu ne souris pas.

Viktor donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Cédric pour l'embêter, puis la française ouvrit le magazine sur les pages consacrées au bulgare. Deux nouvelles photos égayaient l'article et certaines phrases furent mise en avant.

- Elle a enjolivé mais c'est très bien dans l'esprit que tu recherchais.

- Je serais prête à payer une fortune pour voir la tête de Karkaroff lorsqu'il lira ce magazine.

L'imaginer redonna confiance au sportif qui se demandait si après tout, avoir fait cette interview était une bonne chose. Il allait avoir des retours certainement négatifs.

- Au fait, reprit Fleur qui venait de lire à présent l'article de Cédric concernant sa pièce, je me suis permit de pirater le compte Facebook et le compte Twitter qui te concernent, fit-elle à l'attention de Viktor.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Karkaroff n'est pas très malin dans l'utilisation des mots de passe. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai le contrôle dessus si jamais tu souhaites voir s'il y a des commentaires suite à la parution du magazine.

- Tu sais que tu es complètement folle ? rappela Cédric qui prit le magazine pour lire son article.

- Je le sais. On me le dit souvent. Mais tu ne m'en veux pas ? Pas vrai ?

- Non. Mais je ne voudrrrais pas que tu ai des ennuis.

- Si jamais il m'envoit la police, tu n'auras qu'à témoigner en ma faveur.

Elle venait d'avaler son verre de jus d'orange et s'habillait pour sortir :

- Je dois retrouver Madame Maxime. D'ailleurs, tu savais qu'elle détestait Karkaroff ? Bisous à ce soir !

Fleur venait de disparaître derrière la porte de l'entrée. Durant l'après midi, Cédric confia qu'ils devaient faire des courses, les armoires et le frigo commençant à se vider à vu d'œil.

- On peut emprrrunter la voiturrre de Tonks ?

- Bonne idée.

Tonks était de repos ce jour là et accepta bien volontiers. La jeune femme ne manqua pas de féliciter Viktor pour son courage. Elle avait lu le magazine le matin même.

Au supermarché, les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent presque inaperçu. Viktor avait enfin décidé de se raser. Il faisait déjà beaucoup plus jeune que lorsqu'il laissait son bouc et sa barbe de trois jours. Il avait enfilé de vieux vêtements, son éternel casquette et ses lunettes. Même Cédric aurait eu du mal à le reconnaître.

Tandis qu'ils arpentaient les rayons tout en remplissant leur cadis, ils discutèrent :

- Tu ne trrrouves pas ça bizarrrre qu'on en soit déjà à fairrre nos courrrses ensemble ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? demanda Cédric en attrapant un pack de lait.

- Je sais que les choses vont plutôt vite… On se rrretrrrouve à vivrrre ensemble alors qu'on en est au début de notrrre rrrelation, reprit le bulgare en posant dans le cadis du fromage.

Cédric poussa le cadis et changea de rayon tout en répondant :

- Tu ne peux pas habiter à l'hôtel, et ton appartement est en Bulgarie. Ça fait un peu loin non ?

Le sportif aida Cédric à choisir les fruits et légumes et reprit d'une voix très sérieuse :

- Peut-êtrrre que je devrrrais prrrendrrre un apparrrtement à Londrrres ?

L'étudiant posa brusquement son sachet de poires dans le chariot.

- Tu veux déménager ?

- Je n'habite pas chez toi. Je suis un invité.

- Et tu peux rester, insista Cédric qui reprit le chariot en main.

- Je pense que ça serrrait bien de vivrrre séparrrément. De fairrre les choses… Norrrmalement.

Le blond se mit à sourire :

- C'est vrai que pour la normalité, on peut repasser.

- En septembrrrre tu aurrras tes études, ton trrravail et moi je vais devoirrr cherrrcher un nouveau club. Ce serrra une vie différrrente pourrr tous les deux.

- Je m'étais habitué à dormir avec toi.

Viktor arrêta le cadis et enleva ses lunettes pour que son regard croise celui de son petit-ami :

- Justement. Dorrrmir avec toi c'est…

Cédric aurait presque parié que Viktor s'était mit à rougir :

- C'est génial mais… J'ai souvent envie de…

Voyant la gêne de son petit-ami, le blond comprit rapidement ou il voulait en venir :

- Oh. Je vois. C'est… Enfin, je comprends mais…

- Non, je sais, dit précipitamment Viktor. C'est ce que j'entendais en disant aller doucement. Je ne veux pas prrrécipiter les choses et… J'ai envie que ce soit toi qui fasse le prrremier pas. C'est pourrr ça que si j'habitais seul pourrr l'instant ce serrrait mieux…

- D'accord.

Cédric comprenait parfaitement et ne pouvait pas en vouloir au bulgare. Cependant, une question lui vint soudainement en tête. Bien sûr il aurait pu la poser ailleurs qu'entre le rayon charcuterie et saucisson, mais ce sujet n'avait pas encore était abordé et c'était le moment ou jamais.

- Tu… Tu as déjà fait… Enfin…

- Avec un autrrre homme ? interrompit Viktor.

- Oui.

L'étudiant essaya de ne pas montrer de signe de gêne. Il attendait la réponse avec impatience.

- Oui.

- Beaucoup ?

- Oui.

- Ah.

Le silence se fit jusqu'à la caisse. Les deux jeunes hommes mirent les courses sur le tapis roulant. Le grand brun arrêta soudainement le blond. Bien qu'il eut remit ses lunettes de soleil, Cédric pouvait presque voir ses yeux.

- Ce qui compte c'est toi maintenant. Je… Je n'ai jamais rrressentit ce que j'éprrrouve pourr toi… Et je ne dis pas ça pourrr te fairrre plaisirrr.

- En fait, je me doutais que tu… Que tu avais un passé mais… Moi j'ai connu que Cho, et une seule fois. Ça n'a rien de comparable. J'ai peur que… Que le jour ou…

- Ne pense pas ça.

Le chariot venait d'être vidé et ils passèrent devant la caissière en la saluant. Ils étaient déjà en train de tout ranger dans des sacs. La caissière annonça le prix et le sportif s'empressa de sortir sa carte visa pour régler.

- Mon cadeau de déparrrrt.

Les courses payées, les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent le cadis jusqu'au parking. Alors qu'ils rangeaient les courses dans le coffre, la conversation reprit :

- Cédrrric. Je serrrais toujourrrrs honnête avec toi. Si tu avais des questions…

- Le passé c'est le passé non ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais, je vais abolir la règle que j'ai mis en place et que tu me fasse une promesse.

Le bulgare venait de ranger le cadis et de récupérer le jeton :

- Laquelle ?

- Promets moi de ne plus te raser n'importe comment.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire en rentrant dans la voiture.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Fleur rentra à son tour alors que les garçons venaient de ranger toutes les courses. Elle se précipita sur son ordinateur pour voir s'il y avait des messages sur Internet concernant le bulgare. Elle prit son ordinateur portable dans le salon et lut à hautes voix les différents commentaires.

Quelques sites sportifs reprenaient la nouvelle du départ de Krum de l'équipe de Bulgare. Les sites à potins et à scandales s'intéressaient surtout à l'homosexualité du jeune homme en lui supposant tout un tas d'amants.

Sur le facebook, de nombreux commentaires faisaient états de déceptions, d'insultes ou autres débilités. Mais il y avait aussi un bon nombre de commentaires exprimant la sympathie, la joie et le respect face au courage du joueur. Certains jeunes garçons lui avaient même envoyé des messages pour expliquer à quel point ils étaient touché, se sentant pousser des ailes pour assumer leur homosexualité et faire le coming-out. Viktor reçut aussi tout un tas de propositions indécentes de la part de différents hommes.

- Il y a du négatif, mais tu vois aussi tout le positif ? Oh, regardez, Karkaroff a fait un communiqué de presse !

Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent de l'ordinateur et jetèrent un coup d'œil par dessus Fleur qui lisait l'article.

- Voilà ce qu'il dit. « Je suis profondément choqué et attristé de découvrir ces propos scandaleux rapportés par le Chicaneur. Depuis longtemps je soupçonne les dirigeants farfelus de ce magazine de vouloir manipuler mon joueur vedette, et je vois qu'ils sont parvenus à leurs fins. Jamais je n'ai voulu me séparer de Viktor Krum, et même si son homosexualité n'est pas un mensonge rapporté par ce magazine, il en va de soit que je l'ai toujours considéré comme un excellent joueur. Je suis peiné lorsqu'il pense que je serais capable de m'attaquer à ses proches. Visiblement, il me pense capable d'un pouvoir que je ne possède pas. Mais le Comité et moi même porterons plainte contre le Chicaneur et contre Krum s'il le faut. »

- Il fallait s'y attendre ?

- Ce qui compte c'est que Viktor ait parlé le premier. Maintenant s'il tente quoi que ce soit, il sera en contradiction avec ce qu'il était obligé de dire.

- Il ne dit rrrrien d'autrrre ? demanda Viktor.

- Non, ils évoquent certains noms de joueurs pour te remplacer. Oh regarde ça !

Elle désigna un autre article sur un site Internet différent :

- Plusieurs clubs anglais ne sont pas resté sourds face à tes propos. Certes, ils n'ont pas la même renommée, mais ça montre que d'autres coachs te trouve assez qualifié pour jouer chez eux.

Tout cela ne put que remplir de bonheur Viktor qui savait maintenant qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Certes, ce n'était pas tout cela qui arrêterait Igor, ça il en était sûr, mais c'était déjà un grand pas. Il pouvait remercier Fleur, et Cédric.

- Et si on te cherchait un appartement ? proposa le blond.

- Oh non ! J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait diviser le loyer en trois, dit Fleur d'un air boudeuse.


	18. Tu m'en veux ?

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Bêta** : Farfadette

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : Avant avant dernier chapitre avant la fin de cette première partie. Au programme, le Magicien d'Oz sur fond de dispute et manigance de la part de Karkaroff. Pas mal d'apparitions de personnages issus d'Harry Potter... Un grand merci à celles ou ceux qui me laissent des reviews, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas de donner votre avis ! Ca m'encourage et me fait plaisir._

_Comme je l'ai annoncé à certaines, la fin de cette première partie (c'est à dire les deux prochains chapitres) amèneront une conclusion à l'affaire Karkaroff. Mais pas sûr que ce soit dans le bon sens... Concernant certains personnages... En tout cas bonne lecture :)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – « Tu m'en veux ? »**

Cédric aida de bon cœur Viktor dans sa recherche d'appartement. Bien sûr ils commencèrent par éplucher toutes les annonces qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur internet. En ça, l'étudiant était d'une grande aide étant donné que le sportif n'aimait guère l'informatique. Même si le blond comprenait parfaitement le désir de son petit-ami de vouloir avoir son propre chez lui, ce n'était pas le cas de Fleur. Cette dernière s'était habituée à la présence du bulgare et imaginait sans doute que s'il prenait son propre appartement, c'était que les deux garçons étaient au bord d'une potentielle rupture.

Mais la française ne pouvait pas réellement se pré-occuper de ça. Sa représentation étant du samedi, il ne lui restait plus que trois jours de répétitions. Bien sûr, elle connaissait son rôle par cœur, était sûre d'elle même. Ce qui la paniquait, c'était les autres. S'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur ils rendraient sa prestation médiocre. Chose qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Chaque soir, elle forçait Bill – qui sortait du travail – à venir aux répétitions. Le reste de la journée, elle était fourrée avec Madame Maxime afin de l'aider dans les décors, costumes et accessoires.

Les deux garçons eurent donc tout le loisir de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. En l'espace de trois jours, ils finirent la saison 4 ainsi que la cinquième saison de la série Lost. Viktor était toujours aussi plongé dans cette drôle d'histoire. En parallèle, ils se rendaient parfois à des visites d'appartement. Mais jusque là, ils étaient soit trop loin, trop petits, ou tout un tas d'autres choses. C'est du samedi matin que la chance sourit enfin au sportif. Dans un premier temps, Fleur lui avait transmis un message reçu sur sa page Facebook d'un club anglais. Ils étaient très intéressé pour le rencontrer.

Le bulgare n'hésita pas une seconde. Il découvrit alors que le club était en effet loin d'égaler l'équipe de la Bulgarie. Le salaire qu'on lui proposait n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il touchait précédemment. Il n'y avait pas autant de publicité et de médiatisation autour du club. D'ailleurs, le coach ne se cacha pas en indiquant que la présence de Krum lui apporterait peut-être un bon coup de publicité et de nouvelles subventions.

Viktor promit de donner sa réponse à la fin du mois. Une fois rentré à l'appartement, il en discuta avec son petit-ami.

- C'est à toi de voir. Mais la différence de salaire est tout de même énorme…

- J'ai de l'arrrgent de côté. Je n'ai pas dépensé beaucoup, juste pourrr l'apparrrtement.

Son appartement en Bulgarie lui appartenait. Quand il s'était décidé à rester en Angleterre, il avait appelé une de ses amies pour lui indiquer qu'il souhaiterait louer son appartement. Il lui demanda alors de s'occuper de la vente des meubles et de lui envoyer l'intégralité de ses effets personnels, vêtements, livres, etc… Son amie lui indiqua que s'il était d'accord, elle demanderait à une société de transport et livraisons de tout lui amener d'une seule fois, y compris les meubles qu'il souhaitait garder. Le bulgare accepta.

- Au fait, tu as une visite ce matin. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Bien sûrrrr.

Fleur ayant à nouveau disparut après avoir menacé les deux jeunes hommes d'être impérativement présent le soir même, les deux s'en allèrent en décidant de déjeuner dehors.

L'appartement se trouvait à une quinzaine de minutes à pied de celui des deux colocataires. Ce qui en soit était déjà un très bon point. Madame Trelawney, l'agent immobilier, était une bien étrange femme. Des longs cheveux frisés, de grosses lunettes, une tenue tout droit sortit des années hippies. Elle parlait d'une voix effrayante comme si elle s'apprêtait à annoncer la fin du monde.

Elle leur fit visiter le grand loft. Situé au dernier étage, il possédait fort heureusement un ascenseur. La résidence était privée et sécurisée, avec un parking juste derrière. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine d'autres appartements. Après avoir assuré que le voisinage était plus que très bien, elle leur montra l'appartement en question.

Très vaste, 150m², disposant d'une très grande luminosité, une cuisine équipée, une grande salle de bain, deux chambres. L'endroit était parfait et pile dans la tranche de prix que Viktor souhaitait investir dans un logement.

Il regarda son petit-ami pour lui demander son avis. Ce dernier était éblouit par la beauté du loft mais savait très bien que jamais il n'aurait les moyens de s'offrir une telle chose. D'un certain côté, l'aisance financière de Viktor lui faisait peur. Sans être l'une des plus grosses fortunes du monde, le bulgare lui avait expliqué qu'il avait placé beaucoup de ses revenus et qu'ils fructifiaient énormément. De plus, la mise en location de son autre appartement lui apporterait une rente non négligeable en plus de son nouveau salaire s'il acceptait la proposition qu'il avait reçu.

Très emballé et de peur que l'affaire ne passe sous son nez, Viktor accepta. Il proposa à Madame Trelawney de l'accompagner à l'agence pour remplir tous les papiers.

- Je rentre à l'appartement. Tu me rejoins ?

- Entendu.

Les deux garçons se quittèrent et Krum s'en alla en voiture avec Madame Trelawney.

De retour à l'appartement, Cédric rentra machinalement chez lui et fit un bond énorme en arrière en découvrant que quelqu'un était assis dans sa cuisine en train de lire un journal. La frayeur passée, il referma la porte en regardant l'homme. Igor Karkaroff.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Comment êtes vous entré ?

- Votre voisine est très charmante. Un peu sotte. Mais il ne faut pas confier le double de ses clés à n'importe qui.

L'anglais posa ses affaires sur la table et resta debout. Il fusillait l'homme du regard. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine peur. Le coach reprit :

- Je n'ai que moyennement apprécié la petite ruse de mon joueur. Faire la Une des magazines. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'a pas eu cette idée tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Karkaroff venait de se lever et s'approchait de Cédric pour lui faire face. Ce dernier essaya de ne pas bouger afin de ne pas montrer son malaise et la peur qu'il avait d'être face à lui.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on s'oppose à moi, surtout quand il s'agit d'une bande de gamins dans votre genre. Krum a signé la fin de sa carrière avec ces déclarations dans la presse.

- Vous n'en savez rien, rétorqua l'anglais qui essayait de rester le plus calme possible.

- Oh, vous songez sans doute à ce petit club minable avec qu'il avait rendez vous ce matin ? Je vous en prie Monsieur Diggory, même vous savez qu'il ne fera jamais une très grande carrière là-bas.

- Comment…

- Je savais ? Ce n'est pas parce que Mademoiselle Delacour sait se servir d'un ordinateur que je n'ai plus aucune information concernant mon poulain. Vous saviez que le piratage de données informatiques était passible d'une peine de prison ?

Cette fois-ci, l'étudiant devenait rouge de rage. Cet homme était tout simplement odieux, il ne méritait qu'une chose, son poing dans la figure.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Je vais y venir. Il est évident que je ne veux pas récupérer Krum, après ce qu'il a fait, ce serait une terrible erreur pour moi. Ce que je veux, voyez vous, c'est vous rendre service.

Le blond haussa les sourcils, pensant avoir mal entendu. Pourquoi cet homme voulait lui rendre service ? Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?

- Au risque de me répéter, je connais énormément de monde et je dispose de pas mal d'informations surtout sur votre… petit-ami.

Dire ce dernier mot était un supplice pour Igor, comme si on lui écorchait la bouche. Il prit un dossier qu'il avait posé sur la table et le tendit à Cédric. Ce dernier hésita un instant mais finit par le prendre.

- Inutile de me demander ce que c'est. Je vous laisserai y jeter un œil. Il y à l'intérieur le nom et les informations concernant chacune des personnes avec qui Viktor a eu une relation dirons nous plus qu'amicale. Bien qu'il ait arrêté ce genre de… perversions lorsqu'il a intégré mon équipe, il semblerait qu'un nouveau gigolo soit entré dans sa vie.

Il posa son regard haineux sur Cédric tout en abordant un sourire de victoire.

- La nouveauté bien entendu, c'est qu'il prend ses amants au berceau maintenant. Et qu'il semble que pour une étrange raison obscure, vous puissiez rivaliser avec la durée des autres de ses relations. Enfin bref, tout se trouve à l'intérieur. Je suis sûr que la lecture vous amusera.

Karkaroff prit son manteau, déposa les clés empruntés à Tonks sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte de l'entrée. Avant de sortir, il rajouta :

- Peut-être même que cela vous inspirera un article pour cette feuille de salade. Au plaisir.

Son sourire machiavélique sur le visage, Karkaroff quitta l'appartement. Le blond resta un moment debout, seul avec ses pensées. Il tenait le dossier dans ses mains, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. N'avait-il pas dit hier encore à Viktor que le passé restait le passé. Alors il s'en fichait de ce qu'avait vécu son petit-ami auparavant. Ce qui comptait c'était leur relation, aujourd'hui. Il avait tout de même quitté son équipe et s'installerait à Londres pour lui.

Mais voir ce dossier dans ses mains était tellement tentant. Après tout, il pouvait juste l'ouvrir, regarder brièvement quelques noms et…

Bientôt, l'étudiant se retrouva à éplucher l'intégralité des documents. Pas moins d'une vingtaine de fiches se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Pour la plupart, il s'agissait quasiment que d'hommes beaucoup plus âgés, certains étant mariés, d'autres ayant même jusqu'à avoir un casier judiciaire.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Cédric referma rapidement la pochette et resta interloqué, dégoûté. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Viktor avait couché avec tous ces hommes.. C'était impossible. Que pouvait-il leur trouver ? Est-ce que Karkaroff disait vrai, lui aussi serait un jour épinglé sur cette liste comme étant l'un des amants occasionnels du célèbre joueur de football.

Penser à tout cela le dégoûtait tellement qu'il se dirigea tête première vers les toilettes pour vomir.

En fin d'après midi, Viktor rentra de l'agence immobilière, grand sourire sur les lèvres pour retrouver son petit-ami. Il retrouva de dernier assis dans le salon, le regard vide.

- Je peux y entrer dans quinze jours, annonça fièrement Viktor. Ce qui tombe bien, la livraison de mes affaires aura lieu juste après.

Voyant que le blond n'avait aucune réaction, le bulgare s'approcha de lui pour voir ce qui se passait. Alors qu'il voulut le toucher, Cédric s'éloigna et désigna un dossier sur la table basse. Inquiet, Viktor s'en empara.

Il comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait en regardant les premières pages du dossier. Karkaroff.

- Quand est-il venu ?

- Il était là quand je suis rentré. Il a fait croire à Tonks qu'il était ton père.

- Cédrrric je…

- Tout est vrai ?

- Je t'ai dit l'autrrre jourrr que j'avais un passé.

- Mais par là je comprenais quelques copains de ton âge avec qui tu as flirté voir un peu plus mais là…

Cédric se passa les mains dans les cheveux, tout en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre trop en colère. Puis il reprit :

- Il y a une vingtaine de noms ! Certains auraient l'âge d'être ton père. Il y en a même qui sont mariés. Et un avec un casier judiciaire !

- Oui c'est vrrrai. Je ne suis pas parrrfait.

Cédric arrêta de faire les cent pas et posa son regard sur Viktor.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

Viktor essaya de ne pas paraître trop énervé à son tour :

- Que j'ai fait des errreurrrs, j'étais jeune, j'étais perrrdu, je ne savais pas ou j'en étais…

Il s'arrêta un instant et reprit :

- Quand j'étais avec eux je me sentais aimé. Même si c'était faux et qu'ils se serrrvaient de moi. Je n'ai pas eu la vie parrrfaite que tu penses que j'ai eu.

- Je ne penses rien du tout ! protesta Cédric.

- Tu ne peux pas comprrrendrrre. Tes parents t'ont choyé, tu as un tas d'amis, tu étais populairrre, tout le monde t'aime.

- MES PARENTS M'ONT JETÉ DE LEUR VIE PARCE QUE J'AI DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS GAY !

Sans même réaliser qu'il venait de hurler, Cédric reprit.

- LA MOITIE DE MES AMIS ME RAYERA DE LEURS VIES QUAND ILS SAURONT ÇA !

- Tu n'es pas obligé de hurrrler, reprit Viktor qui gardait ce même ton calme.

- Je ne hurle pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire la bouche en cœur que je ne comprends pas ce qu'est la solitude. J'avais beau être entouré d'un tas de personnes, je me sentais plus seul que jamais. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais compris, je ne faisais que les décevoir. Je n'ai même pas était capable de sortir avec une fille. Je découvre il y a pas longtemps que je suis attiré par les mecs, que je suis pédé.

La rage fit monter les larmes aux yeux de l'anglais.

- Tu es en trrrain de rrrentrrrer dans le jeu de Karrrkarrroff. Tu m'as dit le passé c'est le passé.

- J'avais tord.

Cédric venait de murmurer mais pas assez bas pour ne pas être entendu. Viktor resta un instant sans bouger avant de prendre sa veste et de sortir de l'appartement. Cédric ne regarda même pas la porte se fermer.

Le soir venu, le théâtre commençait à se remplir peu à peu. Fleur voyageait dans la salle en cherchant du regard après ses amis. La représentation débuterait dans une demi-heure et les places qui leur étaient réservés restaient vides. Elle vit les Lovegood au premier rang en grande discussion avec toute une famille de rouquins. Les Weasley, la famille de son petit-ami. D'ailleurs Bill était en train de discuter avec eux.

Lorsque la française s'approcha, elle entendit qu'ils discutaient du séjour de Luna chez les Weasley. La jeune blonde était en train de regarder le lustre au plafond comme si elle était arrivé là par erreur.

- Fleur !

Bill s'approcha de sa petite-amie qui salua tout d'abord les Lovegood, puis Ginny et Luna.

- Fleur voici mes parents.

- On est ravit de te rencontrer ma chérie.

Madame Weasley prit dans ses bras faussement chaleureuse la jeune femme, tandis que Monsieur Weasley se contentait de lui serrer la main.

- Bill nous a dit que tu étais française ? C'est fascinant !

Bill chuchota à Fleur :

- Il a une drôle d'obsession pour les étrangers.

Il reprit sa voix normale et continua les présentations :

- Voici mon frère Charlie, qui est zoologiste.

Charlie était aussi grand que Bill, roux également et plus séduisant encore que l'aîné.

- Percy.

Percy – qu'elle savait être l'assistant de quelqu'un du ministère – portait des lunettes, les cheveux convenablement tiré en arrière et une mine d'insupportable je sais tout.

- Les jumeaux, Fred et Georges.

Les jumeaux eux, portaient sur leur visage qu'ils étaient de véritables cancres.

- Et voici Ron, et ses amis Harry et Hermione.

Le dernier des garçons était un adolescent plutôt grand, l'air un peu maladroit. Il était entouré d'un garçon plus petit, brun, les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes sur le nez et d'une fille au cheveux blond foncé, qu'elle avait sans doute du mal à coiffer.

Tout le petit groupe se remit à discuter très joyeusement, tandis que Fleur continuait à chercher des yeux ses amis sans les apercevoir. Elle vit au loin Tonks arriver avec un autre homme. Une moustache, plutôt mince, les traits tirés. Elle l'avait déjà vu une ou deux fois.

- Tonks !

Elle ne s'était même pas excusée de laisser son petit-ami et sa famille. Tonks se retourna :

- Fleur ! Je voulais te présenter Rémus.

- Enchantée, annonça précipitamment Fleur en souriant à l'homme avant de reprendre. Tu n'as pas vu Viktor et Cédric ?

- Non, mais je les ai entendus se disputer tout à l'heure.

- Se disputer ?

- Oui. Juste après que le père de Viktor soit passé.

La blonde ne semblait pas comprendre. Comment le père du bulgare pouvait-il être à Londres ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle remercia sa voisine et se mit à parcourir à nouveau la salle. Plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le début de la représentation. Elle allait devoir se diriger dans les coulisses. Au moment ou elle pensa à chercher son portable pour les appeler, elle vit arriver Cédric dans la salle. Il venait de donner son ticket à l'hôtesse. La blonde se précipita pour foncer dans les bras du grand blond.

- J'ai eu si peur que tu ne vienne pas !

Elle lâcha son étreinte et demanda plus sérieusement :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tonks vient de me dire que le père de…

- Karkaroff, coupa l'étudiant. Il est venu pour me parler.

- Mais de quoi ? demanda inquiète Fleur.

Mais Cédric ne voulait pas dévoiler la vie privée du bulgare.

- De choses concernant Viktor. Il voulait que je me méfie de lui et…

- C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputés ? Mais ou est-il ? demanda précipitamment Fleur.

- Il… Il est partit.

Fleur aurait presque fondu en larmes si le stress de sa représentation ne la perturbait pas autant. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en signe de réconfort :

- Je vais devoir retourner en coulisse. Bill a gardé deux places. Ça va aller ?

- Oui, mentit son colocataire.

Fleur l'embrassa sur la joue et s'apprêta à partir. Mais une voix derrière elle lui dit :

- Tu es rrradieuse Fleurr.

Elle tourna son regard et les talons pour voir que Viktor était à son tour arrivé. Il s'approchait de Cédric qui le regarda sans savoir quoi faire. La blonde s'approcha du bulgare et l'embrassa également.

- Vous êtes tellement bêtes tous les deux.

Elle les enlaça ensemble avant de leur dire :

- Je ne sais pas ce que Karkaroff a dit ou a fait, mais je m'en fiche et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ne laissez pas cette pourriture créer la moindre dispute entre vous, c'est ce qu'il recherche ! Donc vous allez vous asseoir côte à côte, vous allez me regarder jouer, m'applaudir, m'acclamer, me dire que je suis une formidable actrice et ensuite…

La française venait de parler sans s'arrêter. Cédric l'arrêta :

- D'accord. Mais tu vas être en retard.

- Mon dieu ! Souhaitez moi bonne merde !

Elle disparut en courant jusqu'au derrière de la scène dans les coulisses. Le bulgare et l'anglais se retrouvèrent debout, seuls.

- Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. J'étais…

- Moi aussi.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non. Et toi ?

- Non. On s'assoit ?

- Oui.

Après avoir échangé un timide sourire, les deux garçons se dirigèrent jusqu'au premier rang ou deux places leur étaient réservés. Ils étaient assis à côté de Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rideau se leva et la pièce débuta. Fleur apparut sur la scène et entama une première chanson. Bientôt tout défila. Dorothy fut emmenée dans le pays du Magicien d'Oz, fit la rencontre de l'épouvantail, l'homme de fer et du lion. Les sorcières de l'est et de l'ouest entrèrent en scène. Les chansons reprirent. Les danses furent fabuleuses. Et le tout défila si vite que personne ne se rendit compte que les acteurs saluaient déjà leur public.

La pièce fut un énorme succès. Toute la salle se levait pour acclamer les jeunes acteurs et Madame Maxime la metteur en scène. Cédric jeta un œil aux Lovegood. Ces derniers semblaient enchantés de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Alors que les applaudissements perduraient, Cédric dit à voix basse à son petit-ami :

- Tu me promets que je ne suis pas comme tous les autres ?

Viktor se tourna vers lui, souriant comme la première fois :

- Je pensais qu'on ne devait pas fairrre de prrromesses ?

- C'était stupide, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Je te prrrromets Cédrrric.

Viktor venait de lui prendre sa main et la serrait chaleureusement dans la sienne.

- Si j'avais su que je te rrrencontrrrerrrais un jourrr, jamais je n'aurrrais…

- Peu importe. Le passé c'est le passé non ?

- Oui.

- Si tu as su accepter Cho, Marietta et mes parents… C'est normal que j'accepte que tu ai eu une vie avant moi.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire remplit de tendresse. S'ils avaient été seuls, nul doute qu'ils se seraient embrassé. Mais pour l'heure, ils devaient acclamer leur amie qui était en train de quitter la scène.

Un peu plus tard, les deux garçons se joignirent au groupe des Lovegood et des Weasley à la sortie des artistes, attendant patiemment que Fleur et Bill se changent dans les coulisses et les rejoignent. Ginny fit les présentation et la plupart des Weasley semblaient impressionné d'être en face du célèbre Viktor Krum, en particulier le plus jeune des garçons, Ron.

- Je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

Gêné, Viktor signa rapidement la feuille que lui tendait le jeune Weasley. Son meilleur ami Harry se moqua de lui et Hermione leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un air désespéré. Personne ne posa de questions dérangeantes au sportif. Évidemment, tous avaient lu l'article du Chicaneur mais ils faisaient parti de ceux qui trouvaient ça courageux d'avoir osé parler publiquement d'une telle chose.

- Que diriez-vous de venir tous dîner à la maison ? proposa Mrs Weasley.

- Maman, il est déjà 22 heures, signala Percy.

- Personne ne travaille demain ? C'est dimanche ! J'insiste !

Cédric et Viktor étaient gêné de la proposition de la mère de Bill mais la petite femme rousse semblait tellement insister qu'ils finirent par se laisser convaincre. Fleur et Bill, leurs sacs sous le bras, sortirent par l'entrée des artistes, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment vous avez trouvé la pièce ?

Plusieurs personnes émirent leurs avis – positifs – en même temps et ce fut très difficile pour les deux jeunes comédiens en herbe de répondre à tout le monde.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le trottoir en train de discuter devant le théâtre, une voiture noire s'arrêta non loin d'eux. Instinctivement, tous regardèrent vers le véhicule dont sortit deux hommes. Un grand homme noir portait un chapeau, et un long manteau couvrant son costume. Un homme plus petit, le visage remplit de cicatrices, la mine beaucoup moins sympathique l'accompagnait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du théâtre et s'arrêtèrent en regardant le groupe de personnes ou se trouvaient Cédric et les autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers eux et demandèrent :

- Monsieur Krum ?

C'était le grand noir qui venait de parler. Viktor, surpris, regarda les deux hommes.

- Oui.

- Inspecteur Kingsley, voici l'inspecteur Maugrey. Vous voulez bien nous suivre jusqu'au commissariat ?

- Pourrr quelles rrraisons ?

- Nous souhaiterions vous poser quelques questions, répondit le dénommé Kingsley.

- A quel prrropos ?

- Suivez nous, intervint l'autre inspecteur. Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez faire à nouveau la Une des journaux.

Les deux inspecteurs posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules du bulgare. Fleur les suivit et s'arrêta devant les inspecteurs :

- Vous pourriez au moins lui dire ce que vous avez à lui reprocher non ?

- Il est soupçonné de viol Mademoiselle. Poussez-vous.

Le bulgare laissa échapper quelque chose dans sa langue natale et regarda Cédric, Fleur et les autres sans rien comprendre. Bientôt, il était monté à l'arrière de la voiture des deux inspecteurs.


	19. Je n'ai rien fait

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : Avant dernier chapitre de cette première partie. L'intrigue Karkaroff trouve sa résolution dans ce chapitre. Comme je l'ai annoncé à certains d'entre vous en répondant aux reviews, un personnage va nous montrer une autre facette de sa personnalité dans ce chapitre. Ce nouvel aspect sera d'ailleurs l'un des points d'intrigues de la seconde partie (qui sera elle aussi composée de vingt chapitres). Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant ce nouveau chapitre... Je diffuserais le vingtième durant le week end. Ce dernier sera composé d'une scène assez... Spéciale. Au delà de la classification du M, donc je ne sais pas encore si je vais le censurer ou non... Enfin, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! Si vous laissez des reviews et que vous n'êtes pas inscrit, laissez vos mails que je puisse vous répondre et vous remercier !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – « Je n'ai rien fait »**

- Je n'ai rrrien fait !

Viktor Krum expliquait une nouvelle fois son innocence concernant ce qui lui était reproché. Il était déjà minuit passé et l'interrogatoire des deux inspecteurs se poursuivait. Si l'inspecteur Kingsley semblait plutôt sympathique et enclin à le croire, ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre inspecteur, Maugrey. Ce dernier s'acharnait avec insistance sur différentes questions, pensant peut-être qu'il finirait par le faire craquer.

- Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'un avocat ?

Les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent puis Kingsley reprit la parole :

- Vous pouvez faire appel à un avocat si vous le souhaitez.

- Tu avoue donc que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher, beugla Maugrey.

- Non !

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit sur une femme. Celle-ci devait avoir au moins une cinquantaine d'années, abordait un chignon tiré à l'arrière, une robe d'un certain standing, une petite valise et des lunettes sur son long nez. Son visage était dur et froid. D'emblée, Viktor dût reconnaître qu'elle ne donnait pas envie de se frotter à elle.

- Minerva. Que faites-vous ici ? interrogea le plus petit des inspecteurs.

- Je suis là pour veiller au bien être de mon client. Est-il en état d'arrestation ?

- Non, répondit calmement le grand noir.

- Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que nous partions tous les deux. N'est-ce pas ?

L'inspecteur Maugrey tapa dans une table et sortit de la pièce, laissant les trois autres seuls. Ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer, le bulgare regarda l'inspecteur et lui demanda :

- Je peux parrrtirrr ?

- Pour le moment, oui. Mais tenez-vous à notre disposition.

Il rangea son dossier et quitta la pièce. Le sportif porta son attention sur la femme qui reprit la parole :

- Rassurez-vous Monsieur Krum, leur dossier est vide. Ils n'ont que le témoignage de ce garçon – Dimitar Ivanov – si je ne me trompe pas il s'agit de l'un de vos co-équipiers n'est-ce pas ? Sans doute une manœuvre de votre coach, Igor Karkaroff pour vous discréditer.

- Parrrdonnez-moi mais, qui êtes vous ?

La femme posa son regard sur le jeune homme et se présenta de cette même voix autoritaire :

- Maître Minerva McGonnagall. Je serais votre avocate.

- Mais…

- Arthur Weasley est l'un de mes amis. Il m'a appelé aussitôt votre départ pour le commissariat.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre et ils quittèrent la salle d'interrogation. Ils passèrent devant les deux inspecteurs. Maugrey ne put s'empêcher de fusiller du regard le joueur de football.

Arrivé dans la grande salle d'attente, le sportif s'aperçut que d'autres personnes attendaient après lui. Il y avait tout d'abord Monsieur Weasley, le père de Bill. Mais aussi Fleur, Monsieur Lovegood et bien sûr Cédric et à sa grande surprise, sa voisine, Tonks.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Fleur venait de se jeter dans les bras de son ami. Elle semblait furieuse.

- C'est un scandale ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça.

- Rassure toi mon garçon, lui dit Monsieur Weasley, Minerva est l'une des meilleures avocates que je connaisse.

Cette dernière se permit de reprendre la parole :

- Pour le moment Monsieur Krum est libre. Ils n'ont pas assez d'éléments pour l'incarcérer, juste le témoignage de ce garçon. Je pense que l'histoire n'ira pas plus loin mais il faut vous attendre à un retour médiatique.

- Karkaroff va sans doute faire publier cette histoire dans les journaux, indiqua Monsieur Lovegood. Il cherche à te nuire pour t'empêcher de jouer dans une autre équipe.

- Comment un homme peut-il être aussi mauvais ? se demanda Fleur toujours outrée. Et ce garçon, pourquoi va t-il raconter ça ? C'était l'un de tes amis non ?

- Karrrkarrrof a dû l'y forrrrcer. Ou le soudoyer.

- Tu ne peux pas aller le voir pour arranger les choses ? demanda Cédric qui se trouvait toujours à côté de son petit-ami.

- Certainement pas, répondit sèchement McGonagall. Ce serait préjudiciable et ils pourraient s'en servir. Karkaroff indiquerait certainement que Monsieur Krum a voulut l'intimider.

- Alors on ne peut rien faire ? demanda Fleur.

- Je connais les inspecteurs qui sont sur l'enquête, indiqua Tonks qui était restée silencieuse tout du long. Je peux essayer de leur expliquer toute l'histoire.

Le petit groupe quitta le commissariat. L'avocate, avant de partir, donna ses derniers conseils :

- Arthur vous donnera toutes mes coordonnées, mais pour l'instant, faites vous le plus discret possible. Je me charge de constituer un dossier contre Karkaroff.

- Mais Igor est un homme puissant, il a de nombreux contacts et ne laissera personne s'attaquer à lui.

- Et bien c'est ce que nous verrons Monsieur Lovegood.

L'avocate gardait toujours ce ton remplit d'assurance :

- Bonne soirée à tous. Reposez vous bien.

Et elle quitta la rue pour regagner un peu plus loin son véhicule. Encore sous le choc de cette fin de soirée, Viktor attrapa la main de Cédric avec l'envie de se rassurer. De se dire que peut-être tout ceci était un très mauvais rêve.

- Bien. Nous devrions nous reposer aussi.

- Je vais les raccompagner jusqu'à l'appartement, proposa Tonks.

Monsieur Lovegood et Monsieur Weasley les saluèrent et regagnèrent donc leur voiture, tandis que les autres retournaient à la voiture de Tonks. Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule. Arrivés à la résidence, ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Tonks et rentrèrent chez eux.

Une fois à l'appartement, Cédric prit son petit-ami dans ses bras tout en lui caressant le dos. Le bulgare ne disait rien – d'ailleurs il ne montrait même aucune émotion – mais cette étreinte lui fit le plus grand bien. Il avait besoin de soutien. Jamais il n'aurait cru son entraîneur capable de pareilles choses. Après avoir menacé ses amis, il avait tenté de détruire sa relation avec Cédric et il profanait maintenant d'horribles accusations. S'il n'y avait pas eu le blond, le grand brun aurait pu laisser éclater sa colère et retrouver son ancien coach pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

Fleur leur souhaita bonne nuit et regagna sa chambre, ce que ne tardèrent pas à faire les deux garçons.

Le lendemain matin, un drôle de sentiment avait envahit l'appartement. Tous étaient inquiets. Ils s'attendaient à ce que la police arrive à tout moment pour annoncer une autre nouvelle. Ou bien à un retour de Karkaroff. Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un calme des plus étranges. Toute l'excitation de la veille – le nouvel appartement, la pièce de théâtre de Bill et Fleur – fut balayée d'un seul coup par ce qui s'était produit en fin de soirée.

- Qui pourrait croire que tu es capable d'une pareille chose ? s'indigna Fleur qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Mais le bulgare avait réfléchit à cela toute la nuit. Il se souvint alors de sa dernière entrevue avec Karkaroff. Il l'avait menacé. Viktor lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à utiliser des informations contre lui, notamment que Karkaroff avait tenté lui aussi de profiter du grand brun lorsqu'il était plus jeune. C'était sans doute ça qui avait donné l'idée à Igor d'utiliser l'un de ses co-équipiers pour porter une pareille plainte. S'il attaquait le premier, même en mentant, il empêchait plus ou moins Viktor d'utiliser l'information contre lui. Certes, Viktor avait su se débattre et refuser les avances de son coach lorsque ce dernier avait apprit les penchants du sportif. Il voulait lui donner une leçon et lui faire passer l'envie d'avoir un comportement obscène. Rien que de repenser à ce terrible souvenir donnait la nausée au footballeur.

Tout cela n'était sans doute qu'une simple vengeance, Viktor ayant avoué le premier son homosexualité à la presse, empêchant son coach de le faire d'une manière scandaleuse.

- Je dois vous laisser. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Deux, trois choses.

La française embrassa ses amis et sortit de l'appartement en emportant son grand sac à main. Pour se changer les idées, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de continuer leur lancée dans le visionnage de la série Lost.

De son côté, Fleur avait un plan en tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse un homme comme Karkaroff s'attaquer à ses amis. La jeune femme était bien décidée à montrer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple potiche juste bonne à jouer dans une pièce de théâtre. La française avait démontré qu'elle était indépendante, forte et qu'elle n'était surtout pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Alors qu'elle traversait la ville de Londres en transport en commun, elle songea au fait que que Karkaroff n'en était qu'au début. Un homme aussi puissant – avec un aussi grand réseau de contacts – devait être craint et il fallait s'en méfier. Mais la blonde cachait plus d'un tour dans son sac, jamais elle ne le laisserait faire. C'était comme si elle devait relever le défi et être la plus forte face à lui.

Arrivée à l'hôtel ou séjournait le coach, elle se présenta à l'accueil en demandant à ce que le coach descende pour la rejoindre. Le jeune homme face à elle s'empressa de téléphoner dans la suite du bulgare et ce dernier rejoignit Fleur une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans le petit salon de l'hôtel, entièrement désert.

- Mademoiselle Delacour ? Quelle agréable surprise !

Fleur se leva pour faire face à l'homme. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne souriait pas et resta froide et peu enclin à se montrer chaleureuse.

- Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, mais ça, vous devez vous en douter.

- Laissez moi deviner ? fit semblant de réfléchir l'homme. Vous venez au sujet de cette horrible affaire de viol ? Le pauvre Dimitar, j'ignore s'il s'en remettra un jour.

- Arrêtez, rétorqua la jeune femme agacée, nous savons tous les deux que Viktor n'est pas plus un violeur que moi.

- Vous en avez la preuve ?

- Pour commencer le témoignage seul de Dimitar ne suffira pas.

Karkaroff eut un léger rictus mais Fleur ne se démonta pas et reprit de sa voix la plus sérieuse :

- Ensuite, vous allez lui demander de retirer cette plainte. Vous allez également dire à la police que c'est vous, qui l'avez forcé par pure vengeance envers Viktor à tenir de pareils propos. Vous leur direz que vous n'avez pas supporté qu'il quitte votre équipe pour vivre sa relation avec un autre garçon.

- Est-ce que c'est un gag ? demanda Karkaroff en riant.

- Taisez vous et écoutez moi.

Karkaroff ne riait plus. La jeune femme devenait trop insolente à son goût.

- Après avoir fait cela, vous quitterez ce pays et vous rentrerez en Bulgarie. Une fois sur place, vous déposerez votre démission et vous irez prendre une paisible retraite loin du sport et surtout, très loin de Viktor.

- Vous me faites perdre mon temps avec vos bêtises de gamine.

Karkaroff fit volte face et s'apprêta à partir. Fleur, de sa voix la plus sérieuse reprit, semblable à une véritable femme d'affaires. Elle laissait apparaître un aspect de sa personnalité que ses amis ne voyaient jamais.

- Viktor m'a indiqué que vous aviez fait des recherches sur nous, et donc par conséquent sur moi.

Le coach s'arrêta et fit volte face, attendant de voir ou la jeune femme voulait en venir :

- Vous n'ignorez donc pas que mon père, est un puissant homme d'affaires en Europe, mais qu'il a lui aussi, la chance d'avoir de nombreux contacts. Ce serait tellement dommage si ce genre de privilèges étaient réservés à des pourris dans votre genre.

Karkaroff ne riait plus. Non seulement il était aussi livide qu'un mort mais ses yeux exprimaient une colère qu'il tentait de réprimer.

Sûre d'elle et pleine d'assurance, la jeune Delacour reprit :

- Vous connaissez je pense un certain… Albus Dumbledore, je ne me trompe pas ?

Karkaroff ne répondit pas mais sentait très bien qu'il était piégé, peu à peu, et par une gamine de dix huit ans. Ça lui était insupportable.

- Il se trouve que le professeur Dumbledore, qui enseigne aujourd'hui dans les plus grandes écoles, est aussi un partenaire de papa. Quelle fut ma surprise ce matin, lorsque j'ai apprit de mon père que ce cher professeur ne vous portait pas dans son cœur. Un grand homme, Dumbledore. Mais aussi une grande menace pour vous.

- Vous bluffez ? essaya de se rassurer l'homme face à la blonde.

- Absolument pas. Il semblerait qu'il y a de cela quatorze ans, vous n'étiez pas l'homme que vous êtes devenu aujourd'hui. Vous étiez même lié de très près à un célèbre tueur en série dont je ne citerais pas le nom car vous le connaissez parfaitement bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai était innocenté, répondit froidement l'homme.

- Grâce à la générosité de Monsieur Dumbledore, qui a témoigné en votre faveur. Seulement, vous lui aviez promis également que jamais plus vous ne vous attaqueriez à qui que ce soit dans le but de faire du mal.

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir.

- Quels étaient les paroles exactes… Ah oui, vous étiez, je cite « obligé d'agir pour le compte de cet homme car il vous y forcez ». A moins que je ne me trompe, personne ne vous a forcé à vous en prendre à Viktor ou à Cédric ? Quelle est votre excuse ?

- Vous signez votre arrêt de mort, petite idiote.

- Des nouvelles menaces ?

Fleur sortit de sa poche un magnétophone qu'elle agita joyeusement devant l'homme.

- Je ne suis pas assez idiote pour ne pas prendre mes précautions. Quoi qu'il en soit, papa tient à ma disposition les documents de Dumbledore qui pourrait faire changer la donne vous concernant. Car les partisans de ce célèbre tueur en série sont toujours recherchés, même si quatorze ans s'est écoulé, et je pense que la justice Britannique serait ravit d'avoir ces documents en leur possession.

Le coach savait qu'il était piégé. La jeune femme le tenait et ne laisserait pas cette occasion filer. Il allait devoir à contre cœur lui obéir et balayer d'un geste tout ce qu'il avait construit depuis quatorze ans.

La jeune femme remit son magnétophone dans sa poche et s'approcha de la porte du petit salon. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait redressée à l'aide d'une pince resplendirent grâce à la lumière du soleil qui traversait la pièce. Fleur s'arrêta et regarda une nouvelle fois Karkaroff :

- Je vous laisse vous rendre avec votre joueur au commissariat aujourd'hui même et si je ne m'abuse, un avion part ce soir pour la Bulgarie. Je vérifierais dans la presse cette semaine que votre démission soit bien annoncée. Je crois même que Le Chicaneur pourrait en faire sa Une.

Alors qu'elle allait repartir, le coach lui demanda d'une voix froide :

- Vous croyez peut être jouer les justicières en m'écartant de votre chemin. Mais vous êtes jeune et bien naïve. Vous auriez dû continuer à jouer les comédiennes et ne pas vous mêlez de cette histoire. Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous mettez les pieds.

Triomphante, Fleur répondit :

- Si vous aviez poussé votre enquête me concernant, vous auriez comprit que l'on ne s'attaque pas à Fleur Delacour ou à ses proches sans en subir les conséquences. Et je n'ai absolument pas peur de vous.

La blonde claqua la porte de l'hôtel et sortit dans la rue respirer de l'air frais. Elle se serait mentit à elle même si elle ne s'avouait pas que durant tout le long de cet entretien, elle n'était pas rassurée. Jamais elle ne se serait cru réellement capable d'affronter un tel homme et d'employer ce genre de méthodes. Mais elle se destinait à faire du commerce internationale. Elle avait donc la tchatche nécessaire pour ne pas se laisser faire. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois dans sa vie qu'elle se frottait à quelqu'un de coriace pour le bien être de ses proches.

Elle se réjouit cependant d'avoir cherché de l'aide auprès de son père et que – fort heureusement – il connaisse un homme du calibre d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle sortit son téléphone et appela son père :

- Je viens de voir Karkaroff. Je crois qu'on entendra plus jamais parler de lui.

- Mais ma chérie tu es inconsciente, je t'avais dit que le professeur Dumbledore irait le trouver lui même. Il est sur Londres actuellement.

- Je sais bien papa. Mais c'était un peu mon combat. Je le devais pour mes amis.

- Tu n'en feras toujours qu'à ta tête pas vrai ?

- Possible. Mais dis moi…

La jeune femme paraissait plus sérieuse :

- J'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir mais… L'homme pour qui travaillait Karkaroff… Il était… Enfin, il a fait des choses terribles pas vrai ?

Le père de la jeune femme attendit un instant avant de répondre mais il lui déclara :

- Oui. Des choses atroces. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en soucier. Il est mort maintenant. Et ses partisans sont soient enfermés, soient morts.

- Karkaroff ne l'était pas lui… Et si d'autres étaient toujours en liberté et continuaient à commettre des choses horribles ou simplement à faire comme Karkaroff, détruire la vie des autres ?

- On ne peut malheureusement rien y faire. Et ça ne te concerne pas ma chérie. Écoute, je dois te laisser. Nous viendrons te voir dès que possible.

- Très bien. Bonne journée. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

La jeune femme rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et reprit le métro en direction de son appartement.

Lorsqu'elle rentra en fin d'après midi, la blonde ignorait si elle devait révéler à ses amis tout ce qu'elle avait fait sans leur en parler. Mais bien trop heureuse à l'idée d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle, elle leur dévoila tout au bout de cinq minutes.

Ils étaient dans le salon et la française leur fit le récit de ce qu'elle avait apprit, de quelle façon elle avait utilisé cela contre Karkaroff et ce qu'elle y gagnait. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent bouches bées.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se seraient attendu à ce que celle qui sauve tout le monde de cette situation soit Fleur. Elle pouvait se montrer redoutable avec ses ennemis et cela fit frissonner l'anglais.

- Tu le savais ? demanda Cédric à Viktor.

- Non. Il ne parrrlait jamais de son passé. Et cet homme s'est surrrtout attaqué à l'Angleterrre, même si le monde entier doit connaîtrrre ses histoirrres.

- Lui et ses partisans ont tué des centaines de personnes, révéla Fleur d'une petite voix. Et tous ne sont même pas punit pour cela.

Le fait de s'être confrontée à Karkaroff avait fait réaliser à la jeune femme l'importance de cette histoire, qu'on évoquait encore trop peu aujourd'hui, et combien il était injuste que des criminels s'en sortent. Mais elle s'arrêta de penser à cela quand Cédric lui dit :

- Je crois qu'il faut prévenir les autres. Ils doivent être très inquiets pour toi.

- Je m'en chargerais, proposa Fleur. Vous devriez profiter…

- Hors de question ! répondit Cédric. Tu en as assez fait aujourd'hui alors tu t'assied, et on s'occupe de toi.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et s'en allèrent préparer le repas tandis que Cédric envoyait quelques messages ou passait quelques appels. Les trois amis passèrent une soirée fort sympathique, pouvant discuter calmement des bonnes nouvelles qui les concernaient. Que ce soit de la pièce, de l'appartement ou de la rencontre des Weasley, ils passèrent une formidable soirée à ne se pré-occuper uniquement que de leur bonheur.

Le soir même, Tonks vint frapper à leur porte pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elle venait d'apprendre de Kingsley que la plainte venait d'être retirée et que Karkaroff avait fait une déclaration à la police. Il avait agit ainsi par vengeance et il repartait le soir même pour la Bulgarie.

Tout s'annonçait pour le mieux en cette fin de vacances. Bientôt, Cédric et Fleur reprendraient leurs études et Viktor devrait débuter un nouveau travail dans une toute nouvelle équipe. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se coucher, Viktor indiqua à Cédric :

-Je m'inquiète pourrr Fleurrr.

-Pourquoi ?

-Même si ce qu'elle a fait, et je l'en rrremerrrcie, était louable et plein de bonnes intentions... Elle n'a ni plus ni moins employé les méthodes de Karrrkarrroff. Fleurrr peut vite s'emporrrter. Je ne voudrrrais pas la voir se sentirrr investit d'une mission parrrrce qu'elle a rrréussit à mettrrre horrrs d'état de nuirrre un homme comme Igor.

-Fleur est intelligente. Je ne pense pas qu'on doive s'inquiéter.

Cédric posa sa tête sur le torse du grand brun et les deux amoureux ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.


	20. Je t'aime

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T (pour le moment…)

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ :Attention, attention ! Chapitre spécial. Non seulement il s'agit du dernier chapitre de cette histoire... (Non je vous rassure, de cette première partie), mais il aura la particularité d'être composé d'une scène chaude, très chaude, du lemon donc. Je l'indiquerais avec des ******* pour que celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas lire ce genre de textes puissent le passer sans problème... Ceux qui aiment, j'espère que j'aurais su rendre les choses... assez crédibles ! Donc dernier chapitre de cette partie qui aura vu naître la romance Cédric/Viktor avec les premiers doutes, les premiers baises, la prise de conscience de l'homosexualité de Cédric, la fin d'une époque pour Viktor, ainsi que le début d'une nouvelle vie. Mais aussi les liens qui unissent le trio qu'ils forment avec Fleur et l'apparition de toute une galerie de personnages !_

_La seconde partie (qui sera aussi composée de 20 chapitres) est bien avancé, mais je ne posterais pas la suite tout de suite. Il se peut que j'attende quelques semaines avant d'entreprendre la prochaine publication... Je veux être sûr de bien être avancé ! A la fin du chapitre je vous donnerais tout de même un petit aperçu de ce qui vous attendra dans la suite... Pour vous faire patienter._

_Quoi qu'il en soit : MERCI. Un Grand Merci pour votre soutien, vos commentaires, vos avis, vos opinions... De me suivre. Ca m'a touché, poussé à faire le meilleur pour que cette histoire soit crédible et vous plaise au maximum ! Bonne lecture, savourez bien ce chapitre... A bientôt !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – « Je t'aime »**

Plus les jours défilaient, plus la fin des vacances était proche. Libérée de ses répétitions, Fleur passait beaucoup plus de temps à l'appartement et commençait sérieusement à songer à sa rentrée dans son école de commerce internationale. Elle sortait régulièrement avec Bill le soir ou le week-end, et fut invitée chez les Weasley qui l'adoptèrent sans trop de difficultés pour la plupart. Elle ressentait tout de même une certaine réticence de la part de Molly Weasley à l'intégrer totalement.

Viktor, lui, finalisait les dernières transactions quand à l'achat de son appartement et à sa potentielle entrée dans l'équipe qu'il avait rencontré le samedi précédent. Son choix ne s'était pas encore arrêté. De plus, il avait reçu de nouvelles propositions de différents clubs anglais qu'il ne devait pas négliger.

Le Chicaneur fut le premier a publié un article, signé de Cédric, concernant la démission de Karkaroff et ses aveux quand à l'affaire de viol dont Krum était le principal accusé. Les autres journaux se déchaînèrent. Personne ne savait réellement ou Karkaroff était partit prendre sa retraite mais il avait complètement disparut.

Quelques jours après cette affaire, le Président de la Ligue en Bulgarie appela personnellement Viktor pour s'excuser et le supplier de reprendre sa place. Mais le jeune homme refusa poliment. Il s'était décidé à commencer une nouvelle vie en Angleterre et il ne ferait certainement pas marche arrière.

Cédric, lui, était anxieux à l'idée que la rentrée approche. Non seulement Viktor quitterait l'appartement pour s'installer seul, mais il aurait une surcharge de travail entre ses études et le Chicaneur. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que beaucoup de choses changeraient.

Le dernier week-end d'août fut réservé au déménagement du sportif. Le camion de livraison apportant ses effets personnels et ses meubles de Bulgarie arriva du samedi. Le jeune homme avait voulu employer des déménageurs, mais quelques jours auparavant Bill lui avait interdit :

- Pas besoin d'une dépense pareille. Tu auras des déménageurs, et ça ne te coûtera rien du tout. Sauf peut-être des sandwichs.

Et il n'avait pas mentit. Le samedi matin, Cédric, Fleur, Viktor et Tonks (qui prêta à nouveau sa voiture pour transporter le peu d'affaires que Viktor avait chez les colocataires), trouvèrent le clan Weasley au grand complet devant l'immeuble ou se trouvait le loft du bulgare. Il y avait également Luna Lovegood, qui semblait être arrivée là par hasard, et les deux amis du plus jeune Weasley.

- Vous êtes vrrraiment gentil.

- Ne dis pas ça, rassura Molly. Allez les garçons, au travail !

Molly Weasley dirigea les opérations d'une main de maître. Tous les garçons s'occupèrent de monter les meubles et autres objets lourds. Si bien qu'en s'y mettant tous ensemble pour faire une chaîne, les choses avancèrent à une allure folle.

Madame Weasley chargea Fleur, Ginny, Luna, Hermione et Tonks de s'occuper des petits cartons et autres objets avant de commencer à installer au mieux l'appartement.

L'intégralité du groupe s'arrêta pour faire une pause le midi et Fleur distribua les sandwichs qu'elle avait fait. Le reste de l'après-midi fut plutôt dédiée à l'installation des meubles dans le loft. Un autre camion de livraison arriva. Le bulgare avait fait quelques achats la semaine précédente pour se procurer ce qu'il n'avait pas encore à sa disposition.

Le soir venu, personne n'aurait cru un seul instant que le matin même l'appartement était complètement désert. Alors que Madame Weasley terminait le grand nettoyage – bien que Viktor lui ait interdit – tous s'installèrent dans le grand salon.

Cédric proposa de faire livrer des pizzas pour tout le monde. Les discussions reprirent sur l'affaire Karkaroff et Fleur se sentit obligé d'interroger les Weasley :

- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de cette affaire il y a quatorze ans ? Cet homme pour qui Karkaroff travaillait…

- C'était une sombre période, répondit Monsieur Weasley qui perdit tout sourire. A l'époque, tout le monde avait peur d'être la prochaine victime de ces horribles meurtres.

- Mais dans quel but tuait-il ?

- Je pense que ce qui l'intéressait le plus, reprit le père des rouquins, c'était de dominer, provoquer la peur. Il éprouvait un simple plaisir à l'idée de tuer et…

- Arthur !

Madame Weasley faisait de grands yeux à son mari tout en désignant le brun à côté de Ron : Harry. Ce dernier indiqua :

- Ça ne fait rien. Ça ne me dérange pas que l'on en parle.

Quelques uns dans la pièce ne semblait pas comprendre, Madame Weasley se sentit obligé d'expliquer :

- Les parents d'Harry sont… Ils furent les victimes de…cet homme… Il n'était qu'un bébé…

Fleur s'excusa aussitôt et décida de changer complètement de sujet, mais c'était sans compter sur Luna :

- Beaucoup disent qu'il est mort, mais mon père n'y croit pas. Et moi non plus.

- Il est mort, rétorqua Hermione. Sinon pourquoi ne se serait-il pas manifesté ?

- Peut-être qu'il se cache, tout simplement.

- Qui veut boire quelque chose ? lança Cédric pour interrompre la conversation.

Chacun passa sa commande et le blond se dirigea en cuisine suivit de son petit-ami. Alors qu'ils s'occupaient de sortir les boissons, ils discutèrent :

- Tu sais que cette nuit sera la première ou l'on ne dormira pas ensemble depuis…

- Je sais, le coupa Viktor. Et tu vas me manquer.

Cédric attrapa son homme par les épaules et fit une petite mine boudeuse :

- Alors reste chez moi.

Il l'embrassa comme pour essayer de le convaincre.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Lundi tu commence tes courrrs et ton emploi. Tu dois êtrrre totalement disponible sans que je ne te perrturrrbe.

- Tu disais que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas précipiter les choses entre nous…

- C'est vrrrai.

- Mais regarde, tu t'es très bien tenu avec moi alors qu'on dormait dans le même lit et…

Viktor l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur celles de l'étudiant.

- D'accord, se résigna Cédric.

Les deux revinrent en cuisine et Bill demanda au bulgare :

- Au fait Viktor, tu as fait ton choix concernant le club que tu vas intégrer ?

- Oui.

Le sportif s'installa dans un fauteuil tout en déposant les boissons pour que Cédric serve les invités.

- J'ai choisit un club local. Je n'aurrrais plus à courrrirrr dans l'Eurrrope entièrrre pourrrr disputer un match.

- Mais tu n'as pas peur de passer de la célébrité à ça ? demanda Ginny.

- Non. Je n'aime pas la célébrrrité. Si je m'en débarrrasse, tant mieux.

- Mais financièrement ? demanda l'un des jumeaux. Ça va totalement changer ?

- Pas tellement, répondit Fleur. Avec l'accord de Viktor j'ai décidé de devenir son nouveau manager. Et il se trouve que j'ai fait une très belle négociation, se vanta la jeune femme.

Bill la serra contre lui tout en souriant :

- Elle sera parfaite dans le commerce.

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir fait des études ? demanda Hermione soucieuse.

- Viktor a confiance en moi, pas vrai ?

- Entièrrrement, avoua le grand brun.

Hermione se tut et plongea la tête dans son verre de jus d'orange. Soudain, Luna sortit de sa rêverie et annonça :

- Papa organise un grand barbecue à la fin du mois de septembre. Il m'a indiqué que vous étiez tous invité.

Elle sortit de son énorme sac des petites cartonnettes et les distribua en sautillant avant de reprendre sa place à côté de Ginny.

- Tu le remercieras et lui dira que nous serons enchanté, déclara Madame Weasley qui jetait un œil au carton d'invitation.

La soirée toucha bientôt à son terme. Tout le monde commença à se lever pour se saluer et se souhaiter bonne nuit. Lorsque tout le monde fut partit, Viktor eut l'agréable surprise de voir qu'il restait encore une personne : Cédric.

- Mais Tonks et Fleurrr sont parrrties…

Cédric se mit à sourire malicieusement tout en se rapprochant de son petit-ami. Les mains dans le dos il vint poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres du grand brun.

- J'ai envie de toi, lui dit-il.

- Mais je pensais que…

- Je n'étais pas prêt ? termina pour lui Cédric qui se mordait les lèvres. Si. Je l'étais. Mais j'ai voulu attendre que tu déménages… Même si ça me tue de l'admettre, tu avais raison… C'est bien que l'on vive chacun chez soit… Au début du moins…

Viktor caressa les cheveux de son compagnon et passa sa main sur sa joue :

- Je ne veux pas forcer les choses ni que…

- Chut.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* LEMON *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cédric prit la main de son petit-ami et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre ou se trouvait déjà tout le lit monté du grand brun. Le blond referma la porte et posa ses mains sur le torse de son petit-ami. Il commença délicatement à enlever un à un les boutons de la chemise du sportif. Tout doucement, sans se précipiter, faisant naître une certaine sensualité dans l'atmosphère. Le joueur posa ses mains sur les épaules de Cédric et l'embrassa à nouveau – avec beaucoup de fougue – tandis que le blond venait de défaire le dernier bouton de la chemise. L'anglais posa ses mains sur les épaules du bulgare pour lui ôter la chemise et la laisser tomber au sol.

Les baisers de l'étudiant se prolongèrent et arrivèrent dans le cou du jeune homme. Il descendit de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre les tétons fièrement dressés du sportif. Alors qu'il continuait ses caresses sur son torse, il descendit de plus en plus bas, parcourant la ligne de poils noirs qui le menait jusqu'au pantalon de son compagnon.

Il défit les boucles de la ceinture de Viktor, et a genoux, put apercevoir au travers du pantalon qu'une énorme bosse était en train de faire son apparition. Le blond aurait voulut s'y attaquer, mais le brun l'en empêcha en le relevant pour lui murmurer :

- Cédrrric… Je…

Le blond fut un peu paniqué et demanda :

- Je m'y prends mal ?

Viktor lui sourit tendrement en lui répondant :

- Non. Au contrrrairrre.

Le brun ôta le t-shirt et le sous-pull de son partenaire aussitôt, laissant dévoiler un torse fin, blanc mais incroyablement sexy. Le sportif se mordait les lèvres, remplit d'excitation, à l'idée de poser ses mains fermes sur le corps du jeune anglais. Ce dernier posa sa bouche contre celle de son ami et enfourna sa langue pour venir à la rencontre de celle de son petit-ami et ainsi entamer un nouveau baiser fougueux, désordonné et passionné.

Les deux se laissèrent ainsi aller durant plusieurs minutes, ne profitant de rien d'autre que de ce baiser et de la joute qui opposait et unissait ces deux langues.

Continuant le baiser, Viktor fit tomber son pantalon sur le sol et commença à s'attaquer à la boucle de la ceinture de celui de son compagnon. Maladroitement, il parvint tout de même à lui ôter et à le faire tomber sur le sol.

Mettant un terme à ce baiser passionné, ils se contemplèrent tous deux avec pour seuls vêtements, un boxer. L'excitation des deux hommes se voyait au travers des formes volumineuses qu'avaient pris les sous vêtements et des tâches humides qui apparaissaient ici ou là.

Cédric resta immobile pendant un instant, excité et anxieux à l'idée de ce qu'il devrait faire. Il en avait terriblement envie, et ce depuis quelques semaines, mais il ne voulait pas s'y prendre de la mauvaise façon. Il voulait procurer le plus de plaisir possible à celui qu'il aimait. Le blond posa alors ses mains sur les cuisses du brun et le caressa doucement, sentant rouler les poils sous ses doigts.

Peu à peu les mains du garçon remontèrent sur les hanches, touchant le boxer, l'effleurant, le caressant. Puis remontant sur la peau, touchant les poils en bas de son ventre. La respiration enfiévrée du brun était en train de parvenir aux oreilles du blond. L'excitation était belle et bien présente. Et plus ils iraient doucement, mieux ce serait.

Délicatement, l'étudiant osait s'approcher de la chose tant convoitée. Nerveux, tremblant de désir à l'idée d'effleurer l'attribut viril tant espéré, il posa ses mains à nouveau sur le tissu et sentit la verge raide de son petit-ami.

Viktor approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du blond pour lui murmurer quelque chose en bulgare. Le blond le sentit comme une parole d'encouragement. Ainsi, les doigts se firent plus pressant sur le boxer du sportif. Cédric le caressait, le palpait, le moulait dans le coton tout en l'enserrant et en le faisant glisser sous sa peau. Malgré le tissu, la chaleur et la dureté du membre du brun se faisant sentir entre les doigts du blond.

Doucement, les jambes tremblant sur le coup de l'excitation, Cédric se posa naturellement à genoux, le visage face à l'entre jambe du brun. Respirant pour humer le parfum qui s'en dégageait, Cédric se sentit à nouveau fébrile. L'odeur du jeune mâle mêler à celle de l'excitation donnait un parfum délicatement suave et un peu acide qui le fit trembler à nouveau.

Avec beaucoup de tendresse, les mains du blond firent descendre le seul vêtement qu'il restait au brun et bientôt, fièrement tendu, le sexe de l'homme apparut et se dressa face au visage de Cédric.

Hésitant tout d'abord, ce dernier posa tout de même sa main droite sur l'objet tant désiré. La chaleur se faisait sentir à nouveau et maladroitement, il commença quelques caresses. Au dessus de lui, le souffle rauque de Viktor lui faisait comprendre qu'il se débrouillait très bien et que son touché provoqué du plaisir pour le brun. Remplit de confiance, la main de Cédric se fit plus ferme et commença un léger va et vient.

Viktor frémissait, tressaillait, gémissait. Naturellement, les mains du sportif se posèrent sur les épaules de Cédric, comme s'il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un autre homme le touchait ainsi, mais c'était la toute première fois que cela lui faisait autant d'effet. Même si Cédric était novice en la matière, les sentiments qui se dégageaient entre les deux hommes faisait de ce moment un moment unique et remplit de sensualité.

Cédric se sentait maladroit, de peur de blesser ou de faire mal les choses. Pourtant le sexe de plus en plus humide de l'homme lui indiquait clairement que tout se passait pour le mieux. De son autre main, Cédric s'attaqua alors au dessous de sa verge, vers les deux globes qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, être caressé tout aussi fermement.

Viktor souffla de plus en plus fort. Sentant monter l'excitation sous ses caresses, des petits cris ponctuaient chacune d'entre elles.

Doucement, le brun repoussa le blond pour le relever face à lui. L'étudiant était rouge d'émotion et d'excitation, tout comme lui. Il tremblait comme une feuille.

- Viens…

Viktor posa ses mains sur le torse du blond pour ensuite poser ses lèvres dans le cou du blond et l'embrassa doucement, par petites touches en glissant de son cou vers les tétons.

Cédric put connaître à son tour la sensation des baisers sur la peau. Il caressa la nuque, puis le dos du bulgare, avant de s'attaquer à ses tétons pour le stimuler. Quand les doigts du jeune homme trouvèrent la pointe de chair, Viktor gémit encore plus fort.

Alors que le bulgare s'occupait du torse de Cédric avec sa bouche, ses mains s'affairent sur son boxer. Il glissa une main entre les cuisses de l'étudiant avant de remonter doucement pour caresser les boules, puis le sexe raide et enfin son ventre.

A travers le boxer, Viktor s'empara du membre tendu et l'enserra dans ses doigts. Il le caressa, lentement, puis accéléra peu à peu. Submergé par le plaisir de cette nouvelle caresse, Cédric émit un léger son avant de s'emparer du sexe de l'autre pour faire de même.

D'un coup, Viktor baissa le boxer de l'autre et le membre viril jaillit, libérant un jet de mouille sur le ventre du blond. Pris au dépourvu, ce dernier s'immobilisa tandis que le brun s'emparait de son sexe à pleine main et le caressa avec force, tirant avec vigueur sur le haut du membre. Tandis que sa première main se saisissait de son sexe, l'autre jouait avec le gland et l'infime liquide qui s'en dégageait. Des vagues de plaisir intenses envahirent Cédric et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

Viktor l'entraîna sur son lit avant de le pousser dessus. Cédric se retrouva nu, allongé sur le dos, le sexe raide et le brun en face de lui. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de trouver le corps de l'autre sublime. Son attirance pour lui était à son maximum et le corps entièrement nu du brun l'enviait de plaisir. Il le voulait. En avait envie. Mieux encore, il l'aimait.

Une lueur de désir intense brilla également dans les yeux du brun. Le blond pouvait y lire son envie, sa virilité, un peu de bestialité même. Le brun avait chaud, son corps luisant sous la transpiration et soulignant la grâce et l'élégance de ses lignes.

Viktor attendit quelques secondes, pour lui aussi contempler le corps nu de son petit-ami sur le lit. Cédric, lui, ne regardait plus qu'une chose : l'incroyable sexe fièrement tendu, énorme, reposant sur deux boules garnisses d'un duvet brun. L'objet de ses désirs était bien plus énorme que le sien, il devait le reconnaître et ça l'effraya un léger instant. Mais elle était magnifiquement dessiné. Couronnée d'un gland parfait, aux bords saillants, au méat ouvert et laissant s'écouler son jus transparent.

Viktor le rejoignit sur le lit, s'agenouillant pour ouvrir les cuisses de Cédric et poser ses lèvres sur ses deux globes. L'énorme soupir du blond laissa entendre à l'autre qu'il devait continuer. La langue du brun vint le lécher doucement, puis goba une à une chaque boule. Les faisant rouler entre ses lèvres, pendant que sa paume de main lui caressait le gland. Puis la pointe de sa langue remonta tout le long de son sexe.

La sensation inconnue était insupportable pour Cédric, mais elle l'excitait énormément. Enfin, la langue de Viktor arriva sur le frein du sexe de Cédric et sur son gland, puis tourna sur les bords humides. Une nouvelle explosion de sensation agita le corps du blond. Un cri de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche. Le brun s'empara du sexe vibrant, le redressa et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Cédric se redressa d'un coup, surprit et bouleversé par ce geste. Mais il enfonça alors son membre plus profond encore dans la bouche de l'autre. Il vit son petit-ami retenir un haut le cœur et garder toute la verge dans sa bouche.

Puis le brun entama un lent va et vient, frottant sa langue sur la chair, ce qui fit serrer les doigts du blond sur les draps du lit à chaque mouvement. La tête tournant, le corps n'obéissant plus, Cédric était totalement soumit au plaisir que Viktor lui offrait sans retenue. L'orgasme arrivant même à grand galop, il supplia Viktor entre deux cris et gémissements d'arrêter cette torture délicieuse et nouvelle. Après avoir ressortit le sexe de sa bouche, Viktor vint embrasser son petit-ami et tous deux reprirent leur souffle :

- J'ai envie que tu me fasse l'amour Viktor.

Ce dernier embrassa Cédric avec tendresse. Ils allaient devenir de jeunes amants, plus seulement un jeune couple. Lentement, le blond invita l'autre à lui présenter son sexe raide. Couché l'un contre l'autre, le brun s'empara du sexe du blond et ce dernier fit pareil avec le sexe du brun. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Cédric goûtait un fruit qu'il pensait défendu. Bien que l'objet soit assez conséquent, il tenta d'avaler tout le membre mais dû renoncer bien vite sous peine d'étouffement. Le blond, bien que maladroit lors de ses premières caresses buccales, le dévorait avec gourmandise. Ses lèvres formèrent un anneau pour stimuler les bords du gland et le haut de son sexe. Doucement, rapidement, ralentissant, enfournant, avalant, s'étouffant, aspirant… Tant de nouvelles choses qui emplirent de désir et d'envie l'étudiant.

Viktor lui rendait caresse après caresse. Chacun jetait un œil à l'autre pour l'observer avec tendresse, pour ressentir la même chose que l'autre. Les deux corps, les deux bouches, les deux sexes et les deux âmes étaient unit par cette tendre qu'apportait l'amour qu'ils se faisaient.

Soudain, le brun se contracta. Il resserra ses lèvres sur le sexe du blond ce qui fit arrêter Cédric dans sa propre fellation. Viktor roula sur le dos, le sexe érigé comme un phare, le gland brillant comme un rubis. Son souffle s'apaisait peu à peu. Ses doigts parcouraient le corps de Cédric, maintenant l'érection de ce dernier au maximum.

Puis c'est le blond qui se retrouva à la place du brun et les deux inversèrent littéralement leurs positions. Doucement, la main du brun glissa entre ses fesses, partant dans l'exploration de cette nouvelle zone de plaisir. Ses doigts se faisaient un chemin dans la légère pilosité du blond et trouvèrent le chemin convoité de son anus. Cette nouvelle caresse laissa échapper un cri du blond. Viktor en profite pour déposer de la salive sur ses doigts et repartir à nouveau dans cette découverte.

Glissant timidement un doigt dans la raie, Viktor étala sa salive et commença un lent massage circulaire de l'anus. Cédric se crispa un peu quand il poussa ses doigts et une légère grimace apparut sur son visage. Alors des deux mains, Viktor écarta les deux lobes fessiers du blond mettant au grand jour son trou encore inexploré. Il se penche et pose son visage entre ses fesses pour laisser sa langue goûter à cette nouvelle partie de son corps.

Cédric se laissa gémir, râler son plaisir. Les coups de langues lui plaisaient manifestement et il ne put qu'encourager son petit-ami à continuer de le lécher, encore plus fort, encore plus loin, laissant la rondelle s'entrouvrir. Puis la langue s'enfonça d'avantage. Cédric se caressait le sexe pendant que l'autre le léchait avec frénésie et gourmandise.

Bien lubrifié par sa salive, Viktor n'eut aucun mal à entrer un premier doigt dans l'antre désiré et à partir à la conquête de son ventre. C'était chaud, humide. Il constata qu'à un certain endroit, les cris de Cédric s'intensifiaient. Viktor en joua et le caressa surtout à cet endroit, déclenchant une certaine jouissance chez le blond. Un deuxième doigt accompagna le premier tandis que Cédric mordait dans les draps.

Viktor se pencha tout de même à l'oreille du blond pour lui demander :

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui. Vas-y.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, plein de confiance, d'amour et d'appréhension. Le brun se saisit des hanches du blond et posa son gland à l'entrée ouverte et poussa son sexe à l'intérieur. Le blond afficha une nouvelle grimace, ce qui fit arrêter le brun qui demanda :

- Tu as mal ?

- Non. Continue, ça va passer.

Le brun continua sa progression. Mais un nouveau cri du blond l'arrêta alors qu'il était complètement à l'intérieur :

- Continue. S'il te plaît.

Obéissant aux ordres de l'anglais, il reprit sa pénétration. Peu à peu le sexe disparaissait dans le ventre du blond, avant de revenir, et re disparaître. Les abdos du blond se contractait et se creusait au fur et à mesure que son sexe investissait son intimité. Pour Viktor, la sensation était au delà de toute espérance. C'était chaud, mou. Une sensation unique qui envahit tout son corps.

Quelques mots s'échangèrent entre les deux, pour la plupart indescriptible, et le lent va et vient du brun s'intensifia. Bien que Cédric continuait à grimacer, son visage se transforma et le brun pouvait voir un sourire de plaisir sur son visage. Un tendre sourire.

Le blond avait déjà rêvé d'un tel moment, la première nuit de leur rencontre. Mais de voir ce rêve se transformer en réalité lui était précieux. C'était encore mieux que dans ses espérances.

L'excitation les gagna tous les deux et les sensations de glisse, de frottement que ressentait Viktor par son sexe firent grimper à chaque instant la tension. Cédric semblait lui aussi envahit par les mêmes vagues de plaisir. Le brun sentit son corps lui échapper, continuant son exercice comme un fou, libérant toute l'énergie sexuelle que son corps contenait pour l'offrir à Cédric qu'il aimait. Ce dernier ne se caressait pas, son sexe raide balançait quelques jets de mouilles partout sur le lit.

Sentant la jouissance proche, le brun se retira alors de l'intimité du blond et laissa partir sa semence via de gros jets blancs sur le ventre du blond. Dans un cri bestial, le sportif se mit à jouir comme jamais il n'avait jouit.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le lit quelques instants, caressant le corps du blond avec tendresse et amour. Cédric était dans un autre monde, une autre dimension. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle sensation de bien-être et de plaisir. Il posa automatiquement sa main sur le sexe du sportif qui, étonnamment, reprit du volume. A nouveau fièrement tendu, Viktor lui demanda dans un souffle saccadé, transpirant légèrement :

- Encorrre ?

D'un signe de tête, Cédric lui confirma qu'il en avait à nouveau envie. Viktor se redressa, releva les cuisses du blond. Le sexe fier, dressé comme une épée, le brun posa son gland sur l'entrée de Cédric et sans le prévenir, s'enfonça à nouveau dans son ventre. Cédric cria de surprise et de plaisir. Prit totalement au dépourvu, il n'eut pas le temps d'appréhender, de se contracter et le sexe de Viktor était déjà en train de faire son va et vient. Des vagues de chaleur s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres, à chaque coup que son gland lui faisait subir.

Un peu plus sauvage que la première fois, Viktor laissait aller toute sa virilité laissant le blond hurler diverses paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de prononcer hors contexte. Les cris le stimulèrent encore plus. Le lit se mit à protester sous les assauts, Viktor laissait paraître sur son visage toute sa puissance sexuelle et dans un dernier coup, il se mit à crier tout en laissant aller sa jouissance et à envahir le corps de son jeune amant. Après avoir hurlé son orgasme à la terre entière, Cédric l'accompagna déferlant des geysers sur son propre ventre sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de se toucher.

Puis aussi fort que fut son orgasme, Viktor s'effondra sur Cédric, mêlant sa transpiration à la sienne, son souffle dans le sien, son bonheur à celui de son amant. Lentement, les deux sexes se recroquevillent, Cédric repose ses cuisses endolories par les va et vient et les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, les yeux remplit d'amour, mais aussi de légères larmes.

- Je t'aime.

Ce fut la seule chose que Cédric trouva à dire. Il ne le lui avait encore jamais dit, n'étant même pas sur que ce qu'il ressentait était réellement de l'amour, mais il savait qu'à partir de cet instant précis, il venait de sceller sa relation avec Viktor. Il s'était offert à lui comme jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il venait de ressentir un bonheur qu'on ne connaît que trop rarement dans sa vie. Et c'est sur ses pensées qu'il s'endormit dans les bras de Viktor.

* * *

_Voilà. Ainsi devait se terminer cette histoire. Sur cette belle note. Mais fourmillant d'idées sur les personnages, je me suis attelé à une suite. Avant de vous faire quelques révélations je tiens à préciser que l'absence de préservatif dans la relation sexuelle qu'ont entretenu nos deux amis était voulu de ma part afin de servir l'intrigue. Mais je le rappelle : sortez couverts ! C'est préférable :)_

_Dans la deuxième partie, qu'est-ce qui vous attend ? (Si vous n'aimez pas les spoilers, ne lisez pas ce qui suit !)_

_J'aborderais notamment la relation de Viktor et Cédric sous un nouvel angle. Chacun vivant dans son appartement et ne pouvant pas forcément régulièrement se voir à cause de leur travail. Les doutes de Cédric seront abordés (notamment sur le côté sexuel de la relation)._

_L'environnement se situera surtout du côté du Chicaneur, ou Cédric entreprendra ses fonctions et sera accompagné d'un "partenaire" pour ses enquêtes journalistiques. Sans révéler son prénom, ce partenaire sera l'un des personnages principaux de la seconde partie (rejoignant donc Cédric, Viktor, Fleur et Bill à ce niveau là). Luna sera reléguée en tant que personnage principal également. Pour le mystérieux partenaire, c'est un personnage issu d'Harry Potter, je vous rassure ! _

_Enfin, on abordera à nouveau la question des parents de Cédric mais aussi, Fleur aura une intrigue bien à elle et qui sera dans la continuité de ce qu'on a vu d'elle au dernier chapitre. Comme je le disais, je ne compte pas poster la suite aussi rapidement que pour tous les chapitres précédent, mais j'espère que vous serez au rendez vous :)_


	21. Cormac

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : Un grand merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews. Me revoilà (aprtès une assez longue absence) avec la seconde partie de cette histoire. A partir de ce chapitre, nous entrons dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire de Cédric et Viktor. Dans la première partie et les 20 chapitres qui la compose, j'ai surtout fait naître leur relation pour les amener à s'accepter jusqu'à… passer à l'acte. Avec quelques difficultés telles que l'ex petite-amie, le père n'acceptant pas l'homosexualité ou le coach horrible prêt à tout pour détruire nos deux amis. Maintenant, une nouvelle vie commence pour Cédric, Viktor et tous les personnages autour d'eux. Nouvelle vie, nouvelles rencontres et donc… Nouveaux obstacles ! Il est fort probable que cette partie s'étalera aussi sur une vingtaine de chapitres et un nouveau personnage entre en scène… Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 – « Cormac »**

Cormac Mc Laggen était un jeune homme suffisant si l'on en croyait ce que son entourage pouvait dire. En réalité, peu de personnes savaient réellement le supporter. Une de ses rares amies, Katie Bell, allait même jusqu'à dire qu'il était imbu de lui même, égocentrique, arriviste, opportuniste, prétentieux et trop fier de sa personne. Bien qu'elle devait admettre qu'il portait une certaine forme de courage, elle assimilait surtout cela à de l'inconscience, de la bêtise et un côté « m'a tu vu ? » beaucoup trop développé.

Certes, Cormac était séduisant. On pouvait même dire qu'il était ce que l'on appelle un « beau-gosse ». Ses cheveux drus, d'un châtain clair tout à fait classique, mettait son visage et ses yeux bleus parfaitement en valeur. La pratique de la natation mettait son corps également en valeur, développant chez lui certains atouts physiques non négligeables. Mais sa beauté était vite effacée par le personnage hautain et détestable qu'il montrait.

Le pire, songea Katie, c'est qu'il se fichait totalement du regard des autres. Il continuait à être lui même, savait se montrer agressif si on le chauffait d'un peu trop près, et n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête du haut de ses dix huit ans : c'était d'avoir le plus de conquêtes possible. Son entêtement a vouloir être le plus beau, le meilleur et le plus courtisé le fit dégringoler dans ses études. Il ne devait son salut que grâce à l'un de ses oncles très bien placé qui fit des pieds et des mains pour le faire entrer dans une école de journalisme des plus réputées.

Le hic, c'est que Cormac n'avait aucune envie d'être journaliste. Il n'avait aucun plan de carrière bien définit, si ce n'est d'être admiré peu importe le domaine dans lequel il se dirigerait.

A la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, Katie ne put que se sentit « libérée » de savoir qu'elle ne retrouverait pas son ami dans son cycle d'études. Certes, il savait se montrer charmant et avait des bons côtés, mais ces derniers temps, elle ne le supportait plus. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui donna aucune nouvelle durant tout l'été. Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant, préférant se concentrer sur le nouveau défi qui l'attendait.

Ses parents débordaient d'affection pour lui, et il avait attrapé le syndrome de l'enfant unique. Il était égocentrique, capricieux et ne supportait pas qu'on lui refuse quelque chose. Peu avant la rentrée, son père le sermonna sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas prit l'initiative de se chercher un lieu de stage pour l'alternance qu'imposait la nouvelle école dans laquelle il entrerait.

Il ne voulait pas perdre du temps à cela, ayant préféré s'amuser tout l'été en enchaînant les clubs, les boîtes, les soirées sur la plage et les plans d'un soir un peu trop facile. Il n'écouta son père que d'une oreille et fort heureusement, sa mère décida d'intervenir. Elle appela son beau-frère pour lui demander un nouveau service.

Peu avant la rentrée, Madame Mc Laggen annonça à son fils qu'un magazine prenait chaque année deux stagiaires en alternance. Bien qu'ils en aient déjà déniché un, il leur restait une place et elle était pour Cormac s'il le souhaitait. Ce dernier accepta, n'ayant pas trop le choix, et se rendit à son entretien d'embauche quelques jours avant le début du mois de septembre.

Il se présenta à Amanda Lovegood tel qu'il avait toujours était : séducteur. Visiblement, sa tactique fonctionnait et la femme fut enchantée par le personnage. Bien sûr, il savait que pour se vendre, il devait éviter d'en faire de trop et de paraître trop prétentieux. Mais il avait un argument infaillible : une tchatche facile, un physique séduisant et de nombreux contacts sur Londres, ce qui lui servirait, il en était persuadé.

Madame Lovegood accepta de le prendre dans le magazine de son époux et lui donna son emploi du temps, indiquant qu'il travaillerait au début en collaboration avec un autre étudiant stagiaire. Il acquiesça, même s'il évita de dire qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement le travail d'équipe. Le jeune homme avait tendance à croire qu'il était bien meilleur que tout le monde et que personne ne pouvait égaler ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Le lundi matin, c'est fatigué qu'il quitta son lit. Il vivait encore dans la maison banlieusarde de ses parents sur Londres. Fort heureusement, ses géniteurs lui avaient offert une voiture durant l'été pour lui permettre de se rendre seul jusqu'à sa nouvelle école. Mais après avoir passé tout un week-end à faire la fête en tous sens, il n'était pas du tout frais.

Une demi-heure sous la douche fut nécessaire pour le réveiller convenablement, ainsi qu'un très bon petit déjeuner. C'est en retard qu'il quitta sa maison, vêtu d'un jean foncé, d'une chemise blanche entre ouverte sur son torse, d'un attaché-case et de ses lunettes de soleil.

L'été était toujours présent. Bien qu'il n'y ait plus rien de comparable avec les plus beaux jours de juillet, il faisait encore très chaud ce jour là. Au volant de sa voiture, Cormac écoutait un groupe de rock à la radio tout en respirant l'air frais qui venait du dehors, sa vitre étant ouverte.

Son portable se mit à sonner, il l'attrapa – se trouvant sur le siège passager – et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message écrit. C'était une fille, dont il ne se souvenait plus du prénom, qu'il avait rencontré durant le week-end. Elle souhaitait le revoir et le remerciait de cette fabuleuse nuit. Souriant en y repensant, Cormac supprima le message et ne prit même pas la peine d'y répondre.

Il arriva sur le campus de l'école presque en retard et s'empressa de se garer sur le parking étudiant. Il prit ses affaires et pénétra sur le campus avant de se rendre dans le hall d'accueil. Une femme plutôt âgée, avec un badge indiquant son nom, Madame Pince, se tenait derrière un écran d'ordinateur.

- Bonjour. Je suis en première année de journalisme. Vous savez ou je dois me rendre ?

Le garçon ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser et attendit simplement que la femme lui réponde.

- Un professeur viendra vous chercher. Veuillez attendre dans la salle d'attente avec les autres.

Cormac ne la remercia même pas et tourna les talons pour se diriger dans la salle d'attente. Visiblement, il était le dernier arrivé, une trentaine de jeunes gens attendant déjà dans la pièce. Quelques petits groupes s'étaient déjà formés et il vit que certaines personnes discutaient ou chuchotaient ensemble. N'ayant ni l'envie, ni le courage de parler, Cormac se laissa tomber sur une chaise vide.

Il regarda brièvement son voisin. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme blond, plutôt grand, assez mince, habillé dans un style de petit minet très BCBG, le regard vague et surtout, plutôt mignon.

Cormac ne savait pas s'il préférait les filles ou les garçons. Sans doute les deux s'était-il résolu à se dire. Bien que le plaisir avec les unes soit totalement différent des autres, il appréciait enchaîner les conquêtes, surtout que de jouer dans les deux camps lui donnait beaucoup plus de choix.

Le garçon eut ses premiers émois vers l'âge de 16 ans. Lorsqu'il réalisa que son physique plutôt séduisant était une porte ouverte vers une sexualité qu'il découvrait. Depuis, il n'hésitait pas à changer de copines régulièrement, à se faire des week-ends avec d'autres jeunes hommes et à découvrir à chaque fois les joies de la chair. Lorsque Katie lui demandait si jamais il ne pensait à se caser, Cormac ne pouvait que répondre qu'il était trop jeune pour ça, et qu'il préférait s'amuser.

Katie fut l'une des seules à lui résister. Sans doute pour cela qu'ils étaient amis songea t-il. Car il ne pouvait décemment pas être ami avec quelqu'un qu'il avait réussit à mettre dans son lit, impossible.

L'arrivée d'une jeune femme le sortit de ses réflexions. Brune, la trentaine d'années, séduisante mais sûre d'elle, elle prit la parole :

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis Dorothy Finningan, votre professeur du lundi. Je vous invite à me suivre.

Tout le monde se leva et prit son sac pour suivre la femme qui s'engageait déjà dans les couloirs. Cormac resta en retrait, derrière tout le monde, tout comme le jeune homme qu'il avait trouvé plutôt mignon.

Après être monté à l'étage, Finningan s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit et demanda aux jeunes gens de prendre place et reprit son discours. Tout le monde l'écoutait plus ou moins d'une oreille attentive. Elle fit le point sur les trois années qui attendaient les étudiants, sur ce qu'elle enseignerait personnellement – à savoir l'histoire du journalisme. Elle demanda ensuite à chacun d'eux de se présenter. Leur première matinée se résumerait à cela. Savoir qu'ils étaient et dans quel journalisme il souhaitait se diriger.

Cormac écouta nombres de ses camarades parler, sans que cela ne lui engendre le moindre intérêt. Puis se fut le mec qui était assis à côté de lui dans la salle d'attente qui se présenta :

- Cédric Diggory, j'aurais dix huit ans ce mois ci. J'habite actuellement un appartement sur Londres avec une amie. Ce qui m'intéresserait le plus c'est la presse écrite et – par la suite – diriger mon propre magazine.

- Parfait Cédric, et ou effectueras tu ton alternance ?

- Le Chicaneur.

- Merci, suivant ?

Cormac n'écouta pas la fille qui prit à son tour la parole, il regardait attentivement le blond dont les yeux étaient rivés sur la fille qui parlait. Ainsi c'était donc lui celui qui serait son collègue au Chicaneur. Il avait l'air plutôt sympa bien et assez mignon. Cormac ne le quitta pas des yeux, jouant d'un de ses regards de séducteur pour le désarçonner. Cédric s'en aperçut et se demanda si c'était bien à lui qu'était destiné ces drôles de regards.

Il comprit que oui lorsque ce fut au tour de Cormac de se présenter :

- Cormac Mc Laggen, 18 ans, je viens d'Irlande. Moi ce qui me branche, c'est plutôt la télévision. Et mon alternance ça sera aussi au Chicaneur.

Son regard s'attarda sur Cédric qui comprit aussitôt pourquoi le jeune homme le regardait.

C'était bref mais Cormac n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder plus que cela pour le moment. A la fin de la matinée, Madame Finningan laissa tout le monde partir pour qu'ils rejoignent leurs lieux de stage, et surtout, qu'ils déjeunent.

Tandis que tout le monde sortait dans un certain brouhaha, Cédric Diggory vint à la rencontre de Cormac dans les escaliers.

- Salut ! Cédric, lui dit-il en tendant sa main.

- Je sais, moi c'est Cormac.

Il lui serra la main en affichant son regard de séducteur puis ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers :

- On sera collègue si j'ai bien compris ? demanda Cédric.

- Yep !

L'attitude désinvolte, la chemise entre ouverte et le style général de Cormac jurait parfaitement avec le style réservé, la tenue impeccable et l'attitude de Cédric.

Ils venaient à présent de sortir de l'école, Cormac se dirigeait vers le parking et voyait que Cédric allait prendre une autre direction. Il l'arrêta :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais déjeuner.

- Ca sera plus simple en voiture.

Cormac remit ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux et sortit un chewing-gum de sa poche qu'il commença à mâcher. Il se dirigea vers sa belle voiture rouge, suivit de Cédric :

- Elle est à toi ?

- Cadeau de mes parents. Tu montes ?

Cédric ouvrit la porte du côté passager et posa son sac à ses pieds. Cormac régla le rétroviseur, alluma la radio qui diffusait toujours le cd de rock et se mit à sourire

- T'as l'air coincé comme gars.

Surprit, Cédric ne sut quoi répondre sur l'instant, mais finit par lui dire :

- Non. Pourquoi tu penses ça. ?

- Regarde tes fringues. Tu fais très propre. En général les gens qui s'habillent comme toi sont assez ennuyeux.

Il venait de démarrer et de quitter le parking de l'école. Il vit Cédric qui se mit à rire :

- Tu me connais à peine et tu en es déjà à m'insulter ?

- Je te dis ce que je pense, c'est tout. Un snack ça te va ? lui dit-il en montrant l'enseigne illuminée d'une restauration rapide.

Cédric acquiesça et Cormac se gara en double file sur le trottoir, comme si tout lui était permit :

- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se garer comme ça ?

- T'as vu que t'es un mec coincé !

Cormac venait de sortir de la voiture et jeta son chewing-gum par terre. Il de plaça derrière la fille qui commanda à l'entrée et Cédric le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

- T'as peur que j'ai une amende ?

- Non, c'est ton problème, se défendit Cédric qui trouvait de plus en plus agaçant ce jeune homme.

Les deux étudiants prirent leur commande, un sandwich chacun, et regagnèrent la voiture. Cormac reprit la route pour se diriger jusqu'aux locaux du Chicaneur.

- Pourquoi tu vas travailler au Chicaneur si tu veux faire de la télé ?

- Parce que je suis fainéant et que j'y suis entré grâce à mon oncle.

- Mais tu es motivé ? demanda surpris le blond.

- Faut bien faire quelque chose de sa vie non ? Pourquoi toi ce n'est pas tes parents qui t'ont collé là ? Pourtant, t'as l'air d'un fils de bourge.

Le visage habituellement souriant de Cédric se renfrogna. Il n'était plus en bon terme avec ses parents depuis quelques temps, entre autres lorsqu'il leur annonça en plein déjeuner qu'il sortait avec un autre garçon, qui plus est, un sportif de renommé internationale.

- Non. Au contraire.

Cormac venait de se garer sur le parking réservé au personnel du Chicaneur et répondit :

- Tu veux dire que tu te rebelle ? T'es peut-être pas si coincé que ça.

- Arrêtes de dire que je suis coincé, s'énerva Cédric en claquant la porte de la voiture. Tu sais, la civilité impose qu'on attende de connaître mieux une personne avant de jeter l'opinion que l'on a d'elle. Sinon, je t'aurais déjà dit ce que je pensais de toi.

Son sac dans sa main droite, Cédric se dirigeait vers l'entrée du parking menant au hall du Chicaneur. Cormac s'approcha de lui, les deux sandwichs dans les mains :

- Vas-y, dis-moi !

Il lui tendait son propre sandwich en faisant barrage pour éviter que Cédric n'aille plus loin. Agacé, ce dernier attrapa son déjeuner et souffla :

- Pour le moment tu m'as l'air d'un petit con..

Il croqua dans son sandwich. Cormac paraissait amusé, comme si l'autre venait de lui faire un compliment. Ils continuèrent à manger sans rien dire et une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Cormac reprit :

- Je suis un petit con. Me concernant, la première impression est la bonne.

Cédric passa devant son collègue et pénétra dans le hall. Cormac le suivait :

- T'as quelque chose contre les petits cons ?

- Absolument pas. Mais à quoi ça t'avance de jouer les mecs détestable ? s'agaça à nouveau Cédric.

- C'est bien plus drôle !

Cormac venait de se mordre les lèvres en faisant quelque chose d'étrange avec sa langue. Cédric le regarda incrédule et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- T'es plutôt bien foutu. T'es un bon coup au lit ?

Cédric se mit à rougir et s'arrêta net dans le hall, manquant même de lâcher son sac. Cormac lui avait toujours cette même mine du garçon amusé :

- Me dis pas que mes paroles t'ont choqué. Tu es si prude que ça ?

Durant un instant, Cédric se demanda si le fait qu'il sortait avec un autre garçon et qu'il avait couché avec ce dernier deux jours avant se voyait sur son visage. Mais c'était impossible. Peut-être que l'un des Lovegood lui avait dit qu'il était gay. Non, ils n'étaient pas de ce genre là.

- Est-ce que tu me dragues Cormac ?

- Peut-être bien. Il paraît que les mecs coincés sont de vraies salopes au pieu. Un avis sur la question ?

Cédric avala sa salive, garda son calme et enleva tout sourire de son visage. Il tourna la tête pour monter les escaliers et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de percuter quelqu'un. Il s'excusa rapidement avant de découvrir la tête blonde de Luna Lovegood, l'air toujours aussi rêveur. Elle portait une salopette et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi emmêlés.

- Bonjour Cédric.

- Salut Luna.

La jeune fille regarda derrière Cédric et aperçut Cormac :

- Tu as des Joncheruines autour de toi. Méfie-toi, ils pourraient entrer dans ton oreille et perturber ton cerveau.

Cormac la regarda d'un air incrédule, attendant des explications de la part de son nouveau collègue. Mais celui-ci se mit à sourire à nouveau, oubliant presque ce que Cormac venait de lui dire :

- Luna, voici Cormac, un nouveau stagiaire. Cormac, voici Luna Lovegood.

- La fille du boss ? demanda Cormac intrigué.

Cédric ne prit pas la peine de répondre et demanda à la jeune fille, qu'il avait finit par apprécier malgré son étrange comportement :

- Tu n'as pas reprit l'école ?

- Non. Ma rentrée des classes se fait jeudi. Papa a accepté que je vienne te dire bonjour.

- C'est gentil, mais pourquoi tu voulais me dire bonjour ?

- Parce que avec toi, c'est presque comme si j'avais un ami.

Cédric parut gêné et embarrassé de la remarque de la jeune fille, il ne savait pas s'il devait être désolé ou non pour elle. Puis il reprit rapidement :

- Comment va Ginny ?

- Très mal. Elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup Fleur. Madame Weasley non plus d'ailleurs.

Cette fois, Cédric était très étonné. Comment pouvaient-elles ne pas apprécier Fleur ?

- Fleur a passé la journée d'hier chez eux, et visiblement, elles trouvent que Bill aurait dû choisir une fille un peu plus sérieuse et que ce n'est qu'une amourette. Mais je pense que Madame Weasley a simplement peur de perdre son fils et que Ginny est jalouse parce qu'elle vient de rompre avec Dean.

La jeune fille était un mystère à elle toute seule. Elle paraissait tellement sur la lune, que le jeune homme resta surprit par tant de perspicacité de la part de cette adolescente.

- Je vais te laisser, tu dois aller travailler mais tu es trop poli pour me le dire. A plus tard.

Sans que Cédric ne dise quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille partit en gambadant en direction d'une pièce au fond du hall. Cormac s'approcha de Cédric tout en regardant partir la blonde :

- C'est qui cette dingue ?

- La fille de ton chef, donc évite de l'insulter si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis.

Cédric était en train de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre le bureau d'Amanda Lovegood. Il était suivit de près par l'autre jeune homme :

- Tu fréquentes cette fille ? On dirait que c'est une amie ?

- C'est le cas. Tu vas me dire que ça fait encore trop coincé ?

- Non mec, c'est flippant, et bizarre.

Ils venaient d'arriver au premier étage. Autour d'eux, de nombreux journalistes allaient de bureau en bureau. Ils entendirent une sonnerie de téléphone, des gens taper à l'ordinateur, des éclats de voix… Cormac reprit :

- Et cette Fleur elle est mignonne ? Si son mec il en veut plus, tu me présentes ?

Cédric souffla en murmurant une vague insulte et fut enchanté de voir arriver du bout du couloir Amanda Lovegood, souriante :

- Bonjour les garçons. Pile à l'heure. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos bureaux.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se firent pas prier et suivirent leur patronne. Après avoir tourné dans un long couloir, ils arrivèrent dans une assez vaste pièce ou au moins une quinzaine de bureaux se trouvaient. Elle s'avança vers le fond de la pièce et leur montra deux bureaux face à face.

- Voici vos postes.

- On va travailler face à face ? s'inquiéta soudainement Cédric.

- Oui. Un problème ?

- Non, répondit avec un grand sourire Cormac. Je pense qu'on va très bien s'entendre.

Et le jeune homme était déjà en train de déposer ses affaires sur le bureau en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.


	22. Tu sens mauvais

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : Nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci aux lecteurs et lectrices qui ont repris le cours de cette histoire, ainsi qu'aux nouveaux... Je suis content de voir que cette histoire puisse toujours autant plaire alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Dans le chapitre précédent je vous présentais donc l'un de nos nouveaux personnages centraux pour les intrigues à venir, on continue donc avec la relation Cédric/Cormac, les deux collègues très différents, ainsi que le retour en force de Luna donc qui sera un personnage important et intéressant à suivre :) Bonne lecture et à vos reviews ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 – « Tu sens mauvais »**

Cédric Diggory était de retour chez lui, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa colocataire, après sa toute première journée de travail. S'il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire à son école, le reste de la journée au Chicaneur en fut tout autre. Il n'aurait pas espéré avoir pire collègue que Cormac McLaggen. Imbu de lui même, persuadé d'avoir raison et d'être le meilleur peu importe le domaine, le garçon était d'un égocentrisme rare. Et pourtant, il allait non seulement être son camarade de classe, mais devrait le voir tous les jours assis sur le bureau d'en face dans le magazine ou il travaillerait.

Cédric quitta le journal rapidement pour éviter de devoir lui faire la conversation en sortant et attrapa rapidement un métro pour rejoindre son chez lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, voir Viktor ou au pire, lui téléphoner et se plaindre comme il lui arrivait rarement de le faire.

En posant ses affaires sur le canapé du salon, il s'aperçut que Fleur était déjà rentrée. Elle émergea de sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres et vint embrasser sur la joue son ami.

- Cette première journée était formidable ! Je sens que tout sera plus facile que je le pensais. Je viens de téléphoner à papa pour le rassurer au sujet de l'école. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais peut-être dû partir en droit. Quoi que, je pourrais toujours travailler dans une banque comme Bill. Oh mais excuse moi, fit-elle en regardant un Cédric assez fatigué, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment était ta journée !

Le blond lui fit le détail de cette première journée et parla même de sa rencontre avec Luna. Cependant, il évita de mentionner ce qu'elle lui avait dit au sujet de ce que Mrs Weasley et Ginny pensaient d'elle.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Viktor ? Il ne devait pas signer son nouveau contrat aujourd'hui ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'appeler.

- Invite-le à manger ce soir, proposa la jeune femme.

- Je pensais aller chez lui ce soir.

- Préviens moi su tu dors là bas comme samedi.

La jeune française semblait insinuer quelque chose. Cédric réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fait une seule fois mention durant la veille de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et son petit-ami. Après tout, Fleur lui avait confié avoir franchit le pas avec Bill un peu plus tôt durant l'été. De plus, l'anglais avait réellement envie d'en parler.

- Fleur…

Il s'était assis sur le canapé. Voyant l'expression sérieuse de son colocataire, la jeune femme se précipita à ses côtés pour l'écouter. Mais elle décida d'être plus rapide que lui en lui disant :

- Vous l'avez fait ? Alors ? Verdict ? Tu es définitivement perdu pour les jeunes et jolies jeunes filles ?

Cédric lui posa un regard faussement agacé et répondit :

- C'est moi qui l'ai voulu et… C'était bien…

- Mais ?

- Pourquoi y aurait-il un mais ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Il y a toujours un mais…

Cédric s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et reprit :

- Bah j'ai passé toute la matinée d'hier avec lui et… Il ne m'en a pas reparlé…

- Donc… ?

- J'en sais rien moi, se défendit l'anglais, et si je n'avais pas été à la hauteur ou … S'il n'avait pas aimé ça et qu'il ait trop peur de me le dire ? S'il se rendait compte que ça ne collait pas et qu'il veuille me lâcher ?

- Du calme !

Fleur posa ses mains sur son ami pour le rassurer – et le calmer.

- On dirait une midinette ! Ressaisis-toi !

Elle ajusta ses cheveux et reprit :

- Tu sais mieux que moi combien Viktor n'est pas très bavard, ni très éloquent sur ses sentiments, pas vrai ?

Cédric acquiesça d'une drôle de façon, ce qui fit réagir la jeune femme :

- Tu n'es pas non plus très apte à dévoiler tes sentiments je te le rappelle.

- C'est faux !

- Si tu le dis.

Elle se leva pour repartir en direction de la cuisine tandis que Cédric songeait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ca ne servait à rien de rester planté là, autant voir directement le principal intéressé. Il se leva, prit sa veste et son téléphone portable et annonça :

- Je vais chez Viktor, ne m'attend pas pour manger !

Et il disparut derrière la porte de l'entrée avant même que Fleur ne puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

Cédric arriva près d'un quart d'heure après devant la résidence de Viktor. Il composa le digi-code à l'entrée, puis se servit des doubles des clés que lui avait remis son petit-ami pour entrer dans la résidence et arriver devant la porte du loft. Ne voulant pas débarquer sans s'être annoncé, il frappa à la porte de l'appartement et attendit quelques instants que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Viktor était en débardeur, des taches de sueur sur le devant indiquant qu'il venait de faire quelques efforts. Il s'épongea le front avec sa serviette et se mit à sourire lorsqu'il vit Cédric :

- Cédrrrric ! Entrrrre !

Le blond pénétra dans le loft en passant devant Viktor qu'il embrassa brièvement, humant l'odeur de la transpiration qui se dégageait du brun.

- Désolé. J'étais en trrrain de fairrre du vélo d'apparrrtement.

Tout en le lui indiquant, il désigna du doigt l'appareil qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Le loft n'avait pas changé depuis la veille. Tout y était installé et Cédric prit rapidement ses aises, déposant sa veste au porte manteau et s'approchant du bar américain de la cuisine ou il s'assit sur l'un des tabourets. Voyant le peu d'enthousiasme du garçon, le bulgare le rejoignit dans la cuisine en servant deux grands verres de thé glacé :

- Tu as l'airrr contrrrarrrié ?

- Non… Enfin…

Cédric lui fit le résumé de sa journée en précisant bien à quel point il était agacé par Cormac McLaggen. Au lieu de compatir et de s'emporter devant l'attitude du garçon, Viktor se mit à sourire :

- Pourquoi ça semble te faire plaisir ?

- Parrrce que tu y accorrrde beaucoup d'imporrrtance alorrrs qu'au fond, on ne te demande pas d'êtrrrre son ami ?

Cédric détestait ça. Viktor avait raison. Bien décidé à changer de sujet voyant que son petit-ami ne se joindrait pas à lui pour dire du mal de Cormac, il lui demanda :

- Et toi ? Ta journée ?

- Je suis allé voirrrr mon nouvel entraîneurrr. Ludo Verrrpey.

- Il est comment ?

- Plutôt drrrôle, répondit très sincèrement le brun, il n'est pas aussi durrr que Karrrkarrroff. Mais il a l'airrr d'avoirrr une bonne équipe.

- Tu as rencontré les autres joueurs ? Ils ont dû être surpris de voir que tu débarquais dans leur équipe ?

- Oui. Cerrrrtains avaient l'airrr contents. Pas tous.

Cédric fut désolé pour son petit-ami. Ce dernier n'eut pas à lui dire pourquoi car Cédric comprit très bien. Ils avaient eu vent de l'homosexualité de Viktor et devaient en avoir peur.

- Tu commences les entraînements bientôt ?

- La semaine prrrrochaine.

Cédric fit la moue. Viktor aurait encore une semaine entière ou il serait libre alors que lui serait tellement occupé qu'ils se verraient à peine. Viktor qui le comprit, s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. L'anglais reprit un sourire :

- Tu sens mauvais.

- Je vais prrrendrrre ma douche.

Viktor se détacha de son compagnon et celui-ci lui demanda subitement :

- Tu ne m'as pas dit si samedi soir…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, réalisant alors que c'était stupide de demander ce genre de choses de but en blanc et qu'il se faisait certainement bien des films. Cela ne parut cependant pas déranger Viktor qui se mit à nouveau à sourire avec beaucoup de tendresse. Sa main caressa l'épaule de l'anglais :

- Je pensais qu'il était inutile de te le dirrre…

Il l'embrassa d'un baiser doux et tendre pour lui faire comprendre que peu importe les craintes qu'il pouvait avoir, elles étaient inutiles. Cela sembla rassurer l'anglais et il se détendit le reste de la soirée.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, Viktor ayant préparé un bon petit plat, puis discutèrent de ce que ferait le bulgare durant la semaine. Sa priorité visiblement était d'acheter une voiture, ce qui lui éviterait de devoir emprunter constamment celle de Tonks.

Vers 22h00, Cédric s'en alla, refusant que Viktor le raccompagne et ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que le blond ne rentre à son appartement.

Le lendemain matin, Cédric prit grand soin d'éviter au mieux Cormac McLaggen durant les cours. Il s'assit au premier rang, sachant très bien que l'autre garçon se mettrait au dernier. Il lui jeta rapidement un regard et derrière ses lunettes noires, Cormac cachait mal le fait qu'il était sans doute sortit toute la soirée de la veille et avait dû faire un peu trop la fête.

Prenant bien soin de prendre des notes, il disparut avec un groupe de filles puis partit en direction du métro pour déjeuner et rejoindre le Chicaneur. Sur place, il vit à nouveau Luna Lovegood qui était de nouveau dans les locaux, avec cette éternelle impression d'être apparut ici par pur hasard :

- Bonjour Cédric. Tu n'es pas avec ton nouvel ami ?

Le blond comprit qu'elle parlait de Cormac et il lui dit :

- Ce n'est pas mon nouvel ami.

- Je me disais bien aussi. Il me semblait que tu n'avais pas l'air de l'apprécier. C'est un drôle de personnage tu ne trouve pas ?

La remarque le fit sourire. Que Luna Lovegood puisse trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle d'étrange personnage avait quelque chose de comique.

- Au fait, reprit-elle, Amanda ne sera pas là de l'après-midi. Elle m'a demandé de te passer un message, ainsi qu'à ce garçon qui n'est donc pas ton ami.

Cédric fut intrigué, il écouta attentivement la jeune fille alors qu'ils remontaient les escaliers :

- Elle veut que vous écriviez un article sur ce nouvel écrivain, tu sais celui qui a sortit plusieurs autobiographies ces derniers mois ?

Cédric ne voyait absolument pas de qui elle parlait :

- Gilderoy Lockaert ! annonça t-elle comme si elle était en train de donner la bonne réponse à un jeu télévisé. Je crois qu'Amanda a un faible pour lui. Elle dit qu'il est très beau. Tiens, voici son dernier livre, j'ai déposé les autres sur ton bureau.

Elle lui tendit un exemplaire que Cédric prit. Le dénommé Gilderoy Lockaert posait fièrement sur le devant de la couverture, un sourire d'une blancheur impeccable et un air suffisant.

- J'ai lu tous ses livres, je pourrais t'en faire un résumé si tu n'as pas le temps de tous les lire.

Lorsqu'il vit sur son bureau une trentaine de bouquins, Cédric déchanta presque. Il allait peut-être devoir accepter à contre cœur l'aide de la jeune fille, ne voyant pas comment il parviendrait à lire une trentaine d'autobiographies d'un homme qui n'avait pas trente ans.

Alors que les deux amis étaient en train de classer les livres sur le bureau de Cédric, Cormac arriva, la démarche nonchalante, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, en déposant son sac par terre et en se posant sur sa chaise.

- Bonjour !

Seule Luna le salua. Cédric fit semblant d'être concentré sur l'un des livres. Cormac fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille et demanda à Cédric :

- Alors Diggory ? Ou t'étais passé ?

- Ici, comme tu le vois.

McLaggen alluma son ordinateur et il vit la pile de livres :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Cédric s'efforça d'être le plus poli possible et indiqua à Cormac sur quoi ils devraient travailler durant la semaine. Le sujet semblait ennuyé très profondément le jeune homme qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour protester à tout va.

- Ecoute, le coupa Cédric, ou tu prends ces livres et tu les lis, ou bien tu nous laisses travailler d'accord ?

- La petite va travailler avec nous ?

Cormac pensait que c'était une farce.

- Tu as demandé de l'aide à une petite femme ? demanda Luna incrédule.

Cédric ne releva pas la remarque et expliqua à Cormac :

- Luna a lu tous ses livres, elle est en train de rédiger de très bons résumés de chacun d'entre eux pour nous faire gagner du temps. De mon côté, j'essaye de retracer le parcours de cet homme, et crois moi, ce n'est pas facile. A l'en croire, il a tout vu, tout entendu, tout vécu.

Cormac prit l'un des livres et lu le résumé au verso, puis il éclata de rire :

- Il a l'air un peu égocentrique ce gars ? Peut-être que c'est juste un mytho ?

- Tiens, ça vous fait un point commun, rétorqua le blond affichant un large sourire.

Cormac marmonna quelque chose et ne dit plus rien durant un certain temps. Alors qu'ils étaient penchés sur ce sujet depuis trois bonnes heures, Cédric proposa de faire une pause. Luna en profita pour se rendre au distributeur acheter des barres chocolatées. Cormac décida de prendre l'air sur le toit de l'immeuble, mais Cédric semblait avoir eu la même idée. Ils croisèrent quelques employés à qui ils dirent plus ou moins bonjour.

Accoudé contre un mur, Cormac enleva ses lunettes de soleil et Cédric réalisa qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir. Sans doute s'était-il battu. Etant, malgré lui, d'une nature plutôt généreuse, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'œil ?

- Blessure de guerre, dit fièrement l'autre.

- Laisse-moi deviner : copain jaloux ou amant violent ?

Cormac fut prit d'un sourire – qui semblait sincère pour une fois – et répondit :

- Copain jaloux. La nana m'a chauffé grave durant toute la soirée, puis je l'ai serré dans les toilettes. Le gars a débarqué un peu après.

- Tu es obligé de te montrer aussi vulgaire quand tu parles ? s'énerva malgré lui l'anglais.

- Coincé !

Cormac passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un air plus sauvage et il reprit :

- Faut appeler une bite une bite, une chatte une chatte, non ?

Cédric souffla, plus qu'agacé, et s'avança vers l'escalier pour repartir, Cormac l'interpella :

- Sérieux mec, je sais que tu veux te donner l'image d'un petit bourgeois bien tranquille, mais quand tu te tapes une nana, je suis sûr que toutes tes manières disparaissent et que l'homme qui est en toi ressors ?

Cédric se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Cormac, il croisa les bras et lui indiqua :

- Tout d'abord, certaines choses ne te regardent absolument pas. Ensuite, j'ai simplement eu des parents qui m'ont apprit certaines valeurs. Notamment de savoir se tenir en publique.

Cormac sembla vexé et s'énerva à son tour :

- Tu dis que mes parents ils n'ont pas sût m'élever ?

L'irlandais s'était approché si vite de l'anglais que ce dernier crut un instant qu'il allait le frapper, mais il n'en fit rien :

- Non. Je suis sûr que non. Mais montre le, et peut-être que j'arriverais à te supporter.

Les deux visages n'étant séparés que de quelques centimètres, Cédric aperçut très clairement le sourire – à nouveau sincère – sur le visage de Cormac. Ce dernier lui dit :

- Okay, mec. J'essayerais d'être plus… poli… Et toi t'essayerais de te lâcher un peu ?

Cormac lui passa devant et en profita pour mettre une main sur les fesses de Cédric. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de surprise, et se retourna, rouge de honte. Mais Cormac ne le regardait pas et disparaissait dans l'escalier.

Le reste de l'après-midi, ils reprirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant leur pause. Ils étaient tellement concentrés tous les trois qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. C'est seulement lorsque le téléphone de Cédric sonna, vers 19h00, qu'ils réalisèrent l'heure qu'il était :

- Oui Fleur ? Désolé j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Okay. Bonsoir à Bill. Je t'embrasse.

Cédric raccrocha, il expliqua à Luna que Fleur sortait avec Bill et que par conséquent, vu qu'il serait seul le soir venu, il pouvait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Le parcours épique de Gilderoy était presque terminé.

- Mais tu ne devrais pas être rentrée ? demanda Cédric à la jeune fille.

- Amanda ne revient que demain, et papa est encore dans son bureau. Il viendra me chercher quand il rentrera à la maison.

Cédric avait beaucoup de peine pour la jeune fille. Elle l'en montrait jamais rien, ayant une attitude des plus étranges, mais il savait ce que c'était d'être enfant unique et d'avoir des parents qui travaillent trop. Seulement, lui avait eu la chance d'avoir des amis et d'être entouré. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Luna, dont la seule amie devait être Ginny Weasley.

- Je vais nous acheter des plats à emporté à l'italien en bas. Ca te dit ?

Luna répondit par l'affirmative. Cormac fit mine de rien et regarda les deux autres du coin de l'œil. Cédric le remarqua et se tourna aussitôt vers lui :

- Cormac, tu veux te joindre à nous ? Sauf si tu as une nouvelle soirée en prévision, dans ce cas je ne te retiens pas.

Cormac sembla agacé – ou énervé – par la réflexion du blond et il se leva aussitôt en prenant ses affaires :

- Ouais. D'ailleurs je vais être en retard. Salut !

Cormac s'en alla furibond du bureau. Luna leva les yeux pour dire :

- Je crois qu'il t'a trouvé bien trop sarcastique.

Cédric devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas des plus aimables avec Cormac, mais c'était sa faute à lui, il n'avait qu'à être un peu plus sympa et moins vulgaire. Il essaya de ne plus y penser et se dépêcha d'aller chez l'italien pour revenir vingt minutes plus tard avec des pâtes toutes chaudes.

Luna et lui dînèrent calmement en discutant de Gilderoy Lockhart. La jeune fille semblait fasciné par toutes les aventures abracadabrantes qu'il semblait avoir vécu tandis que le blond ne pouvait que se montrer dubitatif.

Alors qu'ils terminèrent le repas, Luna jeta les boites bides dans la poubelle de Cormac et vit qu'il avait laissé ses documents sur son bureau. Sans aucune gêne, elle les regarda :

- Tiens, il a fait des recherches sur d'autres personnes. Je pensais qu'il travaillait aussi sur Gilderoy Lockhart.

Cédric haussa les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il se pouvait que Cormac se soit moqué d'eux et qu'il travaille sur un tout autre sujet ? Il se leva de sa chaise et regarda à son tour les documents de Luna. Ce qu'il vit le surprit :

- Non Luna, regarde… Il a fait des regroupements.

Il étala les différentes notes qui détaillaient des évènements similaires à ceux arrivé à Gilderoy mais à d'autres personnes, sur les différents continents du monde. La coïncidence était bien trop extraordinaire pour qu'elle n'en soit pas une et certains faits étaient troublants.

- On dirait que beaucoup de personnes ont vécues de drôles d'aventures. Regarde cette femme aussi a était pourchassé par un rhinocéros dans la péninsule du Yuka.

Cédric attarda ses yeux sur un mot griffonné par Cormac : imposteur ? Quelque chose en lui le fit se sentir mal. Il avait osé être sarcastique et se plaindre de Cormac, surtout parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait aucun mérite à se trouver là. Mais il devait bien avouer que le jeune homme n'avait pas chaumé de l'après midi. Au contraire, il avait mené des recherches poussées et avait peut être découvert le scoop qui ravirait les Lovegood :

- Tu es prête ma chérie ? Bonsoir Cédric !

Xenophilius venait d'entrer dans le bureau et s'empressa de serrer la main de son stagiaire, puis embrassa sa fille chaleureusement.

- Je pensais que tu serais déjà partit ?

- Non.

- Luna ne t'a pas trop embêtée ?

- Pas du tout, au contraire. Elle m'a était d'une très grande aide.

- Je peux revenir demain.

Nul ne savait si c'était une question ou une affirmation, mais Cédric s'empressa d'ajouter que ça lui ferait plaisir. Xenophilius fut enchanté :

- Comment va Viktor ? Luna m'a expliqué qu'il avait emménagé dans son nouvel appartement ?

- Oui, confirma Cédric.

- Bien. Une bonne soirée Cédric.

- Monsieur Lovegood ! Vous auriez le numéro de Cormac Mc Laggen ? Il faudrait que je l'appelle au sujet de notre article et…

- Bien sûr, l'interrompit Xenophilius qui sembla penser qu'il ne lui devait pas d'explication.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et transmit le numéro à Cédric avant de prendre congé et de partir en compagnie de sa fille. Cédric le suivit de près, rangea ses documents, éteignit son ordinateur et quitta le Chicaneur. Une fois dehors, il composa le numéro de Cormac. Au bout de quelques sonneries, une voix masculine décrocha. Elle était à moitié couverte par une musique assourdissante :

- Allo ?

- Cormac ? C'est Cédric ! Tu m'entends ?

- Qui ?

- Cédric !

- Ah, salut Patrick ! Ecoute je suis au pub Irlandais, je t'entends mal. Rappelle-moi plus tard okay ?

Et Cormac venait de raccrocher. Une fois encore, l'anglais fut énervé par l'attitude désinvolte de son collègue. Il prenait sur lui pour l'appeler et lui dire qu'il était plus ou moins impressionné et discuter de sa théorie, et l'autre imbécile était en train de prendre du bon temps dans un pub.

Cédric prit la route vers le métro et regarda l'heure. 20h30. Il n'irait pas chez Viktor ce soir. Aussi décida t-il de lui envoyer un simple message pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et lui dire qu'il lui manquait énormément. Il prit le métro et partit dans la direction inverse de son appartement pour s'arrêter au centre-ville. En sortant du métro, il vit tout de suite l'endroit qu'il recherchait. L'Irlandais.

Cédric n'y était jamais venu mais il savait que c'était un bar très fréquenté par les jeunes fils de riches qui souhaitaient faire la fête. Diverses rumeurs, de drogues entre autres, circulaient sur l'établissement.

Le blond y pénétra, réalisant qu'il allait faire tâche et que si Cormac le voyait, il ne manquerait pas de lui dire au combien il avait l'air coincé dans sa chemise et son pull à carreaux.

L'endroit était bondé et la musique résonnait très fortement. Il ne reconnut même pas l'artiste qui était diffusé. Il passa devant plusieurs tables avant de jeter un œil sur la piste de danse pour apercevoir son collègue. Peut-être qu'il était déjà partit. Mais il réalisa que non lorsqu'il vit Mc Laggen danser sur la piste au milieu d'une foule d'admirateurs. Il tenait sa chemise dans une main et la faisait tourner au dessus de lui tandis que sa sueur longeait le long de son torse entièrement nu.

Cédric était agacé de voir à quel point l'autre garçon pouvait être aussi exubérant. Il pensa faire demi-tour lorsque Cormac le vit debout, statique, près du bar. L'Irlandais sembla crier quelque chose que Cédric n'entendit pas et il quitta la piste de danse pour s'approcher de son collègue.

Il posa un bras au dessus de son épaule tout en souriant bêtement. Cédric sentit aussitôt son haleine empestée d'alcool et ses yeux rougis :

- Cédric ! T'es venu pour te décoincer ?

- Non ! Je t'ai appelé pour te parler mais…

- Quoi ? J'entends rien !

- Je t'ai appelé pour !

- Viens !

Cormac lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna en dehors du bar. Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous les deux dans la rue, et s'éloignèrent des gens qui se trouvaient là aussi en train de fumer. Cormac fit signe à différentes personnes puis il regarda Cédric :

- Alors mon chéri, je te manquais de trop ?

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité ! Je voulais te parler du boulot.

Cormac fit une mine déçue et essaya d'écouter attentivement ce que Cédric avait à lui dire. Mais c'était peine perdue, Cormac était bien trop saoul pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Las, Cédric décida d'abandonner et de rentrer chez lui.

- Bon. On se voit demain.

- Tu veux pas danser bébé ?

- Non Cormac, je vais me reposer, demain j'ai cours, et toi aussi. D'ailleurs, je peux savoir comment tu comptes rentrer ?

- En voiture, idiot, lui rétorqua l'autre jeune en souriant bêtement.

- Tu vas conduire dans cet état ? Tu devrais plutôt faire appel à un taxi.

- Ou alors tu prends ma voiture et tu me raccompagne chez toi et on fait l'amour sauvagement ?

- Tu rêves !

Cédric était partagé entre deux envies. L'une étant celle de rentrer chez lui et d'abandonner Cormac à son triste sort, l'autre étant qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait énormément.

- Donne-moi tes clés !

- Chouette ! Je te préviens je me fais pas prendre okay ?

Cédric regretta presque ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais il fit la sourde oreille en levant les yeux au ciel. Il mit les clés que Cormac lui tendait dans sa poche et prit son téléphone. Il fit défiler le répertoire et s'arrêta sur le prénom de Viktor qu'il appela.


	23. Tu es jaloux de ce mec ?

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : _Un petit peu de retard pour cette publication ! Je pensais l'avoir fait avant de partir en week end et je viens de m'apercevoir que non... En résumé, drôle de fin de soirée pour les deux collègues et enquête un peu plus poussée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ! Un grand merci d'avance :)

* * *

**Chapitre 23 – « Tu es jaloux de ce type ? »**

Viktor Krum n'avait pas passé une journée des plus extraordinaires. Il s'était contenté de faire un peu de sport dans son nouveau loft, puis s'était rendu dans quelques garages automobiles dans l'espoir d'acheter une nouvelle voiture. Sachant très bien que son petit-ami ou ses amis – Fleur et Bill par exemple – étaient au travail, il rentra chez lui assez tôt.

Etant un solitaire à la base, ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas de rester seul. Mais il devait reconnaître que Cédric lui manquait. Après avoir passé autant de temps collé à lui, c'était indéniable.

Aussi, fut-il enchanté le soir venu lorsqu'il reçut un appel venant de son petit-ami. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dirait. Il avait besoin qu'il vienne jusqu'au pub l'Irlandais, pour l'aider à raccompagner un de ses collègues chez lui. Vraisemblablement, le garçon avait trop bu.

Seulement, là ou la chose se compliquait, c'était qu'il fallait le raccompagner avec sa propre voiture, ce qui demandait donc une seconde voiture pour eux rentrer par la suite.

Le bulgare rassura l'anglais en indiquant qu'il arriverait dès que possible. Après s'être changé, Viktor prit la direction de l'appartement ou Cédric habitait. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il demanda à Tonks s'il pouvait lui emprunter sa voiture, celle-ci accepta volontiers.

Alors qu'il était toujours dans les escaliers, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir Fleur et Bill dans le couloir :

- Viktor ?

La blonde lui sauta au cou, tandis que Bill se contenta d'une poignée de mains.

- Cédric est là haut ?

- Non.

Le sportif leur expliqua la situation et Fleur proposa que Bill l'accompagne avec la voiture du rouquin afin qu'ils puissent les raccompagner juste après. Viktor accepta.

La voiture arriva près d'une demi-heure plus tard. Dans le club, Cédric fut obligé de rentrer à l'intérieur. Cormac qui n'écoutait rien était repartit pour danser et boire, toujours à moitié dévêtu. Le blond était près de l'entrée, s'impatientant de voir arriver son petit-ami.

Soudain, il vit Viktor, mais aussi Fleur et Bill entrer à l'intérieur. L'anglais se précipita à leur rencontre – la chemise de Cormac toujours dans les mains – pour les saluer.

- Tu as fait venir une armée ? lui dit-il en souriant.

Mais il expliqua en quoi leur présence était nécessaire.

- Ou il est ton collègue un peu trop fêtard ? demanda Fleur.

- Cormac ? C'est celui qui s'exhibe au milieu de la piste !

- Parce qu'il s'agit du Cormac ? Celui que tu n'es pas capable de supporter ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu l'accompagne danser ?

La française était tellement surprise qu'elle en riait presque.

- Je ne l'ai pas accompagné, se défendit Cédric vexé qu'elle pense ça, je devais lui parler de notre article et… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'étais coupable ?

- Je plaisante !

Cédric chercha du réconfort auprès de Viktor. Ce dernier ne le regardait cependant pas, il avait les yeux rivés sur la piste de danse, et ne souriait pas du tout.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était séduisant.

Cédric le fusilla du regard, soufflant quelque chose, avant de reprendre en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre malgré la musique :

- Il n'est pas séduisant du tout. Il est abject ! Bon, je vais le chercher, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite j'oublierais tout ce que j'ai vu ici.

Cédric retourna sur la piste de danse et traîna de force le Mc Laggen qui rouspétait haut et fort qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Ses admiratrices – et admirateurs – le saluèrent et bientôt, les deux garçons venaient de rejoindre les trois autres sur le trottoir. Cédric lui tendit sa chemise :

- Habille-toi convenablement, on te raccompagne.

Souriant bêtement, Cormac s'aperçut de la présence des amis de Cédric :

- Waouh, un comité d'accueil rien que pour moi ? Tu me les offre pour ma nuit ?

Cormac était en train de saliver, remuant sa langue avec délectation tout en regardant Viktor, Fleur, puis Bill.

- On peut lui taper sur la tête ? demanda Fleur.

Mais ce fut Cédric qui lui mit un coup le premier comme pour le sortir de son fantasme répugnant.

- Ecoute, tu m'exaspère à la fin. T'es qu'un petit crétin sans cervelle et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en viens à t'aider mais si tu refais une seule remarque, je te laisse au milieu de la rue et tu te démerdes d'accord ?

Cédric venait d'hurler si fort qu'il fit se retourner les passants dans la rue près de lui. Viktor posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond pour le calmer.

- Allons-y.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Bill. Comme ce dernier était arrivé, Viktor n'eut pas besoin de la voiture de Tonks. Fleur et Bill s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, tandis que Cédric cherchait tout autour celle de Cormac. Il la trouva cinq minutes plus tard..

Viktor monta côté conducteur en complimentant le choix de la voiture de son collègue. Cédric qui avait perdu patience, faisait remonter à l'arrière Cormac qui n'arrêtait pas de sortir de nouvelles conneries ou de draguer le blond. Viktor s'en aperçut mais s'abstint de tous commentaires.

- Tu sais ou il habite ? demanda Viktor.

- Non. Regarde sur son GPS.

L'Irlandais était déjà en train de somnoler à l'arrière. Le bulgare, lui, prit le GPS et trouva rapidement l'adresse de la maison des Mc Laggen. Il rentra les coordonnées et il démarra. Bill le suivait de près.

Le long du trajet, les deux amoureux ne parlèrent quasiment pas. D'ailleurs, une drôle d'atmosphère régnait dans la voiture et la seule chose que l'on entendant, c'était les bruits étranges que pouvait faire Cormac.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier très chic. Viktor s'arrêta devant le portail d'une belle et grande maison. Il descendit de la voiture, suivit de Cédric qui aida Cormac à descendre.

- Je le raccompagne jusqu'à sa porte, d'accord ?

Viktor acquiesça et embrassa son petit-ami, faisant en sorte que Cormac puisse bien le voir. Cédric fut surpris par cette initiative mais n'en dit rien.

Alors qu'ils traversaient l'allée, Cormac se dégagea de Cédric qui le soutenait :

- Je sais marcher seul. C'est pas la première fois que je me prends une cuite.

- Content pour toi.

Les deux jeunes hommes venaient d'arriver sur le seuil de la porte. Cédric lui remit ses clés de voiture tandis que l'autre essayait de sortir ses clés de maison de sa poche.

- C'est ton mec ?

Cormac n'était pas saoul au point de ne pas voir ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Oui.

Cormac ne dit rien mais se contenta de sourire ironiquement. Il mit sa clé dans la serrure et Cédric profita de ce moment là pour partir, sans même dire au revoir. Mais Cormac l'arrêta :

- Hey Diggory !

Le blond se retourna, s'attendant à une nouvelle remarque désopilante :

- Ca veut dire que tu veux pas baiser avec moi alors ?

Bien que d'ordinaire, ce genre de réflexions l'aurait fait partir au quart de tour, Cédric se contenta de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel et en répondant :

- Bonne nuit Mc Laggen.

Le blond retrouva ses amis près de la voiture du rouquin. Bill décida de raccompagner tout le monde jusqu'à chez lui. Fleur fut la seule à réellement parler durant le trajet se rangeant de l'avis de Cédric concernant Cormac. Il avait tout pour être détestable.

Le premier arrêt de l'aîné des Weasley fut chez Viktor. Cédric descendit avec lui pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit :

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce garrrrçon.

- Tu es jaloux de ce type ? réalisa Cédric en haussant la voix plus par surprise qu'autre chose. Mais tu n'as aucune raison !

- Je sais. Je crrrois que je dois m'y fairrre. Tu es un beau garrrçon. Séduisant. Attirrrrant.

- Arrête…

Cédric était déjà en train de rougir.

- Jamais je ne pourrais m'intéresser à un mec comme lui. Surtout que… J'ai déjà un homme à moi ?

Viktor haussa les yeux en souriant, faisant mine de se demander de qui il pouvait bien parler.

- Oh… Moi ?

- Oui bêta…

Cédric l'embrassa. Comme à chacun de leur baiser, le blond frissonna. Le contact de la langue, chaude et humide, de son petit-ami avait pour don de le mettre dans tous ses états. Viktor mit fin au baiser, s'octroyant une grimace de la part du blond :

- Fleurrr et Bill t'attendent. J'ai une idée, dit-il voyant que Cédric n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de le quitter, si nous allions à la merrr ce week-end ? Rrrien que tous les deux ? En amourrreux ?

La proposition enchanta l'anglais qui répondit par l'affirmative immédiatement. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus rapidement, et Cédric rejoignit Fleur et Bill.

Le lendemain, Cédric se réveilla après un long sommeil agité.. Toute la nuit il avait rêvé de Viktor et de tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois seuls à la mer, sur la plage. Mais dans chacun de ses rêves, il voyait Cormac Mc Laggen apparaître et tout gâcher. Frustré que même dans ses rêves, l'autre vienne le pourchasser, il prit rapidement son petit déjeuner et salua Fleur avant de partir.

A l'école, Cédric se prépara à éviter soigneusement McLaggen mais celui-ci ne se montra pas une seule fois durant les deux cours qu'ils avaient ce matin là. Cédric n'y prêta plus attention et après avoir prit son déjeuner, il prit la direction du Chicaneur. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Luna assise dans le hall, un exemplaire du magazine à l'envers dans ses mains.

- Bonjour Luna.

- Bonjour Cédric. Tu es en retard.

Le blond regarda sa montre, légèrement paniqué, mais s'aperçut qu'il avait dix minutes d'avance.

- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Cormac est déjà là. Comme il arrive toujours à l'heure exacte, j'ai supposé que tu étais en retard. Tu veux toujours que je t'aide aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr.

Les deux « collègues » montèrent l'escalier pour rejoindre le bureau dans lequel le blond travaillait. Il est vrai que ça ne ressemblait pas à Cormac d'être en avance, surtout qu'il ne s'était pas montré à l'école. Cédric salua au passage Amanda Lovegood qui était au téléphone et se retrouva bientôt face à son collègue.

- Alors, on ne t'a pas vu ce matin ?

Cédric venait de déposer son sac et réajustait le col de sa chemise.

- Panne d'oreiller. Gueule de bois. Mais je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie de connaître les détails.

Cédric ne répondit pas, mais Cormac avait parfaitement raison. Visiblement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de reparler de la soirée de la veille. Chacun se remit à son travail. L'anglais en profita pour parler à Cormac de ses recherches de la veille :

- Au fait, Luna et moi on a jeté un œil sur tes documents hier.

Mc Laggen fit une sorte de grimace, visiblement mécontent qu'on vienne fouiller dans ses affaires. Cédric se précipita d'ajouter :

- Je dois dire que j'étais impressionné. Je pense que tu tiens une très bonne piste qui pourrait se révéler être un très bon article. Comment t'es venu cette idée ?

Cormac se détendit. De toute évidence, Cédric avait l'air sincère dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Il reprit alors son air suffisant et de vantardise :

- J'ai lu les résumés de la petite. Et dans l'un d'eux, il parlait d'une escapade dans la forêt Amazonienne. J'ai lu le chapitre du livre en question et il semblerait qu'il ait vécu la même chose que mon oncle. Je me suis dit que c'était une drôle de coïncidence et j'ai fouillé sur le web pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres coïncidences de ce genre là.

- Tu en as dénombré une bonne trentaine pour l'instant ? ajouta Cédric qui ne pouvait cacher son enthousiasme. Tu es doué pour les recherches ?

- Non. J'ai piraté certains réseaux, répondit-il avec une once de défi dans la voix.

- Tu connais de vrais pirates ? demanda Luna soudainement impressionnée.

Cédric sourit, contrairement à Cormac qui se demandait encore ce que Luna Lovegood fabriquait avec eux.

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir de preuves plus concrètes, répondit Cédric qui semblait déçu tout à coup.

- Au fait, Amanda vous a prévu un rendez-vous chez Monsieur Lockaert demain à 14 heures.

Luna l'indiqua comme si elle venait d'annoncer qu'il ferait beau le lendemain.

- Chez lui directement ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait le confronter à ce que tu as découvert ? proposa Cédric.

- Tu crois qu'un mec qui a probablement inventé toute sa vie sur les dires d'autres gens va se confier à deux gamins de dix huit ans ?

Cédric était surpris, ça ne ressemblait pas à Cormac d'être aussi défaitiste. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'il lui dirait combien il lui serait facile de tirer les vers du nez à leur sujet. Mais Cormac reprit, et dit quelque chose qui lui ressemblait d'avantage :

- J'ai une idée, brillante. Je prétexterais une envie pressante et j'irais fouiller sur son pc, pendant ce temps tu te chargeras de l'interroger. Il a du stocker quelque part toutes les histoires qu'il a volé ? Sur une clé usb, un disque dur ou un cd.

- Ce n'est pas un peu illégal ? demanda Cédric qui se voyait déjà enfermé derrière des barreaux.

- T'en connais beaucoup des journalistes qui ne jouent pas avec la corde sensible de l'illégalité pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Moi. C'est contre mes principes.

- Calmos, Diggory. Tu ne te rendras coupable de rien vu que c'est moi qui se chargerais de faire la sale besogne.

Cédric n'ajouta rien, de toute façon, Cormac avait son idée en tête et il serait impossible de l'en faire changer. Le blond préféra continuer d'établir un premier portrait de Gilderoy tandis que Cormac lui continuait de récolter des informations.

- Tu fais une soirée pour ton anniversaire ?

Cédric renversa son pot à crayons lorsque Luna lui demanda cela alors que personne ne parlait depuis près d'une demi-heure.

- Je ne sais pas Luna.

- C'est ton anniversaire ?

Cormac avait levé les yeux de son ordinateur à son tour, semblant trouver le sujet de l'anniversaire plus intéressant que ce qu'il faisait.

- Samedi prochain, répondit Luna sur le ton de la conversation. Cédric aura dix huit ans.

Cormac se mit à sourire bêtement :

- L'âge ou rien n'est interdit pas vrai ? Je suis sûr que Diggory s'est déjà programmé une soirée romantique avec son mec, non ?

- Oh, tu veux passer la soirée seul avec Viktor ? Je pensais que Fleur t'organiserait plutôt une grande soirée.

Cédric détestait qu'on parle de sa vie privée ainsi, surtout devant Cormac.

- Donc ce grand brun séduisant que j'ai vu hier s'appelle Viktor ? Tu n'as pas mauvais goût.

- Viktor est un grand joueur de football, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il aurait dû faire des claquettes. Ou du quidditch.

- C'est quoi du quidditch ?

- Ca n'existe pas, répondit Cédric soudainement agacé. Luna, tu sais que Cormac n'a pas besoin de connaître tous les détails de ma vie privée ?

- Ah, fit-elle vaguement étonnée. Il me semblait que vous deveniez amis.

- Non, rétorqua Cédric d'un air catégorique.

Plus personne ne dit quoi que ce soit, chacun se replongeant dans son travail.

Vers 18h00, les trois décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils s'arrêteraient là pour aujourd'hui. Le lendemain, Luna reprendrait les cours et les deux garçons avaient l'interview de programmée avec Gilderoy. Amanda arriva pour venir chercher Luna afin de partir, et elle donna aux garçons l'adresse exacte de Gilderoy.

- A bientôt Cédric.

- Salut Luna.

Ils se firent un signe de la main et les Lovegood quittèrent la pièce. Cormac mit son sac sur ses épaules après avoir éteint son ordinateur et s'approcha de Cédric :

- T'as déjà pensé à faire un plan à trois ?

Cédric se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de s'en aller. Mc Laggen sur les talons :

- Quoi ? Je suis sérieux ! J'ai toujours voulu tester. Je suis un beau gosse. Toi t'es mignon. Ton mec a l'air d'une bête de sexe. Bon j'avoue, le top ça serait ton mec, une fille et moi, mais bon…

Cédric s'arrêta en bas des escaliers, très énervé :

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de mon copain de cette façon. Je veux que tu arrêtes de me proposer des plans culs grotesques, que tu cesses de faire semblant de me draguer et que tu arrêtes même de me parler !

Cédric se fichait complètement qu'autour d'eux plusieurs personnes étaient en train de les dévisager. Il se contenta de tourner les talons en direction de la sortie.

De retour à l'appartement, l'étudiant ne prit même pas la peine de discuter avec Fleur. Il était encore tellement énervé qu'il s'enferma dans sa chambre et qu'il s'allongea sur son lit. Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Cédric était toujours en colère contre Cormac et il l'évita soigneusement durant les cours. Seulement, l'autre garçon le rattrapa à la fin des cours. Après le déjeuner, ils devaient directement se rendre chez Gilderoy Lockaert pour l'interviewer.

- On prend ma voiture ?

Cédric le suivit sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre. Il était réellement décidé à lui adresser la parole le moins possible. Avant qu'ils ne montent, Cormac décida d'avoir une explication franche avec son collègue :

- Ecoute, je sais que tu me perçois comme un petit con obsédé et rien de plus. J'ai un certain franc parlé et je suis pas aussi doué dans les relations sociales que dans un pieu…

Cédric leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois exaspéré.

- Mais, reprit Cormac qui fit semblant de ne rien voir, je suis comme ça, c'est moi. On accepte ou pas, j'irais pas changer pour faire plaisir à qui que ce soit.

- T'as rien compris. Je te demande pas de changer, juste du respect pour ma vie privée. Je sais que pour toi ça veut peut-être rien dire d'être en couple, mais j'apprécie que moyennement qu'un mec ait des fantasmes sur mon mec.

Cormac acquiesça et ils montèrent en voiture. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'endroit ou ils déjeunèrent, Cormac demanda subitement :

- T'as fait ton coming-out ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit d'une voix lasse Cédric à ses côtés.

- En gros t'as du le dire à tes proches mais tu n'iras pas t'en vanter à toute la population ?

Cormac pouvait se révéler plus perspicace qu'il ne l'imaginait. La voiture de l'irlandais s'arrêta devant une belle demeure, celle de Gilderoy Lockaert.

Ils descendirent tous les deux, Cédric préparant son magnétophone et son carnet de notes. Cormac, lui, s'assurait d'avoir tout son matériel dans ses poches.

- Je persiste à dire, reprit Cédric, que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

- Oh c'est bon, lâcha Cormac, détend ton string un peu.

Cédric fit semblant de ne rien entendre et il sonna à la porte d'entrée. Quelques instants plus tard, une femme vint leur ouvrir, certainement la bonne. Elle les fit entrer et alla les annoncer. Quelques instants plus tard, vêtu d'un costume orange des plus soyeux, un homme à la chevelure blonde, au sourire charismatique, était en train de descendre les escaliers.

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Vous devez être les reporters du Chicaneur ? Ah, les admirateurs. On ne s'en lasse pas. Louise, vous ferez préparer des photos dédicacées pour ces deux jeunes hommes ?

- Bien monsieur.

Aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit, ils se contentèrent finalement de se présenter et de suivre Gilderoy jusqu'à son salon. Partout dans la maison, les murs étaient recouverts de photos de lui. Plus narcissique que lui, ça ne pouvait pas exister pensa Cédric. Sauf peut-être Cormac. Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé et Cédric commença l'entretien.

Mais le blond eut bien du mal à poser de vraies questions, Gilderoy ne cessant de se vanter ou de le reporter à ses livres. Soudain, Cormac se manifesta :

- J'aurais besoin d'emprunter vos toilettes.

- Bien sûr mon garçon. Vous montez l'escalier, à gauche au bout du couloir.

- Merci.

Cormac sortit du salon et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers en prenant bien soin de ne pas attirer l'attention de la bonne. Au lieu de prendre la direction des toilettes, il se mit à fouiller l'étage et à chercha après le bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Cédric paniquait à l'idée que son collègue soit découvert. Il continua son entretien essayant de ne rien montrer de son trouble.

- Donc, vous pensez enseigner ?

- Eventuellement, je reçois des demandes de nombreuses écoles. Vous comprenez, ils veulent tous m'avoir. C'est ça la célébrité. Mais vous ne devez rien en connaître.

Cédric aurait bien aimé lui répondre qu'il faisait totalement fausse route et qu'il sortait lui même avec un sportif connu, mais il s'abstint. Au lieu de cela il continua. Fort heureusement, malgré le temps qui s'écoulait, Gilderoy ne sembla pas se surprendre de l'absence longue de Cormac. Il continuait de parler de lui même.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Cormac ressurgit dans le salon, souriant et trop peu fier de lui. Cédric se détendit.

- Bien, nous avons ce qu'il nous faut.

- Tenez, je vous ai préparé des photos pour illustrer votre article. Je les ai classées dans l'ordre de mes préférences.

Cédric le remercia et ils prirent congé du romancier. Une fois dans la voiture, Cédric ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

- Tu as mis un temps interminable à revenir !

- C'est parce que j'ai hacké toute sa base de données pour pouvoir la fouiller tranquillement au bureau. Tu sais que le mec est mégalo au point d'avoir des photos de lui même au dessus de son lit ?

- T'as fouillé sa chambre ? s'emporta Cédric alors que Cormac démarrait.

- Relax, juste le temps que ses fichiers chargent dans mon disque dur.

Cédric ne dit plus rien le reste du trajet jusqu'au bureau. Une fois sur place, ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le poste de Cormac pour découvrir ce que contenait son ordinateur. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de longtemps pour réaliser que Gilderoy tenait une sorte d'inventaire de toutes les histoires phénoménales étant arrivées à de nombreuses personnes au travers du monde et dont il s'attribuait les mérites.

- Avec ça, on tient un très bon sujet, se félicita fièrement Cormac.


	24. On recommence ?

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : _Mon dieu que je suis désolé ! J'ai mis du temps avant la nouvelle publication... Le pire c'est de savoir que les chapitres sont prêts, et que le manque de publication rapide est juste dû au fait que je suis pas mal occupé :)

J'ai l'impression que cette seconde partie est moins suivie que la première... Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, vos conseils et tout cela, en me laissant des petites reviews bien encourageantes :)

Alors dans ce chapitre, la relation collègue-amis de Cédric et Cormac continue de faire son petit bout de chemin... Fleur partage une jolie scène avec Viktor, une terrible nouvelle pour le jeune Diggory, et une scène classée... M pour le couple fétiche de notre histoire ! Je pense que ce chapitre va plaire :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 – « On recommence »**

Le dernier jour de sa première semaine en tant qu'étudiant et employé du Chicaneur, Cédric se leva avec un grand sourire. Il savait que son article – qu'il avait co-écrit avec Cormac – risquait fort d'impressionner la direction. Même s'il n'approuvait pas vraiment les méthodes de son collègue, il était forcé de reconnaître qu'elles étaient efficaces.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement, le blond reçut un sms de son petit-ami. Ce dernier lui annonçait qu'il avait enfin trouver une voiture et lui proposait de partir en week-end le soir même, pour se rendre à la mer ou il réserverait deux nuits à l'hôtel. Enthousiasmé par cette proposition, l'étudiant répondit par l'affirmative et salua Fleur avant de partir, un sourire bien plus conséquent.

Contrairement aux jours précédents, Cédric n'évita pas un seul instant Cormac lorsqu'il arriva à l'école. Ce dernier était en train de jouer de son charme sur des filles de la classe qui marchaient droit dans son jeu. Ce matin, ils avaient un cours de français, de style et d'écriture. Cédric s'installa près de la fenêtre et fut bientôt rejoint par Cormac :

- Salut beau gosse.

- Salut Cormac.

Tous deux sortirent leurs affaires et Cormac demanda :

- J'organise une soirée chez mes parents ce week end. Ils se cassent en France. Amène quelques potes ça va être cool.

Cédric sourit, la façon qu'avait son camarade de l'inviter n'était pas des plus banales, mais il lui répondit très sincèrement :

- Mon copain m'emmène en week-end à la mer. Désolé.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il était vraiment désolé. Il ne savait pourtant pas s'il aurait accepté l'invitation s'il avait été présent, mais il y aurait tout au moins réfléchit.

- Vous allez vous envoyer en l'air ?

Cédric lui donna un énorme coup de coude pour le faire taire, ce qui fit rire Cormac. Le professeur les réprimanda et reprit le fil de son cours. Cédric baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. L'autre reprit plus bas :

- T'as déjà essayé les filles au moins ?

Cédric ne répondit pas et se mordit les lèvres.

- Ca veut dire oui. Ton mec, c'est ton premier ?

En même pas cinq minutes de temps, Cormac était parvenu à lui faire retrouver la mauvaise humeur qu'il avait traîné toute la semaine :

- Très bien. Pour que tu me laisses tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes. Oui, j'ai déjà couché avec une fille. Non, je n'ai pas aimé ça. Oui, Viktor est mon premier. Non, je ne te raconterais pas ma vie sexuelle en détail. Non, les autres mecs ne m'intéressent pas.

Il avait dit cela en murmurant mais d'une seule traite. Il prit la peine de respirer et se concentra sur le cours. Satisfait, Cormac ne lui posa plus aucune question dérangeante.

Viktor, de son côté, venait de sortir d'un garage automobile au volant de sa nouvelle voiture, une petite golf noire assez sympathique. Ce n'était pas le genre de voitures qu'il aurait pensé acheter, mais il avait eu un coup de cœur. En rentrant chez lui, il se hâta de prendre les réservations pour l'hôtel et décida de rejoindre Fleur pour le déjeuner. La jeune femme n'avait pas cours le vendredi après midi. Aussi, le bulgare lui proposa de venir la chercher directement à son école.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit la jeune française sortir entouré d'un groupe de filles. Elle n'avait donc eu aucun mal à se faire des amis en une semaine de temps. Fleur aperçut Viktor de l'autre côté de la rue et se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Le brun songea que la fille était toujours incroyablement jolie, quoi qu'elle fasse. Il se surprit à s'imaginer qu'elle usait peut être de magie.

Une fois montée côté passager, Fleur s'exclama :

- Cette voiture est magnifique ! Tu me la prêteras quand j'aurais mon permis ?

- Parrrce que tu penses le passer ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Avec toi et Bill qui l'avez déjà, Cédric qui le passera une fois que son anniversaire sera passé… J'en aurais vraiment besoin tu crois ?

- On ne serrra pas toujourrrs là pourrr te serrvir de chauffeurrr perrrsonnel, répondit-il en démarrant.

Fleur proposa qu'ils aillent déjeuner dans une pizzeria non loin de là et Viktor accepta. Alors qu'ils étaient installé sur une table au fond de la salle, la française en vint à parler de l'anniversaire de Cédric :

- J'ai envie d'organiser quelque chose de grand ! Peut-être inviter ses amis du lycée, des personnes de sa famille ? On pourrait le faire à ton loft ? Sinon il nous faudrait louer une salle.

- Cédrrric aurrra plutôt envie de quelque chose de simple, d'intime.

- Mais non, tout le monde dit ça, et en réalité, ils veulent de grandes fêtes !

- Fleurrr, reprit Viktor, il n'en parrrrle pas mais… Il a du mal à se fairrre à l'idée que ses parrrents ne lui parrrlent plus.

La française perdit son enthousiasme. Ce petit détail lui était passé au dessus de la tête.

- Bon, on fera une petite soirée en toute intimité alors. Mais j'avais espéré pouvoir inviter toute la famille de Bill. Tu comprends, j'ai envie de leur montrer que je sais être une bonne hôtesse. Je pense que Ginny a raconté à sa mère le fiasco de mon dernier déjeuner.

- Ce n'était pas un fiasco, reprit Viktor. Tonks a dit qu'elle s'était bien amusée.

Fleur essaya de sourire :

- Je dois passer le week-end chez les Weasley. J'essaye d'être gentille, aimable, serviable… Mais ni Mrs Weasley, ni Ginny ne semblent voir tous mes efforts.

- Rrreste toi même.

Les deux amis passèrent le reste du déjeuner à parler de ce que Viktor prévoyait pour son week-end avec Cédric, puis de la reprise du travail pour lui dans sa nouvelle équipe.

Au Chicaneur, Cormac et Cédric sortaient du bureau d'Amanda Lovegood. Souriants et fiers d'eux, ils venaient d'être félicité pour leur tout premier article. Visiblement, Amanda paraissait plus impressionnée que scandalisée par ce que Gilderoy avait fait. Mais sachant qu'elle aurait l'exclusivité de cette nouvelle, elle était déjà en train de confectionner la couverture du numéro qui sortirait le mercredi suivant. Pour les féliciter, Madame Lovegood les libéra du reste de leur après midi.

Cédric et Cormac étaient en train de récupérer leurs affaires sur leurs bureaux :

- C'était pas si mal pour une première semaine, pas vrai beau gosse ?

- Ne m'appelle pas « beau gosse ».

Ils sortirent pour prendre le chemin des escaliers. A ce moment là, le téléphone de Cédric se mit à vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche et resta paralysé lorsqu'il vit le numéro qui était en train d'appeler. Il s'agissait du numéro de téléphone de sa mère. Décontenancé, il se ressaisit pour décrocher :

- Cédric ?

- Oui.

La voix de sa mère paraissait inquiète. Elle reprit rapidement :

- Je ne peux pas rester, si ton père savait que j'étais en train de te téléphoner il… Bref, depuis le déjeuner de Fleur il… Il n'est plus le même tu sais ? Il n'accepte pas ta… Enfin…

- Ma relation avec Viktor ? C'est cela maman ?

Cédric venait d'être froid et cassant. Cormac, à ses côtés, le regardait bizarrement.

- Oui, reprit sa mère qui fit semblant de ne pas entendre le mauvais ton de son fils. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais… Ton père est partit à la banque à l'instant.

Cédric ne voyait pas ou elle voulait en venir.

- Il a décidé de vider tes comptes. Du moins, ceux que nous t'avions ouvert pour placer de l'argent pour tes études et ton loyer…

La nouvelle fut un véritable choc pour Cédric. C'est vrai qu'habitué à vivre dans un certain confort, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point cet argent lui était nécessaire pour vivre. Le salaire qu'il gagnait à mi-temps au Chicaneur permettait tout juste de payer ses frais de scolarité. C'est à dire que sans l'argent de ses parents, il ne pouvait pas payer sa part du loyer ni même participer aux dépenses courantes de la vie de tous les jours.

Il essaya de ne pas montrer son trouble à sa mère et reprit d'une voix neutre :

- Bien. C'est tout ?

Durant un court instant, il crut que sa mère allait lui dire autre chose, mais elle se contenta de mettre fin à la conversation :

- Oui. Bonne journée Cédric.

- Au revoir.

Le blond raccrocha et descendit machinalement les dernières marches de l'escalier. Dans sa tête, de nombreuses pensées étaient en train de le tirailler. Comment allait-il faire ? La seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit c'était de se trouver un job étudiant, pour les soirs et les week-ends.

- Diggory ? Ca va ?

Cédric réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul et regarda vaguement son collègue.

- Ouais. Je dois y aller.

Mais Cormac voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Il l'arrêta par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus à l'écart du hall :

- Arrête, je vois qu'il y a un truc qui te tracasse. C'est quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'en fiches ? répondit froidement Cédric. A part ta petite personne y'a rien qui t'intéresse ? Alors fais pas semblant d'être mon ami.

Cédric se dégagea et quitta le hall pour partir en direction du métro. Il était énervé, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée face à Cormac. Pensant de toutes les façons possible à comment régler ce problème, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il oublia de descendre à sa station de métro. Il fit le chemin en sens inverse et arriva bientôt à son appartement.

Revenant plus tôt que prévu, il fut surprit d'entendre des rires lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de son appartement. Une fois rentré à l'intérieur, il découvrit Fleur et Viktor en pleine bataille de polochons, comme des enfants.

Cédric fut passablement irrité de les voir ainsi, insouciants, en train de rire et plaisanter – ensemble – alors que lui devait se débrouiller pour régler un problème.

- Cédrrrric ! Tu rentres tôt ?

- Je dérange peut-être ?

Son ton glacial fit perdre les sourires de ses deux amis. Fleur remit ses cheveux en place et le regarda inquiète :

- Non. Tout va bien ?

- Parfaitement, répondit d'un ton neutre en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Tu veux parrrtir un peu plus tôt peut-êtrrre ? demanda Viktor. On pourrrrait éviter la cirrrculation ?

- On ne part plus, répondit Cédric en entrant dans sa chambre.

Viktor et Fleur se regardèrent, bouche bée, ne comprenant pas du tout l'attitude du blond. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux d'un accord tacite vers la chambre et virent que Cédric était en train d'allumer son ordinateur portable.

- On a fait quelque chose qui t'a contrarié ? demanda la petite voix douce de la française.

Cédric leva son regard vers eux. Il se sentit soudain comme le plus grand des imbéciles. Il avait reporté sa colère sur sa meilleure amie et son petit-ami alors qu'ils n'y étaient tous les deux pour rien du tout. Mais il se sentait tellement énervé, trahit, frustré. Sa mère l'avait appelé et ne s'était même pas soucié de savoir comment il allait ou rien d'autre. Elle voulait juste lui annoncer que son père lui coupait les vivres. En somme, qu'il n'était plus son fils. Il le dégoûtait peut-être tellement qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Cédric était-il anormal ? C'est la pensée qui lui vint en tête.

Regardant ses deux amis sur le pas de la porte, il leur avoua :

- Ma mère m'a appelé.

L'inquiétude se lisait parfaitement dans les regards de la française et du bulgare. Cédric entreprit de leur raconter la brève discussion. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Fleur le prit dans ses bras :

- Ne t'en fais pas Cédric, on trouvera une solution.

- Je trouverais une solution. Ce n'est pas votre affaire ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, dit-il en regardant Viktor qui s'apprêtait peut-être à dire quelque chose.

- Mais je peux t'aider, répondit Viktor.

- Non, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Tu n'auras plus le même salaire, tu viens de t'acheter une voiture, de t'installer…

- Il me rrreste les rrrentes de l'apparrrtement que je loue en Bulgarrrie. J'ai beaucoup d'arrrgent de côté. Je peux t'aider temporrrrairrrement.

- Je ne veux pas Viktor, répondit un peu trop fièrement Cédric, je vais avoir dix huit ans. Je suis un homme, je dois m'assumer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Fleur.

- Prendre un job d'étudiant le soir ou le week-end. Au moins pour avoir ce qu'il faut pour payer ma part du loyer.

- Tu ne peux pas essayer de négocier ton contrat avec Monsieur Lovegood ? Faire une demande de bourse ?

- Il est trop tard pour les bourses, répondit d'un ton las Cédric, et je n'ai aucune prétention pour demander une augmentation de salaire.

Pendant un instant, personne ne dit quoi que ce soit. Cédric décida de reprendre :

- On devrait annuler notre week-end…

- Non ! rétorqua Fleur. Tu ne vas pas te démoraliser plus que tu ne l'es déjà ! Je veux que tu fasse ton sac et que dans une heure vous soyez partis ! Exécution, c'est un ordre !

La blonde tourna les talons et sa longue chevelure vola derrière elle lorsqu'elle quitta la chambre. Cédric retrouva un léger sourire et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Silencieusement, Viktor l'aida et bientôt, ils furent prêts à partir.

- Surtout amusez vous bien et profitez en !

Fleur embrassa sur la joue ses deux amis, Viktor lui dit :

- Bon courage avec les Weasley.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Fleur se retrouva seule. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de son père :

- Papa ? J'aurais besoin de te demander un nouveau service…

Comme Viktor l'avait craint, le trajet qui les mènerait jusqu'aux côtes de l'Angleterre fut parsemé d'embouteillages. C'est au bout de trois heures qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel dont la vue donnait droit sur la plage et sur la mer. L'hôtel était assez petit avec une ambiance très familiale. Il ne semblait y avoir pas trop de monde, la saison étant terminée. Fort heureusement, les garçons réussirent grâce à un soleil radieux et un week end qui s'annonçait très beau.

Viktor se chargea de prendre les sacs et suivit Cédric qui se présenta à l'accueil. La gérante de l'hôtel était une très belle femme blonde, Madame Rosmerta. Chaleureuse, elle s'empressa de leur montrer la chambre qu'ils avaient choisit. Le point le plus important selon Cédric c'est qu'à aucun moment elle ne se formalisa du fait que ce soit deux hommes qui occuperaient une chambre avec un seul lit.

- Vous verrez, ce sera très calme ce week-end, vraiment très peu de client.

Viktor la remercia et bientôt, il se retrouva seul avec son petit-ami dans la chambre. Il le rejoignit sur le balcon qui donnait vue sur la plage et la mer. L'air frais était vigoureux et la vue impeccable. Tous les soucis de Cédric s'envolèrent presque aussitôt, surtout lorsque Viktor posa ses deux mains fermes sur son ventre et posa sa tête sur son cou.

- J'ai attendu ça depuis une semaine…

Cédric aussi avait attendu cela. Maintenant qu'ils allaient se retrouve un week-end entier seul à seul, ils pourraient renouveler l'expérience qui fut un succès lors de leur première fois. Cédric se retourna pour faire face à son amant et il huma son odeur, celle d'un homme sportif, d'un homme viril. Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun et ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux. Cédric dévorant presque sa bouche, passant sa langue sur celle de son partenaire.

- Tu sais qu'on a tout notrrre temps ? lui dit Viktor le sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité que nous…

- Faisions l'amourrr ? termina pour lui Viktor.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- De ton corps…

Sa main passa dans le dos du brun.

- De ton sexe…

Son autre main caressa la bosse qui se formait sur le pantalon du sportif.

- Je t'aime.

Il venait de lui murmurer ces quelques mots à son oreille. Il était rare qu'ils se le disent l'un à l'autre, préférant exprimer cela par des gestes, des attentions ou des baisers. Mais lorsque le mot était prononcé, c'était un sentiment très fort qui se dégageait pour l'un ou pour l'autre des garçons.

Viktor s'empressa de retirer le pull, puis la chemise de son amant, avant de les envoyer voler dans la pièce. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec force et – presque – brutalité, il le dirigea vers le lit sur lequel Cédric se laissa tomber. Tandis que Viktor enlevait rapidement son pull et son pantalon, Cédric lui débouclait sa ceinture et laissait le pantalon au sol.

Bientôt, alors que les deux corps se caressaient l'un contre l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent uniquement en boxer.

Cédric frottait sa bouche contre le visage de Viktor. Il sentait les poils durs de sa barbe naissante lui frottait dessus. La main du blond attrapa alors le sexe fièrement tendu à l'intérieur du seul vêtement que portait Cédric.

Les deux garçons roulaient sur le lit, l'un prenant l'avantage, puis les choses s'inversant. Lorsque les deux seuls vêtements qu'ils gardaient furent à leurs tours au sol, Cédric se jeta avec gourmandise sur ce qu'il désirait le plus.

Des râles de plaisir, des souffles courts, une respiration saccadée, quelques paroles inaudibles, voilà les seuls sons qui se dégageaient de cette chambre d'hôtel.

Les deux corps continuaient de se découvrir, comme une semaine auparavant. Les choses reprenaient tout naturellement. L'un ayant le sexe de l'autre dans sa main, ou dans sa bouche. Cédric allongé, les jambes relevées, tandis que Viktor entrait délicatement dans l'intimité de son amant et faisait aller et venir le signe de sa virilité à l'intérieur de l'autre.

Recommençant, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Ils ne descendirent pas une seule fois de leur chambre. Alors que la soirée arrivait à son terme, les deux jeunes amants s'arrêtèrent dans leurs ébats, pour se retrouver l'un contre l'autre, essoufflé.

Une odeur de sexe, de virilité, régnait dans l'air. Quelques tâches blanches sur les draps indiquaient le plaisir et la jouissance que les deux avaient pu prendre.

Cédric caressait machinalement le torse de son amant, jouant avec les poils qui recouvraient les muscles saillants du brun.

- C'était encore mieux non ?

- Oui, avoua Viktor. Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas de… dirrriger les opérrrations ?

Cédric savait que par là il entendait surtout le fait d'être le mâle actif de leur couple. Cédric lui sourit :

- Non. C'est moi qui suis gagnant dans l'histoire non ?

Viktor déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit-ami.

- Un mois et demi que je t'ai rencontré, et j'ai l'impression que toute ma vie a changé.

Viktor ne savait pas si c'était un regret ou non que Cédric venait d'exprimer. Il devait l'avoir sentit car il ajouta :

- En bien, affirma Cédric. Même si tout n'est pas parfait… Toi tu l'es. Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais aussi facilement à me dire que la personne que j'aime soit un homme. Que tu es mon homme à moi.

- Tu as fait le plus durrr au déjeuner de Fleurrrr. Tu as était courrrageux et forrrt. Tu es rrresté avec moi même quand tes parrrents t'ont tourrrné le dos. Même quand Karrrkarrrof a menacé de vous fairrre du mal à toi et à Fleurrr. Y comprrris quand il t'a rrrévélé… mon passé.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas évoqué le « passé » de Viktor depuis ce fameux jour. Déjà parce que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passé entre temps et ensuite parce que Cédric avait peur d'être jaloux s'il entendait Viktor lui racontait ses nombreux exploits. Et puis, il considérait le passé comme appartenant à de l'histoire ancienne.

- Tu ne parles jamais de tes parents, lui dit Cédric.

- Il n'y a rien à en dire.

Cédric fixa son regard sur celui de Viktor et continuait de jouer avec sa main sur le torse du brun.

- Je sais que tu es un homme très, très mystérieux, mais tu ne parles jamais de ton enfance ou ton adolescence…

- Toi non plus, répondit Viktor.

C'était en partie vrai. Viktor en savait pourtant plus à son sujet. Notamment grâce à Fleur, ses parents, Oliver ou Cho.

- Avant d'intégrrrer l'équipe de Karrrkarrroff, je n'avais pas une vie trrrès heurrreuse.

Cédric regretta presque d'avoir abordé le sujet. Le visage de Viktor était dur et grave.

- J'en garrrde de trrrès mauvais souvenirrrs.

Cédric se tût et ne posa pas plus de questions. Viktor, lui, revoyait des images dans sa tête. Le fait d'avoir évoqué, même brièvement, son passé, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il revoyait la mort de son grand-père à laquelle il avait assisté, puis la façon dont il s'était tourné vers des hommes pour…

- Viktor ?

- Oui ? demanda t-il en sortant de ses pensées.

- On recommence ?

Viktor embrassa à nouveau son amant et vit dans son regard que Cédric serait insatiable durant le week-end.


	25. Tu craques pour les dragons de son espèc

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : _Chapitre 25 ! Je réalise à quel point cette histoire peut-être longue. Il est fort probable que cette deuxième partie (qui comportera encore au moins 15 chapitres), sera la dernière... J'en termine la rédaction dans les jours qui viennent... Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre voit se mettre en place un personnage fort connu et fort apprécié, j'ai nommé Charlie Weasley... Une nouvelle enquête est menée pour nos deux journalistes en herbe et un dîner se prépare !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 – « Tu craques pour les dragons de son espèce »**

Viktor et Cédric passèrent un week-end en amoureux des plus romantiques – et des plus sensuels. Jusqu'au dimanche après midi, leurs activités ne consistèrent qu'à très peu de choses. Paresser au lit – ou faire toute autre activité dans ce même lit – se promener le long de la plage, se baigner, passer du temps seuls l'un avec l'autre. L'un et l'autre étaient d'accord pour se dire que ce genre de moments devrait être plus réguliers. Avec toute l'agitation de l'arrivée du mois de septembre, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se poser convenablement.

Les deux amants profitèrent également de cette solitude tant désirée pour discuter plus amplement de l'un et de l'autre. Même si Viktor n'abordait toujours pas le sujet de sa famille ou de son enfance, il s'ouvrait tout de même d'avantage.

Lorsque vint le moment du retour, c'est avec une petite pointe au cœur qu'ils rendirent les clés de leur chambre à Rosmerta. Dès le lendemain, ils regagneraient une vie beaucoup moins tranquille et se retrouveraient à nouveau séparé.

Tandis que les deux jeunes hommes prenaient la route à bord de la nouvelle voiture de Viktor, Fleur était elle même en train de faire son sac très loin de là. La jeune française venait de passer tout un week end dans la famille de Bill. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ses craintes étaient justifié.

- Cette Nymphadora est charmante, tu ne trouve pas Bill ? avait indiqué Mrs Weasley la veille lors du repas. Nous avons discuté lors du déménagement de Viktor. Elle fait un travail remarquable pour les forces de l'ordre.

Fleur savait très bien que si Mrs Weasley vouait un culte à sa voisine, ce n'était pour une seule et unique raison. La mère de son petit-ami ne la supportait pas et aurait préféré d'avantage que son fils soit en compagnie d'une femme comme Tonks. Plus simple, plus rigolote sans doute.

Un peu avant ce dîner, Fleur avait surpris une conversation entre Ginny et son frère Ron :

- Cette fille est superficielle ! Qu'est-ce que Bill peut bien lui trouver ? avait demandé la jeune rouquine. Avec ses manières de bourgeoise, elle devait sans doute croire que Bill avait de l'argent étant donné qu'il était banquier. Maintenant qu'elle aura vu qu'on ne roule pas sur l'or, je suis persuadée qu'elle le quittera dans la semaine.

Ron, lui, n'était occupé que par une seule chose : la beauté de Fleur, et n'écoutait donc quasiment pas sa sœur se plaindre.

Si les jumeaux ne dirent rien quand à la jeune femme – bien trop occupé à brailler sur Percy, l'un des fils qui venait de se disputer avec son père et qui n'adressait donc plus la parole à sa famille depuis quelques jours – le second de la famille, lui aussi, semblait avoir un certain avis.

Charlie Weasley avait un an de moins que Bill. Plus petit que son aîné, mais bien mieux bâti, il avait tellement de tâches de rousseurs qu'on aurait dit que sa peau était bronzé. D'après ce que Fleur savait, le jeune rouquin vivait la plupart du temps en Roumanie, ou il était zoologue, spécialisé dans les animaux dangereux. Mais il était revenu depuis le début du mois d'août, pour travailler temporairement dans un zoo d'Angleterre qui accueillait de nouveaux animaux. Charlie était un spécialiste dans son domaine et il possédait une sorte de don avec les animaux les plus féroces.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Fleur savait qu'il était aussi le plus proche de Bill. Elevés ensemble, ils étaient complices, fusionnels et se montraient très protecteur l'un envers l'autre. Si le roux n'avait rien dit lors de ses premières rencontres avec la française, ce week-end était clairement un test.

Alors que Bill disait déjà au revoir au rez-de-chaussée, Fleur se trouvait dans la chambre qu'elle avait partagé avec Ginny. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était Charlie :

- Bill me fait te dire qu'il t'attend.

- Je descend tout de suite.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Charlie referma la porte pour se retrouver avec la jeune femme. Surprise, elle le regarda d'un air songeur.

- Bill t'aime vraiment beaucoup, même si ça étonne beaucoup maman.

- Comment je dois interpréter ça ?

Charlie croisa les bras. Fleur remarqua les quelques cicatrices qu'il abordait. Sans doute dû à des animaux.

- Au début je pensais comme elle. Bill n'a jamais fréquenté beaucoup de filles. Mais, tu es la première qui soit aussi…

- Superficielle ? termina la jeune femme qui était agacée.

- Non. Jolie. Tu vois, tu es incroyablement belle et on se demandait tous que tu avais une arrière pensée en te mettant avec Bill.

- Pourquoi chacun de tes compliments retombent comme des critiques ?

Charlie se frotta la tête, visiblement, il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de conversations.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je me suis trompé sur toi. Et maman et les autres finiront par s'en apercevoir.

Fleur sembla se détendre et esquissa un sourire avant de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Tu ne t'es pas enfuit quand tu es arrivée ici. Maman et Ginny pensent que tu vas quitter Bill maintenant que tu sais qu'il n'est pas riche et qu'il vient d'un milieu très pauvre.

- Elles se trompent, répondit froidement Fleur. Je m'en fiche de l'argent.

- Parce que tu en as suffisamment, répondit Charlie, mais j'ai vu comment tu étais avec lui. Tu prend soin de lui. Ca ne t'a pas dérangé de donner un coup de main à la vaisselle ou en cuisine. Je sais que maman se trompe sur toi. Mais c'est parce qu'elle est très protectrice avec ses enfants et qu'elle a peur qu'on lui vole son fils.

- Jamais je n'interférerais entre elle et lui.

- En tout cas, pour ce que ça vaut, tu as ma bénédiction.

Fleur lui sourit, alors que Charlie s'apprêta à sortir, la blonde le retint :

- Merci Charlie. C'est important pour moi. Bill a énormément d'estime pour toi.

Les deux jeunes gens redescendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon ou se trouvaient les autres. Fleur venait de lui proposer de venir manger un soir de la semaine chez elle, ils auraient ainsi l'occasion de discuter d'avantage. Charlie accepta avec grand plaisir.

Le lundi, la routine reprenait pour tout le monde. Fleur était de retour à son école après avoir passé la veille au soir à étudier, Bill devait s'occuper de clients particulièrement désagréables. Viktor intégrait l'équipe de Verpey et commençait un nouvel entraînement. Cédric, lui, retrouvait le chemin de l'école. Il s'attendait à voir Cormac surgir à tout moment, mais l'autre jeune homme semblait l'éviter. Cédric ne s'en formalisa pas.

Après ce merveilleux week-end, la réalité le frappait à nouveau. Il avait consulté ses comptes le matin même, et ils furent vidés de l'argent de ses parents comme lui avait annoncé sa mère. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que son professeur lui disait, se demandant ou il pourrait postuler pour avoir un petit job.

A la fin du cours, il essaya de rejoindre Cormac sur le parking alors que ce dernier s'empressa déjà de partir. Ce qui semblait étrange. D'habitude, Cormac lui courait toujours après. Peut-être quelque chose n'allait-il pas.

Le blond l'arrêta alors que Cormac était à hauteur de sa voiture :

- McLaggen ! Tu cherches à m'éviter ?

L'autre jeune homme se retourna, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, mâchant un chewing gum avec cet air rebelle qui le caractérisait tant :

- T'éviter ? On évite que ses amis non ? Et, il me semble qu'on est pas amis ?

Cédric n'eut même pas le temps de réagir ou de répondre que Cormac se trouvait déjà au volant de sa voiture et qu'il partait déjeuner. Le blond essaya de comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire et il se souvint du vendredi précédent. Il venait de recevoir le coup de fil de sa mère, en présence de Cormac, et celui-ci s'était inquiété pour lui. Pour seule réponse, Cédric l'avait envoyé balader en indiquant qu'ils n'étaient pas amis.

C'était donc pour cela qu'il agissait si froidement avec tant d'agressivité. Ses propos l'avaient blessé ? Pourtant Cormac ne semblait pas être du genre à se vexer pour si peu. A part lui, il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer qui que ce soit d'autre.

L'anglais y songea durant le déjeuner et arriva toujours avec un peu d'avance au Chicaneur. Il se promit d'avoir une discussion avec Cormac. Mais alors qu'il regagnait son bureau, Amanda Lovegood était déjà en train de discuter avec son collègue

- Cédric, te voilà ! J'expliquais à Cormac sur quelle affaire vous alliez travailler.

L'étudiant posa son sac et l'écouta attentivement :

- Ca ne sera peut être pas aussi intéressant que la semaine dernière, mais je n'ai personne d'autre. Une de nos sources prétend qu'un groupe se livrerait à du trafic de bébés singes. Ils seraient arrachés à des réserves à l'étranger puis revendu dans les parcs zoologiques de l'Angleterre. Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve, rien. J'ai donné à Cormac les informations que j'avais. J'ai besoin de l'article la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?

Cédric acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et sa patronne regagna son propre bureau. Le blond jeta un œil vers son collègue. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur les documents transmis par Amanda et ne disait pas un mot. Il semblait d'ailleurs ne pas vouloir dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je crois qu'Amanda voulait qu'on travaille ensemble dessus.

Cormac daigna lever les yeux, et le dévisagea d'un sourire narquois :

- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je m'occupe d'établir la liste des singes disparus à l'étranger. Je crois que les recherches informatiques, c'est mon domaine.

Cédric n'ajouta rien, laissant son collègue prendre les initiatives :

- Toi renseigne toi auprès des parcs de la région, fait une liste de tous ceux qui ont accueillis des singes dans leurs enclos ces vingt derniers mois.

- Entendu.

Il ne protesta aucunement et se mit à la tâche. L'Angleterre disposant de nombreux parcs zoologiques, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun des deux collègues ne s'adressa la parole une seule fois.

Ce n'est que lorsque Cormac se leva pour prendre sa pause que Cédric se décida à le suivre jusque sur le toit. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'ambiance. Il se sentait ridicule car finalement, c'est ce qu'il désirait le plus la semaine dernière, que Cormac le laisse tranquille et ne lui parle pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Diggory ?

Le blond s'arrêta un instant réalisant qu'il l'appelait de nouveau par son nom – et non pas par ce stupide surnom – mais il lui dit :

- Je sais que tu me fais la gueule, mais tu vas pas me dire que ce que j'ai pu te dire t'a blessé. Tu t'en fiches d'avoir des amis non ?

- Ferme là, okay ? s'emporta Cormac en avançant sur le toit.

- Faudrait savoir sur quel pied danser avec toi ! s'emporta à son tour Cédric.

Ce dernier paraissait surpris de voir que Cormac pouvait éprouver des sentiments. Des vrais, pas des prétendus.

- Ecoute mec, reprit Cormac, j'ai voulu être sympa avec toi, j'ai été cool, toi, tout ce que t'as fait c'est me rembarrer encore et encore ! Je vais pas te lécher les bottes et courir après un petit bourge coincé du cul !

Cédric se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose de cinglant qu'il regretterait. Il décida de jouer la carte de la douceur :

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. Vendredi je venais d'avoir un coup de téléphone qui m'a…

- Je m'en fous de ta vie !

Cormac était toujours aussi énervé. Il sortit un chewing gum de sa poche qu'il mit dans sa bouche rapidement. Cédric le regarda faire.

- C'est très mauvais. Il paraît que c'est fait avec des boyaux de vaches.

Cormac haussa le front et dévisagea Cédric avant de sourire. La remarque un peu grotesque du blond l'avait sans aucun doute calmé. Cormac s'adossa contre un poteau et répondit :

- J'ai arrêté de fumer. Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ? Manger des boyaux ou sauver mes poumons ?

- Les boyaux, sans doute.

Cédric se laissa tomber sur une sorte de pierre afin de s'asseoir. L'atmosphère semblait soudainement beaucoup plus détendu.

- On devrait y retourner.

Cormac passa le premier pour rejoindre le bureau des deux jeunes gens. Le reste de l'après midi fut plus décontracté. L'abcès ayant était plus ou moins brisé, ils se parlaient et Cédric eut la désagréable surprise de constater que l'autre recommençait ses vannes pourris et ses commentaires désobligeants..

En fin de journée, ils avaient tous les deux avancés à merveille, leurs listes et tout ce qui s'en rattachait étant bien établit. Ils prirent congés et chacun rentra chez lui.

A l'appartement, Fleur était dans sa chambre en train de converser avec sa petite sœur lorsque Cédric rentra. Ce dernier se précipita dans la salle de bain. Une fois douché, il garda une simple serviette autour de la taille et retrouva Fleur dans le salon :

- On mange en tête à tête ce soir ?

Depuis quelques temps, les deux colocataires furent rarement seuls. Viktor, Bill ou d'autres, ils étaient toujours avec d'autres gens.

Tandis que Cédric s'habillait, Fleur prépara le repas, puis fut aidé par son colocataire et les deux se retrouvaient assis en tête à tête sur la table de la cuisine. N'ayant pas pu discuter la veille, l'un et l'autre firent un compte rendu de leur week end :

- Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait autant aimer… ça, venait de dire Cédric en parlant de ses nuits torrides avec Viktor. On venait à peine de le faire que j'en avais encore envie.

- C'est pareil avec Bill. Mais je n'ai rien fait de comparable durant mon week-end. Sa mère a insisté pour que je dorme avec Ginny et il y a toujours quelqu'un dans chaque pièce. Aucune intimité.

- Famille nombreuse, répondit Cédric en avalant un bout de viande. Comment ça se passe avec tout le monde ?

- Sa mère pense que je vais voler son fils, sa sœur me trouve superficielle, un de ses frères est amoureux de moi je crois, l'un est trop occupé par sa querelle avec son père pour être présent. Au final, il n'y a que Charlie qui m'apprécie réellement.

- C'est lequel ? demanda Cédric.

Fleur reposa son verre d'eau et lui répondit :

- C'est le second. Tu sais, un peu plus petit que Bill. Plutôt pas mal dans ce genre. Il avait aussi une boucle d'oreille lorsqu'on l'a vu.

Cédric essayait de se remémorer le personnage et l'image commerçait à lui venir.

- Le zoologue ! finit par dire Fleur agacée qu'il ne se souvienne pas.

Cédric eut soudain un sourire et une telle excitation qu'il manqua de renverser son propre verre :

- Mais c'est vrai ! Bill a un frère zoologue ! Je suis bête, comment je n'ai pas pu y penser ?

Fleur ne comprenait pas la soudaine excitation pour le frère de son petit-ami.

- Est-ce que je pourrais le rencontrer tu penses ?

- Je pensais que tout allait bien avec Viktor ? demanda incrédule la française.

- Mais non, pas pour ça ! rétorqua le blond.

Il lui parla alors de l'article sur lequel il travaillait. Fleur l'écouta, puis lui dit avec réticence :

- Tu sais… Il commence à m'apprécier, je ne voudrais pas lui tendre une embuscade et…

- S'il te plaît ! Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter à dîner demain soir ? Avec Bill, et je proposerais à Viktor de venir. Comme ça… Ce sera moins… rentre dedans.

Fleur songeait à la proposition. Il est vrai qu'en plus, elle avait proposé à son futur beau frère de venir dîner un soir de la semaine. Devant l'enthousiasme de Cédric, elle se laissa convaincre plus facilement qu'elle l'aurait pensé :

- Très bien. Mais c'est Viktor qui cuisine !

Après avoir débarrassé la table, Cédric appela son petit-ami pour lui demander comment c'était déroulé sa journée. Le Bulgare semblait enchanté de son nouveau club, même si le niveau lui paraissait de loin très inférieur à son ancienne équipe. Cédric lui parla également de la soirée du lendemain et Viktor promit d'arriver un peu plus tôt pour cuisiner. Fleur qui se trouvait à côté, laissa éclater sa joie vers son ami.

Le lendemain, Cédric et Cormac s'assirent ensemble durant le cours du matin. Sans réellement discuter – comme de vrais amis – ils se taquinaient et se lancer des vannes. Car Cédric ne se laissait plus faire, et il remettait en place son collègue dès qu'il le pouvait.

Lorsqu'ils furent au Chicaneur, Cédric annonça la nouvelle qu'il avait oublié durant la matinée :

- Le frère du petit-ami de ma collègue est zoologue. Il travaillait en Roumanie et il est actuellement dans un parc d'Angleterre. Il vient dîner ce soir chez moi.

- Cool ! Heureusement que je n'ai rien de prévu, répondit-il. Mais bon, t'auras pas à rentrer en métro comme ça.

Cédric réalisa soudain que son collègue pensait tout naturellement – et à juste titre – être lui aussi convié à ce fameux dîner. Le blond avait presque oublié qu'il travaillait avec lui sur cette enquête. Et ne voulant pas créer un nouveau conflit alors qu'ils s'entendaient bien mieux que les premiers jours, Cédric garda le sourire :

- C'est sympa.

Il se précipita de prendre son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à Fleur et à Viktor, leur indiquant qu'ils auraient un invité supplémentaire.

Alors qu'il rangeait son portable, Cormac déposa sur le bureau du blond une pile de documents. Cédric prit le premier et il vit que c'était des fiches, avec des photos de singes et chimpanzés. Sur chaque fiche on pouvait trouver le pays, la réserve ou le parc dans laquelle le singe se trouvait et tout un tas d'informations.

- On devrait les prendre avec et commencer le tour des parcs de la région tu penses pas ?

Cédric approuva. Il prit son sac et suivit Cormac jusqu'au parking. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de l'après midi à faire le tour des parcs zoologiques les plus proches. Faisant tout d'abord semblant d'être intéressé par les singes, ils en venaient à discuter de leurs origines. Mais suspicieux, les directeurs des parcs n'étaient pas dupes et se fermaient étrangement à la conversation quand le mot trafic était prononcé.

En fin d'après midi, Cormac roulait en direction de l'appartement de Cédric. Ce dernier, assis à ses côtés, semblait dépité.

- On aura rien appris du tout. A croire qu'il y a un secret autour de cette histoire.

- Ces mecs veulent juste pas voir leurs noms traîner dans la boue si on venait à parler d'un trafic de ouistitis. En plus, on peut pas dire que les macaques soient maltraités, ils avaient l'air plutôt heureux non ?

- Ca ne change rien. Ils ont étaient arraché à leurs familles pour être vendus au plus offrant.

- Mais qu'ils soient dans un zoo de Tombouctou ou ici ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ca change beaucoup. Déjà l'illégalité. Qui sait si les animaux sont en bonne santé et n'emportent avec eux aucune maladie ? Et c'est du vol. Une perte financière pour les établissements à l'étranger alors qu'il y a un groupe de personnes qui s'enrichit là dessus.

Ils venaient de se garer dans la rue ou se situait l'appartement des deux colocataires. Avant qu'ils ne montent, Cédric resta sur le trottoir pour faire quelques recommandations :

- S'il te plaît…

- Je sais, répondit l'autre, en imitant la voix de Cédric sois sage comme une image, ne dit pas de propos vulgaires, sexistes, racistes, misogynes, machistes ou tout autre débilité qui pourrait surprendre ou froisser tes amis. Ne t'approche pas de mon mec, ne le touche pas, le ne drague pas, ne lui sourit pas, ne lui parle même pas. Ainsi qu'à toute autre personne vivante se trouvant dans l'appartement.

Cormac se mit à sourire avec une grande fierté, sous le regard moqueur de Cédric :

- Tu vois, on pourra presque faire quelque chose de toi, tu n'es pas aussi perdu que je le pensais.

Les deux collègues entrèrent dans la résidence pour se rendre jusqu'à l'appartement du blond.

Pendant ce temps, Bill venait de récupérer Charlie à son travail alors que lui même avait quitté la banque. Les deux frères étaient en voiture, en route pour chez Fleur et Cédric :

- Fleur m'a dit que Cédric voudrait te parler de quelque chose, avoua Bill. Par rapport à ton travail.

Charlie haussa les sourcils, surpris :

- Pour le Chicaneur ?

- Aucune idée. Ah, et le collègue de Cédric sera probablement là. Ne fais pas attention, c'est un petit con.

Charlie se mit à rire :

- Du genre ?

- Egocentrique, narcissique, présomptueux, prétentieux… Je continue ou tu vois le personnage ?

- Tu n'as pas peur que mon petit cœur craque pour lui quand même ?

Bill lui jeta un sourire en coin avant d'ajouter :

- Non. Mais tu craques trop souvent pour les dragons de son espèce.

Charlie se mit à rire à nouveau. Ils arrivèrent dans la rue de l'appartement. Finalement, le jeune Weasley passerait peut être une agréable soirée.


	26. Il se passe quelque chose

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : _Ce chapitre ci nous plonge au plein coeur d'une enquête pour notre petite bande d'apprentis journalistes menés par Cédric. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. J'ai remarqué que l'histoire était bien moins suivi que la première partie... Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et vos reviews, c'est ce qui encourage, ce qui motive et ce qui me pousse à publier plus rapidement ! J'attends souvent d'avoir quelques reviews mais en ce moment, c'est le désert, le calme plat ! En tout cas bonne lecture et merci aux fidèles lectrices (ou lecteurs ^^).

* * *

**Chapitre 26 – « Il se passe quelque chose »**

Fleur s'était dépêchée de rentrer après les cours ce mardi là. Viktor devait sans doute déjà l'attendre, ce qui n'était pas un problème étant donné que Cédric lui avait offert un double des clés de l'appartement. Mais elle voulait avoir le temps de se changer. Mais quelque chose la retarda sur le trajet, c'était le coup de téléphone de son père. La demande qu'elle lui avait faite quelques jours plus tôt lui revint alors en mémoire. Elle décrocha, espérant une issue positive :

- Est-ce que tu t'es entretenu avec le Directeur de son école ?

- Oui. Il ne semblait pas très content que j'essaye d'intervenir dans les rouages de l'établissement pour favoriser un des élèves.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne peux rien faire ? s'emporta la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. L'école ne lui versera aucune bourse, c'est un fait. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de solution à cet épineux problème.

- Tu as une idée en tête ?

Fleur était en train de remonter la rue pour regagner son appartement.

- Tu peux toujours lui obtenir une aide au logement. Je t'envoie par mail un dossier que tu rempliras et que tu iras déposer à l'une de mes amies. Si tout va bien, son loyer pourrait être pris en charge.

- Merci papa. Je dois te laisser, je te rappelle. Bisous.

La jeune fille rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et regagna son appartement. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Viktor était déjà présent, en train de s'affairer en cuisine. Elle décida de ne rien lui dire de ses projets pour Cédric. Elle était quasiment persuadée que s'il était au courant qu'elle cherchait à l'aider, il lui en voudrait et le lui reprocherait. Son désir d'indépendance pouvait être exaspérant songea t-elle et elle ne voulait pas que Viktor se retrouve à lui cacher quelque chose.

Elle se contenta d'évoquer la venue de Cormac lors du dîner :

- Cédrrric m'a prrrévenu. Il dit qu'il trrravaille avec lui sur cet article et qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser de côté.

- Qu'en bien même ? répondit la jeune femme, il le déteste et ne le supporte pas. J'ai déjà eu du mal à convaincre un Weasley que j'aimais sincèrement Bill, cet idiot va venir tout gâcher !

Viktor la rassura et un peu plus tard, Cédric arriva justement en compagnie de son collègue. Cédric salua sa colocataire et alla embrasser tendrement son petit-ami, ce qui n'échappa du regard de Cormac.

Ce dernier savait pertinemment que Cédric avait accomplit l'exploit de sortir avec un joueur de foot de renommé international et selon ses critères, cela pouvait imposer un certain respect. Le journaliste se contenta de saluer Fleur, qui resta très froide à son égard.

- Tu peux dresser la table Cédric ?

Ce dernier s'exécuta tandis que Cormac se laissait tomber dans le canapé après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil. Fleur s'approcha de lui, lui tendant des couverts :

- Tu n'as pas dispensé de donner un coup de mail.

Cormac attrapa étonné les couverts et s'approcha de Cédric qui déposer les assiettes sur la table de cuisine.

- Je crois que je le fais de l'effet…

- Cormac !

Ce dernier se mit à rire bêtement alors que quelqu'un venait de sonner à l'interphone. Fleur se précipita d'ouvrir et quelques instants plus tard, deux roux faisaient leur apparition. Bill embrassa sa petite-amie, salua Viktor, Cédric puis Cormac. Fleur, elle, présenta à nouveau Charlie.

Ce dernier serra les mains puis s'arrêta sur Cormac en dernier. Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire poli. Mais Cédric aurait juré que derrière le sourire de Cormac il y avait autre chose. Plus que de la politesse, il s'imaginait déjà afficher le rouquin à son tableau de chasse.

Tous commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien puis Viktor leur proposa de servir l'apéritif à table. Cormac prit quelque chose de fort, Bill, Viktor et Charlie une simple bière et Cédric et Fleur du soda.

- Tu sais que Charlie a était capitaine de son équipe de foot au lycée ? disait Bill à Viktor.

Le bulgare entama alors la conversation sur le football avec le Weasley. Fleur se leva pour retirer les plats du four tandis que Cormac s'approchait de Cédric, à côté de qui il était assis :

- Tu trouves pas qu'il est sexy le Charlie ?

- Non. J'en sais rien moi. Et puis, arrête de lui faire des regards pleins de sous entendus.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Cormac. Je laisse tranquille tes amis, mais Charlie, lui, c'est pas un de tes potes non ?

Viktor jeta un regard intrigué à son petit-ami. Il n'appréciait pas trop le voir faire des messes basses avec un autre, mais il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Fleur commença à servir le repas. Cédric en profita pour parler de ce qui l'intéressait.

Il exposa l'article sur lequel il travaillait en ce moment – avec Cormac – et sur le trafic illégal de singes, chimpanzés, ouistitis et autres animaux de la même gamme. Charlie qui était pourtant quelqu'un de très jovial, perdit tout sourire et son expression se fit plus sérieuse.

- Les directeurs de zoo vérifient toujours la provenance des animaux qu'ils hébergent dans leurs parcs. Tout ne se fait pas n'importe comment. Il y a de nombreuses contraintes sanitaires…

- Je le sais bien, répondit Cédric, mais avoue que c'est troublant le nombre de disparitions de singes à l'étranger ? Ou passent-ils ?

Charlie but une gorgée de son verre de vin avant de reprendre :

- Lorsque j'étais en Roumanie, la réserve dans laquelle je travaillais a perdu deux jeunes chimpanzés. J'ai essayé d'enquêter pour les retrouver.

- Ta piste a mené quelque part ?

Cormac venait de s'adresser à Charlie en s'amusant longuement avec une petite tomate, d'un regard coquin. Essayant de ne pas être déstabilisé, le rouquin reprit :

- Euh… Nous aussi nous avions songé à l'import vers l'Angleterre. Mais en aucun cas pour les parcs zoologiques ou des réserves.

- Pour qui ? demanda Cédric qui avait complètement délaissé son assiette.

- Des particuliers, des gangs, des groupes de personnes qui pensent que les singes peuvent leur être utiles s'ils parviennent à les éduquer. Ce sont des animaux très malins. Ils peuvent se révéler être de bons… complices, dans certains crimes.

- Mais c'est affreux ! s'exclama Fleur. Comment peut-on utiliser de pauvres bêtes d'une telle manière ?

- Tout le monde n'a pas nos scrupules, répondit Bill qui se resservit à manger. Même si la presse en parle peu, je crois que c'est très courant.

- Tu aurais des pistes à nous indiquer ? demanda Cédric au rouquin.

Charlie semblait hésiter. Cormac, lui, ne s'intéressait plus du tout à l'affaire mais uniquement au rentre dedans qu'il était en train de faire auprès du garçon.

- Comprenez bien que si je vous aide, je ne dois en aucun cas être cité dans l'un de vos articles ?

- Bien sûr, affirma Cédric qui attendait d'en savoir plus.

Charlie posa ses couverts et reprit :

- Si je suis venu en Angleterre, c'est à la demande d'une association en Roumanie, qui s'intéresse aussi à ces étranges disparitions. Ils… Ils voulaient que j'infiltre un réseau de braconniers pour voir jusqu'ou la piste pouvait mener. Mais rien de ce que je ne fais n'est vraiment légal alors…

- Et surtout, n'en parlez pas à nos parents, ajouta Bill. Je suis le seul qui soit au courant de cela.

- Tu peux compter sur nous, reprit Cédric. Mais on pourrait t'aider ? Cormac est un pirate de l'informatique. Ma plume servirait à dénoncer tout ça.

- Je peux aider aussi, proposa Fleur.

Cette dernière n'avait qu'une idée en tête, se rendre utile de la meilleure façon pour gagner d'avantage le respect du Weasley. Elle ajouta aussitôt :

- J'étudie le commerce internationale. Il y a certaines choses que je pourrais apprendre par l'un de mes professeurs en ce qui concerne le trafic d'animaux.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligée, répondit Bill. Peut-être que…

- J'insiste ! Je suis scandalisée par le sort des petits singes. Je veux aider.

Charlie tourna les yeux vers Viktor, à la surprise générale, et il lui demanda :

- Tu connais un certain Greyback ? Fenrir ?

Viktor qui était resté silencieux tout au long de la conversation acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il ne voyait pas ce que ce nom venait faire dans l'histoire.

- Je le soupçonne d'être à la tête de ce trafic. Tu pourrais le contacter ? Jouer de tes relations, voir si tu parvenais à obtenir des informations ? Ou même nous présenter ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques mois. Et aprrrès ce qui s'est passé avec Karrrkarrrof, je doute qu'il veuille encorrre me parrrler.

- Ca ne coûte rrrien d'essayer ?

Cédric regardait intrigué son petit-ami en attendant que ce dernier lui explique de qui ils étaient en train de parler. Viktor le ressentit et indiqua à table :

- Grrreyback est un des amis proches de Karrrkarrroff. Il est encorrre plus mauvais que lui. Une vrrraie bête. Il fait peurrr à tout le monde. Il est connu pourrr sa violence.

- Tu fréquentais un tel monstre ? parut surprise Fleur.

- Il venait souvent aux soirrrées. Je ne serrrais pas du tout étonné qu'il soit impliqué dans tout ça. Pendant un moment, il s'occupait d'un élevage de loups. Il les drrrressait pourrrr en fairrre des monstrrrres.

- Il a notamment vendu plusieurs de ces loups à des gangs violents pour qu'ils s'en servent comme armes ou qu'ils les lâchent contre les forces de l'ordre, reprit Charlie pour compléter les explications de Viktor.

Tout le monde se tût pendant un instant. La situation était assez surréaliste, et étrange. Alors que personne n'était de la police, ils étaient déjà tous en train d'envisager de mettre fin aux agissements d'un homme – violent – qui était susceptible de kidnapper des singes et de les revendre aux plus offrants. Et s'il avait élevé des loups pour en faire des monstres, qui disait qu'il ne faisait pas la même chose avec les singes ?

- Peut-être que nous devrions en parler à Tonks, dit timidement Fleur. Elle est de la police scientifique après tout.

- Non. Greyback a des informateurs. S'il apprend que la police s'intéresse à lui de trop près, tout serait fichu.

Cormac qui venait de terminer un nouveau verre ajouta :

- Il y a quoi pour le dessert ?

Tout le monde avait délaissé son assiette et semblait surpris que McLaggen puisse encore songer à manger après cette conversation très sérieuse.

Cependant, Fleur se leva et amena le gâteau. Le reste du repas, tous reprirent une conversation un peu plus gaie. Lorsque la table fut débarrassée, cependant, Cédric eut l'envie de revenir à la conversation sérieuse. Il voulait établir un plan d'action.

Après délibération, ils décidèrent que Viktor irait voir Greyback le lendemain soir dans la maison ou il logeait sur Londres. Il le ferait sortir prendre un verre pour discuter et lui présenterait Charlie pendant que Cormac et Cédric iraient fouiller chez Greyback, notamment dans son ordinateur, à la recherche de preuves.

Enfin, si Charlie était accepté au sain du groupe de Greyback, Fleur jouerait les « clientes » riches, intéressées par l'achat d'un petit compagnon hors du commun. Bien que ce plan dispose de nombreuses failles et soit des plus risqué, il engendra une certaine excitation dans le petit groupe.

En fin de soirée, Bill décida de prendre congé pour raccompagner son frère. Cédric proposa à Viktor de dormir sur place.

- Je peux raccompagner Charlie, proposa Cormac. C'est sur mon chemin.

En effet, l'appartement de Charlie ne se trouvait pas très loin de la maison de Cormac alors que Bill habitait à l'opposé.

- Ca ne t'embête pas ? demanda l'aîné à son jeune frère.

- Du tout.

Une fois que cela fut décidé, chacun prit congé et quelques minutes après, Cormac était au volant de sa voiture avec Charlie à ses côtés. Au début, aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit. C'est Cormac qui rompit le silence :

- On fait ça chez toi ?

Charlie manqua de s'étouffer devant le franc parler du conducteur. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé, le garçon lui avait bel et bien fait du rentre dedans durant toute la soirée.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Il avait répondu d'une voix anormalement polie.

- T'as jamais essayé les mecs ? C'est pas mauvais. Surtout si tu te laisses faire.

Tenant le volant d'une main, son autre main passa sur la cuisse du Weasley. Celui-ci l'enleva doucement, pour ne pas le vexer.

- C'est juste que j'ai horreur d'un coup d'un soir.

Cormac sourit :

- Ca peut devenir régulier ?

- Tu ne le penses pas. Je suis sûr que tu as complètement oublié qu'on se connaissait ?

Cormac fit un signe de tête qui lui indiquait qu'en effet, il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Charlie reprit :

- L'été dernier, j'étais en vacances chez mes parents. On s'est croisé à une soirée. Tu m'as dragué. Comme je t'ai dit non, tu t'es jeté sur un pote à moi. Et une amie aussi. Je crois que tu ne les as jamais rappelé à ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

Cormac eut un sourire ironique. Il ignorait totalement qui étaient ces gens là, mais l'histoire était fortement vraie. Il oubliait presque toujours les personnes avec qu'il passait un peu de bon temps.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour n'attirer que des mecs romantiques et sérieux ces derniers temps ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Charlie qui se mit à sourire. Cormac lui demanda pour quelle raison.

- J'ai dit à Bill que Cédric te plaisait. Il ne m'a pas cru. Alors il t'a jeté aussi ?

Cormac se mordit les lèvres. Charlie n'était pas si bête qu'il en avait l'air. Il savait raisonner rapidement :

- Cédric c'est un coincé du cul.

- Parce qu'il ne couche pas à droite et à gauche ? Qu'il est dans une relation stable avec un mec ?

Cormac ne répondit pas et s'arrêta. Ils venaient d'arriver dans le quartier de Charlie. Avant de descendre, ce dernier indiqua :

- Tu sais ce que je pense ? Que t'aimerais bien avoir un mec comme Cédric, mais que t'as trop peur d'aimer un autre gars que toi.

Charlie ouvrit la portière et indiqua : A demain, avant de refermer la porte et de se diriger vers sa résidence. En rentrant chez lui, Cormac était de très mauvaise humeur. Cette idiot de rouquin avait tord. Il ne voulait pas aimer ou avoir une relation amoureuse. Surtout que pour lui, les mecs n'étaient qu'une distraction. S'il devait se caser avec quelqu'un, ça serait une femme pour avoir des rejetons, et rien d'autre.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva avec une certaine appréhension. Lorsque tout le monde sortirait du travail – ou de l'école – ils se réuniraient à nouveau comme la veille pour mettre au point leur drôle de plan.

Cédric avait rassuré Madame Lovegood en indiquant que leur article avançait. Il reçut – au même titre que Cormac – différentes félicitations pour l'article sur Gilderoy Lockhart. Le magazine était sortit le matin même et différents médias reprenaient déjà cette affaire de plagiat pour en faire leurs gros titres.

Cédric entendit même lorsqu'il fut en pause que certains points de ventes étaient déjà en rupture de stock.

A la fin de a sa journée, lui et Cormac se trouvaient à nouveau sur le parking, s'apprêtant à regagner l'appartement de Cédric.

- T'as le trac beau gosse ?

- Non, se défendit l'anglais qui avoua presque aussitôt. Juste un peu. Je me demande si c'es vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir impliqué Viktor, Bill, Fleur et Charlie.

- Ils sont tous majeurs ? Ah mais c'est vrai que toi tu n'es encore qu'un adolescent, se moqua Cormac en grimpant dans sa voiture.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, ils retrouvèrent les autres. Viktor et Charlie seraient les premiers à partir. Mais avant cela, Cormac prit une décision :

- Je vais t'installer un micro. Bill restera dans la voiture et mettra cette oreillette – il la lui tendit – pour t'entendre. Comme ça, si jamais Greyback dit quelque chose d'intéressant, on l'enregistre sur ça.

Cormac était déjà en train de sortir de son sac tout un équipement. Charlie l'interrompit :

- D'ou tu sors tout ça ? Et s'il se fait prendre ?

- Relax ! C'est un petit cadeau de mes parents.

Cormac regarda Cédric en souriant :

- Tu me permets que je touche ton mec pour le lui installer ?

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Cédric en lui prenant le micro.

Il le colla à l'intérieur du pull de Viktor et cacha le tout petit boiter sur lequel il était retenu dans sa poche arrière, son pull le cachant amplement.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, lui murmura t-il sans que les autres ne l'entendent.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser prrrendrrre des rrrisques seuls avec lui.

Viktor venait de désigner d'un regard noir le collègue de son petit-ami.

- Voilà. T'es parfait.

Cédric embrassa son compagnon et se tourna vers les autres.

- On te suivre avec ma voiture. Une fois que tu es sortit, tu emmène Greyback boire un verre en ville, ajouta Bill. Charlie, tu tombe sur eux par hasard et vous menez la discussion sur ce qui nous intéresse.

- Entendu, répondit Charlie.

Tous se souhaitèrent bonne chance et quittèrent l'appartement. En prenant sa voiture, Viktor arriva le premier devant la maison de Fenrir Greyback. Tout semblait assez calme. Non sans avoir une légère tension enfouit profondément en lui, le bulgare se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Quelques instants plus tard, un grand homme barbu, avec de grosses cicatrices, un regard mauvais et de puissants bras, ouvrit la porte.

- Krum, grogna t-il dans sa barbe. Ca alors. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

- Salut Grrreyback.

Viktor lui tendit la main et Fenrir la lui serra. Cependant, il regardait toujours assez étonné le grand brun face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que l'ancien protégé de Karkaroff vient faire chez moi ?

- J'ai… J'ai besoin d'un serrrvice. J'ai quitté l'équipe. J'ai des prrroblèmes d'arrrgent… Et… Karrrkarrrof m'avait toujourrrs dit que tu étais le meileurrr quand on était en besoin d'arrrgent…

Fenrir sembla réfléchir un instant. Dans la voiture, Bill et les autres espéraient que Greyback marcherait dans le stratagème lancé par Viktor et qu'il le croirait. Ils eurent la réponse presque aussitôt :

- J'ai toujours dit que t'avais du potentiel. Viens, sortons faire un tour.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin d'en exprimer la demande, Viktor se retrouva à sa plus grande joie entraîné par Fenrir au dehors de sa maison. Ce dernier lui demanda s'il avait une voiture et Viktor la lui montra un peu plus loin.

- C'est presque trop facile, se félicita Cormac.

- Justement, tu ne trouve pas ça louche ? demanda Cédric.

- Arrête de t'inquièter. Regarde, ils sont partis.

En effet, la voiture de Viktor s'éloignait et tournait au coin de la rue. Cormac descendit aussitôt de la voiture, suivit de près par Cédric qui indiqua à Bill :

- Si jamais ils reviennent ou s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu nous envoie un sms !

- Compte sur moi !

Cédric claqua la portière et se mit à courir derrière Cormac qui se précipitait vers la maison.

Greyback proposa à Viktor de s'arrêter juste après avoir tourné le coin de sa propre rue. Il y avait un petit bar qui s'y trouvait. Le bulgare s'inquiéta. Il pensait qu'ils iraient bien plus loin, pas dans la rue d'à côté, ce qui était susceptible de compliquer les choses.

Alors qu'ils descendaient de la voiture, Greyback passa le premier. Viktor se précipita d'envoyer l'adresse par texto à l'attention de Charlie.

Ce dernier, qui se trouvait dans une autre voiture, vadrouillant dans le quartier, reçut le message de Viktor. Après avoir regardé sur son GPS, il s'y dirigea directement afin d'entrer dans le bar par hasard et d'y croiser Viktor.

Cormac était en train de passer à l'arrière de la maison de Greyback. Il commença à sortir quelques outils de son sac à dos et il se pencha sur une fenêtre, au sol, qui devait mener à une cave.

- Tu sais que si l'on se fait prendre, on pourrait aller en prison ?

- Ferme la, se plaignit Cormac qui tentait de rester concentré.

- Et si Greyback se doute de quelque chose et s'en prend à Viktor ?

- Ton mec saura se défendre.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment il y soit parvenu, la fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir. Cormac était déjà en train de s'y glisser, en demandant à Cédric de le suivre.

Dans le bar, Viktor et Greyback venaient de s'asseoir à une table. Ils étaient en train de discuter de différentes personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Charlie méconnaissable. Survêtement, pull à capuche, mal rasé. Il fit semblant de voir par hasard Viktor et s'approcha de lui :

- Krum ! Comment tu vas mec ?

Même dans sa façon de parler il essayait d'être différent. Viktor craignait que cela ne se remarque trop, mais Greyback ne s'en formalisa pas. Il demanda :

- Un ami à toi ?

- Oui, un pote de galèrrre, répondit Viktor.

Greyback sembla soudainement intéressé, comme si une étrange idée était en train de germer dans son esprit.

- Assied toi petit.

Il mordait à l'hameçon. Charlie s'assit sur la banquette à côté de Viktor, les deux étant en train de faire semblant de se saluer et de se donner quelques nouvelles.

Dans la voiture, Fleur regardait sa montre, anxieuse. Soudain, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha rapidement, voyant qu'il s'agissait du numéro de l'un de ses professeurs.

- Mademoiselle Delacour ? Ici le professeur Flitwick. J'ai fait les recherches dont vous m'aviez parlé ce matin.

Fleur fit signe à Bill d'écouter et elle se rapprocha de lui pour entendre la suite :

- Vous aviez raison. Fenrir Greyback est soupçonné de braconnage. Il y a bel et bien un commerce illégal derrière tout ça, mais je n'ai pas su en apprendre d'avantage. Peut-être que si vous me laissiez un peu de temps.

- C'est déjà formidable de m'avoir renseigné. Merci professeur.

- Attendez, j'ai oublié de vous préciser. Il fait l'objet d'une surveillance actuellement par les forces de police. A mon avis, vous devriez suivre les journaux, peut-être en parleront-ils prochainement.

- Merci.

Soudain, un énorme bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la rue, en provenance de la maison de Fenrir. Fleur en lâcha son téléphone.

- Il se passe quelque chose, paniqua Bill.

- J'ai entendu.

Fleur venait de sortir de la voiture, mais Bill criait :

- Non, pas là. Viktor et Charlie. Ils ont des ennuis.

Il fit signe à Fleur qu'il écoutait via l'oreillette. Alors qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de la rue, elle vit la voiture de Viktor arriver à toute allure dans sa direction, tandis que Bill lui même sortait de son propre véhicule.

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre et une vitre explosa face à elle, dans la maison ou Cédric et Cormac s'étaient rendu.


	27. Votre fils est gay

**Titre** : D'un rêve ou d'un sourire

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : UA / Romance - Yaoi

**Couple** : Viktor Krum / Cedric Diggory

**Avertissements** : _Tout d'abord, l'histoire se situe dans le vrai monde, donc pas de sorciers, etc… Ensuite, comme vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire développera une relation amoureuse entre deux garçons… Donc si cela vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si je me permet de les transposer dans un univers plus réel. _

**Notes**_ : A tous mes lecteurs (enfin surtout les lectrices je pense). Je suis réellement et sincèrement désolé! Cela fait des mois que je n'ai rien posté, j'en conviens. Il se trouve tout simplement que mes chapitres que j'avais écrit donc l'an passé, étaient dans une clé usb qui, par un mauvais concours de circonstances après un bug, a perdu toutes mes données et ainsi tout ce que j'avais pu écrire. Je ne sais pas si ce genre de choses est déjà arrivé à quelqu'un, mais perdre plusieurs chapitres de plusieurs pages chacun d'un seul coup c'est une chose horrible et atroce ! J'ai du faire mon deuil et me dire que, n'ayant aucune copie, je devrais tout ré écrire. Mais là encore, je n'arrivais pas! J'étais bloqué, impossible de remettre des mots sur ce que j'avais écrit. J'ai encore les principales idées que j'avais développé mais c'était assez difficile._

_Je vous livre donc ENFIN la suite de cette deuxième partie. J'avoue être assez déçu par ce chapitre car il n'est pas tel que je l'avais écrit à l'origine... Malheureusement ! Quoi qu'il en soit, à tous ceux qui m'avaient suivit je vous rassure, je vais reprendre une publication régulière de la suite de cette série. J'espère malgré tout que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux au rendez vous à me lire et à me laisser des reviews. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même cette suite (qui, je pense, sera de moins bonne facture... En tout cas à mes yeux !)._

_Bonne lecture à vous et encore une fois, milles excuses et milles pardons !_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 – « Votre fils est gay »**

L'inspecteur Kingsley était en train de discuter avec son collègue, l'inspecteur Maugrey. Les deux hommes devaient encore s'occuper des témoignages de la bande de bras cassé qui s'était décidé à jouer les héros. Maugrey détestait ce genre de jeunes. Des justiciers en herbes persuadé d'être plus doué que la police elle même. Maugrey maudissait ces jeunes tandis que Kingsley, lui, se sentait soulagé que les forces de l'ordre soient intervenues à temps. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses arriva alors dans le bureau du grand noir, l'air affolée.

- Kingsley ! Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris.

- Ah, Nyhmphadora.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien pour autant. Elle salua Maugrey qui était assis dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Alors c'est vrai ce que l'on dit sur mes voisins ? Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Fleur et Cédric, des receleurs d'animaux transportés illégalement sur le territoire ? C'est invraisemblable !

- On a pas encore commencé les interrogatoires. Pour le moment, tout le monde est dans la pièce à côté.

- Tout le monde ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Diggory, Delacour, les deux Weasley, McLaggen et Krum. Lovegood est avec eux tout comme McGonnagall.

- Est-ce que je peux les voir ?

Kingsley jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son collègue qui n'émit aucune objection. Les deux inspecteurs et la jeune femme de la police scientifique quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre la grande salle à côté.

McGonnagall était en train de parler avec Monsieur Lovegood. Visiblement, elle expliquait certaines choses juridiques et théoriques. Fleur, la robe légèrement déchirée, une entaille au front, s'était posée contre Bill. Ce dernier n'était pas dans un meilleur état. A côté, Cédric, quelques bleus, quelques égratignures, tenait la main de Viktor qui avait un œil au beurre noir. Enfin, Charlie et Cormac, étaient assis un peu plus loin, quelques plaies sur leurs visages ou leurs bras.

- Voilà donc le Scooby-Gang, lança Maugrey passablement énervé.

Minerva intervint la première :

- Est-ce que mes clients sont en état d'arrestation ou sont-ils convoqués ici comme de simples témoins ?

- Doucement, Minerva, répondit Kingsley. Vos clients ont eu de la chance de s'en sortir sans autres dommages que quelques égratignures. De plus, ils ont interférés dans une enquête que nous menions depuis plusieurs mois déjà…

- Mais comment pouvaient-ils être au courant ? intervint Lovegood. Ils étaient en train de mener une enquête pour mon journal.

- Ces quatre là aussi travaillent pour vous ? beugla Maugrey en désignant les Weasley, Krum et Delacour.

- S'ils ont décidé de donner un coup de main à mes journalistes, je ne peux les blâmer.

Tonks qui était resté silencieuse, se décida à prendre la parole à son tour :

- Mais par pitié, que s'est-il passé ?

Visiblement, la femme était la seule à ignorer totalement ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt durant la soirée… C'est ainsi que les intervenants lui firent le récit…

Cédric et Cormac venaient de pénétrer dans la maison de Fenrir Greyback, quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la maison. En effet, Fenrir avait laissé des complices chez lui qui surprirent très rapidement les deux jeunes gens. D'abord décidé à s'enfuir, Cormac, plus tête brûlée qu'autre chose, décida de monter à l'étage, alors même qu'ils étaient poursuivit par l'un des hommes.

Durant ce temps, l'un des complices avertit par téléphone Greyback qui se trouvait dans le pub. Ce dernier comprit très rapidement que Viktor et Charlie étaient de mèches. Le bulgare emmena son ami le plus rapidement possible en dehors du bar, alors même que Fenrir s'apprêtait à sortir une arme. Ils prirent la voiture pour rejoindre leurs amis rapidement et les faire partir le plus vite possible.

C'est là, que Bill et Fleur comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. La française se précipita vers la maison, frappant à la porte, et assommant avec un pot de fleur l'homme qui lui ouvrit.

Viktor et les Weasley la rejoignirent rapidement dans la maison pour tirer d'affaire les deux journalistes.

Après cela, c'est surtout une multitude de coups, d'objets jeté et quelques coups de feu qui marquèrent les esprits. La police qui suivait Greyback intervint alors rapidement, permettant une arrestation rapide de tout ce petit monde.

- Mes clients ont sans doute un sens de la justice un peu trop poussé, mais nous ne pouvons leur en vouloir d'avoir voulu détenir la vérité sur une affaire de haute importance ou même les forces de police n'étaient pas capable d'y mettre un terme, n'est-ce pas Alastor ?

Celui-ci beugla quelque chose dans sa barbe et s'assit tout simplement.

- Ou sont Greyback et ses complices ? demanda Cédric.

- En cellule. Nous les interrogerons tout à l'heure. Mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils vous attaquent pour effraction et tentative de vol à leur domicile.

Alors que Cédric s'apprêtait à protester, Minerva le coupa :

- Nous vous retrouverons donc si tel est le cas. En attendant, je pense que mes clients sont en droit de rentrer chez eux afin de se reposer. Je suis sur qu'ils comprennent à quel point leurs actes étaient irréfléchis et qu'ils sont reconnaissants à vos équipes d'être intervenus si vite.

L'avocate venait de ranger un dossier dans sa mallette et fit signe aux six jeunes de se lever :

- Si vous avez besoin de les ré-interroger, prévenez-moi. Mais je suis certaine qu'il ne vous sera pas nécessaire de les revoir.

L'avocate sortit de la pièce la première, bientôt suivit par Monsieur Lovegood, Tonks et les six jeunes gens.

Une fois à l'extérieur du commissariat, Charlie demanda :

- Vous pensez qu'ils pourront les arrêter ? Qu'ils auront assez de preuves ?

- S'ils sont moins cons qu'ils en ont l'air, ouais, répondit Cormac.

Minerva était en train de fermer son manteau lorsqu'elle leur indiqua :

- Cette histoire n'a rien de drôle. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils auront bien du mal à incarcérer Greyback et ses complices. Fort heureusement, le juge qui est l'un de mes amis, a autorisé la perquisition. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils trouveront quelque chose, sinon, je suis persuadée que Maugrey se fera un plaisir de vous mettre cet échec sur le dos.

L'avocate prit ensuite congé et les laissa tous ensemble. Un léger blanc s'installa. Tous étaient encore sous le choc des évènements et de la manière dont s'étaient déroulées les choses. Cédric jeta un bref regard à son patron, essayant de savoir s'il était déçu ou non. Il eut rapidement la réponse lorsque Xenophilius demanda à Cormac et Cédric de le suivre un peu plus loin.

- Je sais que vous nous avez tous épaté avec votre article sur Gilderoy. Mais ne prenez pas de risques comme vous l'avez fait ce soir, et surtout, n'y mêlez jamais vos amis. Je suis d'accord avec les inspecteurs, tout cela aurait pu très mal se terminer.

Cédric baissait les yeux tandis que Cormac restait impassible. Lovegood reprit :

- Cependant, je dois vous dire que je suis plutôt fier de vous. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une telle fougue dans de nouvelles recrues. Vous parvenez à obtenir des informations en peu de temps, vous êtes intuitifs, parvenez à mettre en place des plans rocambolesques pour parvenir à détenir la vérité. Même si sur la forme, certaines choses restent à revoir, sur le fond, je suis persuadé que vous feriez de très bons journalistes.

Cédric rougit légèrement tandis que Cormac continuait d'être impassible :

- Merci monsieur.

- Vous pensez pouvoir suivre cette affaire et nous écrire un article avant mardi prochain ?

- Absolument, répondit Cormac qui abordait maintenant un sourire de vainqueur. Faites nous confiance.

Monsieur Lovegood leur adressa un sourire de sympathie et prit à son tour congé en leur indiquant qu'il les verrait le lendemain. De retour dans le groupe, c'est Fleur qui demanda :

- Il n'a pas était trop dur ?

- Non, répondit Cédric qui se sentait soulagé. On rentre ?

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement quand à la décision du jeune blond. Tous restèrent plus ou moins muets le long du trajet jusqu'à leurs domiciles. La soirée fut riche en rebondissements.

Le lendemain matin, Cédric se réveilla un peu barbouillé. Il avait dormit chez Viktor après tous les évènements de la veille. Le sportif était déjà debout, en train de se préparer pour partir directement à l'entrainement de Verpey. Le journaliste sortit de son lit très difficilement et croisa son petit-ami dans la cuisine de celui-ci.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Oui, j'ai essayé de te rrréveiller mais impossible. Tu devrrrais te dépêcher, sinon tu serrras en rrretarrrrd en courrrs.

Cédric jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine et en effet, il devait mettre les bouchées doubles pour partir à l'heure.

-On s'appelle dans la jourrrnée ?

Viktor embrassa rapidement Cédric, prit son sac de sport et sortit de son appartement. Seul, Cédric décida d'aller prendre sa douche et de se préparer rapidement. Il prit deux brioches qu'il allait engloutir sur le chemin de l'école. Il arriva presque en retard en cours et fut accueillit par un Cormac frais et pimpant.

-Bonjour beau gosse.

-J'ai mal au crâne, répondit le plus jeune.

-Je sais bien, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais qu'on commence à travailler sur notre article ?

-Pour le moment je suis juste bon à m'asseoir en cours et à faire semblant d'écouter.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la salle, tout comme les autres élèves, et prirent place au fond de la salle discrètement. Cormac murmura :

-Il paraît que la perquisition a payé ! Ils ont de quoi inculper Greyback...

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Cédric.

-Après avoir déposé le rouquin je suis allé voir Tonks. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas dormi chez toi il me semble ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? s'exaspéra Cédric. Attends une seconde, tu es allée chez ma voisine ? Ne me dis pas que...

Cédric craignait que son camarade de classe n'est profité de son charme pour la séduire, coucher avec elle et obtenir des informations. Cormac vit clairement ce à quoi Cédric pensait et lui répondit en riant :

-Attends une seconde, tu me prends pour qui ?

Puis il avoua presque aussitôt :

-Bon, d'accord, je reconnais que c'était mon intention principale. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'elle était assez bavarde et que je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller jusque là...

-On ne pourrait pas instaurer une close qui t'interdirait de fréquenter ou de coucher avec toute personne que je connaisse ?

-Oh non, fit Cormac faussement boudeur. Moi qui espérait tant me taper le Weasley.

-Je pourrais avoir un peu de silence au fond ?

Leur professeur venait de les rappeler à l'ordre. Cédric se mit à rougir et écrasa le pied de son collègue qui cachait ses rires derrière un livre.

De son côté, Fleur s'était levée de bonne heure pour imprimer les documents envoyés par son père la veille. Elle les avait tous rempli et elle les déposa aussitôt le matin même. Elle y avait glissée une note de son père, indiquant que le dossier était à traiter en toute priorité. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la banque ou travaillait son petit-ami, Bill. La veille au soir, elle lui avait demandé de poser une demi-journée pour l'accompagner quelque part.

Bill sortait de la banque, dans un flambant costume noir, les cheveux tirés en arrière. Il aperçut sa petite-amie sur le trottoir et il alla la retrouver pour ensuite l'emmener à sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils discutèrent des projets de la blonde :

-Je reste persuadée que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, tu risques d'énerver Cédric plus qu'autre chose s'il l'apprend.

-Je refuse de rester les bras croisés en ne faisant rien. Cédric est mon meilleur ami. Je veux l'aider.

-Tu as déjà demandé à ton père de lui obtenir une aide pour que son loyer soit prit en charge, que veux tu faire de plus ?

-Faire comprendre à ses parents que Cédric n'est pas un monstre. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement que de l'argent, rétorqua Fleur. Cédric va bientôt avoir 18 ans. Tu imagines fêter un anniversaire aussi important sans ta famille ?

Bill ne répondit pas. Pour lui, la famille était très importante. Ils étaient tous soudés et chaque anniversaire se fêtait avec toute la famille.

-Je ne pense pas qu'un parent puisse arrêter d'aimer son enfant d'un simple claquement de doigt.

-Quel est ton plan ?

-La maman de Cédric. C'est elle qu'il faut convaincre. Pour le moment, elle est écrasée par son mari. Elle est encore dans l'optique de la femme soumise qui ne peut prendre aucune décision sans son époux. Mais si elle parvient à s'opposer à lui, elle pourra aider son fils.

Bill se mit à rire. Il aimait vraiment la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment un symbole de fierté, d'indépendance et de force.

-J'imagine que lorsqu'on sera mariés, il me sera impossible de te dicter quoi que ce soit ?

Fleur se mit à rire en lui tapotant le bras :

-Qui a dit que je souhaitais me marier ?

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire tandis que le trajet qui les conduisait chez les Diggory se poursuivait.

Pendant ce temps, Cormac et Cédric se rendaient ensemble au Chicaneur pour travailler. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Amanda pour discuter de l'incident de la veille. Cormac, comme à son habitude, ne cessait d'embêter Cédric avec des blagues douteuses et des allusions sexuelles plutôt vulgaires. Mais maintenant, Cédric ne se formalisait plus. McLaggen était comme cela et il devrait s'y faire.

-Bonjour les garçons.

Les deux apprentis journalistes venaient d'entrer dans le bureau d'Amanda. Cette dernière était en train de lire un document, une tasse de café à la main. Elle posa ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour regarder ses deux stagiaires.

-Xenophilius m'a informé des évènements de la nuit dernière. Plutôt courageux et tête brûlés tous les deux.

-Merci.

-Je ne sais pas si vous devez le prendre comme un compliment McLaggen, ajouta l'épouse du directeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est évident que j'attends un article complet pour notre prochaine édition.

-Sérieusement ? s'étonna Cédric. J'aurais pensé que vous nous retireriez de l'affaire pour la confier à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté.

-C'est ce que je devrais faire, en effet. Mais je suis curieuse de voir votre article. Et c'est grâce à vous qu'on a ce scoop. Je dois vous en remercier.

Cormac donna un coup de coude à son camarade en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Une chose certaine était que McLaggen ne connaissait pas la modestie. Il savait être fier de lui en toute circonstances.

-Tenez. J'ai un indic au commissariat qui m'a fournit les derniers détails de l'affaire. Je vous laisse travailler dessus cet après-midi ?

-Merci beaucoup, vous ne le regretterez pas...

-Arrêtez de me remercier et filez travailler !

Les deux garçons sortirent du bureau, fièrement, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux respectifs et commencèrent à travailler toute l'après midi.

Pendant ce temps, Viktor rentrait plus tôt que prévu de son entraînement de foot. Alors qu'il était dans sa voiture et qu'il traversait la ville pour regagner son appartement, il aperçut Charlie, le frère de Bill, qui sortait du commissariat. Il arrêta aussitôt sa voiture, klaxonna et lui fit signe. Le Weasley lui répondit par un signe de la main, traversa et s'approcha de la vitre pour lui parler :

-Viktor, tu n'avais pas entraînement ?

-J'ai terrrrminé plus tôt. Et toi ? Tu étais à la police ? s'inquiéta Viktor.

-Oui, je représente le zoo. La police à saisit différents singes lors de leur perquisition. Le zoo va s'en occuper, les prendre en charge, les soigner. Je devais signer différents documents.

-Tu dois êtrrre soulagé que tout se terrrmine plus ou moins bien.

-Je le suis. C'est un peu grâce à toi et aux autres.

-Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ? J'ai mon aprrrès-midi de librrre.

Charlie sourit gentiment:

-Merci c'est sympa.

Le roux grimpa dans la voiture aux côtés de Viktor et ce dernier redémarra pour reprendre la route. Tandis que Charlie lui indiquait le chemin, le sportif suivait l'itinéraire indiqué :

-Dis, tu connais bien Cormac ?

-Pas vrrraiment.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier ?

-Je pense que c'est un petit con prrrétentieux. Je n'aime pas sa façon de rrregarrrder Cédrrric.

-Jaloux ?

-J'ai confiance en Cédrrric. Mais pourrrquoi tu me demande ça ?

-L'autre soir, il m'a fait du rentre-dedans, confia le jeune homme au conducteur. Je sais quel genre de mec c'est. Du genre à frimer, à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, à ne pas rappeler...

-On dirrrrait que pourrrtant il t'intérrresse.

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de longues relations très sérieuses. Le fait de me déplacer un peu partout pour mon travail y contribue. Mais j'avoue qu'il est plutôt séduisant.

-Si tu cherrrche juste à t'amuser, McLaggen est peut-êtrrre ce qu'il te faut. Sinon, prrrend tes distances.

-Merci du conseil.

Viktor n'ajouta rien et le reste du trajet se fit plutôt en silence, le sportif étant quelqu'un d'assez calme et discret.

De leurs côtés, Fleur et Bill se trouvaient maintenant devant la maison ou Cédric avait passé toute son enfance. Ils avaient garé leur voiture un peu plus loin et ils se tenaient debout, l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu regarderas cette maison durant des heures que les choses avancerons...

-Laisse moi juste me concentrer. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Au même instant, une voiture s'arrêta au bas de la rue. Un jeune homme brun en descendit, tout souriant. Fleur le reconnut aussitôt, il s'agissait du meilleur ami d'enfance de Cédric, Oliver Dubois.

-Fleur ? J'étais quasiment sûr que c'était toi.

Le brun embrassa la blonde puis reporta son attention sur Bill qu'il salua en lui serrant la main. Puis, les retrouvailles effectuées, il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Cédric va bien ?

-Oui, rassura Fleur. Il est au travail et ignore complètement ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Oliver regarda la jeune fille étonné. Cette dernière décida de lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Le brun resta là à l'écouter attentivement du début à la fin. Lorsque la jeune Delacour eut terminé, Oliver répondit :

-Tu sais, ici les gens n'ont pas la même mentalité qu'à Londres. Les Diggory sont un couple assez conventionnel.

-Mais c'est tellement injuste pour Cédric.

-Crois-moi, je suis le premier à le reconnaître. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que si ça se passe mal et que Cédric l'apprend, il risque de t'en vouloir.

-Mais je cherche juste à aider...

-Fleur, ce qu'il essaye de te dire, tout comme moi, ajouta Bill, c'est que tu peux être pleine de bonne volonté mais Cédric le verra plus comme quelque chose que tu lui as caché.

-Bien. Je vais vous démontrer que j'ai raison. Restez ici, je m'occupe de tout.

La blonde traversa la rue sous le regard des deux jeunes hommes. Ses cheveux virevoltaient derrière elle tandis qu'elle s'empressait d'aller jusqu'à la porte d'entrée des Diggory. Elle prit sa respiration une bonne fois pour toute et sonna à la porte.

Elle n'attendit que quelques secondes avant d'entendre du bruit de l'autre côté. Puis quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et elle fit alors face à Madame Diggory.

-Bonjour madame Diggory.

Cette dernière resta muette pendant quelques secondes. Elle réalisa qu'elle connaissait cette jeune fille, puis fit le lien avec son fils. La première chose qui lui vint en tête fut de demander :

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Cédric ?

-Non, rassura aussitôt la blonde. Mais j'aurais besoin de vous parler.

-Je ne peux pas. Mon mari va rentrer d'un instant à l'autre. Je ne peux vraiment pas.

La dame ferma la porte mais Fleur l'arrêta d'un coup sec. Aussitôt, elle continua :

-Je sais très bien que vous avez peur de la réaction de votre époux, mais je sais aussi que vous aimez votre fils. Pourquoi l'auriez vous appelé pour le prévenir sinon ? Je sais que pour vous, Cédric restera toujours votre fils et que vous l'aimez. Il va avoir dix huit ans. Il a besoin de vous. Il a besoin de savoir que sa maman est là, pour l'aider. Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner.

-C'est lui qui nous a abandonné en décidant d'être... ce qu'il est...

-D'être gay. Madame, votre fils est gay. Vous pouvez le dire, ce n'est pas une tare, ni une honte.

-Dans notre famille ça n'existe pas. Imaginez ce que direz les voisins s'ils l'apprenaient...

-S'ils apprenaient que votre fils est heureux ? Qu'il a trouvé l'amour ? Qu'il va devenir un formidable journaliste ?

Madame Diggory lâcha la porte. Elle savait que la jeune Delacour avait raison, mais elle ne savait clairement pas quoi faire face à cette situation. Elle était complètement perdue. Fleur ouvrit la porte et entra dans le hall d'entrée.

-Je vous en prie, je sais que vous pouvez expliquer à votre mari qu'il se trompe.

-Mon mari ne comprendra jamais.

-Pas tout de suite, mais plus tard, il le comprendra. Du moins, il l'acceptera.

Quelqu'un arriva alors derrière Fleur. Il s'agissait d'Amos Diggory qui rentrait chez lui. Son épouse eut un sursaut. Elle était inquiète de ce que serait la réaction de son époux en découvrant Fleur chez elle. Cela ne se fit pas attendre, il dévisagea la jeune femme et aussitôt demanda :

-Je peux savoir ce que fiche cette fille ici ?

-Je ne sais pas chéri. Je te le promets. Elle... Elle...

-Je suis venue vous parler de votre fils.

-Je n'ai pas de fils, hurla l'homme.

-Ne dites pas cela. Votre fils vous aime, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

-Taisez vous petite insolente. Sortez de chez moi !

Fleur se retourna alors vers l'épouse de l'homme :

-Madame Diggory, vous devez parler à votre époux.

Amos se retourna vers sa femme ,encore plus en colère :

-Me parler ? Tu es complice avec elle ? Tu es de mèche avec... cette pédale ?

Fleur se retourna violemment vers Amos et, sans se contrôler, le gifla :

-Cette pédale s'appelle Cédric, et c'est votre fils, hurla la blonde.

Monsieur Diggory porta sa main à sa joue, choqué que la jeune femme face à lui puisse lui répondre et surtout, se défendre. Elle continua :

-Je sais que vous n'avez pas l'habitude qu'une femme vous tienne tête. Vous êtes tellement enfermé dans vos principes d'homme macho et viril que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte du mal que vous pouvez faire autour de vous, à votre femme, à votre fils. Vous êtes un homme détestable et pourtant, votre famille continue de vous aimer malgré tout. Cédric cherche votre approbation, essaye que vous soyez fier de lui, et comment vous le remerciez ? En l'insultant de pédale ? Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, vous êtes un homme abjecte !

La fureur de Monsieur Diggory se décupla. De toute sa vie, jamais personne n'avait osé lui tenir tête et lui crier un tel discours à la figure, encore moins une femme. Il l'attrapa alors violemment par le bras, ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, et jeta de toutes ses forces la jeune femme devant chez lui.

Surprise, Fleur n'eut pas la possibilité de se défendre et sous les yeux d'Oliver et Bill, sur le trottoir d'en face, dégringola les marches et se retrouva projetée au sol...


	28. La Suite

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je sais que pour celles et ceux qui ont cette histoire en Follow, vous avez pensé à un nouveau chapitre, malheureusement, ce n'est pas encore le cas. J'ai répondu à certaines personnes par reviews la raison pour laquelle il n'y avait pas encore de suite, donc de manière générale pour tous les lecteurs, je vais vous l'expliquer.

L'année dernière, j'ai écrit la première partie de l'histoire (chapitre 1 à 20). Je ne pensais pas y apporter une suite, mais encouragé par les reviews, je me suis mis à l'écriture de 20 nouveaux chapitres. Lorsque j'ai commencé à publier la première partie, j'avais écrit toute la première partie. De même avec la seconde partie.

Ce qui s'est produit avec la seconde partie, c'est que l'intégralité des 20 chapitres la concernant furent écrit sur mon ordinateur, sans que je ne les sauvegarde sur ma clé usb spéciale fictions. Grand mal m'en a pris, parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai connu ce que c'était que de tout perdre tout le fruit de son travail suite à un plantage d'ordinateur. Bref, mon ordi m'a lâché, le disque dur avec, sans que je puisse récupérer quoi que ce soit.

Après ça, ce fut la déprime. J'ai réécrit le chapitre 27 (que j'ai posté il y a quelques semaines), mais pour ré écrire les 13 derniers chapitres manquants, c'était assez dur. Assez déprimant il faut aussi dire. J'avais du mal à me replonger dans l'histoire, car je savais que j'oublierais beaucoup d'idées développé et surtout, plus le temps passait, plus j'avais beaucoup de mal à être crédible dans la suite, quand aux pistes lancées dans les chapitres précédents (au niveau des intrigues notamment).

DONC, je devais me faire une raison, il fallait que je reprenne tout à zéro. Donc je vous l'annonce, dès cette semaine, je vais reprendre toute la lecture de cette histoire depuis le début, afin de m'imprégner à nouveau des personnages, de l'histoire et des sous intrigues, pour pouvoir ré écrire la suite.

Je ne sais pas s'il y aura comme prévu 13 chapitres nous amenant donc à 20 pour la seconde partie, mais en tout cas, je vais écrire la suite et vous la proposer incessamment sous peu. J'espère que ce mois-ci je pourrais conclure cette belle aventure que fut **D'un Rêve ou d'un Sourire**.

Merci aux nombreux lecteurs qui m'ont suivi, reviewés et followé, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

_Alounet,_


End file.
